UN NUEVO CREPUSCULO
by chloe mackeltar
Summary: Y SI BELLA PERTENECIERA A UNA SAGA DE DRUIDAS CELTAS Y NO LO SUPIERA. Y SI TUVIERA SEIS HERMANOS Y UNO DE ELLOS TRABAJARA CON CARLISLE EN EL HOSPITAL DE FORKS. Y SI A BELLA LA LLAMARAN EN CASA MILADY Y LO DEJARA TODO POR VIVIR EN FORKS.
1. Miradas

**POR DESCARTADO QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LAS HISTORIAS SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, SHERRILYN KENYON Y ANNE MARIE MONNING, YO SOLO LAS HE MEZCLADO, GRACIAS A ESTAS AUTORAS SUEÑO CON TRES HOMBRES MARAVILLOSOS**

**PARA TODAS LAS SEGUIDORAS DE LOS HIGHLANDERS Y LOS VAMPIROS**

NUNCA HE ENTENDIDO POR QUÉ TODO TIENE QUE SER TAN OSCURO Y TRISTE, Y SI BELLA PERTENECIERA A UNA SAGA DE DRUIDAS CELTAS Y NO LO SUPIERA...

**Capitulo 1**

**KELTAR POV**

Ya sabia yo que esto iba a resultar difícil, pero aquí estoy, metida en el coche de mi hermano Charlie, rumbo a Forks. Su novia le dejo hace un año y todavía no lo supera. Fue un golpe muy duro el que se fuera un mes antes de la boda. Mi hermano es agente forestal en la reserva de Forks, un pequeño pueblo de la zona norte de Escocia y vive solo en una pequeña casa del pueblo. Desde luego que puede tener la casa que quiera con todo el dinero que tenemos, pero él es así, quiere hacerse a sí mismo. Creo que fue por eso que Reneé le dejó, pudiendo vivir con lujos como su gemelo Ethan, vive como su sueldo le permite.

Yo me he quedado sola en casa, mis hermanos mayores han volado del nido y a mi gemelo se fue de interno a un instituto muy prestigioso en Edimburgo. El castillo es muy grande para mi sola y mis padres quieren viajar. Así que aquí estoy, dando un cambio un radical a mi vida. He pasado de vivir con grandes lujos a tener que cocinar y lavarme la ropa. Pero creo que todo saldrá bien, al menos mi hermano sonríe y eso es suficiente.

Ah, por cierto, mi hermano Ethan es médico en el pequeño hospital comarcal, por eso elegí venir con Charlie, son los hermanos más cercanos a mi hogar. ¡Somos seis!

Tengo la impresión de que mi hermano no estaba muy de acuerdo con mi interrupción en su mundo. La primera pista que tengo es que según mis padres, Gwen y Drustan, me mandan a "controlar" sus devaneos mujeriegos y según mi hermano es bueno que sepa manejarme sola en la vida; la segunda pista es que me ha comprado el coche más viejo que he visto en mi vida, una chevy de vete tú a saber cuándo.

Respira Bella, un, dos, tres, esto va a salir bien. Espero.

Mi primer día de instituto y ya destaco por mi flamante coche. Bueno, al menos aquí no saben que vivía en un castillo de cuentos de hadas y las chicas no trataran de hacerse mis amigas para ligar con Nico, mi gemelo. Soy bastante tímida, y si unimos al hecho de que soy incapaz de andar seguido sin tropezarme y encima cerebrito… Consigna: pasar todo lo desapercibida que pueda.

Vaya, no contaba con que mis guapísimos hermanos mayores fueran tan conocidos por aquí. Enseguida me han conocido bajo el nombre de Isabella, parece ser que mis hermanos me llaman así. Me gustaría saber que pasa en este pueblo, ¿Tan difícil es aprenderse Bella?

El almuerzo por fin, me han invitado a sentarme en una mesa, parecen simpáticos y tengo que hacer amigos si voy a estar este curso aquí.

Miro a mi alrededor y me quedo mirando fijamente a cinco estudiantes sentados juntos en una mesa. Hay dos parejas y un chico fascinante. Ay Dios qué vergüenza me ha pillado mirándole.

**EDWARD POV**

Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, cada día es más aburrido este instituto, tan estereotipado. Aunque hoy al menos hay una novedad, Isabella Mackeltar, la hermana de un compañero de mi padre en el hospital comarcal. Todas las mentes están puestas en ella. Los chicos quieren salir con ella al ser lo que se llama un buen partido y las chicas, bueno unas la envidian, otras la odian y otras quieren ser sus amigas por conveniencia.

Oh Dios, me ha pillado mirándola

Genial, ahora esta en mi clase de biología y quizás estando cerca de ella pueda descubrir porque no le leo el pensamiento. "_hasta el Cullen la mira"_ la voz mental de Mike Newton. Es curioso, nunca me había fijado en lo mal que me cae ese niño. Que ojos más bonitos tiene Bella…ummm y que bien huele…Oh mierda! No respires y controlate, por Carlisle, por Esme… la odio!

**DIARIO DE UN MEDICO**

Ay por Dagda!

Cuando mi padre se entere qué coche le ha comprado mi hermano Charlie a Bella se va a armar. Pero como Bella ha decidido quedárselo, pues nada, tendremos que aguantar el chaparrón. Mi novia, Hanna, dice que se lo queda porque es la primera cosa que le ha comprado que vale más de 50€. Pánico le tengo a mi hermana mayor Madison y a mi prima Amanda, son las que más cerca están de Bella…. Por Dagda!

Y este café es asqueroso, y la cafetería, si no fuera porque tengo que estar cerca de Alduri me iba yo a quedar aquí. Pero Hanna tiene su estudio de arquitectura en Port Angeles. Uf, por fin un amigo, el doctor Cullen.

- Buenos días Ethan

- Buenos días Carlisle- el genial doctor Cullen, he aprendido más en 6 meses al lado suyo que en toda la carrera. Y para colmo su mujer, Esme, es con la única persona que mi novia Hanna es capaz de hablar tres frases seguidas sin aburrirse. Sé quien es y lo que es pero como es fundamental mantener el secreto tanto en su mundo como el mío, callo. Guau! El stregoni benefici, todo un lujo. Tengo que mantener mi control mental sobre mi parte druida, creo que su hijo pequeño lee la mente. Cuando le pregunté a Takeshi que hacía al respecto simplemente me dijo "calla y aprende".

- Muy callado estás – me dice mirándome intrigado.

- Charlie y Bella.

- ¿Y no deberías estar feliz por ello? La mitad de tu familia está en esta ciudad.

- Dicen que cuando los dioses quieren castigarnos atienden a nuestras suplicas- y paso a relatarle mis preocupaciones mientras él me escucha atentamente. Se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos junto a mis primos Silvan y Malcom. A veces es bueno que alguien de fuera te vea objetivamente.

- Tu hermana es muy generosa, valora el hecho no el regalo, no le quites la ilusión de tener algo tan importante proveniente de Charlie.

- Hanna me ha prohibido acercarme a la casa. Sé que mi hermana es prudente, madura y muy inteligente, no parece de 17 años, pero…

- Llámala cuando termines el turno y pregúntale por el instituto, nada más. Y así te quedas tú tranquilo, Hanna no se enfada y Bella sabrá que estás ahí por si las moscas.

- Gracias Carlisle, siempre tienes las ideas justas – y le pongo la mano en el hombro, soy el único que puede hacer eso en el hospital, creo que porque los dos somos unos bichos raros siempre ocultando nuestra verdadera naturaleza, y a lo mejor quién sabe, él sabe lo que soy y lo calla. Ojala no fuera así.- oye sigue pendiente la visita a Aldury y al viejo castillo Keltar, pero me gustaría que estuviera mi tía Chloe o mi prima Amanda, se saben todas y cada una de las leyendas del lugar.

- Será cuestión de congeniar agendas- me gusta cuando ríe, transmite paz.

**DESPACHO DE CARLISLE CULLEN ESE MISMO DIA A LAS 4 DE LA TARDE…**

Dios mío ayuda a mi hijo. Quizá Ethan tenia razón y Bella no debería haber venido. A veces me da la impresión de que me pierdo algo cuando estoy con él, parece más sabio de lo pertenece a su edad y solo recibo alabanzas por su labor como residente. Y Esme, siempre que hay algún acto social me pregunta si viene Hanna, creo que es la primera amiga que le conozco en noventa años, me dolería dejar Forks, estoy muy feliz aquí. Pero Edward…

Siempre había tenido mucho control, y gracias a eso no ha matado a la pobre chica hoy. Haría cualquier cosa por mi hijo Edward. Dios perdóname, sé que está mal y que mis otros hijos lo tienen asumido, pero Edward siempre fue y será mi favorito, mi primogénito. Esme me riñe por ello, pero me lleno de orgullo cuando alaban a mi hijo. No me ha gustado la idea de que se fuera, pero sé que necesita tiempo y espacio para pensar, y si no vuelve, iremos con él. Debería ir a buscar a Ethan, dijo que llamaría a su hermana, quizá consiga averiguar algo que ayude. Me llevaré algún informe, una excusa. Allí está hablando con ella por teléfono en este momento. Me ha visto.

- Tranquilo termina de hablar con ella.- y me dirijo hacia la ventana para darle privacidad, no necesito estar cerca para oír.

- ¿..y has comprado de todo? Jajá jajá – se ríe todo debe ir bien con Bella – menuda entrada con el coche jajaja ay Bells – nunca le había visto esta sonrisa tan paternal - oye tengo trabajo. No, Hanna no sabe que te llamo, y tú no se lo digas. Te quiero Bells.

- Soy todo tuyo Carlisle – sonrisa resplandeciente, esto pinta bien.

- Que tal tu hermana, por tu sonrisa deduzco que ha sobrevivido al instituto- no sabes cuanta verdad tienen mis palabras.

- La verdad es que estoy mucho más tranquilo. Dice que se ha encontrado una nota del ratón del frigorífico pidiendo perejil para ahorcarse de lo vacío que está – tiene sentido del humor – pero mi hermano le ha dado bastante dinero para llenar el frigorífico y la despensa, venia de comprar ahora.

- ¿le preguntaste por el instituto o no hizo falta? – Dios que no nombre a Edward.

- Agobiante, ser la hermana de un médico y del agente forestal de Forks no es fácil. Pero en general dice que han sido amables, cotillas pero amables.

- Tu hermana les ha calado. De todas formas es la novedad, antes eran mis hijos.

- Sí me ha dicho que ya sabe quien son y que se sienta al lado de uno de ellos en biología ¿será Edward no? – mantén la calma y sonsácale.

- Supongo, tienen la misma edad, así estarán en el mismo curso. – ¿espera, ya sabe quien son? – ¿acaso le has hablado de ellos antes de venir aquí?

- No, la verdad es que no, pero yo sí he hablado de ti en casa y es probable que ella oyera algún comentario.¿ Es posible que haya visto antes a Edward? – y ahora que le digo yo

- Sí, ha tenido que salir de viaje por asuntos personales.

- Oh! ¿Y ese expediente? Cuéntame. – nada sospechoso pero los chicos tendrán que estar al tanto en el instituto.

- Tendrá que ser mañana, creo que vienen a buscarte- le dije con una sonrisa señalando a Hanna que venía por el pasillo. Creo que a Esme le gusta porque es lo que seria ella si no fuera madre de cinco adolescentes.- Hanna que sorpresa verte por aquí.

- Tenía que comprobar que tu amigo Ethan no cometía el error de saltarse mi prohibición.

- No lo he hecho, lo juro.

- No lo ha hecho doy fe.

- No mientas por él conozco esa sonrisa de "yo controlo todo para que todo vaya bien"

- Te han pillado – le digo mirándolo muy serio.

- Ja! Reconoce querida prometida mía que has venido por si había que pasar por casa de Charlie.- se pone colorada, ella es la pillada. Me gusta esta familia porque se preocupan los unos de los otros aunque no haya necesidad. Me despido de ellos y les dejo con su ficticia discusión.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI OCURRENCIA EN UNA TARDE DE LLUVIA, Y GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ESCRIBIS EN FANCFIC, NOS HACEIS LA VIDA MAS AMENA**

**HE QUERIDO DAR UN TOQUE DE HUMOR A LA HISTORIA TAN SERIA ENTRE EDWARD Y BELLA, UN TOQUE EMMET.**

**POR FAVOR DEJAD CONSTANCIA SI OS GUSTA O NO  
**


	2. La cerebrito y el casi accidente

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LAS HISTORIAS SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, SHERRILYN KENYON Y ANNE MARIE MONNING, **

**Capítulo 2**

**ESA MISMA NOCHE EN CASA DE LOS CULLEN **

- Amor ven aquí y relájate – sólo había visto tan preocupado a Carlisle cuando Edward se fue al principio- Alice está pendiente – me acerqué con cuidado por detrás y le rodee con mis brazos

- Esme, me gusta mucho Forks, pero si nos tenemos que ir, nos iremos. Tanto si quieren o no.

- En cuanto Alice nos diga la decisión de Edward, ahora necesita pensar, dale eso.

- Siento como si fuera a suceder algo cariño.- me dijo sin volverse, como si el ver la negra oscuridad del bosque le acercara más a Edward

- Carlisle, ya has oído a Alice, un cambio importante para la familia se acerca, pero dice que es bueno.

- ¿Y si es malo? ¿Y si el precio a pagar es demasiado para nuestra familia?

- No pienses en ello y ven a la cama, abrázame. –lentamente se dio la vuelta y rodeó mi rostro con sus manos mientras me miraba preocupado. Era su forma de sentir, le educaron para no mostrar sus emociones más que en privado, y después de casi cuatro siglos aun le costaba, sólo un "bien hecho hijo" eran contadas las muestras de afecto en público, pero en privado se mostraba con todas sus emociones a flor de piel. Y por dentro, mi esposo lloraba por su hijo.

- Entiende Esme, otra persona no me hubiera importado tanto, pensando fríamente, pero es la hermana de Ethan, el primer casi amigo humano que he tenido, me duele que mi propio hijo acabe con su hermana pequeña, por eso le di mi coche. Vámonos a cazar, no soporto estar aquí encerrado.

**BELLA POV**

Mi segundo día en este tormento.

Ayer me quedé pillada cuando vi quien era mi compañero de laboratorio. Ese chico me gusta ¿ser o no ser una cerebrito? He ahí la pregunta ¿y si le asusto? Él se encargó de responder mi pregunta, no hice más que entrar y ya me odia. ¡Bella haciendo amigos! Me mira como si apestara. Bueno, ya me habían advertido que eran raritos. Para colmo después de clases me voy a comprar y todo el mundo "¿eres Isabella? Sus vidas tienen que ser muyyyy aburridas.

Menos mal que me llamó mi hermano Ethan, sospecho que controlando mi estancia y a Charlie, pobre, eso le pasa por tener la reputación de Casanova.

Mi estancia en Forks va viento en popa como el Titanic. ¿Y mi compañero de laboratorio? ¿Y por qué me miraran sus hermanos fijamente? Ethan y Charlie dicen que son buena gente, educada y todo eso, no sé por qué les tienen tanta manía, a mí me parecen normales.

Ha pasado una semana y mi compi sigue sin venir, menos mal que no hemos tenido trabajo de equipo, de todas formas sospecho que lo hubiera hecho muy bien solita porque el nivel de la clase es patético. Echo de menos Aldury, mi gente y mi habitación. Estoy en la cola para pagar el almuerzo, y no puedo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de los Cullen, anda mira lo que nos ha traido el gato, a mi compi. Ya no tengo hambre.

Bien vamos a clase, como me vuelva a mirar así le diré algo. Es de mala educación mirar así a la gente. Yo no le he hecho nada para que me odie.

- hola soy Edward Cullen, ayer no tuve tiempo de presentarme, tú debes ser Bella. –acabo de comprobar por qué todas están tan enamoradas de él, BELLA RESPIRA!

Después de varias incoherencias llego a la conclusión de que cree que soy tonta, y no solo por mi torpeza en las piernas, si no también mental, comprobando mis placas en el microscopio. Somos la primera pareja que termina y me pregunta por el tiempo, el frío, qué hago en Forks, y yo respondo deslumbrada por él, que se lo pregunte a su padre si tan amigo es de mi hermano ¿no? Le hablo de Nico, y de Charlie, descubriendo él en tan solo cinco minutos lo que pasa en realidad, me importa demasiado la felicidad de mis hermanos, me siento muy protectora con ellos y mi felicidad siempre está la última en la lista, caray soy un libro abierto.

El timbre, me voy a casa, a ver si pillo conectada a Amanda, ¿qué hora será en Japón?

Oigo una furgoneta chirriar y me vuelvo, y mi vida pasa en un segundo, Tyler Crowley va derecho hacia mí, y mis ojos van de la furgoneta a Edward, parado en la otra punta con la expresión horrorizada. De pronto unas frías manos me atraen al frío cuerpo de Edward Cullen. Ya no tengo miedo, siento que estoy a salvo, estoy en casa. Veo que para la furgoneta con sus manos y la mantiene para sacar mis piernas de debajo. Estoy en shock ¿Cómo ha hecho eso? Me habla y no quiero que me suelte, su cuerpo se amolda demasiado bien al mío, bueno, no es que haya abrazado a muchos chicos, vale a ninguno que no sea un Keltar, pero ya no quiero abrazar a ninguno más.

Ay Dios me llevan al hospital, que no esté mi hermano por favor Dios, si no me va a enviar de vuelta a Aldury. Espera un momento, Bella, ¿Cuándo he decidido quedarme en Forks? Cuando Edward Cullen me ha abrazado, o cuando sabía que iba a morir y quería que él fuera mi última visión. La corriente eléctrica que me ha dado esta mañana al tocarle debe haber trastocado mi cerebro. Yo odio Forks.

**EDWARD POV**

Esta chica es fascinante por momentos, el hecho de que no pueda leer su mente me hace fijarme en sus expresiones y a escucharla. Odia el frio, es generosa, buena, y… muy bonita. Genial, ahora parezco a uno de estos paletos fascinado por la chica nueva. Y ahora pensará que soy un cerebrito cuando haga todo el trabajo en equipo, suele pasar. Espera, ha identificado las placas casi tan rápido como yo. ¡la cerebrito es ella! Llevo casi una hora con ella y me acabo de dar cuenta que al estar tan concentrado en ella no he pensado en su olor. Ahora sí, bien hecho Edward ahora te la quieres comer. Mierda!

En el aparcamiento una visión de Alice me trastoca por completo, su muerte. ELLA NO! Cuando me doy cuenta la tengo abrazada a mí con una mano mientras con la otra aparto la furgoneta que quería aplastar a Bella.

Menos mal que en el hospital mi padre me dará una buena coartada, sé que ella no dirá nada, pero mi familia es otra cosa. Y Bella me lo echa en cara! La cosa más difícil que he hecho en mi vida y he puesto a mi familia en peligro. Todo por una humana, y yo que me vanagloriaba de mi autocontrol. Pero es que me siento tan protector con Bella, casi quería matar Tyler por atreverse a tocar a mi Bella, ya sé que él no ha querido lanzar su furgoneta contra ella. Y luego mi padre la toca. Soy yo quien quiere hacerlo. Mi padre me mira y me felicita mentalmente por mi comportamiento. Pero yo solo tengo ganas de gritar y correr. Y de tocarla, claro.

Nunca había visto tan de cerca de Charlie, es verdad que se parece muchísimo a Ethan excepto por los ojos, los suyos son de un azul intenso. Conozco a tres hermanos y cada uno con ojos distintos. Está muy preocupado por Bella, caray cuanto la quiere. Mientras mi padre está hablando con Ethan por teléfono, era su día libre y le explica todo. Sabe que Bella está en buenas manos.

Y ahora soy un mirón acosador. No, solo estoy asegurándome que llegan bien a casa, que no se marea ni nada.


	3. Un jaguar color antracita

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LAS HISTORIAS SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, SHERRILYN KENYON Y ANNE MARIE MONNING, **

**Capítulo 3**

**BELLA POV**

- Charlie por quinta vez te lo repito estoy bien.

- De todas formas mamá y papá vienen de camino

Ya en casa de Charlie me encuentro con media familia allí, una cosa es que me caiga por mi propia torpeza y otra muy diferente que me atropelle una furgoneta. Desesperada por no poder contar la verdad, y muy cabreada porque no tenía respuesta a mis propias preguntas, finjo indiferencia y zanjo la cuestión sobre qué debemos hacer en agradecimiento con el héroe Cullen.

-Solo ha sido un casi accidente y no veo que haya que hacer fiestas a un chico que solo ha hecho empujarme y tirarme al suelo.

- ¡TE HA SALVADO LA VIDA! - Me grita mi padre- al menos sé agradecida con él.

Tiene razón, mañana hablaré con él y me disculparé por mi comportamiento. Esa noche soñé con él por primera vez, sentía que se iba, que lo perdía y una tristeza que no supe explicar me inundó el corazón. Así que cuando lo vi en biología sentí un alivio inmenso hasta que él me gruñó y paso de mí. Vale, quieres indiferencia, muy bien, a ver quién aguanta más. Mierda, mierda, mierda! Edward háblame o mírame, no ves que te quiero, chico idiota. Su familia sí lo hace, me mira y me hace sentir incómoda, siento que me culpan de algo y no sé qué es. Cada día es más duro estar a su lado, sin poder hablarle, ni tocarle, y mis sueños son cada vez más intoxicantes, a veces creo que hasta puedo oler su aroma a vainilla en sueños, tan fuerte es que me despierto respirando su aroma en mi habitación. No te vayas Edward, repito una y otra vez en sueños, quédate conmigo.

**EDWARD POV**

El infierno se ha desatado en mi casa. Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet quieren matar a Bella, mientras Esme y Carlisle intentan separarme de mis hermanos porque ahora soy yo el que quiere matarlos a ellos por pensar si quiera en hacer daño a Bella. Y luego Alice, madre mía Alice, si estaba confuso sus visiones me dejaron en shock. Me vi sentado en la silla y a mis padres gritándome que hablara algo que respirara.

- Nadie tocará a la chica, nadie se acercará a ella y esperaremos acontecimientos –sentenció mi padre

- Tus visiones nunca se harán realidad Alice – le dije – ya has oído a padre.

- No aguantarás tanto como crees, hermanito- y se alejó sonriendo junto a mi madre que le preguntaba todos los pormenores de la visión. No me lo puedo creer, y estoy jodido porque tiene razón.

Corro todo lo más rápido que puedo hasta Edimburgo. Cuando diviso las luces de la ciudad me paro y me siento en una roca a contemplar las estrellas como hice en Alaska y esos ojos chocolate me asaltan de nuevo junto a la visión Alice. Ellas dos abrazadas como las mejores amigas y luego ellas dos como iguales, los ojos rojos de Bella la delataban como una vampira neófita. Y nosotros dos, besándonos, ella como humana. Y el deseo corre por mis venas por primera vez en mis 107 años. Joder tengo una erección, ni Tanya había conseguido esto, y mira que ella era sensual y persistente. No, no la voy a condenar a esta vida. Tengo autocontrol, resistiré.

Cuando regreso me entero que Alice ha tenido más visiones, pero con Esme. Es una chica parecida Bella pero con los ojos ámbar como nosotros. La ha visto junto a una playa las dos con una camisa blanca y riéndose, hay varias sombras alrededor que no puede identificar, pero una de ellas es Bella, también en camisa blanca. Basta.

En el instituto tengo que evitarla, a pesar de su sonrisa para mí. Indiferencia, es lo mejor, no la haré como yo mientras pueda evitarlo. Ya no sonríe, y eso lo echo de menos. Joder hoy me viene con una camisa blanca, y los recuerdos de la visión de Alice me asaltan. Bella con la camisa abierta en su generoso escote dejando entrever su ropa interior de encaje blanco. No, no. No otra vez la erección no.

**JUEVES**

Esta noche he estado corriendo otra vez, y confieso que me está gustando la rutina. Al menos en mis fantasías no mato a Bella y puedo besarla y abrazarla. Si me callo mis sentimientos es por su seguridad, aunque Jasper casi me pilla un par de veces. Alice ha tenido otra visión, pero tararea una canción en japonés para ocultarla. Sólo me ha permitido ver cómo un chico moreno, de buena presencia llega con un jaguar último modelo y exclusivo de edición limitada y abraza a mi Bella en el instituto.

- Alice no te pases con tu hermano – le recrimina Esme.

- Tranquila mamá- le responde Alice y mientras pasa a mi lado me muestra de nuevo la visión – supera eso Edward.

¿Y si llego con mi Aston Martin? Vaya, al parecer le gustan los tipos con coches lujosos, a lo mejor por eso no le ha pedido a ningún chico ir al baile de primavera.

Alice había insistido que estuviéramos sin falta en el coche a tiempo. Yo para ver la escena y mis hermanos para sujetarme, porque tenia una clara visión de mí descuartizando al chico, cosa que me aseguró me arrepentiría toda mi vida. Alice y sus visiones. Algo ocultaba.

Salimos cinco minutos antes, justo a tiempo para ver el jaguar antracita llegar. Alguien va con el chico, pero como no la mira no sé quién es, pero por la silueta parece una mujer. Aparca justo enfrente de nosotros y se dirige primero hacia la vieja camioneta de Bella. Lo observo con atención. Buen porte, alto, atlético, no le vendría mal un corte de pelo. Se queda mirando las ruedas y el interior de la camioneta mientras susurra Bella…

Se gira y su mente la busca de entre los chicos que salen de clase. Ya la ha visto y sonríe. La llama.

Bella… Bells – umm, tiene que ser muy próximo a ella para llamarla así

Le ha visto al empezar a bajar las escaleras

- Oh Dios mío- grita mientras suelta su mochila que cae al suelo y se abalanza hacia el chico que asustado corre a cogerla al principio de la escalera

- Bells no vuelvas a hacer eso – le dice preocupado, pero la alza en sus brazos mientras ella pasa las piernas alrededor de él.

Y yo me quedó mirándolos como un perfecto gilipollas, bueno, Mike y Tyler tiene peor cara que yo. Y Alice sonríe satisfecha y expectante.

- Nico, Nico…¿cuándo has llegado?- le pregunta Bella al chico

¿Nico? ¿Su hermano gemelo Nico? Empiezo a reírme a carcajadas ante la estupefacción de todos, y sobre todo de Emmet que me tenía sujeto. Esta Alice.

- Tenía que hacer un par de cosas en Aldury y he pasado por aquí. Por cierto que tengo una sorpresa para ti – le dijo Nico y se quitó las gafas de sol mostrando unos ojos tan azules como los de Charlie. Mi ceguera me había impedido ver el parecido entre ellos. Es increíble.

- Nico sabes que odio las sorpresas

- Ya lo sé Bells tonta, pero esta va a hacer que te postres a mis pies y me adores cual dios que voy a ser para ti

- Fanfarrón.

Una mujer alta muy elegante sale del vehículo, se acerca hacia ellos y se quita las gafas de sol diciendo konichigua (hola en japonés)

La cara de Bella no tiene precio, corre hacia esa mujer y se abrazan con fuerza. Y comienza a llorar. Es la primera vez que la veo con lágrimas en los ojos. Y me gusta porque es de alegría.

- Amy, Amy – dice entre sollozos, pero no puedo más y entró en mi volvo, lo veo todo por el espejo retrovisor. Me cuesta mantener el control y no podemos acercarnos a ellos. Ordenes de Carlisle.

- No llores tonta, que me quedo un mes por aquí. Nico coge las cosas de Bella.

Nico obediente se acerca a la escalera, justo al lado de mi coche a coger la mochila de Bella que había dejado caer. Y Alice que no se puede contener lo saluda.

- ¡Hola!

- Hola ¿qué tal? Y le sonríe- mi hermana flipa. Tiene la misma sonrisa que Bella.

- Y ahora Bella- dice la tal Amy, que por cierto tiene el mismo color de ojos que nosotros, ambar claro, ay mi madre! La mujer de la visión de con Esme - dime que esa vieja y fea camioneta no es la que te ha comprado Charlie.

- Vale no te lo digo – dijo riéndose – oh vamos! Creí que tú mejor que nadie lo entendería, te gustan las antigüedades

- Eso es un cacharro viejo.

- Vamos valiente

- Nico no te vayas lejos de nosotros por si te quedas tirado

- Muy bien, pero tengo que dejar el trasto este en casa de Charlie para ir a secuestrar a Hanna con Sil!

- ¿Sil está aquí? – oigo preguntar a Bella mientras arranco el coche.

- Sí. Y tú y yo nos vamos a poner guapísimas de la muerte.

- ¿por qué?

- Nos vamos de caza – lo que me lleva a cuestionar si esta familia es humana o normal

- ¿Y eso?

- Vamos a cazar al médico más guapo del mundo mundial y está en el hospital de Forks

- Creo que ire a visitar a mi padre. No, seria muy evidente

_¿Edward estás cambiando de parecer? Esto ha sido una falsa alarma, pero el martes Mike Newton le pedirá ir al baile, y Tylor, y Eric….no seas imbécil , mis visiones son cada vez más claras_

No

- ¿Alguien puede contarnos qué acaba de pasar? – el pobre Emmet como siempre.

- Que Bella ha abrazado a un chico y el idiota de Edward se ha quedado igual, incluso ha sonreído- dice Rosalie

_Sí ya, pero yo he sentido tus celos al principio, por qué has cambiado de parecer, ¿quien es él?_

- No tengo celos Jasper

- Sí ya por eso te he tenido que sujetar con toda mi fuerza cuando la humana se ha abalanzado hacia el chico- Emmet

- Es Nico, su hermano gemelo

- ¿Qué? –todos a la vez.

- Ella me lo dijo, lo de su hermano gemelo

- ¿Es que en esa familia todo es doble? ¿Tío te imaginas que fuera una gemela?- la mente perversa de Emmet ya corría como la pólvora.

Zas! Rosalie dando un pescozón

Rápido me coloco delante del jaguar, quiero oírlas. ¿Cantan en griego? Y hablan a la vez con Nico por el móvil. Esta familia está empezando a ser más rarita que la mía.


	4. ¿Y Bella?

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LAS HISTORIAS SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, SHERRILYN KENYON Y ANNE MARIE MONNING**

**Gracias por vuestros mensajes, me alegro que os guste, lo tengo todo en mi cabeza, es cuestión de tiempo para plasmarlo. Tengo hasta mucho después de Amanecer, enlazando con los Dark Hunter.**

**Seguiré el hilo de la historia, pero es mi versión, así que variará el tiempo y algunos hechos, pero se mantendrán los importantes, porque si no, no sería Crepúsculo.**

**Gracias por leerme y gracias a todas las personas que escriben en fancfiction.**

**Capitulo 4**

**ESA MISMA NOCHE EN EL PARKING DEL HOSPITAL**

Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible por la falta de sueño y el cansancio acumulado, menos mal que Hanna me estará esperando con una cena calentita, sofá, manta y juegos debajo de la manta. Está científicamente comprobado que el sexo es el mejor remedio para el dolor de cabeza. Cierro la puerta de mi despacho y tropiezo con Carlisle.

- ¿Cómo va la cabeza? ¿Se pasa?

- Se pasará cuando duerma y mi cerebro descanse. – bajamos en el ascensor hablando de nuestras cosas. Hanna quiere investigar al pobre Edward, se le ha metido en la cabeza de que él y Bella tienen "algo" o tenían hasta el casi accidente. Insiste en que mi hermana está enamorada y que Edward tuvo un comportamiento extraño el otro día cuando se tropezó con ella en el ascensor. Mi novia tiene tantas ganas de que Bella salga con chicos, que sea una adolescente normal, que ve pájaros.

Carlisle y yo nos paramos en mi lexus ultimando los detalles de la operación de la semana que viene cuando oímos a lo lejos "_Hey guapetón, ¿quieres pasarlo bien esta noche?_" yo ni me vuelvo, pero él sí lo hace de una manera extraña, como si hubiese olido algo familiar

- Creo que es a ti a quien busca – me dice Carlisle

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso? – yo sigo sin mirar

- Porque viene con tu hermana Bella

Me giro y ahí están mi prima Amanda y mi hermana Bella. No me lo pienso y me abalanzo hacia ella. Dios cómo la echaba de menos. Hanna es su mejor amiga y mi novia, pobrecilla, se levanta a veces de madrugada solo para hablar un ratito con ella y con Beth. Mi prima en Japón y la otra en Los Ángeles. ¡Gracias Messenger! Beso a mi hermana y les paso mis brazos por los hombros a mis chicas favoritas.

- Carlisle, deja que te presente a mi prima Amanda Mackeltar – se dan la mano y mi amigo se queda pillado con los ojos ámbar de ella – ya te dije que el color de tus ojos era normal en mi familia

- Es que es la primera vez que lo veo fuera de mi familia

- Y yo de la mía – le dice Amanda

- Amanda es profesora de Historia Medieval en la Universidad de Inverness, pero ahora está de intercambio en Kyoto. Y a Bella ya la conoces.

- ¿Bella cómo estás?

- Bien doctor Cullen – Bella siempre tan tímida, se ha puesto como un tomate.

- ¿Y Silvan? - pregunto

- Se supone que Silvan, Charlie y Nico se fueron a secuestrar a Hanna a las cuatro de la tarde

- ¿Silvan aquí?

- Sí, nos quedamos más o menos un mes, hasta el congreso en Londres.

- ¿Y donde están todos?

- Han sido secuestrados por Hanna – dice mi hermana. Todos reímos y Carlisle la mira de arriba a abajo, mira que si Hanna tiene razón y me parece que él sospecha que está saliendo con su hijo. Otro que ve pájaros.

- Amanda, ¿desde cuando estas aquí?

- Desde ayer tarde

- Hanna se levantó a las tres de la madrugada para hablar contigo

- Lo sé

- Te va a matar

- Lo sé

Por el parking viene toda mi gente, les presento a Carlisle y Silvan le pregunta si es el padre del chico del casi accidente. De repente todos hablan del tema que queda zanjado rápidamente por Bella "_por favor, que sólo fue un empujón". H_anna y yo invitamos al matrimonio Cullen a que se nos unan, a pesar de que nunca se mezclan. En fin, me tomaré otra aspirina para soportar lo que se avecina. Estoy seguro que en cuanto me pille a solas Amanda la palabra mágica será chevy. AAAAAAAAAAh, me acabo de enterar que viene Madison. Pobre Charlie, se va a tragar la chevy.

Me fijo en mi hermana Bella y veo como su sonrisa, la más bonita del mundo, le llega a los ojos.

- Hace mucho que no veo esa sonrisa Bella - mi hermana se sonroja y me abraza fuerte.

- Bella esta noche tienes que bailar - le dice Nico.

- Vale, pero antes dime a qué hora será eso para pedir cita en urgencias ahora que estoy aquí - le contesta ella. Los Keltar o somos unos bailarines maravillosos o somos patosos del todo.

- No te preocupes nenita, tu héroe está aquí y te salvara las veces que hagan falta - la abrazo más fuerte.

soy su héroe, que puedo decir.

**15 MIN MÁS TARDE EN LA RESIDENCIA CULLEN**

Mi hija Alice me espera ansiosa en la puerta, quiere que le cuente todos los detalles de mi encuentro con la que será la mejor amiga de mi esposa, y algo así como su hermana mayor. Alice es demasiado emocional. Esme se queda con ganas de ir y conocer a Amanda y a Bella, se hace tantas ilusiones con un Edward que baja las escaleras como alma en pena. Levanto el veto a acercarse a la chica, y le veo un pequeño brillo en los ojos. Pienso en Bella, en la escena del parking, en lo guapa que iba con vestido y abrigo, muy elegante al gusto de Edward, que pone unas caras…Este chico está muy enamorado, más de lo que él piensa. Esme tiene razón, no fue deseo de su sangre lo que sintió la primera vez que la vio, simplemente reconoció a su compañera. Edward insiste en que nadie se acerque a la chica y se va de nuevo a correr. Sé que se queda vigilando a Bella por la noches, estoy tranquilo porque se que es un caballero, pero me preocupa. Me hubiese gustado ir a cenar con ellos, me gustan mucho los Keltar.

A eso de las 12 de la noche me llama Ethan pidiéndome el favor de hacerle mañana sus pacientes, su hermana Nelly viene de Mallorca a primera hora y quiere ir a recogerla. Todos se van a Aldury.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE POR LA TARDE**

**EDWARD POV**

Joder, dónde estará Bella. Alice no me ayuda. Ayer no estaba en su habitación y hoy no viene a clase. En su casa no hay nadie. Entro en casa dando portazos.

- ¿qué le pasa a Edward? – pregunta mi madre

- Hoy no ha venido a clase Bella, y como no sabe nada de ella y yo no le quiero ayudar, se cabrea.

- Bella está en Aldury – me dice mi padre. Y veo la conversación de anoche

A la media hora ya estaba en los bosques de Aldury y la veo montar a Hypatia, su yegua. Se ve preciosa cuando galopa. Y no es torpe, para nada, quizás el problema radique en sus piernas. La veo disfrutar a través de los ojos de los demás, la veo reír con una risa contagiosa. Me estoy enamorando de ella. Eso piensa Alice, Esme, Jasper y mi padre.

El lunes la veré y me sentaré junto a ella, y otra vez no le hablaré, pero estaré junto a ella, y por alguna razón que tal vez ignore o que tal vez me da miedo pronunciarla en voz alta, ya no basta con verla y estar junto a ella. Ahora quiero tocarla.

Mi madre viene a verme el domingo por la noche.

_- ¿No crees que estas sufriendo por nada? Dile a la chica algo, háblale. Si fueras su amigo podrías llamarla y preguntarle por que no fue clase, no sé._

- Y qué le digo, hola Bella, soy un monstruo que se alimenta de sangre

_- No, al principio eso no, pero hazla reír, busca algo que os guste a los dos y compártelo con ella. Alice dice que ella te ama._

- Alice se equivoca

- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. _Alice también dice que te queda hasta el jueves. Estoy deseando conocer a esa chica._

Entonces el miércoles me iré. No condenaré a Bella a esta vida.


	5. La reina de las teorías

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LAS HISTORIAS SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, SHERRILYN KENYON Y ANNE MARIE MONNING**

Y DE LA SERIE MOONLIGHT ES BETH, LO SIENTO PERO NO SE QUIEN ES EL AUTOR

**Capítulo 5**

**LUNES EN CLASE DE BIOLOGIA**

Está muy nerviosa, demasiado, y no para de mirar el reloj. Estamos dando la evolución humana, que a mí personalmente no me atrae, pero a Bella parece que sí, aunque se aburre mucho en esta clase, y en general en las de ciencias, por lo que he podido comprobar. El profesor tiene puesta una diapositiva de un cráneo, un australopiteco y tiene que mirar cómo se llama. Bella resopla y escribe en su cuaderno PLES! ¿Conoce a la señora Ples? Si mi vista no me engaña, que no lo hace, acabo de atisbar un pensamiento de Bella ¡Cree que el profesor no sabe ni lo que dice! Sus gestos, sus ojos, su expresión cambia en cuanto a la barbaridad de las palabras del Sr. Banner sobre la evolución humana. Suena el timbre y sale disparada al aparcamiento ¿Quién la esperará? Alice!

La sigo en las mentes de los estudiantes. Vuelve al edificio de camino al gimnasio, el ceño fruncido y mirando el reloj. No deja de mirar la puerta del gimnasio.

**UN PAR DE HORAS ANTES EN EL HOSPITAL**

¿Dónde has estado Amanda? – le pregunto a la desaparecida de mi prima

En mi apartamento, Ethan, Hanna sabía donde estaba.

Te fuiste de casa de una manera…Amanda, por favor, prométeme que te comportarás, no más leña al fuego, ya hubo bastante. Si Bella quiere el cacharro viejo y vivir en Forks, déjala. De sobra sabe que tiene su Chevrolet Captiva en el garaje de Aldury.

Anda vamos a comer algo a la cafetería, que tu novia no tiene sentido de la puntualidad.

Por favor Amy, todavía no sé si te puedes controlar y tu padre te cogió por si no lo hacías ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?

Sí, Ethan, lo sé, pero es que Charlie quiere una criada y Bella se lo consiente, ya sabes lo protectora que es.

Le vendrá bien saber valerse por sí misma.

Como con ella, esta tarde tengo guardia en urgencias con Carlisle, por lo menos no pensaré en este lío de Bella. Se va a recogerla, se van a probar vestidos de dama de honor y Bella tiene el tipo justo de Beth, la dama de honor que vive en los Angeles.

Charlie me había llamado esta mañana bastante preocupado, al parecer Amanda se había paseado, es decir, conduciendo muy , pero que muy despacio por el pueblo de la familia Quielutes, para que la vieran bien, a ella y a sus ojos color ámbar.

¿Cómo fue la reunión familiar? – me pregunta Carlisle

Es como tener la sensación de estar sentado en una bomba de relojería. El problema es Bella y los pesados que la rodeamos.

Invítame a un café y cuéntame todo, anda

La cena el jueves fue contenida, nadie quería tirar la primera piedra. Pero en Aldury, la cosa cambió. Bella siempre ha sido muy madura, y hemos aceptado sus decisiones sin cuestionar nada. Es muy protectora y de alguna manera se ha dado cuenta de que mi hermano Charlie es el eslabón débil de la familia, el que necesita todo el apoyo.

¿Estás seguro de que tu hermana tiene diecisiete años?

Y tan seguro, fui yo el que la cogió cuando mi madre dio a luz, lo que pasa es que ya nació adulta

Ahora entiendo el vinculo tan especial que os une

Mi hermana mayor, Madison y Amanda, están muy nerviosas desde el "casi accidente". No me mires así, son palabras de Bella. – mi amigo se ríe, será que él también se recela que Bella y Edward tienen algo, no si al final tendré que comparme un libro sobre ornitología – aluden que Charlie no está capacitado para hacerse cargo de una menor, pero claro, la menor en septiembre cumple los 18, no es un bebé, y sabe muy bien lo que quiere.

Ya, la chevy, Forks.

Yo no lo entiendo, Carlisle, mi hermana siempre ha dicho que odia Forks, ya no sonríe, no está alegre, está triste, apagada.

¿No estará enamorada?

Eso dice Hanna, pero jamás se le ha conocido interés alguno por los chicos. Incluso Madison lo sacó a colación y Charlie dijo que había un chico del pueblo, un tal Newton.

El chico de los Newton, de la tienda de deportes, sé quien es, les compramos mucho material de acampada.

Y puso una cara de asco. Mi hermana es un libro abierto, tiene expresiones para todo. Es muy callada, pero la miras y sabes lo que piensa a la perfección. Pero es cierto que algo le disgusta. Y al final anoche, se dijeron cosas que no deberían haberse dicho, porque nos queremos a pesar de todo, pero Madison no puede perdonar ciertas cosas a Charlie y le tiene en el punto de mira, al igual que Amanda.

Y Bella ¿Qué dice?

Que es Suiza, ya sabes, como el país, neutral – Carlisle y yo nos reímos con la ocurrencia de mi hermana.

No me importaría que su hijo y mi Bella tuvieran algo. Un vampiro sería la mejor protección para mi hermana. Menos mal que en casa no he dicho lo que son, ni lo diré.

Mi hermana es muy inteligente, y si están juntos lo descubrirá.

No tengo miedo por ella, los Cullen se alimentan de animales, no de personas, pero la tentación existe. Confío plenamente en los Cullen.

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN EL INSTITUTO**

Ahora a ver donde está el gimnasio, se va a enfadar por el retraso. No, primero la secretaría. Y Hanna sin aparecer.

Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?

Me vuelvo y ahí parada hay una chica, morena, bajita, con el pelo corto en punta, parece un duendecillo con esa sonrisa. A veces no puedo evitar que mis poderes actúen. Y oigo como una rueda girar, como el jueves cuando conocí al doctor Cullen. Tiene mi mismo color de ojos, debe ser su hija.

Sí, por favor, busco secretaría y tengo mucha prisa.

Por supuesto, sígueme. Por cierto, soy Alice Cullen

Amanda Mackeltar, mucho gusto – y le extiendo la mano. Es fría como la de su padre. A mi parte druida le gusta esta familia, al igual que a Ethan y a Silvan. Me siento como si fuera mi ¿hermana pequeña? – quédate aquí, no queremos que pregunten por ti.

Soy la Srta Mackeltar vengo a llevarme a mi prima Bella, necesito un justificante para sacarla de su clase.

Lo siento, pero su hermano, el agente Mackeltar, no nos ha dicho nada, así que me temo que no podré ayudarla.

ME HARAS EL JUSTIFICANTE –me repatea utilizar la voz del poder, pero no soporto a esas que se las dan de morales y luego son otra cosa. Y esta señora Cope es de esas, mirarle el culo a los adolescentes ¡menuda asaltacunas!

Caray que poder de convicción – me dice Alice – al gimnasio está por aquí

¿No tienes clase Alice? – ahora actúo como su hermana mayor, no puedo evitarlo.

Sí, pero necesitaba aire.

Gracias por todo – y sin saber por que le doy un beso en la mejilla, me inspira mucha ternura, y mi parte druida me dice que será como mi hermana pequeña. Ver su cara de felicidad, no tiene precio.

Llego al gimnasio, Bella preguntando que donde estaba, lleva un mes con Charlie y ya es tan gruñona como él. Voy con Bella por el parking, hablando. Hay un grupo de estudiantes alrededor de un volvo plateado.

Hasta luego Amanda – Alice emerge detrás de un rubio alto.

Hasta luego Alice – le digo con una enorme sonrisa.

Bella me mira como si fuera el bicho más raro del mundo, Hanna, que por fin se ha dignado a aparecer, esta apoyada en mi coche y me mira igual.

¿Desde cuando conoces a Alice Cullen? – me pregunta Bella bajito.

Desde hace unos 15 minutos, ¿qué le pasa, no la puedo saludar?

Es que le has sonreído, tú has sido amable con ella.

¿Y? – me doy cuenta que son considerados bichos raros y mi prima quiere ser aceptada, ya bastante ha tenido que aguantar nuestras rarezas, para mí que por eso se fue en realidad. Ahora me gustan más los Cullen.

Tú nunca sonríes a nadie que acabas de conocer, y menos todavía eres amable – que me está riñendo la enana esta.

Sí que lo hago – le digo indignada

No, nunca, eres cortés y educada, que no es lo mismo.

¿Quieres que vuelva y sea desagradable con Alice para contrarrestar?

Nooooooooo, solo digo que no es normal, es la primera vez que te he visto en mi vida que sonríes a alguien que acabas de conocer – llegamos a la altura de su futura cuñada – Hanna ayúdame

No puedo, estoy en shock.

Subid al coche, ahora. – suena el teléfono – ¿sí?– es Takeshi – están Bella y Hanna te aviso, te llamo luego.

Que tarde más larga.

Ya puestos me habéis podido decir quien de los Cullen es el famoso Edward.

Hanna, el otro día Amanda dijo Takechan y tengo una teoría al respecto.

Se me olvidaba que tengo al lado a la reina de las teorías – me temo que sabe demasiado - ¿Ahora sabes japonés?

No, pero sé que si añades la partícula chan al final del nombre lo conviertes en apelativo cariñoso.

Y eso lo sabes por…

Porque mi tío Dageus te llama Amichan.

Entonces ya sabemos por qué estás tan amable…- la mirada de Hanna es muy elocuente, genial, me espera una tarde de interrogatorios con Hanna. Gracias Bella.

Con un viejo decrépito, con una momia, Amy, lo tuyo es necrofilia – me dice Bella.

**RESIDENCIA CULLEN ESA TARDE**

¡Maldita sea, Edward! – mi hermano es idiota – tú no mandas en mí y no me he acercado a Bella, ha sido a Amy, y si le hubiera pedido a Hanna que me dejara ir con ellas con mucho gusto hubiera dicho que sí.

He dicho que no te acercas a los Keltar.

Pues tú lo haces.

No es lo mismo.

Esme, tenemos que ir a comprar vestidos apropiados para la boda, si no vamos Ethan se va a enfadar con Carlisle, y está decido a que vaya y papá quiere ir.

Edward, dile algo a esa chica de una vez – mi Jasper habla poco pero cuando lo hace…

Tengo visiones del futuro inmediato, es decir, mañana. Tres chicos van a querer ir al baile con Bella y mi hermano no aguantará más, los celos son más fuertes y harán que hable con ella. No me gusta que sufra, pero no hay otra opción. No veo en donde radica la dificultad. Chico gusta chica, chica gusta chico, salen.

Cálmate Alice, necesitas concentrarte para encontrar el mejor vestido para la boda.

Una visión ¿Por qué me veo vestida como una princesa de cuento medieval?


	6. Las invitaciones

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LAS HISTORIAS SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, SHERRILYN KENYON Y ANNE MARIE MONNING**

Y DE LA SERIE MOONLIGHT

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**LAS INVITACIONES **

**BELLA POV**

Definitivamente debe haber algo en el agua de Forks. Mike me ha invitado al baile, se debe creer una chica, porque en este baile somos las chicas las que elegimos. Le he dicho que me iba a Edimburgo. Yo jamás voy a un baile, y si estuviera en algún universo paralelo y fuera a ese dichoso baile, jamás iría con un chico que apesta a galletas oreo.

El rey de la indiferencia, Edward Cullen, se ha dignado a hablarme, ¡Aleluya! Qué mirada más penetrante tenía, como si quisiera ver a través de mí, como si me estuviera diciendo algo muy importante con la mirada. Seguro que han sido segundos, pero para mí han sido gloriosos, hasta que la Bella Durmiente ha sido despertada por el brujo malo, el Señor Banner. Se supone que debo ser despertada por un beso de amor del príncipe, de Edward en este caso.

En estos momentos odio no saber bailar, odio ser tan torpe y odio mi timidez, me gustaría tanto decirle "Hey Edward te vienes al baile?"

Despierta Bella Durmiente, no eres tan guapa, no eres tan especial, y te ignora. Estoy segura que Mike me ha invitado por ser una rica heredera que juega a ser Cenicienta. Mi prima Amanda dice que los cuentos de hadas existen, parece mentira que una mujer con su formación y lo seria que es, todavía crea en esas cosas.

I need a Hero, como diría Bonny Tyler, que sea fuerte, que sea rápido… que sea… Edward Cullen!

¿Arañas radioactivas o rayos gamma? No, eso último no, no se puso de color verde.

Hablando de colores, otra vez tiene los ojos negros, aunque esta vez no parece estar de peor humor, pero son preciosos, sean del color que sean.

Mi mente no está para las reacciones químicas del círculo de Krebs.

**EDWARD POV**

Hoy es el peor día de todos.

Tendré que soportar como tres estúpidos niñatos le piden a mi Bella ir al baile con ella. Mike quiere ligársela por el dinero de su familia, Tyler por redimirse ante ella y Eric por ir con la nueva. Maldita duende del demonio, no me dice la contestación de Bella y seguro que la sabe. Se está haciendo una experta en esconderme visiones, o es que yo no estoy pendiente de ella. Ahora la Marsellesa en coreano. Algo va a pasar.

Que asco de tío. La mira como si fuera un trofeo. Bella muy amablemente le da calabazas.

Respira Edward, uno menos.

¿Qué hay en Edimburgo? Esme tiene razón, si fuera su amigo ahora le preguntaría, pero como no lo soy, me aguanto.

"_Ese estúpido de niño rico del Cullen, seguro que ya se lo ha pedido o se lo va a pedir, el dinero llama al dinero"_

¿Que qué?

La envidia de Newton me está sacando de mis casillas. Sí, vale, conciencia, lo reconozco. ESTOY CELOSO.

Yo quiero ser el que la lleve al dichoso baile, quiero que me pida ir al baile. Y entonces la miro. Esos ojos marrón oscuro me observan, me hablan, estoy seguro, pero soy incapaz de leer su mente y eso me irrita, más cuando sé que me está gritando algo a través de un cristal y no consigo entender lo que dice.

¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué le dices que no? ¿Es por tu amiga? ¿Tan generosa eres? Sabes una cosa Bella, por las noches te observo dormir, pareces la Bella Durmiente y yo deseo ser tu príncipe azul. Me miro en sus pupilas y veo lo que soy, un monstruo. Yo soy la Bestia y tú eres la Bella, pero aquí no hay rosa deshojándose porque el tiempo se paró en mi reloj. Me gustaría tanto poder bailar contigo, estrecharte entre mis brazos, ¿sabes que todavía fantaseo con el momento que te abracé en el casi accidente?

El círculo de Krebs – me vuelvo mirando con rabia al señor Banner, qué inoportuno.

Alice dice que nuestras familias están destinadas a relacionarse de una manera o de otra. Quizás tenga razón, quizás es hora de que le hable. Pero no quiero mi vida para ella.

¡Maldito timbre del demonio!

- Bella – digo sin pensar

**BELLA POV**

Qué bien, Amanda está conectada. Le comento mi momentazo con Edward, que es mejor que no seamos amigos, ¡pero si pasa de mí! ¿Tan importante se cree? Con mucho gusto hubiera pisado el acelerador de esa vieja camioneta y lo hubiera aplastado. No, espera, yo no soy así, sus hermanos no tienen la culpa. Ya está, mañana llegaré tarde, fingiré que se me va la camioneta y aplastaré sin testigos su volvo plateado. Y encima el muy imbécil va y se ríe. Es un tío, me dice Amanda.

Se me ha quemado la cena y Charlie se ha quejado. Pues que se la haga él, que parece el Gallo Claudio en la granja. Siempre tengo que barrer cuando el come porque su lado está tan lleno de migajas que echas pollos y se crían. En Aldury no lo recordaba yo tan marrano.

Y me va a salir el pescado por las orejas. La lavadora, parece sacada de un manuscrito de Leonardo da Vinci de lo antigua que es. Eso sí, la televisión es lo último de lo último. Ethan me ha traído mi ordenador portátil, es mi héroe, lo tengo escondido en mi dormitorio porque es la primera regla que me salto.

Ethan a insistido en llevarme al instituto mientras Charlie se lleva la camioneta al garaje, para cambiar las ruedas y no sé que más. Yo no hablo el idioma car and driver.

Me estoy durmiendo mientras hablo con Beth por el Messenger. Me voy a la cama y mi último pensamiento, como cada noche, es para Edward.

**EDWARD POV**

Cada día estoy más obsesionado por mi frágil y débil humana. ¿Qué sentido tiene conocerla si la voy a matar? Oigo los pensamientos de todos. Esme está muy preocupada por mí, insiste en que hable con Bella. Carlilse se emociona ante la posibilidad de estrechar la relación con Ethan. Rosalie piensa que estoy loco y Emmet ¿Qué soy gay? Jasper me ha bautizado como Romeo y Alice no para de tener visiones en un castillo, creo que es Aldury aunque nunca lo he visto por dentro, con vestido medieval y cenando con Bella.

Necesito una temporada en casa, en Chicago.

_Ja ja ja hermanito – me dice Alice con el pensamiento – intenta irte, anda, ve y despídete de Bella si puedes, y déjame el camino libre para ser su amiga. _

_La famosa invitación de boda de Ethan –Esme sonríe- se la dio personalmente a Carlilse. Edward, sé que me estás escuchando y deberíamos ir tu padre y yo a esa boda. Me muero de ganas de ver Aldury. La última vez que estuvimos aquí no vivía nadie y el castillo tenía fama de estar encantado. Decidido, vamos a ir._

Esme recuerda cuando conoció a los novios, Alice la obligó a ir a esa fiesta. Esta duende del demonio sabe más que las ratas coloradas. Me gusta ver esa sonrisa en mi madre, últimamente no se la veo a menudo y es por mí, pues que vaya a la boda. Presto atención a sus recuerdos con Hanna,

- _Ethan, te presento a mi esposa, Esme Cullen._

_- Señora Cullen ¿Cómo está? – señala a la mujer que la acompaña – esta es Hanna Swan, mi prometida._

_- Mucho gusto_

_Después de saludar a varios médicos, Hanna se acerca a la terraza con una copa en la mano y allí descubre a Esme._

_- ¿Tampoco come usted Señora Cullen? _

_- Oh no, no me gustan los buffets, ¿por qué no lo hace usted?_

_- Hace tiempo aprendí a no comer con médicos, no es muy agradable imaginarse una operación o cualquier cosa de esas mientras comes._

_- Pues tiene razón. ¿A qué se dedica?_

_- Soy arquitecta. Acabo de terminar el proyecto de fin de carrera sobre restauración de castillos. La verdad es que ayuda mucho que tu novio tenga uno._

_- ¿En serio? Yo también lo soy pero no ejerzo._

_- Estamos montando un gabinete de Arquitectura en Port Ángeles y yo llevo la parte de restauración…_

Ahora todo va encajando como un puzzle, Hanna y Esme se hacen amigas, Hanna es la mejor amiga de Amanda Mackeltar, Esme y Amanda se hacen amigas. A mí también me gusta mucho esa mujer, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi… subíamos juntos en el ascensor del hospital, llevaba una carpeta enorme, de las de arquitecto. Estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres se queden embelesadas conmigo, pero lo de Hanna fue especial.

_Uyuyuyuyuy que chico más guapo, y esos ojazos, como los de los Keltar, una miradita de reojo, alto fornido, elegante ¿No será un Keltar? No. Ay, así podría ser mi hijo, hay algunos con esos ojos en la familia de Ethan. Quien sabe, a lo mejor dentro de veinte años se repite esta misma escena y él podría ser mi hijo. Se parece a… vaya mi planta. _

_- Ethan, no te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado en el ascensor…- le llevaba los planos de una mansión, su hogar. Carlilse estaba en la sala de conferencias cuando ellos llegaron, necesitaban una mesa grande y mi padre se quedó a petición del doctor Mackeltar, al parecer Hanna le estaba construyendo un laboratorio. Fue la primera vez que vi a mi padre encantado de interactuar con un colega._

Por todo eso no puedo hacer daño a Bella.

Sentado en el suelo de su habitación la observo dormir, quiero llevarme su recuerdo conmigo, la visión de su desordenada habitación. Su ordenador parpadea, la tal Beth le manda un mensaje. Me levanto para irme, me doy la vuelta, una última mirada y de pronto estoy inclinado sobre su frente para darle un leve beso cuando ella… habla…

- Edward…- y sonríe

Joder, me ha pillado, ¿Qué hago? Velozmente me escondo entre las sombras.

- Edward…- vuelve a sonreír- por favor…no te vayas – se entristece – quédate conmigo - y una lágrima se le escapa.

Está soñando, conmigo, y es algo bonito porque sonríe, pero triste porque la dejo en el sueño y llora por mí.

Me acerco de nuevo a ella y paso mi mano por su pelo pero sin llegar a tocarla. No te dejaré, le digo muy bajito para no despertarla. ¿A quien quiero engañar? La amo.

Mañana hablaré con ella.

* * *

**dejad vuestras opiniones, constructivas o no.**

**más adelante veremos a Bella haciendo las labores del hogar y habrán más flasback y muchos momentazos Emmet.  
**


	7. Ethan, Silvan y Malcom

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LAS HISTORIAS SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, SHERRILYN KENYON Y ANNE MARIE MONNING, **

Siento el retraso, intentaré escribir más regularmente, pero las musas a veces son muy traicioneras.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME TENEIS EN ALERTA Y COMO FAVORITA**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES POR Y PARA VOSOTRAS  
**

**Capítulo 7**

**Ethan, Silvan y Malcom**

Llego puntual a casa de mi hermano Charlie para recoger a Bella. Están discutiendo, otra vez. Entro y me sirvo café en espera de que alguien me cuente de qué va la historia. Charlie se ha empeñado que Bella vaya al baile y Bella dice que ni muerta. Es como estar en casa de nuevo.

Antes de salir Charlie me pide que le traiga la chevy captiva, Bella quiere ir a Edimburgo a ver a Madison. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hermano? Es consciente que no puede viajar en ese cacharro.

Cuando la dejo con mi lexus en el instituto Bella sale rápidamente después de darme un beso. Nunca le ha gustado destacar y que su hermano el médico la lleve en un coche de lujo no ayuda mucho. No tarda en ser acorralada por sus compañeras.

Edward Cullen me saluda muy amable esta mañana. No está tan tenso como siempre. Bloqueo mi mente. Será bueno que Silvan y Malcom vengan conmigo a recoger a Bella, ellos tienen el poder de ver el interior de las personas y si Edward está interesado en mi hermanita quiero saber a qué me enfrento. He quedado con ellos para hacer hechizos de protección a mi nueva casa. Malcom destaca en la magia oscura, al igual que su padre Cían, y Silvan en la magia Fae. Yo soy el único druida puro, y aún así tengo poderes que van más allá de mi conocimiento. Tengo el poder de la muerte y la vida. Quizás por eso me guste tanto ser médico, porque puedo ejercer mis poderes para curar, algo que tengo en común con Carlilse.

**EDWARD POV**

Ahí está mi princesa de cuento de hadas. La primera cosa que tengo que averiguar es por qué conduce ese trasto viejo cuando puede hacerlo con coches maravillosos. Si salgo con Bella a lo mejor Ethan me deja probar esa preciosidad con motor.

_¡Qué fuerte lo tuyo hermano!- Alice está histérica, aún más de lo normal – Ethan vendrá a recogerla con sus primos y tal vez sería bueno que te acercaras a saludar. Por cierto, esta mañana ni te molestes en hablar con ella, todavía sigue enfadada contigo, pero un" Buenos días Bella" la ablandaría un poquito, porque ayer te pasaste y ella se dio cuenta de que no solo lo hiciste a posta si no que te pilló riéndote. Anoche tenía visiones de tu volvo aplastado por su camioneta._

Sonrío y le guiño un ojo a mi hermana favorita, ay mi duendecillo, está ansiosa por empezar su amistad con Bella, ya la ama.

En el almuerzo Bella me ha mirado un par de veces como queriendo matarme. Ya en clase de biología, sigo el consejo de mi hermana.

- Buenas tardes Bella.- se mira el reloj y apunta en su libreta el día de hoy y la hora - ¿Qué haces?

- Apuntar el día y la hora en la que el gran Cullen se ha dignado a hablarme ¿o esto no es dirigirme la palabra?

- Bella no es que no quisiera ser tu amigo es que es mejor que no lo seamos, por tu bien – me mira cerrando los ojos, hace el amago de hablar pero se calla y yo sin poder leer su mente.

- Edward – si mi corazón latiera estaría saltando ahora mismo al oír mi nombre en sus labios - ¿Tú bebes agua del grifo?

- ¿Qué? – esto de no poder leer su mente me fascina, nunca sé por donde va a salir

- ¿Lo haces o no? – y qué le digo yo, realmente no lo hago. Me fijo en sus ojos, a ver si me dan una pista, nada. ¿Qué me dijo Esme? ¿Qué la hiciera reír? Es la primera vez en mis 108 años que no sé qué decir.

- Aaaaaah no – frunce más el ceño y niega con la cabeza a la vez que se dibuja una tenue sonrisa en su boca.

- Vale, Edward 1 Bella 0 - ahora sí que estoy perdido – no puedo explicar tu múltiple personalidad.

- El señor Banner viene con trabajo en equipo encubriendo un control sobre el ciclo de krebs. Veo que se pone nerviosa, su corazón va a mil por hora.

- Bella, puedo hacerlo yo solo si tú no…sabes

- Edward, qué tal si tú escribes y yo te dicto – otro error, seré idiota, he supuesto que su nerviosismo era por no saber el tema, vaya una cerebrito - sabelotodo. Es que me enamora cada segundo. Es fascinante.

- ¿Y por qué escribo yo y no tú? – vamos a mosquearla un poquito, se pone tan guapa cuando se enfada.

- Porque yo tengo una idea y tú tienes…una letra elegante. Toma lápices de colores – se vuelve para sacar de su bolso unos pilot de colores y su olor me golpea. No respiro. Aunque anoche estuve de caza cuando me fui de su habitación, su aroma es tan sabroso, tan dulce, huele a fresa, ummmmmm, lo que daría yo por coger un mechón de su pelo y olerlo, acariciarlo.

De nuevo me vuelvo arisco ante su olor. Su idea de explicar el ciclo de krebs en un diagrama le gusta al profesor. Un 10. Es la primera vez que me dan esa nota haciendo otra persona casi todo el trabajo, y va el señor Banner y me felicita a mí, pero si es ella la que… cuando quiero llamar al profesor para explicarle, Bella se levanta bastante enfadada y se va.

Me salto la clase de español para escuchar música en mi volvo, la profesora sabe de sobra que le podría dar clases yo a ella de gramática y ortografía española. Oigo el lexus y a tres hombres discutiendo sobre un laboratorio. Es Ethan. Siempre me ha gustado hablar con él, es de las pocas personas de las que aprendo algo. Y así hago puntos en el marcador, ya voy uno a cero. Ja ja ja.

- ¡Ethan!

- Edward, chicos este es Edward Cullen, el hijo de Carlisle Cullen, mi amigo del hospital. Estos son mis primos Silvan y Malcom Mackeltar

Hablo con ellos de coches, me subo al lexus y flipo, el próximo coche que me compre será uno de estos. Silvan es el hermano mayor de Amanda y tiene los ojos castaños igual que Bella. Malcom tiene los ojos de color ámbar y me ha mirado de una manera como si, como si viera mi interior, pero sonríe. Capto sus pensamientos, el de todos. Me siento tan bien con ellos, tan a gusto. Ahora que he decidido ceder a mis sentimientos entiendo el afán de Alice, las ganas de mi madre por tener amigas de verdad o el de mi padre por pasarse horas hablando con su mejor amigo. Realmente, Carmen y Eleazar siempre han sido sus mejores amigos, pero nunca han compartido sus aficiones.

Qué nervios, yo, hablando con mi cuñado. Viene Alice entusiasmada.

_Gracias gracias gracias ves como no ha sido tan difícil. Ahora solo falta Bella. Edward mira mis visiones._

Me veo con ellos, hablando como si tal en Aldury

No sé quien me ha dado a Bella, pero gracias por ella.

- Hola fea – dice Silvan mirando a mi espalda.

- Hola feo – le contesta Bella abriendo los brazos para un gran abrazo. Silvan la levanta como a una pluma y se la pone a horcajadas en su cintura. La baja y se dispone a dar dos besos a Malcom.

- Bella – la saludo, pero su mirada, hey, por primera vez la puedo leer como un libro abierto y no es nada bueno, me dice que me largue – he hablado con el señor Banner y mañana se rectificará ante ti.

- ¿Nos vamos? – dice subiendo al coche, menudo genio.

_Ya sabía yo que la fastidiarías Romeo_

- En fin, Edward, Alice, espero veros pronto- Ethan se despide

_Antes de lo que tú te crees si Romeo no ataca de nuevo. _Alice, te vas a enterar._  
_

Mis hermanos me miran como lo que soy, un idiota enamorado. Presto atención a la conversación en el lexus.

- Bella, eso ha sido grosero, y el Asperger de Amanda no se pega. ¿Hay algún problema con los Cullen? – Ethan la mira por el retrovisor.

- Con los Cullen no, con un volvo plateado sí.

- ¿Quién es el señor Banner? – le pregunta Malcom, me da una perspectiva estupenda sentado a su lado.

- El profesor imbécil que felicita a Cullen por su trabajo sobre el ciclo de krebs cuando el trabajo lo hacemos los dos.

- Pero Bells, nenita, Edward parece un caballero chapado a la antigua y ha hablado con el profesor que no es imbécil – le insiste Malcom – y eso, Bells es un punto a su favor.

Y van dos!

- Tal vez tengas razón, Mal, pero – se vuelve hacia él y le señala con el dedo – es el mismo profesor que confundió a la señora Ples con un neandertal.

- Ese profesor es imbécil, si no rectifica me lo dices, nadie se mete con mi señora Ples.

-¿Y a mí nadie me defiende? – ay, mi Bella indignada

- Tú ya tienes quien te defienda – y piensa en mí.

Y VAN TRES!

**RESIDENCIA CULLEN. ESA TARDE.**

¿Qué pasa, qué pasa? Con esas prisas, mi hijo Edward está cada vez peor, ahora que puede hablar con la chica la enfada. Romeo, Romeo.

Le veo entrar en Internet y buscar a los Keltar.

- Hijo – Alice ya lo ha contado todo a velocidad supervampírica – Malcom es antropólogo en el Museo de Ciencias Naturales de Inverness y Silvan es profesor de lenguas muertas en la Universidad de Inverness

- Edward – Jasper se sienta a mi lado – así jamás vas a conquistar a Bella, tienes que ser caballeroso con ella, llévala al cine, a un museo, a un concierto de música clásica.

- No, no, no – me dice Emmet que se sienta a mi otro lado - a un concierto de Linkin Park, a ver si al final el chico la va a matar pero de aburrimiento.

- Hijo, invítala al museo de la ciencia, seguro que le gusta teniendo en cuenta que su yegua se llama Hypatia.

- ¿Eso para vosotros es una cita romántica? – la que faltaba, Alice – ha decidido ir a Edimburgo a ver a su hermana Madison y a esa librería tan grande que hay en el centro. Dile que estás buscando un libro especial sobre ciencia y llévatela mañana por la tarde a Port Ángeles para que te ayude.

- A Bella le gusta la Antropología ¿no? – Esme se sienta sobre mí – pues busca algo sobre pinturas rupestres y dile que es para mí por ejemplo.

- Sí, y ya de paso que se la coma – Rosalie dando el toque dramático.

- Hijo, la idea de tu madre es buena. _Y así puedes acostumbrarte a su olor en un espacio cerrado, yendo poco a poco, he de reconocer que Rosalie tiene algo de razón._

Me gusta ver a mi hijo vivo por fin, me gusta ver estrujarse el cerebro para buscar la mejor manera de estar con Bella sin hacerla daño. Me gusta ver como se frustra cuando por primera vez quiere ir a un baile con una chica y es ella la que no quiere ir. Sé que está escuchando mis pensamientos, y sigue como si nada, con el tiempo hemos aprendido a establecer conversaciones sin que nadie se percatara, a veces Alice percibe algo pero calla y Esme, que nos conoce tan bien. Sí Edward, me gusta mucho Bella, por fin la olma a tu zapato, cerebrito. Le sonrío. Y me gustan mucho los Keltar. Normalmente no nos gusta estar con humanos, tratar con ellos, pero con está visto que con la familia de Ethan es diferente. Las visiones de Alice… el cambio en nuestra familia. No puedo evitar imaginarme a Bella con los ojos rojos. No me mires así hijo, es la solución final si quieres estar con ella.

**ATICO DE ETHAN EN PORT ANGELES. ESA MISMA NOCHE**

- Tenemos un problema y gordo Ethan. No son humanos y el chico está más que enamorado de Bella – veo a Ethan estrujarse el cabello.

- Yo añadiría algo más Sil – sentado en la terraza Malcom se encendía un cigarro – Ethan, Edward es el compañero de tu hermana.

- ¿Estáis seguros?

- Escucha Ethan – me duele verle así y sé que no dice lo que son los Cullen por algo – siempre hemos contado el uno para el otro, como los tres mosqueteros, entiendo que no puedas o no debas decirnos que son, pero esto implicará a la familia y tenemos que saber que no hará daño a Bella y al clan.

- Sil, pongo mi mano en el fuego por los Cullen.

- ¿Y por Edward? Es cuestión de tiempo que ellos estén juntos – mi primo Malcom insiste.

- Te doy mi palabra que Edward jamás haría daño a mi hermana.

* * *

**una nota aclaratoria.**

**si habéis leído las novelas de la Monning no tendréis problemas en seguir la historia de los Keltar, pero si no es así os recomiendo que los leáis. **

**Son: "_El beso del Highlander_" donde se cuenta la historia de Drustan y Gwen, los padres de Bella**

**"_El Highlander oscuro_", es la historia de Dageus(que por cierto, es mío y solo mío) y de Chloe(que soy yo), que son los padres de Silvan y Amanda**

**"El hechizo del Highlander", la historia de Cían y Jessica, los padres de Malcom y Roderic (que ya saldrá y hará de las suyas con Emmet)**

**de todas formas, daré pinceladas sobre sus historias, para aquellas que no tienen tiempo de leer esos libros**


	8. ¿Tú y yo?

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LAS HISTORIAS SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, SHERRILYN KENYON Y ANNE MARIE MONNING.**

**SI ME PERMITIS, QUIERO PONERME UN POCO SERIA.**

**LAS PERSONAS QUE ESCRIBIMOS AQUI, LO HACEMOS POR GUSTO, NO GANAMOS NADA. ASI QUE MANDO DESDE AQUI UN ABRAZO PARA ALEXA CULLEN (QUE TIENE UN BLOG MARAVILLOSO LLAMADO LETRAS DE MEDIANOCHE). SI NO ESCRIBE SERÁ POR ALGO, IGUAL QUE CULLENISTA (Blue Moon over Manka) QUE A MI TAMBIEN ME DEJO A MEDIAS EN LA DUCHA CON EDWARD.**

**POR FAVOR, NO ME GUSTA LEER MENSAJES HABLANDO MAL DE ESTAS PERSONAS, ESTO ES UN HOBBIE, NO UNA OBLIGACIÓN  
**

**y dicho esto, por favor, disfrutad de esta historia  
**

**Capítulo 8**

**¿Tú y yo?**

**BELLA POV**

Desde que estoy en casa de Charlie mi familia viene a menudo y eso hace que no eche de menos Aldury, aunque tenga que trabajar más en la cocina. Está mal que lo diga yo, pero soy muy buena cocinera.

Sueño todas las noches con Edward. Son buenos porque estoy con él, me habla, me acaricia, me besa. Son malos porque me deja. Tiene personalidad múltiple hasta en sueños.

Esta mañana llego pegada al instituto con mi super camioneta, o como fue bautizada ayer por Malcom, lo que empezó en el coche como un "pájaro rojo" terminó en la cena siendo un "Terodáctilo" por lo grande y viejo que es.

Me bajo de la camioneta y observo por qué va mejor esta mañana. Charlie me cambió las ruedas por unas mejores según palabras de Ethan, es decir, caras, buenas y de marca.

Se me caen las llaves y una mano blanca y veloz las coge antes de que lleguen al suelo. ¿Kriptonita? No, no lo creo. Veo que se esfuerza por ser cortés y amable. Cuando le pregunto si es normal que aparezca del aire me dice que soy una despistada, lo que me recuerda que ayer estaba enfadada con él. Amanda tiene razón, los tíos y su extraña solidaridad.

- Verás, quería pedirte algo – ya decía yo, más le vale que sea sobre biología – he oído que ibas a Edimburgo y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo…

- ¿Con quién?

- Conmigo, obviamente, tú y yo – me contesta lentamente. Ahora cree que soy cortita de entendederas, tonta, despistada ¿Sigo? Cuando le pregunto por qué me sale con que mi chevy es vieja, no sé pero para mí que fue el último modelo, o al menos eso fue lo que mi padre me dijo en mi cumpleaños. Ahhhhhhhh, espera, espera, él cree que mi chevy es el terodáctilo, digo, la camioneta.

¿Es posible que los tres mosqueteros tengan razón? ¿Edward me protege cual damisela en apuros?

- Edward, de verdad no te sigo, creí que no querías ser mi amigo.

- Dije que era mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara

¿Qué te pasa Edward para no poder ser mi amigo? ¿Son tus poderes especiales? Me fascina el hecho de estar luchando consigo mismo. Vamos Bella, si lo estás deseando, si pudieras estarías gritando porque Edward te está invitando a dar un paseo, qué romántico, parece salido de una novela de Jane Austin.

- Vaya, eso lo aclara todo – oyoyoyoyyoyoy cómo disfruto este momento aunque me esté empapando bajo la lluvia. Tengo el corazón a mil por hora, S-I, Bella, no es tan difícil. Vamos, mueve la cabeza, arriba y abajo. No. Unos segundos más, por lo de ayer.

- Sería más …prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga – BELLA RESPIRA! Algo me dice que no habla así a todas las chicas, que ni siquiera habla con chicas, algo me dice que tiene mucha razón, mi cerebro me urge a creerle y mi corazón me grita que le ame – pero me cansado de alejarme de ti, ¿Me acompañarás a Edimburgo?

Asiento con la cabeza, no doy el habla, mi cuerpo no reacciona. Y esa sonrisa al ver mi afirmación, love is in the air….

- Deberías alejarte de mí. Te veré en clase – deja vú es el fenómeno por el que una persona cree haber experimentado una situación nueva. Está conmigo y de repente se va.

Le amo, qué puedo decir.

**EDWARD POV**

Pero qué guapa está cuando se enfada, me picaban las manos por abrazarla, por besarla. Los dos en el mismo coche, un espacio cerrado, tengo que hacer algo para acostumbrarme a su dulce aroma. De momento la seguiré toda la mañana. Hay que ver lo torpe que es, debe tener algo en las piernas, porque luego se monta en su yegua es una fantástica amazona. No puedo evitar mi sonrisa en la cara y no puedo evitar reír a carcajadas.

Pillo un sitio en la cafetería, hoy almorzaré con ella. Mi familia en su línea, que si estoy loco, que si soy idiota, y la monstruito que quiere conocer a Bella y sentarse conmigo ¡Laaaaaargo! Ahí está mi Bella. Mira hacia mis hermanos y resopla triste ¿Estás triste por mi princesa? Si es por el baile eso se puede solucionar. Quiero ser su héroe, el que la cuide y la proteja de todo. La miro sonriendo de manera interrogante, como diciéndole, qué miras para allá, si estoy aquí tonta. Jessica se lo hace saber y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, el mundo se detiene.

Le digo con el dedo y un guiño que venga, y lo hace.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? – el ardor me está quemando, pero si quiero estar con ella debo acostumbrarme.

- Esto es diferente – empiezo a creer que es más observadora de lo que parece.

- Voy a ir al infierno de todos modos, así que…haré lo que quiera.

A sus amigos no les gusta que esté aquí, pero a ella le da igual. ¿Como era que le llamó su prima Amanda? La reina de las teorías. Intento sonsacarle. ¿Cómics? Pero que poca imaginación tiene esta chica. Menudo temperamento tiene la Keltar.

No quiero dejarla ir. Nunca.

Parece preocupada y me sale con mi personalidad tan complicada. Es que estoy cansado de huir, me rindo a la evidencia, Bella. Me vuelve a preguntar si bebo agua del grifo. Tiene una teoría al respecto, me dice. Quiere saber si somos amigos ahora, pero esa palabra se queda corta y se entristece. Empiezo a leer su expresión corporal. ELLA CREE QUE NO LE GUSTO! De todas las chicas que hay me enamoro de la más cortita.

_Le dijo la sartén al cazo…_

Decido romper todas las tarjetas de crédito de Alice. Ella pilla la indirecta. La intimidad en mi familia es un lujo.

- te advierto que no voy a ser un buen amigo

- Te repites mucho.

- Es porque no me escuchas Bella, a veces pareces tan cortita, si de verdad fueras inteligente me evitarías

_Romeo ataca de nuevo_

- ummm, entonces…mientras que yo no sea inteligente podemos ser amigos ¿no?

_Touche, hermanito, dale caña Bella. Bella! Bella! Empieza a gustarme a mí la humana esta_. Genial, ahora también le gusta a Emmet.

Tomo el tapón de su botella de limonada.

- Tu novio cree que te estoy molestando – ese Mike pone de malhumor, cómo se atreve a pensar esas cosas de mi Bella. La observo y su expresión cambia, ahora está enfadada y no conmigo.

- Ese sí que bebe agua del grifo, de ahí las alucinaciones – resopla y su aliento llega hasta mí y la mirada se me va hacia sus labios ¿Sabrán igual de dulces?

Oigo las risas de Emmet y Jasper ante su comentario. Otro que cae al bote. Mis hermanos se lo están pasando en grande. Bella debería comer algo, está muy pálida y muy delgada. Me pide un favor. Lo que quieras mi vida.

- La próxima que decidas no hablarme házmelo saber ¿Vale? – ahora entiendo que ignorarla fue una pésima idea. Primero porque he perdido mucho tiempo sin hablar con ella y segundo, porque estaba tan ciego y tan sordo que he ignorado los consejos de mis padres. Se me olvida que yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y ella no.

No te voy a condenar Bella, eso no.

- Voy a descubrir lo que eres Edward y lo sabes – vuelve al tema de las teorías.

- Desearía que no lo hicieras – la miro fijamente - ¿Y si yo no fuera un superhéroe?¿Y si fuera el chico malo?

- ¿Eres peligroso? – su corazón va a mil por hora – no, no lo eres, el chico malo nunca salva a la chica.

- Estás equivocada – insisto

- Es que soy cortita ¿Sabes? – sonrío para quitarle esa arruguita entre las cejas y lo consigo.

- Entonces, ¿Tú y yo vamos a Edimburgo el sábado?

- Sí, eso parece – si no estuviéramos en público me levantaría y bailaría con mi rapidez supervampírica para volver a sentarme serio ante ella.

- ¿Y a dónde querías ir? ¿Qué te apetece que hagamos?

- Pensaba pasar el fin de semana en casa de mi hermana Madison – vaya vaya, le he fastidiado el plan y aun así insiste ir conmigo, si no fuera imposible diría que estoy soñando LE GUSTO!, LE GUSTO! – quiero ir a un par de librerías, si no te importa y luego donde tú quieras, ya estaré con mis sobrinos otro fin de semana con baile.

- Lo iremos viendo sobre la marcha, ¿Vale? – ella me sonríe. en el próximo baile luciré a mi novia. MI NOVIA, QUÉ BIEN SUENA

Tengo que hablar con Alice, tengo que ver si está nublado, si va ir todo bien, si va a ver contratiempos….

_Edward, mi visión de un prado con sol…es ese sábado…con Bella_

Suena el timbre pero no voy a clase, ella insiste en ir, quiere una disculpa del profesor. Suena su móvil mientras se aleja. Es Ethan. Mientras me alejo solo la oigo hablar a ella.

- No, no y no, te la llevas de vuelta a Aldury…pues déjatela en tu casa. No, estoy de camino a clase, necesito oír cierta disculpa de cierto profesor. Si no lo hace llamaré a Malcom- maldita sea el no poder leer su mente. Su expresión de miedo no me gusta - No Ethan, por favor, otra vez no, sabes que odio todo eso, todavía tengo salpullido de probarme vestidos para tu boda, otra tarde con ese par de brujas y me hago el harakiri – se relaja y sonríe feliz – Gracias Ethan, tú siempre serás mi héroe.

¿Y YO QUÉ?

¡No le gusta ir de compras! Ja ja ja ja! Lo que me voy a divertir contándole esto a Alice.

Ay, cómo adoro a mi Bella.

**PORT ANGELES. ESA TARDE**

- ¡Esme!

- Hanna, ¿Cómo estás?

- Estresada, estoy esperando a Amanda, la prima de Ethan para mi prueba del traje de novia. Oye, qué casualidad encontrarte en la puerta de mi edificio ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- El sastre de Carlisle tiene el taller en esta calle ¿Vives aquí?

- Sí, en el ático – le digo señalando hacia arriba. Un jaguar color antracita aparca justo al lado nuestro – Amanda, sal del coche para que te presente a la Señora Cullen.

Parece que se caen muy bien. Es raro, pero me gusta. A Amanda le cuesta mucho hacer amigas igual que a Esme. Se me está ocurriendo…

- Esme ¿por qué no aparcas tu coche en mi garaje y te vienes con nosotras?

- No sé, déjame llamar a casa, necesito saber si todo está bien.

* * *

**Si tenéis algo que decir, dejad rewies**


	9. Hanna siempre tiene la razón

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LAS HISTORIAS SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, SHERRILYN KENYON Y ANNE MARIE MONNING.**

**muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras y por las suscripciones, me hacéis muy feliz. Este capítulo va por vosotras, porque lo valéis  
**

**Capítulo 9**

**Hanna siempre tiene razón**

**BELLA POV**

El profesor Banner se ha disculpado mientras ponía una aguja y una placa encima de mi mesa. Genial, una prueba de sangre, solo de pensarlo ya estoy a punto de desmayarme. El olor a óxido y sal me está…

Ese aroma a oreo y doritos solo puede ser de una persona. Mike Newton me lleva a rastras, literalmente hablando, hacia la enfermería. Tengo ganas de vomitar y me vuelvo grosera. Necesito frío en la frente y me tumbo en la acera. De pronto unas manos frías me tocan la frente con una sensibilidad pasmosa. Es dulce, es delicado, es mi héroe al rescate que me levanta como una pluma del suelo. Es mi Edward.

Oh Dios, no permitas que le vomite encima

Es fuerte, es rápido ¿Saldrá ileso de una pelea? Tengo que dejar de escuchar a Bonnie Tyler. Me aferro a su cuello y su aroma a vainilla me invade. Bella, piensa en algo grosero o le besarás. Le doy la razón, saltarse de vez en cuando las clases es sano. De nuevo me rescata de la clase de gimnasia, lo que me confirma que el chico malo no rescata a las chicas.

Le invito a ir a la playa, pero desiste al saber que iríamos a la Push, aunque haya puesto de excusa a Mike. Empiezo a preguntarme a cerca de ello. Charlie tiene sus mejores amigos allí, un tal Sam, pero Ethan y Madison no quieren ni que me acerque. Y ahora Edward ha puesto una cara demasiado tensa, demasiado…preocupante, no, intrigante. Seguro que Sil me lo explica.

Insiste en llevarme a casa en su coche, qué nervios, él y yo solos casi dos horas en mi puerta. Hablamos de todo un poco. Le cuento sobre mis padres, mi madre, Gwendolyn Cassidy fue la niña prodigio que a los 23 años ya tenía un doctorado en física por Harvard ¿Flipante eh? Natural, mis abuelos eran dos científicos muy prestigiosos que trabajaron para el gobierno. Lo dejó todo cuando conoció a mi padre en unas vacaciones en Escocia. Hemos vivido todos juntos, como en un clan, siempre teniendo que especificar quien era hermano de quien. Creo que es por eso que no veo raros a los Cullen, estoy acostumbrada, mi familia es demasiado excéntrica.

- De ahí os viene la vena científica ¿No? ¿Cómo son tus padres?

- Mi madre es muy extrovertida y siempre busca una explicación científica a todo. Mi padre odia que le llamen Laird, dice que ese es el primo Christian, el dueño de Keltar Hall, aunque a veces se comporta como un señor feudal en Aldury.

- Yo creía que ese castillo estaba embrujado, o al menos eso decían las leyendas, con fantasmas y eso - me gusta cuando sonríe y mi corazón se acelera.

- Bueno, eso depende de quien esté dentro – tiene una risa contagiosa - Yo nunca he visto nada extraño. Es normal que hayan corrientes e aire, es un castillo de 500 años. Pero sí es cierto que tiene leyendas, ten en cuenta que estuvo deshabitado hasta hace treinta y pocos años y los escoceses son supersticiosos.

- ¿A quien te pareces? Conozco a tres hermanos tuyos y no consigo entender que seáis gemelos, sin embargo, te pareces mucho a tu primo Silvan ¿Es porque vuestros padres son gemelos?

- Tengo una teoría al respecto ¿la quieres oír? – asiente con la cabeza y se acomoda en la ventanilla del coche, la baja y toma aire, qué raro, hace eso mucho, bueno alguna manía tenía que tener – creo que nos cambiaron dentro del útero de mi madre, sí, como si todos estuviéramos en un bombo y se equivocaran al sacar las bolas. Por ejemplo, Madison y yo somos casi idénticas, morenas con los ojos castaños como el abuelo Silvan y albinas de piel como mi abuela Madison, en cambio, Nell, la gemela de Madi y Charlie son rubios de ojos azules, y ya conoces a Ethan, el calco perfecto de mi padre, y Copérnico, que es una mezcla de mis padres.

- Qué curioso, es como si tuvierais el gemelo equivocado. ¿Quién es tu mejor amiga?

- Mi prima Amanda, es profesora de Historia Medieval en la Universidad de Inverness, es la que vino el otro día con Nico a recogerme. Está de intercambio en Kyoto con Silvan.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Bella? No aparentas 17

- Mi madre dice que Ethan y yo nacimos adultos. Tú tampoco das la impresión de tener mi edad.

- Así que pronto tendréis una boda por todo lo alto, ¿Cómo te cae Hanna?

- Muy bien, aunque al principio estuve un tanto celosa, Ethan y yo tenemos una relación muy especial, me cogió al nacer y cortó mi cordón umbilical. Si mi primo no tiene hijos será el próximo Laird Keltar, de ahí que vengan tantas personalidades y sea todo un acontecimiento.

- ¿Crees que le importaría a Ethan quien escogieras tú?

- Pues claro, es mi hermano mayor, no sería decisivo pero tendría mucho en cuenta su opinión.

- Nadie que asuste mucho, ¿verdad?

- No creo que le gustara alguien con tatuajes y piercing

- ¿Yo asustaría?

- Si te lo propusieras, sí

- ¿Te asusto ahora?

- No.

Me habla sobre su familia un poco, sobre sus padres, los adora. Le doy las llaves de mi camioneta para que la traiga. Lástima que mañana se vaya de camping, le pido que tenga cuidado, no puedo evitar sentirme protectora con él. No quiero dejar su coche, huele a él, huele a vainilla y me encanta.

- hey – me dice muy cerca de mi rostro – ten cuidado tú el sábado, eres bastante propensa a los accidentes.

Este chico es único para romper el encanto.

**EDWARD POV**

SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ

Si es que la amo joder

**ESME POV **

La llamada a Alice me ha dado luz verde. Intento controlarme por mi familia, pero a veces Carlisle me tiene que sujetar, todavía. Amanda no huele a humana y eso me desconcierta y me tranquiliza a la vez porque en cierto modo es un seguro para no atacarla, pero Hanna…sí que huele y estar metida en un coche con ella me da miedo. Quiero ser su amiga, nunca he tenido una de verdad y siento por ella una química especial, igual que mi esposo por Ethan. Debe ser el cambio que dice Alice, ella dice que es bueno, aunque no sepa muy bien de que va, todavía hay mucha bruma en sus visiones. He de recordar lo que me ha dicho, nada de velo clásico, mantilla española.

Debí ir de caza anoche, que sea lo que Dios quiera. Antes de subir al coche Hanna me hace jurar que lo que voy a ver será el mayor de los secretos. Obvio, es el vestido de novia.

No tengo sed. Dentro de ese coche puedo ser yo misma, incluso he intentado acercarme a ellas y nada. Es maravilloso. Tengo la sensación de estar dentro de la serie de finales de los 90, la de Sexo en Nueva York. Tres amigas del alma que van a la prueba del vestido de una de ellas.

Amanda es maravillosa. Le gustan las antigüedades tanto como a mí. Es dulce y muy atenta, siempre haciéndome partícipe. Estamos en el probador con una copa de champán. No bebo claro está y no se extraña.

- No sé, Hanna, no me termina de gustar el velo, te hace muy, muy…muñeco de tarta.

- Espera – me levanto y le coloco el velo de forma diferente – no, tampoco. Es que el problema es que el vestido es liso, la tela es la gracia del vestido, pero se ve muy blanco con el velo. Quizás – me quedo mirando a la novia, ¡Alice! - ¿Y si llevaras una mantilla española? Son de encaje y no irías tan lisa ¿Tienen alguna en el taller?

La dependienta se va a buscarla mientras les describo a mis dos nuevas amigas lo que quiero hacer. Traen una blanca que ha visto mejores días, bien ya sé qué le voy a regalar a la novia. Se la pruebo bajo el moño, sobre él, cogida por una tiara. Sí, mejor cogida sobre una tiara, le da el aspecto medieval que quiere la novia. El vestido en sí es de inspiración medieval.

Hanna nos invita a comer, no puedo negarme. Tengo la sensación de que quieren sacar el tema Edward y quieren que esté relajada. Comeré y vomitaré después, no es cuestión de tener la comida indefinidamente en mi estómago. Tomaré solo una ensalada.

Ya en la comida, hoy el monotema es la boda, me entero de que van a hacer unos juegos medievales, como si estuviéramos en el sigo XVI y todos vestidos con trajes de época. Son juego típicos escoceses como lanzar el tronco y estirar de una cuerda, hasta justas y torneos. Se hacían para que el novio se ganara el favor de la novia luciendo palmito. Va a ser algo especial para el pueblo, ya que a la boda solo estarán invitados las personalidades como el alcalde, así que todo el pueblo podrá disfrutar de un día de comida y bebida gratis. Pues va a ser verdad lo que dice Amanda, que su tío Drustan Mackeltar es un laird feudal.

Los Cullen estamos invitados, todo un detalle, porque solo lo estarán el clan, como ellas lo llaman y tres clanes más con los que están emparentados ¡Las visiones de Alice vestida de medieval! Esto no me lo pierdo yo, los Cullen con falda escocesa. Jamás me había reído tanto en vida. Amanda y Hanna son geniales, y Amanda será mi mejor amiga.

Espero que Edward esté cumpliendo con su palabra y le hable a Bella.

Amanda presentará un libro en Inverness sobre brujería en el siglo XVII, está fuera de sus conocimientos medievales, pero investigando para un amigo en Boston encontró la documentación referente a una bruja de Salem y quedó prendada de la historia. Anteriormente había escrito otro libro sobre las Cruzadas, en realidad su tesis doctoral, contando la historia de amor entre la reina Sibila y Balián de Íbelin. La excusa perfecta para que mi hijo lleve a Bella a la librería una tarde de estas.

Finalmente sacan el tema. Hanna está convencida de que tienen "algo". Yo, claro está me defiendo diciendo que mi hijo no me cuenta esas cosas, pero que sí, que un poquito rarito está, auque ya es raro de por sí.

- Más rarita es Bella – dice Hanna.

- No lo es. Mi prima es normal, el hecho de que sea tímida y no quiera ir a un estúpido baile de adolescentes no significa nada.

- Por eso no es normal, no se comporta como una adolescente, es como si tuviera 35 años, Amy. Parece la madre de Charlie. Ella por tal de llevarse bien con todo el mundo se calla. No es normal que una chica de su edad se pase horas en un laboratorio. Y el hijo de Esme es el primer chico fuera de la familia al que no pone cara de asco.

- ¡Por favor!, tendrías que ver a mi tía en su adolescencia.

- A ver Esme, tus hijos no se relacionan con otros chicos ¿Verdad?

- Verdad, pero es que siempre estamos cambiando por el trabajo de mi esposo.

- Y tu familia Amanda es igual, os cuesta mucho relacionaros con los de fuera de vuestro entorno. Y ese día estaban juntos en el coche de ella ¿no? Y de pronto indiferencia. Estos dos tienen algo, si no por que iban a enfadarse. Yo no enfado con quien no tengo relación alguna. Y cuando le preguntas sobre el tema se vuelve arisca, pero sí saca las antenas parabólicas cuando oye Cullen.

- No saques las cosas de quicio, Hanna. A lo mejor sencillamente es que a Bella le gusta el chico pero a él no. No es el fin del mundo.

Y que yo me tenga que morder la lengua.

- Ahora que ha salido Bella en la conversación, necesito tu ayuda para convencerla de algo. La otra noche fuimos a Tuluth y los McIllioch nos preguntaron si Drustan iba a presentar a Bella en la subasta de la Doncella.

- ¿Qué os hace pensar que va a aceptar? Hanna, le da vergüenza ir a un baile de instituto, ¿De verdad crees que va a desfilar por las calles de Inverness aclamándola toda la ciudad? No me metáis en eso.

- Ethan quiere hacerlo, quiere entregarla, tiene una ilusión tremenda, y los Douglas también pujarán por ella. Habla con ella, a ti siempre te escucha.

- ¿De qué habláis? - si hay que pujar en una subasta, mi Edward…les da cien patadas a todos.

- Hasta el siglo XVIII, Escocia estaba gobernada por clanes, y las doncellas hijas de los laird no solían escoger con quien casarse. En el equinoccio de primavera, 20-21 de marzo, se celebra en la cultura celta la fiesta de Ostara, la diosa de la fertilidad. Los lairds presentaban a sus hijas casaderas, las que ese año cumplían 18 años para representar a la diosa. Los jóvenes solteros y herederos de los lairds pujaban en subasta a la chica más guapa, y la elegida era Ostara. Se le otorgaba el derecho de elegir esposo, que por regla general solía ser el que más pujaba, el mejor partido.

- Pero entonces no elegía, si pujaba otro diferente a quien ella amaba ¿Qué? – mi Edward se va a gastar todo por ella.

- Ay Esme, ahí entra la picardía del chico. Son hombres, testosterona, highlanders salvajes. Es fácil eliminar a la competencia. De todas formas, la chica siempre tenía la última palabra, y ningún idiota iba a pujar si no tenía posibilidades. Se suele sobornar a la chica con regalos, fiestas, incluso algún idiota que otro la secuestra.

- ¿Hoy en día también se hace?

- Sí, pero como algo simbólico, el dinero recaudado va a beneficencia, a la que elija la chica. Es una manera de evadir impuestos. El heredero del clan de la chica escogida la conduce hasta el desfile en su honor y a caballo la pasea por toda Inverness, como si fuera Ostara bendiciendo la ciudad. Al llegar al chico elegido, le lanza un ramillete de flores. Es muy bonito porque la van vitoreando, lanzando flores a su paso, el resto de clanes la escolta, es un honor para el clan. La ciudad se engalana con los colores del clan de la chica. Es un honor para la familia – insiste, como si fuera el no va más.

- ¿Y van a pujar dos clanes por Bella? – tengo que empaparme de todo - ¿Y puede pujar cualquiera?

- No, solos los herederos de los clanes.

- Espera, ¿has dicho que llegan a secuestrar a la chica? Qué salvajes eran en aquellos tiempos.

- No Esme. Los secuestros se dan ahora – mi cara es de espanto – pero tranquila, a la chica se la avisa antes, es algo simbólico.

- A Madison la secuestraron los Douglas ¿no?

- Sí – Amanda estalla en risas al recordarlo, no lo entiendo – todos fuimos tras ellos y acabamos en su castillo hasta las tantas atiborrándonos de dulces. El padre de Kenneth llamó muerto de risa a mi tío para decirle que iban de camino, mi prima solo tuvo tiempo de ponerse un pijama decente. Recuerdo que Bill estaba allí como representante de los Brodie, y al final fue el que se llevó el gato al agua, claro que ellos ya eran novios.

- No conozco personalmente a Bella, pero no me la imagino en la subasta – mi hijo lo pasaría fatal, eso contando que no ocurriese alguna desgracia.

- Es divertido, al año siguiente le tocó el turno a Adrianne Douglas y sabes qué Hanna, tu Ethan lideró a los Keltar en el secuestro. Ese fue el día que le rompimos a mi madre el sofá de terciopelo rojo.

- Ethan está seguro que va a ganar, y ya sabes como se pone.

Amanda cuenta varias anécdotas de esa fiesta. Tan solo son jóvenes pasándolo bien, sin hacer daño a nadie. Bueno, si mi Alice se hace amiga de ella tal vez vaya con ella y Edward se tranquilice.

Ay Dios, estoy dando por hecho de que están juntos.

Por fin en casa. Mi marido me espera impaciente, nunca había estado sola tanto tiempo.

Nada más entrar soy literalmente secuestrada por Alice para que se lo cuente todo y ella a mí. Me siento en el sofá al lado de Carlisle que me rodea con sus fuertes brazos, me ha echado de menos, está acostumbrado a llegar y darme un beso.

Edward está al piano componiendo, hacía tanto que no componía…Es una nana dice. Me acerco a él y le rodeo por detrás. Le doy ánimos y le dejo ver toda la conversación en mi mente. ¿Tiene una tapa de botella encima del piano? Rarito conoce a rarita, se enamoran.

_Vale, vale, hijo._ _Me alegro mucho que hablaras con Bella, y me muero por conocer a la chica que ha enamorado a mi hijo. Me gusta que te comportes como un caballero con ella. Y yo también creo que le gustas. Si eres un encanto._

- Mamá…- sólo la he llevado a casa porque se encontraba mal.

_¿Y te has quedado dos horas con ella hablando en el coche por eso?_

Alice tiene visiones de la visita de unos amigos de Jasper el lunes y Edward decide irse ya de caza con Emmet para estar aquí el domingo. Dice que es para proteger a Bella. Aceptaremos pulpo como animal de compañía.

- Mamá, sé que estás impaciente por verme feliz pero no me agobies, todo a su tiempo.

_Anda ve, aliméntate lo suficiente para llevar al cine a Bella el domingo por la noche jajajajajaj. Que poco romántico eres, hijo, que poco te pareces a tu padre en eso._

Ya en nuestra habitación me miro al espejo. Carlisle me espera en el baño. Al ver que tardo viene a buscarme.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- Es la primera vez que salgo con unas amigas – le digo sin dejar de observarme en el espejo pero no consigo ver ningún cambio, el mismo rostro desde hace más de ochenta años – es la primera vez que voy a la prueba de un vestido de novia, que doy mi opinión, la primera vez que como con las amigas sin cara de asco por la comida, hasta he fumado, la primera vez que paso un día así – me giro a mirarle a los ojos asustada – y en ningún momento, desde que he subido al coche de Amanda, he sentido sed. Carlisle, hasta que no me he mirado al espejo no me he acordado de que era una vampira.

**ATICO DE ETHAN Y HANNA, ESA NOCHE**

- Te debo un café, nena.

- Ya me lo puedes estar contando todo con pelos y señales.

- Verás, estaba pasando consulta y viene la Señora Hoppe, la secretaria del instituto, y me dice, ¿cómo está su hermana? Digo bien por qué, le pregunto. Es que como se ha desmayado esta mañana en clase de biología, menos mal que la ha traído su novio.

- ¿Su novio?

- Espera, me hago el tonto y le digo sí, menos mal que estaba él que si no. Incluso ha pedido una exención para él y para ella y así poder llevarla a casa me dice. Pero no me decía el nombre, y le pregunto ¿y por qué se ha desmayado exactamente que no me lo ha querido decir ella? Por la prueba de sangre. Cuando salía he visto como la pequeña Cullen llevaba la camioneta de su hermana, no sabía que la cosa entre Edward Cullen y ella fuera tan en serio, pero claro, si se sientan solos a almorzar…

- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Están juntos! Y Esme dice que está más rarito de la cuenta, y estaba como muy nerviosa, como si esperara la conversación sobre Bella y Edward.

Hanna siempre tiene razón, debería escucharla más a menudo de lo que lo hago. Me cuenta el día con Esme y Amanda. Tengo que reconocer que me preocupa que pase tiempo con una vampiro, pero Amanda estaba con ellas y eso me tranquiliza. El jaguar tiene muchos hechizos de protección y sé que ella hubiera actuado si la cosa se hubiera puesto fea. Lo que confirma mi teoría sobre los Cullen, no es que sean inofensivos, pero son buena gente, y si Edward se ha podido controlar con la sangre como su padre, sé que mi hermana está en buenas manos.

Mira que si tuviera un cuñado vampiro, lo que diría mi padre, jajajajajjaja el bicho raro que le faltaba a la familia ¿Y ahora qué?. Cierra la puerta que ya estamos todos!

* * *

**notas aclaratorias**

**la canción de Bonnie Tyler es la de Holding Out for a Hero, si podéis buscad la letra traducida, a mí me recuerda mucho a Edward y Bella.**

**el día de la Doncella no existe como tal, pero Ostara sí que es la diosa celta de la fertilidad, más adelante entenderis porque la nombro.**

**el libro de Amanda se llama "El libro de los hechizos" de Catherine Howe, os lo recomiendo.**

**el otro, si habéis visto El reino de los Cielos de Ridley Scott, ya sabésis de qué va, licencias que me tomo sin saber muy bien por qué.  
**

**y por último, Drustan Mackeltar solo quería una vida sencilla con Gwen, y desde que apareció Dageus, siempre pasa algo, y más cuando se tiene una mujer druida en la familia (en próximos capítulos), por eso su frase es: ¿Y ahora qué?**

**por cierto creo que ha salido Shadow fever de la Monning, pero en inglés.  
**


	10. El doctor amor

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS MIS LECTORAS POR TENERME EN VUESTRA LISTA DE FAVORITOS

OS SUGIERO QUE ANTES DE LEER ESTE CAPITULO OS PREPAREIS LA CANCION LA VIDA ES BELLA EN LA VERSIÓN DE MIGUEL BOSÉ Y NOA (DISCO PAPITO) PARA ESCUCHARLA EN EL MOMENTO APROPIADO

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LAS HISTORIAS SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, SHERRILYN KENYON Y ANNE MARIE MONNING, PERO DAGEUS, CARLISLE Y KYRIAN SON PARA MI  
**

**Capítulo 10**

**El doctor Amor o algo parecido.**

**BELLA POV**

Menudo tormentón, es normal que llueva en Escocia, pero esta región se lleva la palma, creo que he visto un día de sol desde que estoy aquí, debe ser por las montañas. He estado pendiente en la ventana, quería ver de nuevo a Edward, pero en cuanto me he descuidado, mi camioneta estaba ahí y solo he visto el volvo plateado irse. Le he sonreído y le he saludado con la mano, pero creo que no me ha visto, quiero pensar que no me ha visto.

No le veré hasta el lunes, así que veamos mi agenda. Jueves por la tarde, aburrida, haré el trabajo de literatura. Después de cenar partidita al trivial con Charlie. Je je, le he desplumado.

Es viernes por la mañana y acabo de llegar al instituto. Estoy sentada en mi coche leyendo y escuchando a la Oreja de van Gogh, "Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida", tiene varias canciones que me gustan mucho, y así repaso mi español. Lo hablo porque tenemos una casa en Mallorca. Está sonando "La paz de tus ojos" y no sé por qué tengo que mirar hacia el sitio del parking donde suele estar el volvo. Tres pares de ojos dorados me están mirando, apoyados en un BMW rojo, pero solo Alice me sonríe, le devuelvo la sonrisa y sigo leyendo. Es como al principio, cuando llegué, solo que entonces no me sonreían.

En el almuerzo ocurre igual. Los chicos están planeando el viaje de mañana y Lauren me odia porque Eric me pidió ir al baile, y lo dice tan abiertamente, esta tía es imbécil y no merece mi atención. Jessica se le une, tal para cual, luego vendrá diciendo que es mi amiga, parece que estamos en la escuela primaria, y todo porque Mike quiere que me siente a su lado. Acepto ir con él en su coche, pero porque no conozco muy bien al resto.

El viernes por la tarde lo paso con Amanda en Port Ángeles. Cine, librerías. Le hablo sobre Edward y resulta que se está haciendo amiga de su madre. ¿Esta no tenía Asperger? Es una tarde de confesiones, me dice que no, que nunca lo tuvo, pero que en su día el psicólogo del instituto dijo que lo tenía y ella se amparó en él para poder ir a su aire. Si le cae bien alguien es simpática y si no, "es que tengo Asperger" y grosería tras otra. Vale, sí, hace años que me di cuenta de que mi familia es muy rarita. Todos somos lo que se llama superdotados y eso asusta un poco a la gente. Cenamos en casa de Hanna, Ethan tiene turno de noche y Charlie ha salido con Silvan y su gemelo Evan.

Esto empieza a preocuparme seriamente, una noche de chicas y ninguna me ha sacado el tema Edward.

¿Será esto la calma que precede a la tormenta?

Sábado por la mañana. Me las ingenio para que Jessica se siente delante conmigo y vaya al lado de Mike. Aparecen unos chicos del pueblo Quielutes y uno de ellos, un tal Jacob me reconoce como la hermana pequeña de Charlie, dice que yo tengo ahora la camioneta de su padre. Lauren hace un comentario sobre los Cullen y la respuesta de uno de los chicos del pueblo es: "Los Cullen no vienen por aquí". Interesante, así que es por eso por lo que Edward preguntó la playa, por alguna razón tienen prohibido venir aquí. Tengo que investigar. Ethan me llama gatita porque dice que soy muy curiosa, bien pues esperemos que la curiosidad no mate al gato. Allá vamos.

Invito a Jacob a dar un paseo por la playa, su familia es muy amiga de mi hermano Charlie, pero desde que los Cullen llegaron al pueblo no van por casa y Charlie se ha enfadado con Sam por ello. Me cuenta una historia sobre clanes enemigos. Ah, entiendo, como nosotros y los Campbell. En Escocia hay clanes amigos y enemigos desde tiempos inmemoriales. Y eso se lleva a rajatabla.

Pero insisto en el motivo por el que se llevan mal con los Cullen. Y me cuenta una leyenda sobre su clan, que desciende de lobos, son licántropos y que los Cullen son los fríos, así que son enemigos naturales. El grupo de fríos que llegó a su pueblo en tiempos de su tatarabuelo era diferente, no cazaban como los demás y su antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos delimitando sus tierras. Me esfuerzo por comprender al tiempo que intento no mostrar avidez en esta historia de miedo. No sabe por qué me la tomo tan al pie de la letra. Jacob me dice que en teoría no son peligrosos porque no cazan hombres, si no que se alimentan de animales.

Cuando le pregunto donde encajan los Cullen en esta historia me suelta de sopetón que son los mismos. A Carlisle ya lo conocía su antepasado. Escucho toda la historia antes de sacar mis propias conclusiones. No aguanto más y le pregunto que son los fríos.

Bebedores de sangre, VAMPIROS!

Mi mente se bloquea, no quiero pensar.

Llego a casa y sigo sin querer pensar, subo a mi habitación, Charlie me está esperando antes de salir. Mejor, sola en casa. Pongo en el reproductor de CD el disco de Linkin Park a todo volumen.

Son las cinco de la mañana y me despierto sobresaltada. He soñado con Edward, pero era distinto. Estaba en un bosque oscuro. Jacob me gritaba que corriera y delante de mí se convertía en un enorme lobo rojizo. Mike me llamaba para que fuera con él, que estaría a salvo con él, me gritaba. Y de la negra espesura salía Edward, brillando tenuemente con los ojos negros y su sonrisa delataba unos colmillos afilados. Me llama y yo voy hacia él sin pensarlo. El lobo se interpone y va a atacarlo. Cuando yo gritaba no, me he despertado.

Ahora entiendo las palabras de Edward, me estaba avisando de que era el chico malo y que no era seguro estar con él, pero yo sigo diciendo que el chico malo nunca rescata a la chica. En el sueño tenía miedo, sí, pero por lo que le pasara a Edward.

Información, necesito información. Seguro que hay una respuesta científica a todo esto. Vamos, Bella, tú puedes, ¡LOS VAMPIROS NO EXISTEN! ¿O sí?

No estoy en la biblioteca Keltar y es muy temprano para llamar a Amanda, es experta en mitología medieval. ¿O no? Después de una hora buscando en Google solo encuentro sentido al varacolaci, un poderoso no muerto con apariencia de hermoso humano de piel pálida. El nelapsi, con fuerza y rapidez para masacrar una aldea y un italiano, imagino que por el nombre, stregoni benefici. Para no existir los vampiros todo lo que encuentro me define a Edward pero que muy bien.

Al final la llamo y me da algunas páginas interesantes, más científicas. Le digo que es para un trabajo del instituto. No se lo cree, como si la viera, pero no hace preguntas.

Cuando me dispongo a introducirlas en el buscador apago el ordenador instintivamente.

Es demasiado tarde. No importa. Estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen y no hay vuelta atrás.

Charlie se va de pesca, nos veremos en casa de Ethan esta noche.

Con un café en la mano me siento en la escalera de la puerta trasera. Me niego a creer la historia de Jacob, pero no encuentro otra explicación. Edward es rápido, es fuerte, sus ojos cambian de color, es de una belleza sobrehumana, su piel es fría y pálida. No come y a veces habla como en otro siglo. No, eso lo tacho de mi mente, mi padre y mis tíos hablan igual de raro a veces. Pero hizo novillos el día de la prueba de sangre y se negó ir a la Push. Parece saber lo que piensa la gente que le rodea y…no dejaba de decir que era peligroso…

¿Vampiros los Cullen? No lo sé, pero algo son y humanos no.

BELLA ERES UNA CIENTÍFICA! Me grito a mí misma, no voy a caer en supercherías. Sigo con mi teoría del superhéroe, parece más científico ¿No? Y más romántico.

Si fuera lista dejaría de ser su amiga. Genial, ahora hablo como él. La sola idea dejar de hablarle, de verle hace que me quede por un momento sin respiración. Qué dolor más agónico. Soy muy joven para tener un infarto. ¿Me voy a morir sin besar a Edward?

No importa lo que seas Edward, te amo.

El dolor ha desaparecido de golpe en cuanto he llegado a esa conclusión. Esto sí que me da miedo.

He de ir al hospital de Forks, el turno de mi hermano termina a las cuatro y he de entretenerlo hasta que Hanna me llame diciendo que tiene la sorpresa preparada.

Hoy soy Mata Hari 2.

**CARLISLE POV**

Bella está en el hospital, su olor es inconfundible ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Paso por el despacho de Ethan y los oigo hablar, uf, menos mal, porque entre lo propensa que es a los accidentes y que mi hijo me ha pegado su excesiva protección hacia ella, ya me estaba poniendo nervioso. Al parecer ella está estudiando en su despacho mientras él pasa unos expedientes. La oigo escribir en su portátil. Presto atención a lo que dicen, ah vaya vaya, así que a la científica se le atraganta la Historia. Interesante.

Lo siento, no me aguanto.

- Toc toc Ethan ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Hace un café? – esta excusa es más vieja que yo, que ya es decir.

- No, pasa, estoy pasando las historias clínicas al ordenador, así las repaso por si se me ha pasado algo.

- Lo siento, no sabía que tenías compañía, solo he traído dos cafés – se pone nerviosa, su corazón va a mil por hora y se pone colorada- ¿Bella cómo estás?

- Todo lo bien que se puede estar estudiando Historia medieval – hace un mohín y le sonrío.

- Seguro que es interesante y entretenida si le das el giro apropiado – me mira escéptica y levanta las cejas, es igual a Ethan

- No si algún encanto tiene que tener, pero yo no consigo verlo, y eso que vivo en un castillo rodeada de historia medieval, o vivía.

- No sigas Carlisle, si alguna vez quieres amenazar a mi hermana basta con hablar de Historia, huirá dando gritos. ¿Salimos a que nos de un poco el aire? Bella ¿Tú quieres algo?

- No, me espero a comer.

- Hasta luego Bella.

- Hasta luego doctor Cullen – sigue a lo suyo pero colorada como un tomate. Hay que reconocer que mi Edward tiene buen gusto, igual que su padre.

Me invita a comer pero le digo que he quedado con Esme. En cierta forma es verdad porque nos la pasamos hablando por teléfono. Bajo por detrás y entro en la cafetería, como si acabara de llegar y allí están con el postre. Ethan me hace señas para que me siente con ellos. Alice me va a matar cuando se entere.

- Bien ¿Qué celebramos? – una manera de romper el hielo – no es normal que tú comas aquí y menos en compañía tan encantadora.

- Celebramos que hoy por primera vez he entrado a un hospital por la puerta principal – me río con ganas qué ocurrencias tiene esta chica, tan seria que parece y luego no lo es, es un calco a Ethan.

- No te rías Carlisle que es verdad, siempre entra por la puerta de urgencias y para ser atendida.

- Eso no es cierto – le aclaro – el otro día vino con tu familia.

- Pero no llegué a entrar.

Hablamos de un posible viaje de fin de semana a ver las propiedades de los Keltar. Las conozco muy bien, a Esme le gusta la caza que hay por allí y le encantaba ver ese castillo ya cuando vinimos la primera vez. Que cosas ¿no? Ahora la hija de los dueños tiene "algo" con mi hijo y tenemos amistad con ellos. Esme se muere por ver esos castillos por dentro, se oyen maravillas pero no están abiertos al público. El lago Ness es una maravilla para nadar y para tener sexo, tan oscuro, tan brumoso, ay lo que mi esposa y yo hemos disfrutado allí. Bella me mira con el ceño fruncido y repiquetea los dedos encima de la mesa, me quiere decir algo y no se atreve. Tras un par de amagos por fin habla.

- Doctor Cullen ¿Sabe donde está Edward? – a eso lo llamo yo ser directa.

- Está de acampada con Emmet.

- Ya, pero yo me refiero al lugar ¿Lo sabe? – y a esto lo llamo interrogatorio, parece como si fuera a reñir.

- Sí.

- ¿Y no le parece… peligroso? – no puedo evitar sonreír. Se preocupa por él, ay Bella, los peligrosos somos nosotros.

- Tranquila, no le pasará nada, se va de acampada a menudo y conoce muy bien el lugar.

- Sí pero…

- Bella basta, ¿A qué viene el interrogatorio? – Ethan la frena pero yo la veo encantadora mientras me pide explicaciones

- Lo siento doctor Cullen pero es que no entiendo como les permite ir a un sitio tan peligroso.

- Bella, por favor.

- Pero es que… ¡hay osos en esa zona y son muy peligrosos! Lo he visto en internet ¿Y si les pasa algo?, llevaran móvil o botiquín al menos.

- Bella, relájate, que sí, que ellos saben lo que hacen – de hecho a eso han ido, a divertirse con la comida - ¿Quieres que te llame cuando llegue?

- Pues sí.

Ethan y yo la miramos sorprendidos ante la respuesta. Menudo genio. Suena el vibrador de su móvil y da un saltito en la silla, lo lleva en su bolsillo trasero, lo mira y pone los ojos en blanco. Se disculpa y sale de la cafetería. Mi oído vampirico es de mucha utilidad. Ethan me comenta que Bella está muy rara, como si estuviera vigilándolo, dice que la prueba es que ha venido al hospital a comer, y eso es muy pero que muy raro, algo se trae entre manos dice y yo estoy a punto de descubrirlo.

- Aquí Mata Hari 2 ¿Qué te pasa? – intento disimular, lo que me voy a reír contándolo en casa, Edward que lee la mente humana no puede leer la de Bella y ella es una caja de Pandora – y yo qué sé Nico, no … el Queen Elisabeth II no, ese ya lo tiene, es un galeón del siglo XVIII, y yo qué se como se llama, llámate a Hanna y pregúntaselo, es como el de la película Master and Comander, y date prisa, vale dame una llamada perdida.

Es la hora de irnos a casa, paso a despedirme y Bella tira unos expedientes de encima de la mesa.

- Bella, mira que estás torpe, ahora tendré que quedarme a organizarlos y tú me ayudarás

- No, Ethan déjalo vete, ya lo hago yo – Ethan sale al control de enfermeras.

- No, doctor Cullen yo los he tirado, yo los organizo – interviene Bella, lo hace sin prisa, lentamente.

- No en serio, insisto – yo lo haría en un segundo, es verdad.

- Doctor Cullen – su voz es tensa y me mira fijamente – no sabe cómo agradezco su ayuda pero no es necesaria- su móvil vibra y mira el mensaje, de repente coge la chaqueta de su hermano, el maletín y me vuelve a mirar con una sonrisa – gracias por la ayuda, seguro que usted lo hace más rápido y mejor que yo – y se va por la puerta, tan fresca.

- Ethan, vamos a tu casa, Hanna me ha invitado a cenar – la oigo decir – el doctor Cullen muy amablemente se ha ofrecido a organizarlos.

Me lo cuentan y no me lo creo, ahora entiendo por qué Alice no puede ver muchas acciones de Bella, es que las piensa y las hace al segundo.

Ethan le deja conducir el lexus y ella está supercontenta. Voy detrás de ellos en el coche y escucho su conversación.

- ¿A qué ha venido lo de Edward? Creí que no te interesaba el chico.

- Es por el proyecto de biología, sabe diferenciar aeróbico de anaeróbico, y eso es un punto a su favor, no te puedes imaginar el nivel tan bajo que tiene la clase.

- Ahh, vale, y no tiene nada que ver con tu desmayo el jueves y que Edward te llevara en brazos a la enfermería y que te llevara a casa – Bella lo mira – una cotilla del instituto.

- ¿Vamos a hablar de chicos? – pobre Ethan, no sabe enfrentarse a una adolescente – oh Dios mío no, es peor, ese par de brujas te han mandado a sonsacarme.

- Noooooooo

- Ya decían yo que me parecía muy raro que el viernes no me sacaran el tema.

- Bueno, pero ¿Edward Cullen es tu novio o no? ¿Salís juntos? Porque no me gusta enterarme de cosas por la cotilla del instituto, Bella.

- ¿Y qué te parece? – su corazón se acelera y el de Ethan también.

- Es un buen chico, es de buena familia, de mayor quiere se médico, tengo a su padre por un buen amigo, sííí me gusta para ti. Pero Bella es a ti a quien debe gustarle, eres tú quien vivirá con tus decisiones y sus consecuencias.

- Solo somos amigos, almorzamos juntos y ya sabes lo que me pasa cuando veo sangre. Me llevó a casa y nos quedamos hablando.

- Austin Brodie es amigo tuyo y cuando hablas de él no sonríes así.

- Así cómo

- Con esa preciosa sonrisa que te llega a los ojos, esa que solo a mi regalas alguna que otra vez y que tienes cuando hablas de Edward, y empiezo a ponerme celoso.

- Vale, vale, me gusta Edward, pero yo a él no, así que…

- ¿Y te lo ha dicho él? Porque el otro día no me dio esa sensación.

- ¿Qué sensación?

- Pues que el chico se moría por agradarme, Bella, me estaba haciendo la pelota, yo creo que sí que le gustas pero como es tan rarita, no sabe por donde cogerte, me apuesto lo que quieras que quiere ir al baile contigo – nos paramos en el semáforo, hay un coche entre nosotros así que no puede verme, Bella lo mira diciendo ¿Tú de que vas estás loco?

- El día del baile hemos quedado, me va a llevar a Edimburgo, quiero ir a esa librería del centro, y cree que mi chevy es muy vieja y no aguantará – Ethan se ríe a carcajadas ¿Cuál es el chiste? Es cierto, ese cacharro es un peligro.

- Bella, ten cuidado y no te pases con el chico, que tú entras en una librería y te transformas en un monstruo, a ver si ahora asustas al chico comprando compulsivamente – es que esta chica es perfecta para mi hijo, sí por fin la ha encontrado – y no se te ocurra pasar por casa de Madison o ese par de brujas como tú las llamas te harán un aquelarre para que confieses todo.

- Mira que son…yo no me meto en sus vidas.

- Bells, gatita, tienes 17 años y Edward es el primer chico en el que te fijas, pero no te preocupes, en casa no hemos dicho nada.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?

- A él e le nota más, te mira de una manera…

- Venga ya, pero si hasta un par de días ni me hablaba.

- Sus buenas razones tendría – ya lo creo, pero para mi gusto demasiadas.

En el stereo del coche suena la canción en español de Noa y Miguel Bosé _La vida es bella_ y la cantan ellos a dúo. Nunca había visto tanta ternura en mis casi 370 años.

_Si yo velo por tus sueños el miedo no vendrá y así sabrás lo bello que es vivir…yo al verte sonreír soy el niño que ayer fui…Una noche la tristeza se irá sin avisar y al fin sabrás lo bello que es vivir_

Resume tanto nuestra vida, la de Edward, la de Esme, Rosalie, Emmet siempre es feliz, Jasper, Alice, y la mía. Nunca me ha gustado transformar a nadie, y creo firmemente que estamos condenados pero sé que nuestra buena conducta tendrá su premio algún día, y esta es la prueba, mi hijo se merece una Bella, y la transformaría ahora mismo si ella me lo pidiera. Por mi Edward cualquier cosa.

Se paran en el último semáforo antes de de que separemos nuestros caminos. La canción termina y se miran sonriendo.

- Gracias Ethan – le dice acariciando su rostro.

- De nada Bella – él le devuelve la caricia.

Ethan bendice esta relación, y yo estoy muy feliz por ello.

**RESIDENCIA CULLEN, A LOS CINCO MINUTOS**

- No te vas a creer Esme lo que me ha pasado, ¡me ha reñido Bella!

* * *

**Ethan y Carlisle** **ven una relación seria, estable, saben a lo que se atiene Bella, aunque ignoran que ella lo sepa. **

**pero...**

**¿Verá lo mismo Emmet? ¿Qué consejos le dará el verdadero doctor Amoooooooor (palabras de Emmet) a Edward?**

**en el próximo capítulo lo veremos**

**si tenéis alguna sugerencia para el doctor amor no dudéis en decirla, serán muy bien recibidas  
**


	11. El doctor Amoooooorrrrrrr

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LAS HISTORIAS SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, SHERRILYN KENYON Y ANNE MARIE MONNING.**

**siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo  
**

**Capitulo 11**

**El doctor Amooooorrrrrrr**

Emmet POV

Oyoyoyoyoyoy qué mal está mi hermano, pero mal mal. Primero que si se la quiere comer, después le salva la vida, pasa de ella, ¡Y AHORA QUE HABLA CON ELLA ES PEOR!

¡Ay que enamoramiento!

- Vamos nena – le digo a mi osita – el chico la ama, no podemos hacer otra cosa y Alice la ha visto como nosotros. No te pongas celosa, que tú eres la mejor – me la como a besos – voy a ver si lo convenzo para quedarnos hasta el martes por la tarde, de todas formas hará sol.

- Vale, ten cuidado, Em cariño, y llámame esta noche, Te amo – me voy porque si no, no me voy, esta noche sexo telefónico…ummmmm….- ¡VAMONOS YA!

_Je je, este viaje va a ser muy divertido, ya verás hermanito, te voy a instruir para que beses de miedo a la humana, te daré clases de sexo, de seducción, de conquista…vale, esa cara no me gusta._

- Adiós mamá.

**VIERNES, EN ALGUN LUGAR RECONDITO DE LAS MONTAÑAS ESCOCESAS**

Si me bebo otro ciervo explotaré. El oso de antes me ha roto la camisa por mirar a Romeo. Si ya de por sí es melancólico, el amor lo ha vuelto idiota. Todo el santísimo viaje escuchando canciones de amor. ¿Esto no era una salida de chicos?

- No soy idiota Em – me dice – lo que pasa es que no puedo, no puedo acercarme a ella sin querer…morderla, lo intento, pero no puedo.

- Yo creo que tú confundes querer comértela a querer besarla.

- ¿Ves? Esa es otra cosa imposible. ¿Tanto se me nota?

- Bueno, Jasper lo lleva mal. ¿Has intentado besarla? No ¿Has intentado acariciarla? No ¿Le has hablado de tus sentimientos? No. Joder Eddie, así no conseguirás nada.

- ¿Te cuento algo y no sale de aquí?

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué pasa?

- Me he…me he…- señala su entrepierna – pensando en ella.

- Te has masturbado

- Noooooooo.

- ¿Nunca te has masturbado?

- No, pervertido. Me he excitado, Alice tiene algunas visiones de Bella que son…muy eróticas para mí. Y ayer cuando la cogí en brazos quería acunarla, besarla en la frente y ella se acurrucó en mí y me olió y…solo con olerme ella me excité yo.

- Qué fuerte ¿Nunca te has masturbado? _¿En serio?_

- ¿Me estás escuchando?

- ¿Ni cuando eras humano?

- Vale, déjalo.

- No, no, no. Vamos a analizar la situación. Tú estás confundido, tú te la quieres comer pero de otra manera, lo que me hace pensar que Carlisle tiene razón, tú la deseas pero de otra manera pillín.

- Soy un caballero y ella una dama – _y lo peor de todo es que él es así_ - Es la educación que he recibido y no tiene nada de malo.

- ¿Ayer pasaste dos horas en el coche y nada de nada? – _a ver si al final va a ser impotente no gay_

- Emmet, oigo tus pensamientos ¿Recuerdas? – _se pone nervioso sí que paso algooo, vamos cuenta hermanito_ – al final, cuando nos despedíamos, creo que ella esperaba que la besara - _¿Y?_ – tenía unas ganas horribles de besarla, unas ganas de abrazarla, Emmet es horrible, le puedo hacer daño, es como una pompa de jabón, tengo miedo de perder el control con ella. Estaba tan cerca de mi, tan seguro estaba que…su corazón iba a mil por hora, y cuando le dije que tuviera cuidado le cambió la cara.

- Normal, le gustas mucho, y no te tiene miedo, quiero decir, que sabe que hay algo rarito en ti, tú dices que lo recuerda todo ¿no? Lo siento hermano, no le veo la complicación.

- Al clan de Denali le ha costado años y años no dañar a los hombres, qué le digo Eh Bella vamos poco a poco ahora te toco un dedo y con suerte dentro de 50 años te habré besado.

- Pues no es tan mala idea, empieza por dejar que ella te coja la mano y así tú vas controlando el tacto. Dice Rosalie cuando la has llevado a casa ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo pasearse con ella de la mano? Sería un buen punto si lo hicieras.

- Ya quisiera yo.

- Hey, la chica te lo está pidiendo a gritos y tu cuerpo responde, conócela, no le digas nada por ahora, tú solo conócela. Lo que no quita un magreo en el coche. – por fin una sonrisa- lo has pensado granuja – le doy un buen puñetazo en el hombro – no me digas que no te has colado en los vestuarios para verla, y sé lo que haces por la noche.

- La verdad es que me hubiese gustado ir al baile con ella, y besarla y bailar con ella, y besarla – se apreta la cabeza – soy un caballero, no puedo pensar en ella teniendo relaciones, no puedo pensar en ella gimiendo mi nombre y ayer cuando lo decía era espantoso porque me venía esa imagen a mi cabeza, ella desnuda en mi cama…y yo me tensaba y buscaba aire, entre eso y su olor. Emmet no sé que hacer.

- ¡Adoro a esa chica! Por fin una fantasía sexual. El sexo forma parte de la vida, es algo natural y bonito entre dos personas que se aman. Y ella si no te ama no tardará en hacerlo.

- La amo, Emmet. Es ella, mi compañera, ella es mi vida, y ahora entiendo por qué se busca la intimidad. Parado en el árbol la oigo ducharse y solo esa imagen, el imaginármela desnuda con el agua cayendo, jamás he sentido ganas de poseer a nadie, pero me gustaría tanto estar en la ducha con ella. Esta atracción sexual se me va de las manos…

- Y del pantalón – _ououououuouou una erección, guarro que soy yo_

- Pues imagínate cuando estoy solo, jamás pensé que dolería esa parte del cuerpo.

- Si quieres me voy y terminas – me parto de risa, es la primera vez en setenta años que le veo en esta situación, ni siquiera cuando todos en casa lo hacemos.

- No.

- Transfórmala, a mí no me fue tan mal. No te pongas nervioso Edward. Punto 1: que yo sepa, tú no conoces a todos los vampiros del mundo, quizás haya alguno por ahí que tenga relaciones normales con humanas Punto 2: no eres el único que puede transformarla y Alice lo ha visto. Y punto 3: el día que la beses, no podrás parar.

- Jamás la condenaré a esto – suena su teléfono – dime Alice ¿Bella está bien?

- Le dice que sí, la otra histérica de la historia Alice. Bella habla español y le gusta un grupo musical llamado la Oreja de van Gogh, está eufórica porque la chica le ha sonreído pero Edward sigue prohibiéndole que se acerque a ella.

Edward está preocupado, y yo por él. La humana está en territorio Quielutes y si le pasa algo es capaz de romper el tratado. Está celoso porque ha ido con Mike Newton. Por la noche me llama mi osita y Edward se aleja todo lo que puede, demasiada tensión sexual. Podría llamarla y preguntarle por la excursión a la playa, y como quien no quiere la cosa quedar para mañana por la noche, pero no, y si es por una buena causa yo sacrificaría el fin de semana.

Estoy bebiendo mi tercer oso y de pronto me asalta un pensamiento. ¿Y si lo que pasa es que no sabe besar?

_¡Edward!_

Pasa de mí hasta el culo, pero yo no me rindo, él es mi hermano y yo tengo una reputación. Voy pasando imágenes de tipos de besos, con lengua, sin lengua, de caricias, de cómo bajar unas bragas, de que si se me escapa la mano…je je, _me regañas pero no te alejas eh?_

**CASA CULLEN DOMINGO POR LA NOCHE**

**CARLISLE POV**

Ya están aquí mis hijos. Emmet insiste en llamar a Bella y pasar la llamada a Edward.

- Bella no está en casa, se han ido a cenar a casa de Ethan – finjo que leo el periódico.

_Hijo, llámala al móvil y dile que estás aquí, le dices que estás acatarrado y ya tienes la excusa perfecta para no ir a clase. Anda ven a mi despacho, porque cuando veas lo que ha pasado hoy se te va a notar en la cara y Emmet te lo va a hacer pasar mal._

Ya en mi despacho repaso todo el día.

- Ella le da mucha importancia a su hermano y esto es…uf

- Un regalo de Dios, no lo estropees.

- Recuerdo cuando Esme entró en nuestras vidas, mucha gente duda de que sea adoptado por ti, Ethan es una de ellas, piensa que si fueras mi padre biológico no nos pareceríamos tanto.

- Llámala.

- Es mi relación, dejadme llevarla a mi manera.

- Me ha reñido por ti y me ha cuestionado como padre.

- ¿QUIEN? ¿BELLA? – Emmet entra como un huracán – vamos padre, cuéntame todos los detalles, tenemos que salvar a Edward de sí mismo, porque la vas a joder hermanito, la vas a joder.

- ¿La llamo yo? – Alice, espera un momento tengo la sensación de que ya he vivido esto.

- No la llames, bajo ningún concepto – Ros.

- Dile que estás bien hijo, solo eso, ¿quieres el teléfono de Hanna?

- No lo hagas Edward, estos dos día no iremos a clase y no tienes excusa para todos nosotros. Además, así acrecentarás su necesidad y ella te llamará a ti, es bueno que te eche de menos.

- Veo que le harás caso a Jasper, pero no veo a Bella llamando, la veo en Por Ángeles en una tienda de vestidos de noche superhortera Ahhhhhhhh

- Muy bien, Bella, baile, besos- Emmet hace el gesto de besarse y abrazarse. Todos sabemos que mi Edward jamás haría eso en una primera cita.

- ¡HOLA ESTOY AQUIIIIIII! NO HARÍA ESO NUNCA.

- No grites que te oímos, idiota. Esa humana nos va a fastidiar ya veréis, con lo bien que estábamos hasta que llegó ella.

- No te veo en el baile – _Edward es el prado, la visión, a solas con ella. Ten cuidado por favor – _pero si te veo con ella en un restaurante en Port Ángeles.

- La diversión del hogar Cullen va a ducharse en la intimidad si puede ser.

_¡Ten cuidado con el agua, que luego te imaginas cosas!_

* * *

**Emmet quiere imaginarse cosas pero no puede con Bella, se corta mucho porque la ve como una hermana hasta que la vea en bikini...**_  
_


	12. ¿Dónde está?

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LAS HISTORIAS SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, SHERRILYN KENYON Y KAREN MARIE MONNING.**

**PERO LOS SUEÑOS CON ELLOS SON NUESTROS…**

**Capítulo 12**

**¿Dónde está?**

**BELLA POV**

Ayer estuve más pendiente del móvil que de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ethan. No dudo que el doctor Cullen se lo haya dicho a su hijo, lo que dudo es que Edward tenga la capacidad craneal suficiente como para entender un simple mensaje, el "por favor que me llame" no lo veo tan difícil de entender.

Espera un momento Bella, frena, para, no debo portarme así. Por el amor de Dios ¡son vampiros! Ayer se me olvidó por completo, estaba tan nerviosa por estar con el padre de Edward que se me olvidó que el padre de Edward es EL VAMPIRO JEFE!

No tenía miedo de él, estaba tan nerviosa y tan preocupada por Edward que se me olvidó tener miedo. No, ellos son buenos, no son los chicos malos.

Vale, no pasa nada, esta mañana lo veré, seguro que se olvidó de llamar. Sol, sol, sol, yo en otra vida tuve que ser lagartija.

Llego temprano al instituto y ni rastro de los Cullen.

Pues no va el muy idiota de Mike y me toca el pelo. Que cursi, "Tienes reflejos rojos, que bonito" arggg

Me invita a salir y yo se lo envío a Jessica. Todavía tengo escalofríos por el repelús que me ha dado cuando me ha puesto el mechón detrás de la oreja.

Salimos a almorzar al patio y Ángela me invita a ir esta tarde a Port Ángeles a comprar vestidos para la fiesta. Yo por tal de salir de Forks acepto. Mierda, viene Lauren. Podría decir que no, que me ha surgido algo, pero me da cosa por Ángela, parece buena chica y si la dejo en manos de Lauren y Jessica lo va a pasar mal. Dios existe, salvada por las hormonas de Mike Newton que han invitado a cenar a las hormonas de Jessica. ¿Tomaran postre?

Llego a casa pensando que voy a hacer esta tarde, tengo todos los trabajos hechos, los deberes hechos en la comida porque nos íbamos. La casa limpia, como se nota que es lunes y viene la Sra. Anderson a dar una limpieza general a la casa. Si estuviera en casa saldría a cabalgar con Hypatia, o me iría a la torre a leer o a hacer experimentos con Nico, o a nadar. Echo de menos todo eso, y a mi familia. A mi madre no, que me llama casi todos los días. Y de todas formas me suelo ir los fines de semana para casa.

Saldré a leer un poco mientras absorbo el escaso sol. Tomo mis libros favoritos y me acomodo de espaldas con el pelo hacia atrás. Debería no leer tanto a Austen, hasta el prota se llama Edward.

A lo mejor no sabe mi teléfono. Venga ya, su padre trabaja con mi hermano, Charlie es guarda forestal, mucha gente sabe este número, y viene en la guía, deja de buscar excusas, no la tiene. A no ser que no quiera nada contigo. Touche, conciencia, touche.

Me despierto sobresaltada y miro hacia el frondoso y oscuro bosque. Todas estas historias de vampiros y hombres lobo parece que me está afectando, creo que he visto moverse una rama y no hace viento. ¿Edward?

Ay Edward ¿Dónde estás?

Durante la cena le pregunto a Charlie sobre sus amigos los Quielutes y como quien no quiere la cosa saco a relucir a los Cullen y a lo que dijo ese muchacho, Sam. Me dice que son clanes enemigos, y que por eso ya no van al hospital. ¿Quién dijo que los clanes en Escocia habían desaparecido? Pero me habla muy bien de los chicos Cullen, que son buenos muchachos, que no se meten en líos, que el doctor Cullen podría estar en mejores hospitales pero que prefiere ambientes más tranquilos y hogareños para educar a sus hijos…¿Diría lo mismo si le dijera que me gusta uno de ellos? No lo creo, él no es Ethan, es más mi padre.

Qué triste, la primera vez que me enamoro y la primera vez que me rompen el corazón. Sin noticias de los Cullen.

Por favor, ¿Dónde estás?

Monólogo del día: Jessica y su relación con Mike. Voy a vomitar.

Ya en Port Ángeles visitamos unos grandes almacenes, nunca había estado en ellos, los Keltar no solemos ir a estas grandes superficies. En los probadores ayudo a Ángela y le pregunto por qué los Cullen no vienen a clase.

- Toda la familia se va de excursión en cuanto hace buen tiempo, incluso los padres. ¿Por qué? – me sonríe.

- El proyecto de biología, me preocupa que no tenga su parte a tiempo, suspenderíamos los dos.

No lo soporto más, si oigo otra vez "¿Qué vestido me queda mejor?" chillaré. Me voy a casa de Ethan, a ellas les digo que voy a buscar una librería y que nos vemos en el restaurante para cenar. Me vuelvo darles mi móvil y oigo la joya del día.

- Qué rarita es la Mackeltar – vaya vaya con Lauren - ¿Sabéis que ha quedado con Tyler para la fiesta de fin de curso? - ¿Quién yo? ¿Cuándo ha sido eso? – no la soporto, no sé cómo te has atrevido a invitarla.

- Porque quiero ir a la boda de su hermano, idiota.

Pues va a ser que no.

Oh oh, me he perdido y creo que me están siguiendo. Mal rollo. Cuatro tíos medio borrachos salen de un callejón y me acorralan, quiero gritar y no puedo, quiero correr y no puedo. ¿Cómo era la llave de Aikido que me enseñó Nico?

Un coche derrapa de repente y unos focos me ciegan, aprovecho para escapar pero una voz sale del coche que me paraliza por completo.

- Bella sube al coche, ahora.

**EDWARD POV**

Mientras me ducho Emmet no me deja en paz. Él y sus imágenes guarras de tías en la ducha. ¿La llamo o no? He ahí la cuestión. Si la llamo corro el riesgo de quedar con ella y llevarla al cine, o a dar un paseo, y todavía no estoy preparado para estar tanto tiempo a solas con su olor. He de ir poco a poco. Carlisle tiene razón, despacio pero sin prisa, la relación nos irá marcando el ritmo ¿Qué relación? ¿Acaso tenemos una? No. ¿Y si le digo que estoy cansado? ¿Y si simplemente no la llamo? Eso es.

_Se enfadará pero con una sonrisa tuya se le pasará, qué poco romántico._

- Aún no he decidido nada Alice.

_Eso me lo dices el sábado por la tarde, anda, piensa en irte, anda piensa en dejarla…_

La risa de Alice se oye por toda la casa.

- Tú más vale que me lo cuentes todo y ahora mismo- le pide Esme, ni en la ducha me dejan en paz.

- El sábado se decidirá si sale con ella o se va.

Espero entre los árboles hasta que viene durmiendo en el coche de Charlie. Va como una sonámbula y su hermano la lleva en brazos a la cama. Es adoración absoluta lo que siente por ella. Al parecer es algo común en esta familia, como debe ser. Se ha raspado las manos y seguramente por alguna caída. La arropo acercándome peligrosamente a ella, quiero apartarle ese mechón que no me deja ver su rostro. La yema de mi dedo índice pasa a un centímetro de su rostro. ¿A quién quiero engañar? No puedo vivir si ella, y con ella tampoco ¿O sí?

Es una droga para mí, es mi marca de heroína. Soy capaz de pasarme horas y horas viéndola dormir esperando que hable para mí, que me llame en sueños con una sonrisa…

¿Es que cada día amanece antes?

La veo hablar con Mike. Escondido entre los árboles como un proscrito. Mi aliento se contiene en espera de la respuesta. Nunca un no me sonó a tanta gloria. Cuando la toca me vuelvo loco, pobre árbol, he descargado mi furia con él. Debería pillarle desprevenido y arrancarle la cabeza a ese criajo.

_Claro, cómo me va a decir que sí estando de por medio ese fenómeno de Cullen, él tiene dinero, seguro que al final van al baile juntos, ya verás. Bueno, mientras me conformaré con Jessica, la cuestión es tener citas._

Cerdo.

Ha pasado de imaginarse a Bella entre sus brazos besándola y subiéndole la camiseta para tocarle los pechos a hacerlo con Jessica. Lo mato. Eso solo lo hago yo.

- ¿Celoso?

¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿Tú también? – mi cruz particular, Emmet y Alice.

- Vamos, vamos hermanito, es solo que es a ti a quien le gustaría estar ahí acariciándola, encima de esas mesas de picnic no lo he probado, bueno esta noche, te imaginas que la tumbas en esa mesa y la dejas desnuda para comértela toda, digo sexualmente claro, mientras ella grita de placer…

¡Zas!

- Gracias Alice – aunque no me ha afectado porque he bloqueado su mente, lo último que quiero es ver a Rosalie desnuda.

- Mira que eres bestia, Edward no van a ir esta tarde, Mike invitará a Jessica y lo dejarán para mañana, así que si quieres dar un paseo nocturno con Bella…no veo nada peligroso para vosotros.

- No.

Un momento, tan enfrascado estaba con Bella que no les he oído llegar. Lo mío empieza a ser preocupante.

La veo dormir bajo el sol y su pelo se vuelve cobrizo. De nuevo sueña conmigo. Ay Bella, te prometo que te amaré hasta el fin de mi existencia. Controlo por si me viera alguien y me acerco a ella. Espero que no se despierte porque si no como voy a explicarle que brillo al sol. Vuelvo a mi escondite y me imagino acostado así con ella, a su lado, me giro y la beso acariciando su rostro, su pelo, su cuello, mis manos vagan solas hacia su cuerpo, su cadera, bajo hasta su pantorrilla y levanto su pierna hacia mí.

¡Enhorabuena, otra erección!

Mierda casi me caigo y ella me está mirando. No, espera, hay demasiada oscuridad ya como para verme. Pues no aparta la vista.

Oigo la conversación entre los hermanos, entre otras cosas porque soy un voyeur, un cotilla, y no puedo volver a casa con la tienda de campaña puesta. Mi primera experiencia sexual ha de ser con ella, me niego a masturbarme.

Me sorprende que le gustemos a Charlie, teniendo en cuenta quien son sus amigos, claro que él no sabe nada. Es curioso, escucho la mente de esta familia como si fuera una radio mal sintonizada, a lo mejor he de buscar la frecuencia idónea con Bella.

Otro día en las sombras. Voy a casa a cambiarme de ropa y para que sepan que sigo vivo. Les dejo ventaja a las chicas para que vayan a Port Ángeles. Los amigos de Jasper, Peter y Charlotte ya se van. Piensan que soy un friki melancólico. Qué novedad.

Bella está sola en la ciudad. Esta chica busca el peligro, de verdad. ¿Dónde estás Bella? La busco nervioso por las calles, la busco en las mentes, la busco en las librerías. Nada.

¿DONDE ESTAS?

De repente la veo en la mente de un pervertido. Si lo hace para que no me vaya de su lado y la proteja para siempre lo está consiguiendo, está resultando un trabajo a jornada completa.

¡MALDITA SEA BELLA! ¡CORRE!

Derrapo con el coche en el aparcamiento donde están.

- Bella sube al coche, ¡ahora!


	13. El héroe

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER. ****K.M. MONNING Y s. KENNYON**

**Siento mucho el retraso, a veces es dificil encontrar una hora tranquila**

gracias por seguirme y bienvenidos a mis nuevos lectores**  
**

**Capítulo 13**

**El héroe**

**BELLA POV**

Mi héroe, es mi héroe.

Me salva de los malos y me lleva lejos hasta que se calma. Espero pacientemente a que se relaje lo suficiente entre conversaciones sobre mal carácter y querer asesinar a alguien, yo por supuesto a Tyler. Está guapísimo cuando se enfada pero cuando sonríe es tan dulce…

Buscamos a mis supuestas amigas para descubrir que tiene la excusa perfecta para invitarme a cenar y yo la excusa perfecta para hablar con él a solas.

Intento cogerle la mano y parece tener miedo. No Edward, no me tengas miedo, de mí no debes temer nada.

¡QUE VERGÜENZA! ¡SABE LEER LA MENTE!

No pienses Bella, no pienses. Uf, menos mal que la mía no puede leerla. Espera un momento ¿Soy un bicho raro? ¿Es que todo me tiene que pasar a mí?

Estamos en el coche y de nuevo pregunta. Está bien allá va. Ahora he metido a ese chico quielute en un buen lío espero que no le pase nada.

Ya es tarde me dice, tarde ¿para qué? ¿Para no enamorarme de ti? ¿Para no amarte? Mi seguridad ahhh.

No importa le digo sin poder evitar llorar. Intenta acariciarme y retira la mano. Este chico tiene problemas de personalidad porque del agua del grifo estoy segura que no es. No tengo miedo Edward, pero estoy presa de pánico ante una relación, tengo miedo de no verte más, después de todo es un mito.

Llevo su chaqueta puesta, me la puso en el restaurante cuando tuve frío. Es todo un caballero, a mi madre la tendría en el bolsillo en seguida. Ummmm su olor a vainilla me lleva a querer besarle, abrazarle, a saltarle encima y comérmelo a besos. Noto como los colores se me suben y él apreta más fuerte el volante. Me ha confirmado todo, incluso que no se alimentan de personas pero sus ojos se oscurecen cuando me mira y creo que es por la sed, aunque me diga que no tiene y yo no le estoy ayudando mucho por lo visto.

Parados en mi puerta respiro por última vez su aroma. No quiero salir. Me pide que tenga cuidado, que no vaya sola al bosque. Y entonces me acuerdo de una cosita…

- ¿El domingo por la noche? ¿Y por qué no me llamaste? Se lo pedí a tu padre ¿No te lo dijo?

- Sí, me lo dijo, pero para qué te iba a llamar yo sabía que estabas bien.

- Pero yo no lo sabía, yo también me pongo ansiosa cuando no te veo y no te costaba nada haberme llamado a casa, no sé, "Bella estoy bien mañana nos vemos"

- No deberías preocuparte tanto, de hecho fuimos nosotros los que nos comimos al oso – me sonríe por fin.

- Vaya, por fin he sido premiada con una sonrisa de las de verdad.

- Bella se hace tarde y tu hermano puede salir – lo que yo digo, este chico es único para romper el encanto.

- Edward ¿Estabas ayer tarde en mi jardín?

- Sí.

- Pues que sea la última vez que lo haces, si estás ahí observándome quiero saberlo, podrías al menos haberme saludado.

- Algún día te contaré por qué no puedo salir a la luz del sol.

- Eso no es una excusa, me llamas y yo iré a la sombra de los árboles.

- Felices sueños Bella – me dice muy pegado a mí ¿Y si le beso yo? No, al parecer tiene problemas para controlarse conmigo.

- Hey, no te esfumes mañana que después de todo eres un mito.

- Aquí estaré – me dice con una sonrisa tan grande y perfecta que se le hacen unas arruguitas en las comisuras de los ojos.

Si las miradas besaran…

**EDWARD POV**

¡NO IMPORTA!

Pues no va y me dice que no importa. Conduzco de camino a casa repasando toda la noche. Sin duda o es mi compañera o una suicida. Pero qué digo si en el fondo estoy que me salgo del coche. La amo, la amo, la amo. Se lo toma todo de una manera y ya le vale, seducir al chucho para sonsacarle sobre mí. Y no me tiene miedo, mal muy mal.

Alice ha salido a buscarme dando gritos. Mi madre me abraza, Emmet piensa que soy un cursi, Jasper no me entiende y Rosalie, sin comentarios. Llamo a mi padre, reunión urgente en el comedor.

- Carlisle, hablaste con Bella el domingo ¿No?

- Sí ¿Por qué?

- Ella lo sabe todo desde el sábado, un quielute ha roto el tratado.

_Hijo, estaba bastante preocupada el domingo, si lo sabía y se preocupaba todavía por ti eso solo significa que de verdad es tu compañera… ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? No puedes seguir huyendo de ella._

Hablamos largo y tendido sobre el tema del tratado y de lo que "mi novia" sabe. Si Bella tiene razón y solo los viejos creen de verdad las viejas leyendas, no debe pasar nada pero nunca se sabe. Estaremos vigilantes. De todas formas, son ellos los que han roto el tratado. Insisto para que Carlisle haga algo con esos "individuos" de Port Ángeles, hay otras Bellas por ahí. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que mi padre aprecia a mi Bella, la ve perfecta para mí y eso me importa y mucho. La aprobación de mi padre era lo que estaba esperado para atreverme a dar otro paso.

Le dejo en la ciudad y voy a vigilar que la razón de mi existencia tenga felices sueños. Cuando llego está sonriendo, llamándome y diciendo algo sobre la vainilla. Esta noche, en el coche, deseaba tanto besarla, deseaba tanto acariciarla, deseaba tanto arrebatarle esa lágrima provocada por mí. No habrá más vigilancia diurna a escondidas, la llamaré. Todavía me atrae su olor, pero un sentimiento nuevo va desterrando a la sed. El llevar la chaqueta que se ha puesto facilita bastante las cosas. Y huele a ella, a fresa.

No quería salir del coche y no consigo quitarme de la mente su mirada justo antes de irse.

Si las miradas besaran…

**RESIDENCIA CULLEN 6 A.M.**

**ESME POV**

En toda mi vida, y ha sido larga, he visto a mi hijo temblar de miedo. Jamás le he visto dudar, jamás le he visto nervioso por una chica. Y esta mañana parece un flan, ya ha roto dos camisas y lleva histérica a Alice. Jamás le he visto tan feliz.

- ¿De dónde vienes? – le pregunto a Carlisle que apoyado en el bano de la puerta me sonríe de una manera que debería estar prohibida - ¿Sabes la hora qué es?

- ¿Qué pasa ahí arriba? – me pregunta señalando con el dedo índice la habitación de Edward que está justo encima de la nuestra.

- Edward no sabe qué ponerse para ir a recoger a Bella y Alice está en un estado constante de nirvana ayudándole – me voy acercando a él muy despacio con cara de inocente, le beso muy despacio y pido permiso con mi lengua para entrar en su boca, él sabe que lo que significa y antes de darme cuenta ya estoy en la cama sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo sobre mí. Me abre muy lentamente la bata de seda y me acaricia recorriendo todo mi cuerpo…

- ¡ESO NO ME AYUDA MUCHO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS! ¿TENEIS QUE HACER ESO EN ESTE MOMENTO? – Carlisle levanta la cabeza – Sí, va por ti papá, al menos esperad a que me vaya.

- Hey no sabes que no puedes pararte ahora, ¿Qué pasa? – la fuerte carcajada de mi esposo me tiene intrigada.

- Nada nena, que tu hijo está muy sensible esta mañana.

- No lo sabes tú muy bien, casi obliga a Alice a ir a comprarle ropa porque ninguna es lo suficientemente buena para su chica, se ha duchado, se ha peinado no sé las veces, se echaba un perfume, no le gustaba y vuelta a la ducha, cuando por fin a elegido uno, el tuyo por cierto, ha sido cuando ha venido lo peor, la ropa. Alice anda histérica y mira que para ponerse ella así …

- Es Bella.

- Me gustaría tanto conocerla…Ven – atrapo con mis manos su rostro y le beso apasionadamente, lo bueno de ser vampiro es que no tienes que pararte a tomar aire – vamos a hacer que tenga ganas de besarla esta mañana….

- ¡MAMÁ!

- Esme... – sus manos ahora están jugando en mi intimidad, entrando y saliendo, y mis manos se van a su erección. Otra cosa buena de ser vampiro es el sexo, es apasionado y no te cansas nunca, y como en cinco minutos puede estar listo, pienso tener así a este hombre hasta las…¿7 y media?

**LAS 7:35 a.m.**

- Me voy que no llego Esme.

- ¿Tienes turno con Ethan? – le veo vestirse en segundos.

- A veces pienso que Edward te ha enseñado a leer la mente – se acerca y me besa la punta de la nariz – Sí, y a ver qué le digo yo si me pregunta, nunca me he visto en esta tesitura – mi esposo también está nervioso.

- Hanna me comentó que saben que hay algo entre ellos, así que tú tranquilo ¿Vale?

- Nena no puedo estar tranquilo – estamos solos en casa y podemos hablar sin tapujos – si fuéramos normales estaría superfeliz por Edward pero piensa por un momento que todo saliera mal…

- No va a salir mal, Alice lo ha visto.

- Alice a veces se equivoca, y tú eres la primera que no quiere dejar Forks, y yo tampoco – me toma de los hombros – solo estoy barajando posibilidades porque si la chica muere esta familia se rompe, a Edward le perderemos también, estoy seguro, conozco muy bien a mi hijo, Alice lo va a pasar mal, y tú y yo no volveremos a levantar cabeza. Mírate, míranos, es la primera vez que tenemos algo parecido a amigos humanos en toda nuestra vida, humana o vampira, no quiero perder todo eso.

- Lo que yo creo es que estás más asustado que tu hijo, que ya es decir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si todo sale bien, tendremos que ejercer de un rol que jamás hemos hecho, que jamás pensamos si quiera en hacer, el de suegros – me mira como si lo hubieran pillado in fraganti.

- Esa parte es la que me da pánico, terror. Si todo sale bien, tendremos que ir a Aldury a conocer a los padres de Bella ¿Y luego qué? Bella es diferente, los demás se han encontrado con la situación, no han elegido, pero Bella sí tiene esa posibilidad.

- Ya lo sé, ese es el verdadero pavor que tiene Edward, el que al final no elija la eternidad con él, el que envejezca y muera, o que enferme y él se vea en la tesitura de tener que elegir.

- Me voy, te llamo luego si puedo quedar contigo a la hora del almuerzo – me besa – te amo infinito Eme Platt Cullen.

- Anda vete o de verdad llegarás tarde.

Suena el teléfono, es Alice por fin.

- Cuéntamelo todo todo…


	14. ¿Estamos saliendo?

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER. ****K.M. MONNING Y s. KENNYON**

**Capítulo 14**

**¿Estamos saliendo?**

BELLA POV

Anoche me dormí con el mismo pensamiento con el que me he despertado esta mañana.

Estoy incondicional e irremediablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Nunca me ha importado la ropa que me ponía, y sigue sin importarme, que quede eso bien claro, pero…esta mañana me gustaría tener mi ropero de Aldury.

Camisa de cuadros, es de felpa y abriga, eso me pasa por dejarme el abrigo en el coche de Jessica. Bella la Sexy.

Vamos, vamos, que hay prisa, está nublado y Edward ya estará en el instituto. Un poco de zumo, miro a los lados. ¡Qué narices! Si estoy sola. A traguete.

Un rápido lavado de dientes, tomo mis cosas, y me quedo mirando mi imagen en el espejo de la entrada, la que estoy liando por un chico, quien me ha visto y quien me ve. Además, por la mañana las cosas se ven de otra manera, pero sé que él estará ahí, me lo prometió. Así que corro hacia mi vieja camioneta para encontrarme con mi sueño, literalmente hablando, porque ahí está, en mi puerta, fuera del coche esperándome.

¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al instituto?

Esto no es lo habitual – le digo ya dentro, pero que sonrisa madre mía.

He pensado que ya que voy a romper las reglas, debería hacerlo bien.

Bella la Temeraria.

Llegamos al instituto y somos la atención, incluso para sus hermanos.

Bella la Popular. Tierra trágame.

Ante la insistencia de Jessica pido ayuda a Edward, no es justo que tenga un don y no lo comparta con sus amigos.

Quiere saber si nos vemos a escondidas y qué sientes por mí – y voy yo y me lo creo. Ja. Lo primero me lo creo, pero lo segundo…

¿Y qué debo decir? No quisiera causarte problemas.

Di a lo primero que si, y no volverá a preguntar y a lo segundo estaré ansioso por escuchar tu respuesta – me mira intrigado con el ceño fruncido.

Pillado. Vale, quieres jugar, juguemos. No le puedo culpar, parece tan tímido como yo.

En clase Jessica empieza el interrogatorio, pero qué se ha creído esta, que le voy a contar mi vida. Le doy respuestas ambiguas hasta que me pregunta por mis sentimientos hacia él. Vaya, sí que era verdad ¿Y qué digo? Y Edward con las antenas parabólicas puestas. Vamos Bella piensa, él tiene que mover ficha. Eso es, como en el ajedrez.

Bueno Jessica, en el fondo da igual porque…él me gusta más a mí de lo que yo le gusto a él, así que…

¿Quieres decir que está libre? – Bella contrólate, no le arranques la cabeza, si hubiera sangre sería peligroso para Edward.

Oh vamos Jessica, ¿Y Mike? Pero si ha estado las dos primeras horas preguntándome por ti, que si hablamos ayer, que si esto que si lo otro - en realidad solo me ha preguntado una vez, pero ya se encargarán sus hormonas de solucionarlo.

Es la hora del almuerzo y salgo todo lo rápida que puedo y ahí está otra vez, en la puerta de mi clase esperándome con cara de enfadado. Intento no reírme, pero no lo consigo, jajjajaja.

Nos sentamos en una mesa solos, con una gran bandeja de comida, y cuando le digo que no voy a comer tanto, Edward el romántico me suelta que no me vendrían mal un par de kilos más.

Hay algo que has dicho que no me gusta.

Eso te pasa por escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

No es cierto eso que has dicho.

¿El qué? ¿La conversación?

No, lo otro y sabes a qué me refiero.

Ah eso, solo he constatado un hecho.

Pues no tienes razón, yo soy el que más se preocupa. Tú, tú…pareces una suicida, no tienes instinto de supervivencia.

Lo que no soy es una cobarde, pero si prefieres que me vaya – hago ademán de levantarme

Yo no he dicho eso – tomo el trozo de pizza de su lado y empiezo a comer - ¿Ves? He mordido eso, puede tener mi veneno y tú vas y te lo comes.

Una vez me aposté con Nico a que no me comía barro. Eso sí que era peligroso – nos reímos con ganas los dos, me gusta verle risueño, no siempre con esa cara de "estoy enfadado con el mundo". Nos observamos detenidamente, así que por eso no me besó, umm interesante – además, esto es pizza, comida italiana.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Claro, dime.

¿Por qué tenéis Nico y tú nombres italianos? Tengo entendido que tu familia es de raigambre escocesa, vuestros nombres suenan raro.

Mi padre dice que descendemos de los pictos.

Interesante, sangre azul.

Eso es porque en la batalla el tinte del cuerpo se mezclaba con la… ¿Podemos cambiar de conversación?

¿Instinto de supervivencia Bella?

No, pero he notado que a veces tomas aire cuando estás conmigo – agacha la cabeza sonriendo, se muerde el labio y me mira.

Has sido tú la que has cambiado de conversación y me gustaría que me respondieras.

Es que me da vergüenza.

Lo sé, estás coloradísima.

Verás, hace 18 años mis padres se fueron de viaje a Roma, Florencia, Mantua, y de ahí saltaron a Polonia siguiendo los pasos de Copérnico.

Y por eso tu hermano se llama así.

Sí, mi madre vino embarazada y como no se ponían de acuerdo de si habíamos sido…engendrados…en Polonia o Italia, decidieron que nos llamaríamos Copérnico por Polonia y el matemático e Isabella por Italia y la mecenas.

Es muy bonito ¿Qué mecenas? Me he perdido

Porque mi padre está convencido que fue en Mantua ¿Has oído hablar de Isabella d'Este?

Me suena.

Su familia me mira, puedo ver entusiasmo en Alice, está hablando por teléfono, pero todos están preocupados, todos menos una, la rubia que me mira con ganas de arrancarme la cabeza. Respira, no tengas miedo, estás con Edward. Necesito su sonrisa para recuperar fuerzas pero él no me sonríe. Suspira. No hace falta ser adivino para adivinar que está leyendo las mentes de su familia. Me pide disculpas por ellos. Le sonrío yo, creo que le hace más falta que a mí, y premio, ahí está esa devastadora sonrisa que me aturde sin medida.

La marquesa de Mantua, pintada por Tiziano y Leonardo da Vinci, 1474-1539, marquesa de Mantua. Eres toda una caja de sorpresas Isabella María Mackeltar

¿Te lo acaba de chivar tu hermana Alice?

Nooooooo

Si, ya.

He visto sus retratos en el Louvre, a mis padres les gusta mucho el arte.

La clase de biología has sido muy rara. Una película, oscuridad, dos adolescentes queriendo hacer manitas y dos tontos muy tontos sin atreverse a tocarse.

Al salir tengo la sensación de que Edward quiere tocarme y no sabe cómo, sin embargo, en la puerta del gimnasio, la yema de sus dedos rozan levemente mi pómulo y siento como miles de partículas de electricidad recorren mi cuerpo. No me muevo, tal vez si lo hago se rompa el hechizo, me dan miedo sus cambios de humor. Solo le miro pidiéndole un beso y siento que él me entiende, pero algo en su interior le aleja de mí. Tengo que buscar la forma de hacerle entender.

Gimnasia, un tupido velo, que no para él, claro.

De vuelta en casa, en su coche se vuelve a repetir la escena, miradas intensas entre nosotros.

¿Estamos saliendo? Si es así, un besito pequeñito no estaría mal, como tampoco lo estaría que me cogiera la mano.

Vamos Edward, sé que tú puedes.

**EDWARD POV**

Esto es increíble, no solo tengo que aguantar a mi familia y sus escarceos amorosos si no que ahora lo hacen a posta, y mis propios padres. Llevo toda la mañana siguiendo a mi Bella por las mentes de los profesores, tienen una mejor vista. Me gusta que sea sencilla, que no lleve maquillaje, que vista a su aire, aunque esa camisa de felpa le sobra. ¿O no? Anoche llevaba otra mucho más bonita, ajustada a su busto. Tengo ganas de besarla, de abrazarla, de acariciarla, de tomarla entre mis brazos y no soltarla jamás, es más fuerte que mi sed de sangre, es más fuerte que yo. Gracias mamá.

Camisa de felpa, camisa de felpa

Alice viene a mi encuentro con el móvil en la mano. Ay no!

¿Satisfechas?

Pues sí. Dice mamá que no espíes a Bella, es de mala educación y queremos conocerla, anda preséntamela, prácticamente estáis saliendo.

¿Estamos saliendo?

Largo, duende del demonio.

Aguafiestas. _Mira esto_ – me dice con voz cantarina en su mente – _es lo que pasará cuando estés de caza en dos semanas…._

Me muestra la imagen de ellas dos en Aldury. Es una habitación azul, de cuento de hadas, las dos sentadas en una cama, en una terraza, en los jardines. De golpe se corta la imagen.

_No pensarás que te voy a enseñar la imagen de ella en la piscina, pervertido._

Miedo me da que seais amigas, sois tan diferentes que juntas podéis ser hasta peligrosas.

Pone cara de falso enfado y se va, antes de girar la esquina se vuelve y me mira sonriendo.

_Por cierto, yo que tú recordaría el Louvre y los retratos femeninos de Leonardo da Vinci. Que recuerdos me trae París…_

No le doy miedo, no le doy asco, sé quiere tocarme y quiere ser tocada. Sé quiere besarme y ser besada. Su capacidad de observación le lleva a ver la esencia de mi problema, y lo entiende y lo comprende. Despacio, pero sin prisa.

El simple hecho de acariciar su mejilla ha sido lo mejor en mis 108 años. Si consigo controlar mi sed y mi fuerza podré besarla algún día.

Es una caja de sorpresas. Me confiesa que no le gustan las letras, pero que se conoce la vida y obra de la marquesa de Mantua. Esta Alice.

Ya hablaré con mi familia en casa, es posible que Rosalie se ponga como una energúmena cuando le diga cuatro cosas.

Estamos en su puerta, me he reído de su clase de gimnasia, mira que es torpe, pero no se lo digo. Soy un caballero. Y si…el sábado…

¿Quién dijo miedo?

Bella, lo de Edimburgo del sábado es una excusa ¿verdad?

No, quiero ir de verdad.

¿Y si cambiamos de planes?

¿Qué quieres hacer?

El baile…descartado ¿Verdad? – le pregunto con mirada suplicante, vamos Bella, dime que no, quiero llevarte al baile.

Edward, a ver cómo te lo explico – se acomoda con el brazo en la ventanilla – no es buena idea que yo vaya al baile, ya me has visto en gimnasia.

PLOFFF!

Ese he sido yo cayendo.

Pero eso depende de quién te lleve en el baile. Además, es que… el sábado hará sol.

Ah tu problema es ese. Podemos ir a otro sitio, o ir al cine, no sé, pero al baile no, por favor y no es lo que estás pensando – estira su brazo hasta dejar colgando su mano en el borde del respaldo de su asiento.

¿Y qué estoy pensando? ¿ahora tú también lees la mente?

No, pero sé que estás pensando que como les he dicho a los demás que no…pues a ti también.

De repente le interesa

¿Y si te enseño cómo soy al sol? – la cara de Bella es toda una sonrisa.

Edward, se trata de hacer algo juntos el sábado, da igual lo que sea.

Quiere estar conmigo, donde sea menos en el baile y no debería sentir vergüenza por su torpeza. Miro su mano, que me grita que la acaricie. Lentamente, sin asustarla, acerco mi dedo índice hacia su mano. El suave roce se convierte en una caricia en toda arregla cuando mi dedo sube y baja a lo largo de su mano. Su corazón se acelera pero no aparta su vista de mí.

El sábado te recogeré en tu casa – le confirmo con una sonrisa - ¿A qué hora te viene bien por la mañana?

A la misma hora de siempre, ¿Cómo debo ir?

Con ropa cómoda, nos vamos de caminata – por un momento he creído ver miedo en sus ojos.

No te preocupes, cuidaré de ti, no te dejaré caer.

No quiero que salga del coche, pero ha de hacerlo y ya, la electricidad en el ambiente es demasiado palpable, y la deseo, joder como la deseo. Y lo que yo quiero hacer ahora mismo es besarla hasta dejarnos sin respiración.

Lo malo es que eso sería su muerte.

Por cierto, Bella, si puedes leer mis pensamientos ahí va esto: te amo.


	15. ¿Están saliendo?

**todos los personajes son de S. Meyer, K.M. Monning, S. Kenyon y la serie Moonlight  
**

**Capítulo 15**

**¿Están saliendo? **

**AMANDA POV**

- Hey, Amichan cariño ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí papá, Jota quiere una visión experta en arte medieval y esas tablas pertenecen a la biblioteca Val Haleen, es posible que encuentre algo.

- ¿Te vas sola con él? No le conozco pero sé que humano no es ¿Podrás con ello?

- Sí, y creo saber qué es – mi padre me mira intrigado y me insta a seguir hablando con gestos con la mano – creo que es lo mismo que los Cullen.

- ¿Has hablado con Ethan?

- Esta mañana salimos a montar al amanecer Ethan, Silvan, Malcom y yo, se aclararon muchas como qué son los Cullen, Silvan conoce a alguien que conoce a alguien que conoce a alguien como los Cullen y como Jota y vamos a empezar a investigar ya.

- ¿Por qué se interés tan repentino? – entra Silvan con un pasaporte falso para mí, es lo más seguro en las subastas del mercado negro.

- Toma – Bill Black es el marido de Madison y el abogado de la familia para este tipo de cosas – ten mucho cuidado y llama en cuanto termines.

- Contadme por qué es tan urgente investigar a los Cullen – Silvan y yo nos miramos.

- Creemos que el pequeño de los Cullen sale con Bella – le digo a mi padre.

- ¿Y? ¿Desde cuando investigamos a las parejas de nuestro clan?

- Hicimos con el chico una escucha profunda con un hechizo de encubrimiento.

- ¿Es un druida?

- No, pero puede leer la mente, excepto la de Bella, cosa que le fascina, por cierto. Son compañeros.

- Mi padre se levanta del sillón y se acerca a la chimenea, debajo de su retrato de cuando estaba maldito, mi madre adora ese cuadro y está en lugar privilegiado en su habitación. El metro noventa y cinco de mi padre sigue imponiendo a pesar de estar cerca de los setenta. Su larga melena blanca se le va hacia delante cuando se apoya con las manos en la repisa al susurrar un hechizo que protege la habitación de posibles escuchas. Mi padre con la edad es más poderoso.

- ¿Qué son los Cullen?

- Vampiros – contesta Silvan.

- Amanda, tú has interactuado con la Señora Cullen ¿Qué tal es?

- Me gusta, de hecho me gusta toda la familia – tengo lo que mi madre llama ojo clínico para las personas.

- A todos nos gusta esa familia – me interrumpe Silvan, él siempre ve el lado negativo de las cosas, es quien ejerce de abogado del diablo en el clan – pero no deja de ser peligroso, muy peligroso, al chico le gusta la sangre de Bella, y no hay que olvidarlo.

- El otro día Hanna y yo nos encontramos por casualidad con Esme, se vino con nosotras a la prueba del vestido de novia y fue genial papá. Ella misma estaba nerviosa por si no podría soportar nuestra olor así que estuve alerta, pero una vez en el coche fue suficiente, y después estábamos tan bien que hasta ella se relajó. Son buena gente.

- Y se alimentan de animales- apostilla Sil.

- Bien, ¿Qué ha dicho Ethan?

- Que reunamos información.

- Pues hacedlo y ni una palabra a nadie ¿Y Malcom?

- Está impaciente por ver la cara que pondrá el tío Drustan cuando se entere, pero que mientras no se metan con el clan, él no se meterá con ellos.

Recojo mis cosas, después de comer me voy a Venecia. Ya en la mesa Hanna muestra su carácter, es dulce, optimista, siempre tiene una sonrisa aunque esté cansada y de mal humor. Es junto a Beth, mi mejor amiga y sabe dónde se está metiendo, algo que la hace valiente a más no poder, o una insensata. Por eso, cuando ha montado en cólera porque mi primo lleve armas en su boda, nadie se lo podía creer. Nadie se lo esperaba, enfrentándose al mismísimo Drustan. Todos la hemos dejado, cualquiera se mete, ni siquiera Ethan se ha dignado a replicarle. Mi madre ha sentenciado la comida con una de sus frasecitas.

- ¿Qué es más peligroso que un druida enfadado? – nos miró a todos con una sonrisa de complicidad – la mujer de un druida enfadado.

**CARLISLE POV**

Sentado en mi mercedes repaso una y otra vez la noche anterior, Esme tiene razón, debe tener razón, tiene que tenerla. Un golpe en la ventanilla me despierta de mis preocupaciones.

- La primera vez que te pillo desprevenido, Carlisle – Ethan me saluda con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estás Ethan? – le voy a sonsacar sobre sus padres, si tengo que enfrentarme a ellos tarde o temprano, más vale saber algo sobre ellos por boca de su hijo. Me lo dicen y no me lo creo, yo, de suegro.

- Pues estoy pensando que es buena idea fugarse a Las Vegas y casarme allí.

- ¿Quieres vivir para contarlo? Porque Hanna no creo que esté muy de acuerdo.

- ¿Me ayudarías a secuestrarla?- no sé cómo lo hace, pero Ethan siempre logra sonsacarme alguna carcajada.

- A ver, Ethan, cuéntame, que te ahogas en un vaso de agua – le pongo la mano por encima del hombro y me lo llevo a la cafetería.

- Ayer estuvimos en Aldury, mis padres quieren hacer esto a lo grande, Hanna se deja pero siempre decide ella, pero ayer, se impuso a mis padres casi a la fuerza. A veces mi padre se comporta como un auténtico señor feudal medieval.

- ¿Cómo es tu padre? No hablas mucho de él. Esme me habló de no sé qué subasta de Bella.

- Mi padre nació, se crió y se educó para ser un laird con todo lo que ello significa. Mi madre es distinta, pero siempre hace lo que mi padre dice, lo idolatra. Parece mentira como una mente tan racional al nombrar a Drustan Mackeltar se vuelva tan pasional. Lo dejó todo por él, para tener una gran familia.

- Y el problema es…

- Que lo quieren todo medieval, la boda, trajes, todo, quieren que me case con un traje de mi padre, el de gala, con todas las armas de los Keltar, y Hanna dice que no se casa conmigo lleno de dagas, espadas y toda la parafernalia.

- Y tiene razón, desde mi punto de vista – nos pedimos un café y nos sentamos en la mesa del fondo.

- Ya, pero yo entiendo a mi padre, quiere que me case como él quiso casarse y no pudo, a lo grande, con todo el clan, invitando a todo el pueblo, con hogueras, juegos, hasta un torneo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Es complicado y largo de entender, pero resumiendo mucho, pero mucho, te diré que la familia estaba muy disgregada y que mi madre la reunió. El padre de mi primo Christian era el Laird porque ni mi padre ni mi tío Cían estaban, y cuando se reunieron todos, decidieron que Christian siguiera siendo el heredero del Laird, pero mi padre siempre me consideró a mí como el heredero, título que no quiero ni deseo, pero Christian solo tiene hijas…

- Y tú eres el siguiente Laird.

- O Malcom, pero él ha desestimado el título en el Consejo del clan.

- Me he perdido.

- Ya te he dicho que era complicado. El caso es que si acepto a casarme como un laird, suscitaré demasiadas preguntas en el clan y…un clan desunido es un clan muerto.

- Ahora hablas como un señor feudal

- Soy hijo de uno, de hecho soy el calco de mi padre – eso es bueno saberlo.

- No conozco mucho a tu familia, pero la otra noche me dio la impresión de que eres alguien muy importante para ellos, como si tu opinión sobre cualquier tema fuera decisiva para ellos – estaba pensando en Bella, me llamó la atención de que necesitara la aprobación de Ethan para Edward.

- Sí, algo así.

**ETHAN POV**

Me gusta hablar con Carlisle porque te hace pensar con claridad, él sí que es un líder, al que respetan y admiran, porque sus hijos lo aman, bueno, Edward lo idolatra, y Jasper lo respeta demasiado para cuestionar su forma de vida. Tengo que hablar con Takeshi, necesito hacer hechizos para que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que son y si los hago yo mi padre se dará cuenta.

Espero que Amanda esté bien. Silvan está recopilando información sobre los vampiros. Es mi deber cuidar del clan y si están saliendo necesito recabar toda la información posible para cuidar de mi pitigüini.

El turno de la tarde es horrible, no se acaba nunca. Malditos informes. Me asomo por la ventana y veo un volvo plateado llegando al aparcamiento. ¡Por Dadga! Hanna llega tras él. Pobre chico, que lástima me da. ¿Lo rescato? Ja jajajajajaja, pues va a ser que no. Ahí, que se vaya acostumbrando a su cuñadita porque están saliendo ¿no?

Edward, si puedes oírme, ¡Corre!

Pues parece que me ha oído, pero mi Hanna es más rápida y lo llama. Esto no tiene precio.

**HANNA POV**

- Y ya te digo Beth, encima la mala soy yo porque no quiero que lleve armas en mi boda – esto del manos libres es genial – todos callados, Chloe fue la única que se puso de mi parte – veo el volvo de Edward aparcar –Beth tengo que dejarte, luego chateamos.

Aparco rápido y me bajo del coche, el chico corre, je je, pero yo soy más rápida.

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! – se para y me espera, te cacé pillín, si quieres información ve a la fuente primaria como diría mi amiga Beth Turner, de esta tarde no pasa que me entere si están saliendo o no.

- ¿Cómo estás Hanna?

- Muy bien, ¿Y tú? Me han dicho que últimamente estás muy bien acompañado, vamos confiesa – me mira con esa sonrisa torcida, duda.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Vamos, no te hagas el tonto, tú y Bella. ¿Estáis saliendo o no?

- No – se cruza de brazos

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

- Hanna eres muy directa ¿No?

- Oye, estoy de tu parte, lo que pasa es que eres la novedad, eres el primer chico con el que se relaciona sentimentalmente Bella.

- En serio Hanna, no estamos saliendo, Bella y yo solo somos amigos.

- Una vez dije yo eso y tres años más tarde me voy a casar con él – quizás todavía no estén saliendo – Edward, en serio – le tomo del brazo y entramos al hospital – haz algo al respecto, tu sonrisa cuando la nombras te delata. Ethan cree que estás saliendo con su hermana.

- Es complicado – ahora te tengo.

- No, vosotros lo hacéis complicado.

- Es que ella ha dicho algo…

- ¿Ella? Antes le sonsacarías a un mudo, pero su cara es un libro abierto. Oye, el otro día le preguntó a Ethan que le parecías tú, le importa su opinión sobre ti y eso, Edward habla por sí solo – termino de decir mirándole a los ojos y sonríe.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

- Los planos del garaje, tu madre me dio unas ideas el otro día y los he reformado, para mí solo es un garaje, pero para Ethan es el lugar donde descansa su lexus.

- ¿Puedo verlos?

- ¿Entiendes de esto?

Hace años que vivo con mi madre.

- Vale, pues vamos, espera que le diga a mi novio que estoy aquí, nos vemos en la sala de juntas.

- Allí nos vemos.

- Entro al despacho de mi novio y me lo encuentro esperándome.

-¿Qué? Te ha faltado comértelo.

- Están empezando a salir, las primeras citas, qué romántico, a veces tengo la sensación de que Edward parece salido de esos libros de Jane Austen que tanto le gustan a tu hermana. Date prisa, he quedado con él en sala de juntas ¿Sabías que entiende de arquitectura? Como lo deje escapar tu hermana me enfadaré mucho

- Yo te daré prisa – me abraza y comienza a besarme. Su bata, su camisa, mi falda, mi jersey…

Cuando estamos encima de su mesa haciendo el amor oímos ruido en la puerta y la voz de Carlisle que se lleva al doctor Ferguson de la puerta.

- Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo nena, Carlisle nos protege de visitas indeseadas.

- Pero cómo…- no puedo pensar, mi mano se va a su culo y…

(mente en blanco)

* * *

**Os recomiendo que veáis la serie Moonlight, porque emperzaran a salir más a menudo y con respecto a los libros de la Monning, aunque yo vaya soltando información sobre ellos, la historia de cada uno de los Keltar no tiene precio.**

**Gracias por escribirlos.**

**otra cosa, la idea (ES DECIR, SOLO EL HECHO DE IR) de que Edward vaya a hablar con su padre la tomado prestada de Alexa Cullen y su Sol de Medianoche, la continuación que ella hizo, que por cierto está preciosa la historia, no dejéis de leer sus historias en su blog, LETRAS DE MEDIANOCHE**

**ENVIADME REWIUS !**

**CONTADME VUESTRO PERSONAJE FAVORITO, NO SE LO QUE QUERAIS, EXCEPTO QUE DAGEUS ES VUESTRO, PORQUE ES MIOOOOOOOOOOO  
**


	16. Socorro!

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LAS HISTORIAS SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, SHERRILYN KENYON Y KAREN MARIE MONNING. Y por supuesto Beth es de Moonlight**

**Capítulo 16**

**Socorro!**

**EDWARD POV**

Necesito aire, necesito correr, necesito gritar, necesito…la necesito a ella, necesito a Bella.

Voy a hablar con mi padre, él siempre ha estado en mis peores momentos y ahora lo necesito en mis mejores momentos. Está en el hospital, estupendo, lejos de la familia, que ya les ajustaré las cuentas.

Normalmente oigo todas las voces que hay a mi alrededor, pero instintivamente mi cerebro actúa como si fuera una lente y se concentra en la conocidas, por lo que al llegar al parking del hospital lo primero que escucho es a mi padre pasando visita y a Ethan quejándose de los formularios y preocupado por un viaje de Amanda, cuando de repente escucho claramente que me grita:

_Edward, si puedes oírme, ¡Corre!_

Me pongo en alerta y veo un audi todo terreno camel entrar por la puerta y lo entiendo todo, me doy prisa por llegar a la entrada pero me ha visto y yo he leído sus intenciones.

¡Socorro! Hanna viene a por mí.

Sé que sólo quieren ayudarme, mis padres, Ethan y Hanna (me gusta ser su cuñadito en sus pensamientos, las ganas), Alice, Emmet, pero necesitamos ir a nuestro ritmo.

Le dejo caer algo. Me gusta Hanna, me gusta mucho, el simple hecho de que mi madre se olvidara de lo que era durante un día para mí es suficiente para admirarla. Está haciendo un garaje para Ethan y su lexus, quedamos en la sala de juntas, allí la mesa es suficientemente grande para abrir los mapas.

_Hola hijo, dame un minuto y termino_

Mi padre sabe que estoy aquí.

Me acerco al despacho de mi padre, me gustaría hablar antes con él y veo en la mente del doctor Ferguson que va hacia del despacho de Ethan que está ¡teniendo sexo encima de la mesa!

- Papá – digo flojito, pero sé que puede oírme – saca al doctor Ferguson de aquí, va al despacho de Ethan.

_Sí, ya los he oído- me dice mentalmente._

- ¡Doctor Ferguson!, venga por favor, tengo un caso que necesito de su consejo…

- ¿Cómo sabe Ethan que…? Es igual.

A los cinco minutos aparece mi padre con el "Cuéntame…" pero de una forma que jamás había notado en él. Estaba preocupado, pero lleno de orgullo por mi, se le veía ilusionado por mi. Sé que está mal, sé que no es justo, pero soy su favorito, y mi padre no puede reprimir ese sentimiento, y menos lejos de casa. Alice lo estará viendo, pero callará.

Hablamos un buen rato, y mi padre me confirma lo que yo ya sé. Bella sabe de mis debilidades y está siguiendo mi ritmo.

- Hijo, debes ir despacio pero seguro, y no la fuerces ir al baile, ella quiere estar contigo y le da igual donde. Y eso, Edward, es algo maravilloso. Ethan sabe que te vas con ella el sábado, así que dile tú algo, como quien no quiere la cosa, está encantado con que salgas con su hermana, así que no te pondrá pegas.

- Ya han terminado ¿Te vienes a la sala de juntas? He quedado con Hanna para ver el garaje, Esme le dio unas ideas.

- Lo sé. Tú siempre le gustaste a Hanna. Creo que este es el cambio que vio Alice.

- Ayer tenía visiones sobre cosas medievales, está de un rarito.

- Es la boda de Ethan y Hanna y una cosa te digo, yo no me pongo el kilt.

- Ni yo.

- Tú lo tienes más crudo hijo, como vayas de novio de la hija menor – la risa de mi padre es optimista.

- El sábado hablaremos.

- Bien, vamos a ver esos planos.

- Oye, ¿Cómo sabía Ethan que eras tú? – le pregunto de camino a la sala.

- No lo sé, pero últimamente lo veo distinto, desde que vinieron esos primos suyos, está distinto, no sé, es como si me perdiera algo suyo y no sé qué es. Hay veces que recelo de él y hay otras que parece protegernos. No habla mucho sobre su familia. No sé, esta mañana tenía la sensación de estar en el siglo XVII con un señor feudal escocés.

Llegamos a la sala y la parejita que hasta hacía diez minutos se comía a besos discutían.

- Sólo es un coche.

- No, no lo es.

- Toc toc – mi padre abre directamente la puerta – se os oye gritar desde el pasillo.

- Socorro chicos! – grita Ethan – Hanna quiere encerrar a mis coches en un lúgubre garaje.

- Me rindo – dijo Hanna – tres contra una.

- Tú los has invitado – le dice con sonrisa inocente Ethan.

Tras deliberar un buen rato, Hanna opta por tomar apuntes e el plano y entre los tres hacemos el garaje perfecto, está mal decirlo, pero es así. Y la venganza de la que se considera mi cuñadita viene en forma de pregunta.

- Entonces… ¿Hay baile el sábado? ¿Sabes ya cuales son sus flores favoritas?

Si fuera humano sería un tomate.

- Eh…no.

- No ¿Qué?

- No al baile o no a las flores.

- No a las dos cosas Hanna.

- Fresias – dijo Ethan – y si consigues llevarla a un baile será o un milagro o porque la has engañado.

- El garaje debe tener un color – socorro por favor, cambiemos de tema ¡Papá!

- ¿Quieres un foco en los ojos para darte cuenta de que esto es un interrogatorio? – esta faceta de Hanna me era desconocida.

_Hijo este es el momento, dile tus planes a Ethan, te ayudará a mantenerla con vida._

- Hemos pensado que es mejor que pasemos el día juntos, por ahí.

_El domingo llamaré a Esme para quedar, bien bien bien._

Noto que Ethan se tensa y empiezan las interferencias en su mente, veo a Bella recién nacida, Ethan la toma entre sus manos y corta el cordón umbilical, la veo de niña entre sus brazos, la veo hablando con él en el coche preguntándole qué le parezco yo…

- Ten cuidado con mi niña ¿Vale? – su tono era de advertencia.

- Solo será un paseo, cuidaré de ella, te prometo que la traeré sana y salva.

- Tengo que seguir trabajando, nos vemos en casa – le da un beso a Hanna y se va demasiado triste.

- Sí, vamos hijo, yo también tengo mucho trabajo.

La magia ha cesado. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Ya en los coches, Hanna está montada pero no arranca. Quiere decirme algo y yo la espero. Creí que todo iría bien con ellos, pero estaba equivocado, a la hora de la verdad estaba equivocado. Se baja del coche y me llama.

- Edward, no es que no le gustes, que sí le gustas, pero has tocado a la joya de la corona y…verás, Ethan es debilidad lo que siente por su hermana pequeña.

- Lo sé, lo comprendo.

- Verás Edward, Bella es especial ¿Has notado que hay más Keltar desde que ella está aquí?

- Sí, hasta que ella vino solo se conocía a los dos hermanos.

- Eso es porque ella es el corazón de la familia, pasadlo bien – ese guiño del ojo me devuelve el buen humor.

_Será mejor que suba de nuevo a hablar con él. Madre mía, no quiero ni pensar que hará con sus hijas_

Arranco el volvo pero me quedo en la esquina, sin que me vea, necesito escuchar su conversación.

- Hey- Hanna está apoyada en el bano de la puerta con los brazos cruzados - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Sé que es ley de vida, sé que tu padre pensó lo mismo de mí y mi padre lo mismo de Bill y Phil.

- Es un buen muchacho – le dijo Hanna abrazándolo por la espalda, Ethan echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados apoyándose en ella.

- Lo sé, es el mejor para ella - ¿En serio? ¿Soy el mejor? No estoy tan seguro yo de eso, pero ella es perfecta para mi.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Por qué tienen que crecer tan rápido?

- Oh vamos, solo están empezando a salir, tienen 17 años Ethan, ¿Qué hacías tú a su edad? – Ethan abrió de golpe los ojos – vale, retiro la pregunta.

- Tomarán precauciones ¿Verdad?

- Oh vamos, el chico parece salido del siglo pasado, yo creo que por eso le gusta a Bells.

¡Qué verdad más grande! ¿Le gusto por eso?

- Sus hermanos son pareja y creo que hasta duermen juntos, y ¿Qué tienen? ¿18? ¿19?

- Pareces una vieja cotilla del pueblo.

_Hijo, yo también los estoy oyendo, es normal, relájate, a ver cómo acaba la conversación._

Eso es fácil decir. Mi padre me conoce mejor que yo, sabe que estaría por aquí cerca.

- No es eso y lo sabes.

- Algún día, cuando esté borracha te diré lo que mis hermanos piensan de ti.

- Nena – caray, es la misma mirada que tiene Bella cuando me mira, es…es…amor – no quiero tener hijas.

- Vale, no tendremos hijas, solo hijos.

- Estará preciosa de blanco.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ethan! Me voy.

De pronto la imagen Bella aparece en la mente de mi padre, ella de blanco, ella con los ojos rojos.

No había pensado en eso, si ella es mi compañera, algún día me casaré con ella….

¡SOCORRO!

**RESIDENCIA CULLEN EN ESE MOMENTO**

**ALICE POV**

- Alice! Alice! Alice cariño ¿qué ocurre?

- Yo, acabo de tener una visión.

- ¿Qué visión? – me giro hacia mi marido y le sonrío.

- Nada importante.

- ¿Seguro? La última vez que vi esa expresión fue cuando apareció Bella en tus visiones.

- Es bueno, no te preocupes y no te muevas.

Je je je, no sé que me gusta más si mi Jasper vestido con un kilt o el vestido de novia de Bella. ¡Boda! ¡Boda!

- Alice, ¿Tengo que recurrir a Edward para averiguar esa repentina alegría? Estás eufórica y me estás poniendo a mí.

- No, pero no puedo decir nada, trae mala suerte.

- ¿Es sobre Edward y la humana?

- Se llama Bella y será mi mejor amiga, así que empieza a tratarla como a tal – mi sonrisa me traiciona.

En milésimas de segundo tengo a Esme en la puerta.

- ¿Es bueno?

- Mucho, Esme, mucho. Y ahora dejadme que me olvide del tema, porque Edward llegará en poco y no debe saber que he tenido otra visión sobre ellos.

¿Cómo era el diccionario de coreano – chino / chino- coreano?

**JASPER POV**

¡SOCORRO! QUE ALGUIEN ME QUITE ESTA FALDA DE CUADROS!


	17. Bella

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LAS NOVELAS Y PERSONAJES DE DE A.M. MONNIG, S. KENNYON, S. MEYER Y LA SERIE MOONLIGHT**

**YO SOLO LAS HE MEZCLADO UN POQUITO**

**Siento el retraso, pero aquí está por fin.  
**

**Capítulo 17**

**Bella**

**EDWARD POV**

Al llegar a casa he tenido una buena con mi familia. No me parece justo que yo tenga siempre que ceder. Ahora no. Cuando Emmet ha tenido recaídas, yo no he replicado. Cuando nos hemos tenido que mudar por Rosalie, yo he accedido me gustara o no, con Jasper igual, y mira que nos hemos cambiado veces por Jasper. Siempre he apoyado a mi familia, siempre. Y ahora cuando yo los necesito, encuentro reticencias.

Mi discusión con Rosalie ha puesto a la familia en una encrucijada, pero he ganado yo. Bella será aceptada en la familia.

Paso toda la noche pendiente de ella porque su sonrisa no se le va de su rostro y eso me gusta. Mañana la saturaré a preguntas. Observando su respiración me pregunto cuanto tiempo aguantaré a su lado como su novio. Llegará un momento que pareceré su hermano pequeño, su hijo o su nieto.

Esta mañana es diferente, estoy más relajado, más feliz, y no se ha extrañado de encontrarme, se ha montado directamente.

Y eso me gusta.

Sentado con ella durante el almuerzo, que por cierto ha pasado en un suspiro, se me ha olvidado donde estábamos. Quería cogerle la mano pero ya se han encargado mis hermanos de hacerme saber donde estoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Emmet no me da tregua.

-Esperando que Bella salga de gimnasia.

-Ahhhhh. ¿Y qué es tan interesante?

-Bella le acaba de dar un corte al imbécil de Newton, le estaba diciendo que a él qué le importa si sale conmigo o no.

-No si la nena tiene genio y te pilla siempre Edi.

-¿No te ibas?

-Hey, hey, tranquilo ¿Os sigo con el coche y te voy dando ideas de qué hacer dentro de él con ella?

-¡Largo!

Oigo las risas de mis hermanos, el buen humor parece estar volviendo a casa.

Cuando la dejo en casa el tiempo parece volar y esta vez no solo le he acariciado la mano, he enganchado mi dedo con el suyo, muy suave, muy lento, controlando.

Pero su olor...todavía me atormenta demasiadas veces para mi gusto. ¡Maldita sea!

Lo que me faltaba, el jefe quileute con su hermano menor, el tal Jacob. La tensión ha crecido por momentos y mi Bella ha estado a la altura, si es que la amo, con toda la frialdad que ha podido conseguir en décimas de segundo me ha preguntado si era peligroso para mí, PARA MÍ. Se los ha llevado dentro de la casa para que yo me pudiera ir pero me he quedado lo suficientemente lejos para que ese chucho no me oliera y lo suficientemente cerca para oír la conversación. En cuanto Bella se ha cerciorado de que me había ido los despachado cortés pero fríamente.

Y ese imbécil va y le dice que o me deja o se lo dice a su hermano.

Ja ja jajajajaja, esto no tiene precio, Bella le ha puesto en su sitio. Tan desgarbada, tan poquita cosa, se iba a enfrentar a un lobo por mi, claro, que ella no sabe que es un lobo. Ni le ha temblado la voz, nada.

Cuando se han ido me he acercado y ELLA ESTABA PARADA EN LA PUERTA ESPERANDOME.

-Hola – me dice preocupada.

-Hola.

-Sabía que no te habías ido – me dice y yo sin saber qué decir me meto las manos en los bolsillos y encojo los hombros - ¿Dirá algo?

-¿Después de cómo se lo has explicado? Lo dudo – mierda, Charlie – tu hermano viene a casa y no ser que quieras explicar qué hago aquí...

-No, con Charlie es diferente, es más como mi padre – alarga su mano – te espero mañana.

Y yo pienso mientras alargo mi mano y engancho de nuevo su dedo con el mío, te veré antes de lo que tú crees cariño.

-Sin falta - me limito a contestarle con una sonrisa.

Me voy a casa pensando en lo maravillosa que es la vida, hace un tiempo atrás creía estar muerto y ahora hasta me siento el corazón latir rápido y veloz.

Conforme me acerco a casa oigo las conversaciones mentales y no mentales de la familia. Los dos cotillas oficiales, Alice y Emmett , sabiendo que yo me acercaba, estaban comentando la jugada.

-Ayyyyyyyyyyyy esa mano tonta...

-Caray con Bella, menos mal que va a ser mi mejor amiga – _tuve que decirlo -_ me dice mentalmente - y el sábado hará un sol abrasador para esta época del año ¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedar con ella? - me dice a sabiendas de que la estoy escuchando.

-¿Y no tener el privilegio de contar con su maravillosa, preciosa y estupenda presencia añadida a su luz natural que desprende solo con pasar? - es que Emmet disfruta de lo lindo.

Ya dentro le doy un informe completo a mi padre y de nuevo me sorprende por lo orgulloso que está de nosotros, de Bella y de mí, de lo valiente que es y de como afianza el terreno para ganar otro trocito. Les hablo de mi sed, de que no puedo estar con la ventanilla cerrada con ella. Y entonces, como en una orquesta al unísono, todos se la imaginan todavía más blanca y con los ojos rojos.

-No podrás evitarlo Edward, cada vez mis visiones son más fuertes, más claras.

No! les grito.

PERO QUE BONITA ESTA MI NIÑA CUANDO DUERME

Y ESE DULCE EDWARD NO TE VAYAS

Esta mañana estoy vistiéndome después de alimentarme un poco, no es cuestión de pasarlo mal, ni ella ni yo. Seguiré el consejo de mi padre, siempre tan sabio, y si tengo que beber todas las noches para que ella siga con vida, lo haré. Aunque sea ciervos. ARGGGG, donde esté un buen gato montés...

Oigo a Esme por el pasillo.

-Hola hijo – la sonrisa de mi madre no tiene precio.

-Hola madre – le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Vas tú muy guapo para ir al instituto, me parece a mí.

-Demasiado si luego nos vamos de caza- me dice Alice. La ya famosa intimidad de los Cullen.

-Si la vas a recoger deberías luego traerle su camioneta – me dice mientras busca algo más sport en mi armario – te vas un poco antes y le dejas la camioneta en el instituto.

-Sí, eso haré.

_¿Cuando la conoceré?_

-Todavía no estoy seguro de que no la mate hoy mismo...

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero no la mates – me dice –_ tú sabes que te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas ¿Verdad?_

-Nena!

-¿Qué? - mi padre viene raudo y veloz.

-Edward mañana es el gran día, pórtate como un caballero.

-Sí papá. Y ahora me gustaría cambiarme que llego tarde – con las manos les invito a marcharse.

-Como si ella no te esperara. Alice, ¿Lo hará?

-Pues claro, qué cosas tienes tienes papá – los oigo al marcharse

-Oye Esme ¿vas a Inverness esta mañana?

-Sí, tengo que ir a por la mantilla que encargué para Hanna.

-Me dejas en el hospital y te llevas el mercedes ¿vale nena?

YO DE MAYOR QUIERO SER COMO MI PAPA

-Venga, vale, me rindo.

-Bella esta Alice; Alice, esta es Bella.

-Tenía unas ganas de horribles de conocerte porque estoy segura que vamos a ser grandes amigas – pues no va y se sienta al lado suyo.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué? - y Bella tan cómoda, apenas está nerviosa.

-Pues porque el otro día cuando conocí a tu prima fue algo tan especial, ah y me muero por ir a Aldury.

-¿Quieres ir? - mi hermana en trance – Alice, ¿Alice?

-Bella, luego te lo explico, déjala es normal no le pasa nada – le digo más por Jasper que por la tranquilidad de Bella.

-Tenemos que ir de compras – dice de pronto y el corazón de Bella se acelera hasta tal punto que se queda pálida y los consiguientes chistes de mis hermanos

Un novio vampiro, NO IMPORTA! Pero ir de compras... ES MUY PELIGROSO. Se están partiendo de risa.

-Eso de que vamos a ir de compras, mejor lo dejamos ¿Vale?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres ser amiga mía? - le pregunta muy seria Bella.

-Es que lo vamos a ser.

-Pues entonces ve aprendiendo que nada de tiendas conmigo – la sonrisa de Alice se desvaneció de pronto – había pensado en algo diferente, no sé, a ver, algo así como ¿nadar? Alice!

¿Cómo es que no he visto eso?

-Sí, sí. Pero entonces tendremos que ir a comprarnos un...- Bella con la ceja levantada, es que es Ethan, por Dios, igual – está bien, de momento.

-Me parece Alice que no vais a ser tan amigas – le guiño un ojo

-Tú eres tonto- Alice me saca la lengua

-Pues cuando quieras ten enseño Aldury,a aunque te advierto que las de las leyendas son Amanda

y mi tía Chloe.

De nuevo Alice está teniendo una visión, intento no reírme pero no puedo evitarlo

-¿Alguien me va a contar qué pasa?

-Bella, verás, yo tengo visiones sobre el futuro o lo que está por ocurrir en muy poco tiempo...

-Por eso sabes que vamos a ser amigas.

-Sí, ahora estaba viendo a mi madre encontrándose con Amanda en Inverness

-Eso no puede ser, Amy está en París o en Londres, no lo sé exactamente, pero en Inversness no.

-Alice ….

-Pues yo veo a Amanda

-Entonces es Melissa, la gemela de Amanda, si no fuera por los ojos, serían dos gotas de agua.

-Ah bueno, entonces no la llamo, es una confusión y no he visto nada extraño, se reirán un rato y ya está.

-¿Puedes ver si lleva la cámara de fotos en la mano?

-No la lleva.

Esto no es normal, la naturalidad con que se toma esto Bella, NO- ES- NOR-MAL

-Una cosa os aviso, cuidado con mi prima Melissa, tiene tendencia a plasmar escenas indeseadas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Momentos inolvidables lo llama ella, suele captar instantáneas, naturales, de esas irrepetibles, o lavándote los dientes, esas cosas.

-Tenemos que irnos para traerte a tiempo tu camioneta – no me quiero separar de mi Bella pero es necesario.

-Vale, tened cuidado y Alice...queda pendiente la piscina y solo para chicas- le guiña un ojo a mi hermana

Esto va a ser horrible.

-Me voy, me voy, en el coche te espero. Hasta luego Bella.

-Hasta luego Alice, el lunes concretamos.

-No tienes que quedar con ella si no quieres, el que sea mi hermana...y te haya dicho eso...

-Me vio ¿Verdad?

-Sí, el día de la camioneta.

-Me gusta tu hermana, y el hecho de que Amanda fuera amable con ella sin conocerla ayuda mucho

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Amanda no es amable con nadie que no sea de la familia, por eso nos extrañamos tanto aquel día.

-Te voy a echar de menos – le digo mirándola a los ojos, es la primera noche que no voy a estar con ella.

-Podrías llamarme – esta chica sabe como arreglarme el día. No lo había pensado, la verdad.

-¿A qué hora te llamo?

-Seguro que Alice ve cuando Charlie está dormido.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh snif snif, como no la beses mañana te la ganas, _obviamente, es Emmet.

_Esta humana cada vez me sorprende a mejor, estaba más nerviosa por ir de compras que por conocer a mi Alice._

_Idiota, la vas a matar y nos buscarás problemas_

Esa es mi familia, y Alice de reportera con Esme. Noticias Cullen en directo.

**ESA MISMA MAÑANA, EN ESOS MISMOS MOMENTOS, EN IVERNESS...**

**ESME POV**

Que bien, una plaza de aparcamiento en pleno centro. Me bajo del coche y veo salir del coche de delante de mí a AMANDA!

La llamo pero no me contesta.

-Amanda! - me acerco a ella.

-Lo siento, pero yo no soy Amanda – me dice muy descortés

-Perdón la he confundido – su aroma me golpea muy fuerte y tengo que dejar de respirar. Definitivamente no es Amanda, ella no huele a humana y esta mujer apesta – lo siento la he confundido con mi amiga Amy.

-Espere un momento – no respires Esmeeee – yo no soy Amanda – se quita las gafas de sol y sus ojos son de un verdemar precioso– soy su gemela Melissa ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Esme Cullen.

-¿La madre de Edward Cullen? ¿La esposa del doctor Cullen?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-No nada, es que no sabía que mi hermana era amiga suya, eso es todo. Ella está de viaje en París.

-Oh, muy bien, la llamaré cuando regrese, sabía que tenía un viaje pendiente por eso me ha extrañado un poco.

-No se preocupe, siento haber sido un tanto grosera, pero llevo un par de semanas que no paran de confundirnos. Mmm, me esperan, pero encantada de conocerla.

-El gusto ha sido mío.

-Ya en la puerta de la tienda la oigo reírse a carcajadas.

-Cuando vea a mi hermana se va a enterar Bridie - se aleja con una chica alta y rellenita.

-Deja a Bella en paz Mel – le dice su amiga.

-Si yo la dejo en paz, menuda es mi prima, pero mi hermana es amiga de la madre de ese chico y no ha dicho nada, ni ella ni Hanna ni nadie.

-Déjame pensar...¿Porque respetan la decisión de Bella de no hablar del tema?

-Yo no hablo del chico, hablo de la familia del chico.

-Mel, es lo mismo.

-¡Qué joven! Parece de nuestra edad.

-Eres incorregible.

Qué curioso, no han hablado en casa de nosotros. Uy, el móvil me vibra. Alice.

¡Noticias frescas!

**ESA NOCHE EN UNA PEQUEÑA HABITACION DE FORKS**

**BELLA POV**

Después de llamar a mamá, una hora de reloj , mientras hacía la cena, dejando la cocina limpia para fregar solo los platos, meterle prisa a Charlie, y hacer todos los deberes en un tiempo record para tener tiempo este finde, por fin, son las 10 de la noche y estoy sola en mi habitación.

Relájate Bellaaaaaaa, si por mucho que mires el móvil no te va a llamar.

Ahh, ahí está, un toque, dos, tres...

-Sí ¿Quién es?

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

-¿Tengo que llamarte así? - pero mírate Bella, pareces una adolescente tonta.

-Edward será suficiente. Esto... ¿Quedamos mañana a las 8?

-Por mí vale, y... ¿Has cenado ya? - las carcajadas se oyen bastante fuertes.

-Sí Bella, he cenado y ¿Tú?

Son la una de la mañana, casi tres horas hablando y no tengo sueño. Hemos hablado de todo lo que mañana no podremos hablar, porque mañana la conversación será bien distinta, yo necesito saber en qué punto estamos. A veces siento que él quiere besarme, que ya no es suficiente el cogerme el dedo, QUIERO MAS!

-Felices sueños Bella.

-Felices sueños, Edward, y... ten mucho cuidado.

Un beso, mi Edward.

Esta noche soñaré con dártelo mañana.

**EDWARD POV**

Un beso, mi Bella.

Esta noche cerraré los ojos e imaginaré el beso que te daré mañana

* * *

**Una aclaración, no voy a narrar la escena del prado, me parece que es preciosa tal y cual, y son de esos momentos que dan la gracia a la novela.**

**Bridi es la Bridie de Vlane, quien quiera leer una preciosa historia de amor que busque Juego Nocturno de la Kennyon, es maravillosa  
**


	18. Somos novios

**Ningún personje es mío, todo es de K.M. MONING, S. MEYER, y S. KENYON, así como personajes de la serie Moonlight**

**tampoco son las historias, yo solo las mezclo y les doy mi versión, a veces parecida, a veces diferente.**

**Antes de que leáis este capítulo os diré que he omitido el prado, me parece perfecto como fue escrito, y aquí no se copian libros ni otras historias, solo se les da otra versión.  
**

**Capítulo 18**

**Somos novios**

**BELLA POV**

Desde anoche soy un manojo de nervios y ahora solo tengo vértigo de ir tan rápida en su muy fuerte espalda. Ahora somos novios, nunca me imaginé que ese "y así el león se enamoró de la oveja" lo resumiera todo. Por un momento tuve miedo de él, pero más bien fue por no estar preparada. No volverá a pasar, ahora que conozco todo lo que puede hacer. Abrazada a él me dan ganas de darle un pequeño besito en su cuello, pero ¿Y si se estrella? Él es inmortal, pero yo no.

Esto de desmayarme solo es algo que me pasa a mí, intento hablar para que no se asuste, pero tanta velocidad me impide hacerlo. Me mira…

Me pierdo en sus ojos color ámbar ahora que sé que me ama y él sabe que yo le amo a él. Vamos Edward bésame, uno chiquitito. Y la verdad es que no sé qué esperar porque nunca he besado a un chico pero sería tan maravilloso que el primero fuese él, mi Edward.

- Déjame intentar una cosa, no…no te muevas…

Sí, sí, sí Edward

Se acerca muy despacio a mí y no puedo cerrar los ojos, quiero verlo. Sus fríos labios apenas rozan los míos cuando siento una fuerte descarga que acelera todo mi cuerpo, pero no me muevo, a pesar de que sus ojos se pierden en los míos, a pesar de que todo mi cuerpo me grita que lo agarre bien fuerte, a pesar de saber que él quiere otro beso tanto o más como lo quiero yo.

Y ahí viene de nuevo, presionando un poquito más. No sé lo que me pasa pero no me puedo aguantar y le paso mis brazos por su cuello para presionar mis labios con sus labios, mi cuerpo con el suyo, y apretarlo contra mí con todas mis fuerzas.

Es mi primer beso, nuestro primer beso y ES MAR AVILLOSO!

De repente se aparta de mí con una cara que no sabría definir.

-Wow Bella.

-Lo siento, yo me dejé llevar.

-No, sí, bueno no, no lo sientas, es que me has pillado desprevenido.

-¿Ves como no pasa nada? Estoy bien, mejor que bien – saboreando sus besos con sabor a vainilla ummmm

Me sonríe con esa sonrisa torcida que tiene que me hipnotiza, se acerca y me abraza. Levanto mi rostro hacia él mientras él respira mi aroma.

-Estoy empezando a ser inmune a tu aroma, creo que es porque has pasado casi todo el día conmigo.

Ya en el coche no me suelta la mano, es tan cariñoso, tan tierno, tan dulce...Me habla de él, 108 años tiene el chaval, ya no podré decirle a Amanda nunca más necrófila.

Me acompaña a casa y entra, madre mía, solos en casa, se me ocurren tantas cosas que hacer con él y estoy tan nerviosa...bueno, vamos a ver, no le puedo ofrecer nada.

¿QUÉ? Y me lo suelta así.

-¿Cómo ha podido Edward? Me muero de la vergüenza, más te vale que me digas la verdad, porque si he dicho algo...

-Sólo me pedías que no me fuera, es como si supieras que tenía planeado irme, y que...me querías – me dice tímidamente.

-Y es cierto – estoy preparando la cena para Charlie y es algo raro tener detrás de mí a Edward.

Charlie viene y él desaparece hacia mi habitación. Estamos hablando de todo, de él, de mí, me gusta saber que no ha habido nadie antes que yo, me cuesta creerle, pero siento que es verdad.

Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso, nuestro primer día juntos, nuestro primer beso...y ahora estamos juntos en mi cama, lo que me lleva a pensar que algún día será nuestro primer...

Imposible dice. De momento me conformo con tenerle así de cerca.

Y esta noche, por primera vez, dormiré en sus brazos.

**EDWARD POV**

**Residencia Cullen**

Qué puedo decir, que estoy enamorado y por primera vez, la vida me parece maravillosa, la tengo a ella.

He dejado a mi novia (¡qué bien suena!) durmiendo, espero que me de tiempo a cambiarme de ropa, mañana quiero traerla casa, presentarla oficialmente como mi novia.

Ya estoy oyendo los gritos mentales de Alice.

Al llegar al porche se me abalanza al cuello y me da un enorme beso en la mejilla

-Sabía que lo conseguirías, me has asustado un poco en el prado, pero sabía que la amabas lo suficiente como para controlarte.

-Se puede saber de qué habláis, me tiene intrigada todo el día – Esme sale por la puerta.

-La ha besado, Esme, la ha besado, ¿Te imaginas?

¡Genial!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh – mi madre y mi hermana gritan a la vez que se miran y se toman de las manos.

-Quiero saberlo todo, hijo, todo.

-Mamá...

-Carlisle, cariño, ven rápido – mi padre aparece en un suspiro – Edward la ha besado – si mi madre pudiera llorar lo haría, veo como le pican los ojos.

-Felicidades hijo, sabía que lo conseguirías, vamos entra, supongo que tendremos una reunión familiar.

-Sí.

Una vez todos reunidos alrededor de la gran mesa de madera, y con los nervios a flor de piel, otra cosa que no sabía que tenía, suelto la bomba que todos saben ya.

-Bien familia, tengo novia y quiero que la conozcáis.

-Ya la conocemos – Emmet se lo está pasando en grande.

-Pero yo no ¿Cuando Edward?

-Mañana estaría bien.

-No, no y no, si ella viene yo me voy.

-Pues adiós Rosalie, hace tiempo que no vas a tu casa.

-Edward, es tu hermana..

-Ya lo sé Carlisle, pero Bella es mi novia, ya va siendo hora que lo acepte, todos lo habéis hecho aun antes de que lo fuera, menos ella.

-Todo saldrá bien, lo he visto. Ehhhh, podríamos preparar una comida de bienvenida.

-No te pases, solo quiero que Esme la conozca y que me vaya acostumbrando a su olor.

-¿Has estado todo el día con ella?

-Sí, y ha funcionado, a mediodía ya ni lo notaba, por eso sería conveniente de que tuviera su olor todo el tiempo que pueda.

_-Como cierta chaqueta que guardas como reliquia...ehh? Granujilla – oye hermanito, que yo estoy de acuerdo contigo pero tengo que ponerme de lado de Ros. Tose si lo entiendes._

Toso.

-¿Es su olor? - Esme me olfatea – huele a fresa.

Miro preocupado a Jasper

-Tranquilo hombre, las fresas no me gustaron nunca.

Me cambio rápido de ropa y vuelvo con Bella, que sigue durmiendo con esa sonrisa de satisfacción.

El verla despertad es todo un lujo. Su pelo parece un almiar, todo revuelto, y solo yo tengo el privilegio de verla así. Me encanta.

Mientras está en su minuto humano no puedo dejar de recordar cuando anoche se duchó, el ruidito que hacían las gotas de agua al resbalar por su cuerpo, cuanto me hubiese gustado estar con ella, enjabonarla, que me enjabonara...Ahora sé que a ella también le preocupa el tema y que ha pensado en ello.

Ahora no quiero pensar en eso, ahora soy feliz y viene dispuesta a darme un beso de buenos días.

-Buenos días Bella – es el beso más maravilloso del mundo, porque es sin miedo, sin prisas.

-Buenos días Edward.

* * *

**Quiero daros un aviso, ha salido en España una colección de RBA en la que aparecen los títulos de la Moning y Kenyon (los de Highlanders). OS LOS RECOMIENDO  
**

**para las que me han preguntado los títulos los vuelvo a repetir:**

**El beso del Highlander**

**El highlander oscuro**

**El hechizo del highlander  
**


	19. Ya es oficial

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ASI COMO LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL SON DE S. MEYER, K.M. MONING, S. KENNYON, LA SERIE MOONLIGHT**

**YO SOLO LOS HE MEZCLADO Y LES HE DADO MI PARTICULAR VISION**

**SIENTO EL RETRASO, PROMETO COMPENSAR  
**

**siento decir que he resumido bastante la escena de los nómadas, me interesa más las versiones de otros protagonistas. Son necesarias porque vamos incorporando nuevos personajes  
**

**Capítulo 19**

**Ya es oficial**

**BELLA POV**

Ya es oficial, soy la novia de Edward Cullen.

De camino a su casa no me ha soltado la mano, la verdad es que estoy temblando.

Llegamos y sigue sin soltarla, y esa sonrisa suya. Antes de abrir la puerta me da un ligero beso en los labios.

-Están histéricos.

-¿Más que yo? - su risa es contagiosa.

-Más o menos. ¿Preparada?

-No, pero me consuela saber que Charlie se vengará por mi – suspiro – vamos.

Su casa es espaciosa, toda de cristal, de ese que desde fuera parece reflejar el entorno. Me encanta la casa.

-Es muy espaciosa y muy...clara – entramos al recibidor y todo es en tonos claros.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Ataúdes y fosos?

-No, fosos no.

-Les dije que no lo hicieran.

-¿El qué?

-Te están preparando la comida – ohhhhhhh que detalle.

Subimos por la escalera hasta la cocina, moderna a más no poder, para no comer y no cocinar...

-Familia, esta es Bella.

-Bella – me saluda Carlisle – nos has dado una excusa para estrenar la cocina.

-Encantada Bella, soy Esme – una mujer alta y elegante se me acerca y mis colores salen a recibirla al son de los latidos a toda máquina de mi corazón.

-Mucho gusto, tiene una casa preciosa.

-No tanto como la tuya.

-No sabría qué decirle, la mía parece un museo.

-Hola Bella, soy Emmet, pero eso ya lo sabes, disculpa a Rosalie, no se encontraba bien.

-Tranquilo ¿Qué hay Emmet? - Empiezo a creer que he sido yo la que se le indigesta.

-¡Bella! - Alice es la más ansiosa por acercarse a mí, porque se abalanza y me da un beso en la mejilla ante la perplejidad de todos. Me gusta – este es Jasper.

-Hola Alice, Jasper – él se mantiene a una distancia prudencial.

-No debes estar nerviosa, todo va a salir bien.

-Lo sé, ¿Qué estáis cocinando?

-Comida italiana, esperamos que te quedes a almorzar.

-Ya ha comido – este chico es único para romper encantos.

-Pero puedo volver a comer, de hecho, se debe comer cinco veces al día – termino de decir mirando a Edward – y huele muy bien – siempre y cuando no comáis por mí.

-¿Lo ves Edward? Te dije que comería.

-Anda vamos, te enseñaré el resto de la casa mientras terminan de cocinar.

Me lleva a su habitación. No tiene cama porque dice que como no duerme, para qué la quiere. La tiene llena de discos y un sofá de cuero negro precioso.

-Bella no tienes que comer si no quieres.

-No Edward, se han molestado en cocinar para mí, es lo menos.

-Quieren que bajemos.

-Edward, entiendo perfectamente que al igual que tú te has acostumbrado a mi olor poco a poco a ellos les pasará lo mismo, así que bajemos.

-No quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras – me dice con un beso y una sonrisa.

-¿Tú quieres que baje y los conozca? - asiente y me acerco a su rostro despacio, avisándole de que voy a darle un beso – y me gusta Alice – oigo un chillido abajo - ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Alice, se queja de que te acaparo.

-Sabes, es la primera persona que conozco con la que mi prima Amanda no ha sido grosera ¿Por qué te ríes?

Bajamos a la cocina y allí está Rosalie.

-Sigues sin gustarme, y me han obligado a estar aquí, quiero que tengas eso claro humana.

-De acuerdo - ¿Qué le voy a decir?

-Bella, Bella – me dice Alice - ¿Puedo ir contigo cuando vayas a hacerte otra prueba del vestido?

-¿Es que hay otra prueba Alice? - ahora sí que entro en fase pánico.

-Oh vamos Bella, estás en una casa llena de vampiros y no te da miedo, pero te nombro la boda y tienes pánico.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Sí – me dicen al unísono todos.

-Genial. No es la boda, es toda la parafernalia de la boda – se me acaba de ocurrir...- Alice, Alice – la llamo, pero ella parece estar en trance. Miro a Edward.

-Está teniendo una visión – me dice – caray, la primera en la frente.

-¿Qué pasa? - todos se miran sin comprender pero preocupados.

-Has tomado una decisión, Alice lo ha visto y yo lo he visto en la mente de mi hermana.

-Sí, sí Bella te acompañaré y te elegiré un vestido con un tocado de princesa que ya verás...

-Para, para Alice.

-Oh vamos Bella, estarás preciosa. Esme ¿Te acuerdas de mis visiones vestida de medieval? Pues voy ir con Bella al castillo Keltar.

-¿Estás segura que quieres ser amiga de ella? - me pregunta Edward.

-Bella – me llama Esme - ¿Te importaría probar la salsa? No sé si me he pasado con el condimento.

-Claro.

Me ofrece otra cuchara, pero todos sabemos que las salsas saben mejor si se prueban con la cuchara de madera. Tomo la que ella tiene en la mano, acaba de probarla ella y yo hago lo mismo ante el estupor de todos. Y esto me pasa por estar mirando a Esme. ME HE QUEMADO LA LENGUA.

-Vaya! - Esme enseguida me da un vaso de agua.

-Bella ! - Edward acude a mi lado.

-No pasa nada, me he quemado la lengua – todos estallan en risas – he visto que Esme no ha soplado y voy y yo y no soplo – digo riéndome de mi propia torpeza toamando otro poquito con la cuchara.

-Sopla Bella – me dice Emmet.

-Deliciosa Esme.

-Gracias Bella – me dice con una sonrisa pasando su brazo por la cintura – el otro día lo pasé muy bien con Amanda.

-Mi prima es maravillosa en las distancias cortas. Vaya, esto sí que es diferente, debéis gustarle a Amanda, porque por lo general suele ser bastante seca con la gente nueva.

-Pues conmigo no lo fue, y eso que fui impuesta de cierta manera por Hanna.

-Felicidades Esme, has sobrevivido a un par de liantes buenas.

-Hemos quedado un día para ver tu casa, me han dicho que está llena de leyendas.

-¿Hay fantasmas? - pregunta Emmet sentándose al lado nuestro en un taburete.

-Eso depende de quien entre – Emmet es muy diferente cuando hablas con él, tiene pinta de buenazo – es un castillo de 500 años Emmet, y está lleno de ventanas que crujen, de pasillos con corrientes de aire, cuadros que parecen mirarte y una habitación que según mi tía Chloe está hechizada.

-Tonterías – dice Rosalie – los fantasmas no existen.

-Pues yo conozco a más de uno- le responde Jasper.

-Bella, le dije que te llamara, que conste.

-Lo sé Carlisle, lo sé. Bueno que, ¿Probamos el almuerzo? La humana tiene hambre.

Sentados en la isla de la cocina me como un gran plato de espaguetis. Hablamos y nos reímos de cualquier cosa, hacen que me siente como en casa. Quieren que vaya con ellos a ver un partido de béisbol y Edward insiste que solo voy de observadora, nada de jugar.

Cuando volvemos a mi casa, Ethan y Charlie están en casa. Edward se presenta formalmente como mi novio. Charlie se queda en blanco pero Ethan y yo nos guiñamos el ojo.

-¿Lo sabe mamá Bells?

-Lo sé yo y es suficiente eh nenita?

-Cuidaré de ella Charlie, lo prometo.

-Y dices que vas a un partido, a Bella no le gusta el deporte.

-Charlie, por favor.

Nos vamos al partido, después del todoterreno, Edward me lleva mientras corre por el bosque, en eso que yo no me puedo aguantar y le doy un pequeño beso en su nuca. Se para en seco y me deja apoyada a un árbol.

-Bella...

-Lo siento, no me he podido resistir – me acorrala en el tronco del árbol y coloca sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

-Jamás me pidas disculpas por besarme, Bella.

-Pero he hecho que te pares.

-Sí, porque quería responderte el beso – sus labios tocan los míos y mi lengua roza los suyos, la suya responde y en milésimas de segundo estamos entrelazados.

-Edward...- digo entre suspiros.

-Bella...

Sus manos cobran vida propia y bajan por mi cuerpo hasta mi cadera rozándola apenas, vuelven a subir por mi espalda y vuelven a bajar hasta mi muslo, que lo levanta encajando mi pierna contra su cadera. Estoy notando su erección y no puedo parar, por alguna razón no puedo parar de tanto que lo deseo. Empieza a abrazarme cada vez más fuerte. Y de pronto...me pican las manos porque ya no lo tengo.

-Edward ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí Bella – miro hacia la oscuridad- lo siento, tenía que separarme, podría haberte matado.

-No me pidas disculpas por ello, jamás Edward.

-No he debido dejarme llevar.

-A mí me ha gustado, y entiendo que tardes un poquito en acercarte, tómate el tiempo que necesites.

-Bella esto es nuevo para mi.

-Y para mí, no podía parar Edward, mi cuerpo no me respondía.

Después de unas risas por el momento nos vamos a buscar a su familia. Y es peor. Al parecer han notado algo raro en él y las risas se convierten en un "vamos a meternos todos con Eddie".

Hasta que llegan los vampiros nómadas y en cuestión de segundos me veo en el todoterreno huyendo. Le convenzo que es mejor que me vaya a Londres con mi prima Amanda.

Todo sucede muy rápido. Emmet, Alice y Edward protegiéndome de los tres vampiros nómadas. La discusión con Charlie, le digo lo mismo que René le dijo cuando le dejó, lo mismo que le dijo la otra noche Amanda. Necesito que no me siga, dejarlo ahí parado el tiempo suficiente. En casa de los Cullen se organiza una cacería mientras Alice, Jasper y yo nos vamos a Londres.

Edward me da un beso como el del bosque y me sabe a despedida. No me gusta.

En Londres vamos a un hotel, pero James, el vampiro que me persigue me localiza. Me engaña y creo que tiene a Amanda. No quiero que nadie muera y me entrego.

Un error por mi parte, pero la llamada de Edward diciéndome lo mucho que me ama me vuelve a la realidad, no puedo permitir que ningún Cullen muera por mí, ni nadie de mi familia, no me lo perdonaría. No entiendo el mundo de Edward, todo va demasiado deprisa.

Veo a mi Edward suplicándome que no me rinda, oigo a Carlisle urgiendole que haga algo. Siento como mi Edward me succiona en la muñeca. Le sonrío, le digo que le amo y él me sonríe.

-Yo también te amo, Bella, tú eres mi vida, no lo olvides nunca.

* * *

**el siguiente capitulo es la versión de Edward**


	20. Mi novia

NINGÚN PERSONAJE ES MIO, NI LAS HISTORIAS, YO SOLO LAS HE MEZCLADO UN POQUITO

TODO ES DE K.M. MONNING, S. KENYON, LA SERIE MOONLIGHT Y S. MEYER, POR SUPUESTO

Capítulo 20

Mi novia

EDWARD POV

Vaya un novio que estoy hecho, a la primera de cambio la pierdo. Parece mentira que siga siendo un adolescente irracional, de los que se dejan llevar por las circunstancias. Y la culpa la tiene Alice, por mostrarme qué pasaría si seguíamos mi plan, huyendo para siempre.

Y Bella, qué capacidad de razonamiento tiene, ha ideado un plan, en principio infalible... ir en busca de Amanda, que si no estaba en Londres se iría a Japón. Le ha hecho mucho daño a Charlie, el pobre, que lo único que hace es preocuparse por Bella.

Decidimos volver sobre nuestros pasos cuando la visión de Alice cambió y vio a Amanda con un vampiro rubio en una sala de espejos. Mi padre dudó porque no se le veía la cara, tal vez fuera un cómplice, pero en Londres estaríamos juntos y eso me tranquilizaba, al menos en parte.

Mi padre estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mí y mi novia, a pesar de lo bien que estábamos en Escocia.

Me doy asco a mí mismo por poner a Bella en esta situación, beber su sangre ha sido lo más dulce y lo más agrio que he hecho en todos mis largos años.

Jasper y Emmet están en un parque próximo esperando instrucciones. Esme está desesperada en Forks, quiere estar aquí y no la dejamos, pero empiezo a pensar que tal vez sería una baza a jugar, las mujeres tienen un don para calmar situaciones y si viene la madre de Bella...

Me cambio otra vez de lentillas, la sangre de Bella está haciendo estragos en mí. Montamos todo esto para que un vampiro no se coma a Bella, y voy yo y lo hago.

- Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de tí, te has contenido, pero a lo mejor... no sé, Alice está tan segura que Bella será una de los nuestros que no sé que pensar, pero está bien que no lo hayas hecho, debe ser decisión suya, no tuya.

- Ese es el pánico que tengo en el fondo, que quiera ser como yo, y no estoy dispuesto a condenarla. Eso sería lo último.

- Amanda llegará en 15 minutos, acaba de estar en el apartamento. No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, Amanda será una de tus incondicionales, ya verás pesado.

* * *

**ESTE** HA SIDO CORTITO, PERO EL 21 SERÁ LAAAAARGO, CONOCEREMOS A JOSEPH KOSTAN...


	21. En algún lugar de Venecia

**LOS PERSONAJES Y LAS HISTORIAS SON DE S. MEYER, S. KENYON, MOONLIGHT Y K.M. MONNING**

**GRACIAS A TODAS ELLAS POR DARNOS TAN BUENOS MOMENTOS  
**

**Capítulo 21**

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DE VENECIA…**

**AMANDA POV**

-Tu palacio es precioso, si me gustase el siglo XVIII, claro.

-Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti Amanda, lo romántica que eres.

-Oh vamos Joseph.

-Es en serio – Joseph me guía hasta la puerta – vamos, tenemos reserva para cenar.

-Te vuelvo a recordar que esto no es una cita, es una cena de negocios.

-Pues me gustaría que fuese una cita.

-Franagan, tus caracoles no cruzaran el río Missisippi.

Joseph Kostan es un amigo de mi hermano Silvan, se conocieron en una de sus fiestecitas en Nueva York. Es un empresario de esos de alto riesgo y tiene su sede en Los Ángeles (le van las aspirantes a actriz). Es alto, rubio, con el pelo corto, viste siempre de forma impecable, con trajes hechos a medida. Tiene un par de debilidades, las antigüedades del siglo XVIII y Venecia.

Sería perfecto para mí, si me atrajera, claro.

Me lleva a cenar a uno de esos restaurantes tan lujosos de Venecia, él lo hace todo con lujo y confort, y si no, no lo hace. Pasamos por una plaza con una fuente. El vino, la subasta realizada con éxito, la noche tan agradable…

-Hey Mandy – generalmente odio que me llamen Mandy, pero a él no se por qué se lo consiento - ¿Nunca has hecho nada excéntrico? – se queda mirando el pub de la esquina, está sonando Atlantic City de Bruce Springsteen

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto – me coge por la cintura y nos mete a los dos de un salto a la fuente. De repente se pone a cantar la canción – de hecho todo muere, pero tal vez, algún día todo lo muerto vuelva, y puede que nuestro amor sea frío, pero reúnete conmigo en Atlantic City – me toma la mano y nos ponemos a bailar dentro de la fuente – la la la la la, oh oh , meet me tonight …

No dejamos de dar vueltas dentro de la fuente, cantando y bailando la canción. Nunca había visto tan alegre a Joseph, la verdad es que no supiera que se sabiera la canción del Boss, no le pega, es demasiado estirado. Hay un momento en el que creo que quiere besarme. La canción termina y nos quedamos parados, mirándonos.

-Quiero besarte y no puedo, lo estropearía todo Mandy.

-Sé lo que eres Jota.

-Eso no quita el hecho para que joda nuestra amistad.

-Pues no lo hagas, esto no es una cita.

-¿Cuándo regresas a Londres?

-Mañana por la mañana ¿Y tú?

-Tengo que pasar por París a zanjar un asunto y vuelvo a Los Ángeles, si quieres hago escala y voy a la presentación de tu libro.

-Yo te llamo.

Sabemos que nos gustamos, pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarnos a lo que somos.

De regreso al hotel me acuerdo de poner el móvil a cargar y no para de sonar, lo tengo lleno de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de toda la familia, así que llamo a mi padre.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Me quedé sin batería y…

-¿Acaso no sabes que siempre tienes que llevarlo contigo siempre?

-Me olvidé papá, lo siento, pero esa biblioteca…lo tenía en modo silencio.

-Escucha, Bella se ha ido a Londres contigo hace tres días, no coge el teléfono y lo único que sabemos es por un mensaje en el contestador diciendo que está bien y que está contigo.

-Estará en Londres sola, estoy de camino al aeropuerto.

-Amy, fue después de una discusión con Charlie, y Charlie dice que ya vino así de la cita con Edward Cullen, y es más, le soltó el mismo rollo que René le soltó a Charlie, averigua la verdad, algo me dice que hay algo más.

Cuelgo el teléfono y llamo a Joseph.

-Jota, necesito que me lleves a Londres ahora mismo, algo ha pasado con mi prima Bella.

A las 7 de la mañana entro a nuestro apartamento en Londres y ni rastro de Bella, ni maletas ni nada. Lo único que tengo en mi buzón de voz es un mensaje de ella diciendo que estaba bien pero ¿Dónde?

Vuelve a sonar el móvil, es Bella.

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás?

-No soy Bella, Amanda, soy Alice Cullen, verás Bella ha sufrido un accidente y está muy grave en el hospital, necesita transfusión de sangre y el permiso de un familiar para una operación.

-Dime el hospital, la sangre es la mía somos del mismo tipo y tienen mi permiso para operarla.

El rugido de mi potente Jaguar y mis poderes para apartar el tráfico hacen que llegue en 15 minutos. Entro por la puerta del hospital quitándome el abrigo y subiéndome la manga. Nuestra sangre picta es la mejor para nosotros, nos recuperamos más rápido. Alice me está esperando en el mostrador bastante afectada. Me lleva con su padre al que de inmediato le firmo la autorización. Mientras me extraen toda la sangre que está permitida llamo a Nico, sé que está de camino a Londres y llegará antes que los demás.

Con Ethan es diferente. Le pongo al tanto y se tranquiliza cuando le digo que al mando está Carlisle. Bien.

-Amy escucha, cierra fronteras – es nuestra señal para bloquear nuestra mente y evitar incursiones no deseadas - tengo que decírselo a los demás y Charlie ya le tiene ganas al chico, así que tendrás que protegerlo.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo? No puedo, no me lo pidas, podría freírlo.

-Pues ya puedes pensar rápido y ahora pásame a Carlisle.

-Doctor Cullen es para usted.

Me levanto mareada y Alice me ayuda, me han sacado un poco más de la permitida, nada que no quite la coca- cola que trae para mí. Salgo de la sala por otra puerta y me allí está. Edward Cullen.

-Edward Cullen, supongo.

-Sí – su rostro es la preocupación en persona, la tristeza y el dolor se reflejan en su cara.

-Yo te protegeré ahora – le digo mientras le toco el hombro. Mi parte druida recita un hechizo de protección a modo de Silvan, espero que los demás lo sientan.

-Bella…yo…lo siento mucho.

-Bueno, ahora no tengo tiempo de escucharte Edward, tengo mucho que hacer. Alice – la voz me falla, tengo que sentarme, entre la sangre y el hechizo estoy demasiado débil – nadie se va a creer que después de venir sola hayáis venido vosotros para tratar de convencerla, así lo único que vais a conseguir de mi tío es que dude de vosotros, así que Alice, tú te has ido con ella y habéis estado conmigo en el apartamento, si alguien os pregunta dónde hemos estado para no coger el teléfono le dices que por ahí conmigo, siempre remítete a mí. Recuérdalo. Es la razón por la que tu padre y tu hermano han venido.

-Amanda…

-Cállate Edward y déjame a mí, ahora me toca a mí salvarte el culo, tengo órdenes expresas de Ethan y no tengo tiempo que perder, estarán aquí dentro de hora y media.

-Edward debemos hacer lo que ella dice, todo saldrá bien, díselo a Carlisle.

-¿Tienes ahí la ropa de Bella?

-Sí. Y la mía.

-Bien – otro mareo hace que me tenga que sentar otra vez y veo que Alice rebusca en mi bolso las llaves del jaguar – de acuerdo, te dejo conducirlo, pero nada de arañazos, bien, vámonos – mientras nos vamos llamo a Silvan y a mi padre, que al parecer están al tanto de todo.

-Silvan, estoy al mando díselo a papá. No, no he podido hablar con él, me lo ha cogido y me ha dicho que estaba ocupado con el tío Drustan, sí, lo peor está por llegar y te necesito a mi lado Sil – menos mal que vienen todos en nuestro jet.

-Todo saldrá bien – me dice Alice – estoy segura, se va a liar un poquito bastante, pero cuando Bella despierte todo irá rodado.

-Alice…- me quedo fijamente mirándola, despliego mis poderes druidas y siento que ella puede ver el futuro - ¿Hay bragas sucias entre la ropa?

-Sí…- su sonrisa se agranda, ha captado mi idea – es buena idea, dejaremos en la ropa sucia las mías y las suyas.

-Es lo primero que mirará mi tía, eso y el desorden de ropa.

Vamos al apartamento y lo desordenamos, levantamos las camas, nos fumamos un par de cigarrillos y dejamos las colillas. Alice coloca en la habitación doble su ropa junto a la de Bella.

Con 20 minutos de adelanto llegamos de nuevo al hospital. A Carlisle le parece bien nuestro plan, pues claro que sí, el suyo era patético.

-Edward, pase lo que pase, tú quédate detrás de mi ¿Entendido?

-Pero debería explicar que…

-¿Acaso crees que te van a escuchar? Charlie quiere tu cabeza porque te culpa de esto, porque mi tío le ha culpado a él por irresponsable y si no te coge por las solapas será porque tu padre está aquí.

-Hijo tiene razón, y Bella se pondrá bien, al final solo ha sido la pierna rota y contusiones, deja esa cara ya, porque cuando se despierte, no le gustará verte así.

-Amanda …

-Dime Edward.

-Solo tuvimos ciertas diferencias de opinión, no me podía imaginar que iba a estallar así con Charlie. Al principio me pareció bien que viniera aquí a Londres contigo, a veces, un poco de distancia te da objetividad, pero esto no me lo esperé nunca.

-Edward, tú solo has sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso – le veo tan compungido ahí sentado, con ganas de llorar, seguro que se las está aguantando, así que le tomo de las manos y me arrodillo delante de él para mirarle desde abajo – entre todos hemos tensado la cuerda demasiado, yo, Madison, Charlie, supongo que estaba al borde del estallido, y le faltabas tú. Así que no te eches encima todos los méritos, que tú no estabas la otra noche en Aldury.

Empiezo a recordar todo, si es cierto que lee el pensamiento, lo verá en mis recuerdos y tal vez le quite esa amargura, pero no se le va, lo que me dice que aquí hay algo más que una simple discusión o crisis adolescente.

Bella sale del quirófano y la llevan a su habitación, la vemos de paso, qué pálida está, más que de costumbre. La enfermera nos deja entrar pero solo a uno.

- NOS DEJARAS ENTRAR A TODOS – le digo, mira que me repatea utilizar la voz del poder, pero no puedo dejarles fuera, después de todo lo que han hecho por Bella, la escucha profunda que les he hecho me ha confirmado lo que ya sabía. Han luchado por ella y le han salvado la vida a Bella, y por ello tendrán mi gratitud eternamente.

Ya fuera de la habitación, he dejado a solas a Edward con su padre, creo que necesita desahogarse y un poco de privacidad no está mal. Veo a Nico llegar corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿Y mi hermana?

-Está sedada- no se detiene y entra. Entramos con él, por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Hey Bells – le acaricia el rostro y le da un beso en la frente - así que tú eres Edward Cullen.

-Sí – ambos se miran – me hubiese gustado conocerte en otro momento la verdad – se vuelve hacia ella de nuevo

-Hey nenita… no te preocupes, los Keltar somos fuertes ¿Verdad que sí nenita?

-Nico – le pregunta Carlisle, la verdad es que Edward tiene una cara…de puro sufrimiento. ¿Será por la sangre que tiene puesta en el gotero? – Bella necesita tu sangre.

-Por supuesto, vamos, toda si hiciese falta doctor Cullen.

-Edward – le llamo – tal vez deberías cambiarte ropa antes de que mis tíos lleguen - he notado que sus ojos tienen reflejos rojos, algo muy extraño, no quiero pensar que él se haya bebido la sangre que le falta. Alice le entrega una bolsa.

Fuera de la habitación oteo el parking con el móvil en la mano. Una llamada de Silvan me advierten que acaban de aterrizar. Y yo sigo muy débil. Todo está preparado, el doctor Cullen con Bella, y los demás en la puerta de la habitación.

3-2-1 se abre la puerta del ascensor.

- Tú! – me grita Charlie - ¿Dónde cojones estabas? ¿No sabes coger el puto teléfono? Como le pase algo a mi hermana te vas a enterar bruja.

- ¿Has terminado de rebuznar? – le digo mientras Ethan y Silvan se interponen entre nosotros.

- Aquí no Charlie – le dice Ethan.

- Te voy a…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – a mí nadie me grita, así que chulo él, chula yo.

Mis tíos y mis padres vienen detrás y entran directamente a la habitación, seguidos de Ethan, que se lleva a Charlie con él.

El doctor Cullen sale con Edward, que está abrazado a su padre.

-Silvan – lo llama – Ethan quiere que entres.

-Edward – le pongo una mano en el hombro – llora, desahógate – pero su reacción es abrazarse más fuerte a su padre

EDWARD POV

La mente de Amanda me da seguridad, le quiero explicar todo, decirle que lo siento, pero esa mirada tan fría...me da miedo. Hasta me ha parecido ver chispitas doradas en su ojos. Pero todo ha desaparecido cuando me ha tocado, sabe que hay algo más, que le estamos ocultando algo, pero calla.

¡Y qué mandona es! Enseguida ha tomado el control y mi hermana encantada de conducir el jaguar. Cuando han regresado lo ha recordado todo para mí.

ME GUSTA AMANDA, QUE TODOS SE ENTEREN!

Lo que no termino de entender es ese afán por protegerme de su tío y Charlie.

Ahí está su familia, y no he pasado más miedo en toda mi vida.

Entro con ellos pero su padre me echa de mala manera.

Yo soy el culpable, la sentencia es casi unánime por abrumadora mayoría.

"_Ven aquí hijo, ellos están igual que tú, llenos de dolor por Bella, pero se pondrá bien. Entonces os verán juntos y todo lo que están pensando se irá como el viento. No les culpes, yo no lo hago, si fuera su padre estaría igual o peor. Sé que es duro saber lo que están pensando, sé que es duro saber que en este momento te odian, para dales tiempo y muestrales cuanto amor os teneís el uno al otro" _

-Tengo tanto miedo... - me aferro con todas mis fuerzas a mi padre, el sonido tan bajo de nuestra voz apenas es audible para los humanos – si la pierdo...me volvería loco.

-No la vas a perder, ella también te ama.

-Debería dejarla y desaparecer, así no le causaría más dolor, apenas lleva un día en mi mundo y mira las consecuencias. No quiero mi mundo para ella.

-Acabas de decir que no la quieres perder, que te volverías loco, ¿Qué pasa por tu cabecita? De lo que tienes que preocuparte es de que no se te note que has bebido sangre humana, pero deberías hablar con ella cuando se recupere y contárselo.

-Es tan impredicible que no me puedo imaginar lo que me preguntará.

-Sea lo que sea te perdonará, es tu compañera. Yo le tendría más miedo a las preguntas de Bella que a su familia.

-Te gusta Bella eh?

-Pues sí.

-Es mi novia – mi padre es único para arrancarme una sonrisa.

-Además, creo que tienes de tu parte a las personas más importantes de la vida de Bella – mira a Amanda que está hablando con un tal Takeshi por teléfono – y a Ethan. Ninguno ha preguntado, solo han actuado.

-Ya salen.

Todos menos los padres de Bella salen de la habitación. Su tío Dageus es muy alto, de melena casi blanca y larga recogida atrás. Sus ojos color ámbar me impactan demasiado. Se acerca directo a mí.

-El ya famoso Edward Cullen.

-Sí señor.

-Soy Dageus Mackeltar – me ofrece la mano y para tener más de sesenta años está fuerte – siento lo de ahí dentro, mi hermano pierde el control cuando se trata de su familia.

-Lo entiendo señor – su mente está en silencio, como la de Bella, debe ser algo genético.

-Llámame Dageus. Esta es mi esposa Chloe – una mujer de pelo castaño de mediana estatura me da la mano.

-Somos los padres de Amanda y Silvan.

-Estos son mi padre, Carlisle y mi hermana Alice.

-Por fin te conozco, Alice, mi Amy me ha hablado de tí – mi hermana está en trance pero el matrimonio ni se inmuta, la mente de Chloe hasta lo ve normal!-

-Muchas gracias Chloe, oye, el otro día estuvimos hablando Bella y yo...¿Podría ir con vosotras a elegir los vestidos medievales?

ESTO ES INCREIBLE!

Mi novia debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y ella pensando en vestiditos.

-No me mientas Alice, con Bella no se habla de vestidos, se discute de vestidos.

-Tiene razón, no sabe cuanta.

-Lo que no sabía era que fuerais tan amigas para esta locura. En fin, me alegro de que al menos estuviera contigo. Si consigues que se ponga el vestido, eliges tú otro.

-Dalo por hecho Chloe.

-Amy, cariño- dice Chloe - necesito comer algo vente conmigo anda.

-Eso – dice mi padre – mientras yo os explico un poco todo. Edward, ve tú también.

-No, yo no me muevo de aquí.

Chloe se lleva a Amanda, Alice y a Nico que acaba de llegar de donar sangre para su hermana a comer algo. Mientras, Dageus hace pasar a mi padre a la habitación donde les explica con detalle lo sucedido, según Amanda, claro, y convence a Drustan para que me dejen entrar y verla.

Oigo todas sus mentes, unos se preguntan qué ha pasado, otros me odian, y otros sienten lástima por mí.

Me aferro a los latidos del corazón de Bella que vuelven a ser normales.

A partir de hoy, serán la banda sonora de mi vida


	22. Rarezas para mi

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MEYER, DE LA MONING, DE LA KENYON, Y DE LOS AUTORES DE MOONLIGHT**

**PERO NUESTROS SUEÑOS CON ELLOS NOS PERTENECEN...**

**Capitulo 22**

**Rarezas…para mi**

**ALICE POV**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! No me lo puedo creer, esto es mejor que en mis visiones. Lo siento un montón por Bella y Edward, de verdad que sí, pero no me importa estar en la cafetería con Chloe, Amanda y Nico, son geniales.

No están para nada preocupados, y conmigo…son estupendos ¡No me lo puedo creer! El optimismo que despliegan con respecto a Bella es rarito de lo normal que parece para ellas.

-¿Cómo te puedes comer todo eso Nico? – se para antes de morder su bizcocho - te va a dar algo.

-No que va.

-Un día de estos te vas a comer un oso – le dice Chloe.

-Pues no lo había pensado tía, en algún sitio tiene que ser legal.

Nico tiene casi toda la mesa repleta de comida para él, hamburguesa, patatas fritas, tarta de manzana y coca- cola. Demasiado en comparación con Amanda que solo tiene un capuchino y tarta de manzana. Nico es clavadito a Bella si te fijas bien, los mismos gestos, todo. El domingo en mi casa Bella no se lo comió todo por mi madre, es que comen así. Estos tres interminables días no probó bocado y me consuela saber que todo volverá a estar bien.

Siento que soy aceptada por los Keltar, las muestras de cariño son irrefutables. Siento que me están protegiendo…a mí y a los Cullen.

Reconozco que rarito es un rato, pero me siento bien entre ellos.

-Ya no comerás después.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? Tengo que recuperar toda la sangre que le he dado a Bells.

Amanda se saca una cajetilla de tabaco y se enciende uno, su madre y ella se miran y parecen preocupadas, pero no se dicen nada. Mientras Nico se lo ha comido todo y va a por los restos de tarta de Amanda, pero ésta le da un manotazo en la mano.

-Te pides otra – le dice.

-Por ahí vienen Ethan, Silvan y mi padre – les digo señalando la puerta.

-¿Habéis dejado solo a Edward con ese par? – le pregunta Chloe

-Está papá con ellos – le contesta Silvan, que toma el tenedor y se zampa de una el resto de tarta de Amanda.

-¡Mamá!

-Eso te pasa por comer tan despacio Amy.

-Y por fumar – le dice Silvancon la boca llena.

-Tú también fumas – le contesta ella

-Sí, pero después de comer, no antes ni durante.

Ponemos otra mesa junto a la nuestra, mi padre me besa en la cabeza y se sienta junto a mí. Se pide otra ronda de café.

-¿Y Bella? – pregunta Amanda

-Le están poniendo la segunda bolsa de sangre.

-Mami – dice Amanda - ¿Te quedarás para la apertura del Simposium?

-Pues no teníamos pensado hacerlo, pero ya que estamos aquí, lo haremos, quizás al señor Cullen le gustaría asistir¿Le gustaría? - le pregunta con una sonrisa – es sobre Historia Medieval, Feudalismo, le advierto.

-Pues...- me mira preguntándome si todo iría bien y le hago un gesto afirmativo – por supuesto, y llámeme Carlisle.

-Alice...

-No gracias, la Historia no es lo mío.

-Ah por cierto – dice Ethan – Amanda te traigo un regalo – le lanza una venda sin abrir – para tu novio – todos se ríen a carcajadas.

-Muy gracioso imbécil – le contesta ella – y se la vuelve a lanzar.

-Es que el novio de mi hermana es una momia, Carlisle ¿Conoces al hombre del Hielo? La momia que encontraron congelada en los Alpes.

-Sí, he leído sobre él.

-Pues así se quedan los novios de mi hermana.

-¿Hoy es el día de meternos con Amanda?

-Sí.

-Ah vale.

-A mi hermanita le van los que tienen más de 2000 años por lo menos.

-Entonces – pregunto yo – los restos de vendas...

-Alice – me corta mi padre.

-Déjala Carlisle, pero has de saber Alice querida, que si dices algún comentario metiéndote conmigo, algún día será el día de meterse con Alice y tú no podrás decir nada.

La miro divertida, esta familia es más rara que la mía, es un soplo de aire fresco.

-Yo solo digo que ví restos de vendas desgastadas en el apartamento.

-Hey...mi primita llevando a chicos a su apartamento – no conocía esta faceta de Ethan, siempre tan serio y comedido – ¿por eso tenemos que ir contigo a la inauguración del simposium al Museo? ¿No te fías de ti misma?

-Es que a mi hermana no la dejan entrar sola, les mete mano a las momias, desde lo de Egipto no ha vuelto a ser la misma, la detuvieron por formar una orgía en la sala de las momias.

-Es que sois idiotas, tampoco es que pueda tener un novio normal – ese normal no ha sido muy normal - me los espantáis a todos.

-Es que o son idiotas o no te merecen Amy.

-No voy a discutir con vosotros mi vida sentimental.

-Lo que me lleva a preguntarme – Ethan cambia de tono – dónde habéis estado estos días para no coger el teléfono.

Oh oh

-Por ahí – le contesta Amanda impasible.

Se miran por un largo rato como si estuvieran conversando en silencio, como hacen Edward y mi padre. Luego le preguntaré a Edward, seguro que está pendiente de esta conversación.

-De acuerdo – dice finalmente Ethan – pero tendrás que hablar con Charlie, se merece una explicación y no quiero tonterías ¿Entendido? - los ojos de Ethan se tornan fríos - ¿Entendido Amanda?

-Sí.

El ambiente vuelve a ser distendido, conversaciones normales de dos familias que se acaban de conocer y que se preguntan lo normal ¿Cómo se llama su esposa? ¿Cuantos hijos tienen? ¿Cómo es vivir en un castillo? Más tarde los Keltar pasan por la habitación de Bella antes de ir al apartamento. Amanda está tranquila, todo está sucediendo como dijo ella que lo haría, esperemos que nadie note nada raro porque si no estaremos en un buen lío. Los padres de Bella se quedan en el hospital, no se separan de la cama de su hija. Los Cullen nos vamos a otro hotel y esta vez nos registramos con nuestros nombres. Le insisto a Edward, Bella no se despertará hasta mañana y él necesita cambiarse las lentillas. Al fin acepta, pero con ayuda de Ethan y cierta conversación mental en la que le urjo tener una reunión familiar.

Ya en la habitación del hotel que Jasper había reservado la máscara de tranquilidad se nos quita.

-¿Y Bella? - preguntan Jasper y Emmet a la vez.

-Mucho mejor – dice mi padre – mejora por momentos. Se la ha operado de la pierna rota, pero la pérdida de sangre la ha dejado muy débil.

-Debiste parar antes Edward – le critica Emmet.

-Paré cuando saqué todo el veneno – nunca había visto así a Edward y me da miedo, está demasiado inestable, mis visiones de su muerte o suicidio en manos de otros vampiros no me gusta un pelo.

-Bien, tenemos que decidir qué hacer. Alice ¿Qué visiones has tenido? - me demanda mi padre.

-Hay cosas muy raritas – no quiero mirar a Edward – he estado todo el tiempo con ellos y están tan tranquilos, como si fuera normal que Bella esté en el hospital.

-Es que es normal – me dice mi padre – he visto su historial, al parecer tiene dos pies izquierdos como se suele decir.

-Mis visiones son buenas, tranquilo papá, Bella se recuperará muy pronto, más rápido de lo que creemos y sus padres nos permitirán a Edward y a mí quedarnos hasta entonces, incluso, acompañarla de vuelta, tendrá muchas visitas y todo irá bien. La mitad de su familia pasará a a verla. Y por cierto, mamá tiene decidido venir en cuanto sea seguro.

-Entonces si no hay problema, vosotros dos volvéis a casa, no pienso dejar sola a Rosalie, no vaya ser que vuelvan.

-No tienen previsto volver de momento, pero a Rosalie no le gusta estar sola.

-¿No podemos ver a Bella? - pregunta Emmet, le gusta mucho Bella, aunque he visto que se meterá mucho con ella en el futuro, lo hará con el cariño de un hermano mayor, de hecho lo será para ella.

-No es seguro, sus padres no se separan de ella.

-Pues comprale bombones de mi parte vale?

-Lo haré.

-No me gusta dejarte sola Ali.

-Me gustaría quedarme Jas, he tenido una visión de una fiesta con Amanda, de esas de gala con baile...y nunca he ido a una de esas, me gustaría asistir.

-Está bien cariño, pero me preocupo, has dicho que has visto cosas raras ¿Qué cosas?

-Por ejemplo la forma de aparecer Amanda, como si la gente se apartara de su camino, el que solo quisiera que se le diera a Bella su sangre, ella y Nico.

-La forma de tomar el control – dice mi padre – no se me va de la cabeza la frase que ha dicho "_Cállate Edward y déjame a mí, ahora me toca a mí salvarte el culo, tengo órdenes expresas de Ethan y no tengo tiempo que perder"_ es como si supieran lo que estaba pasando. Edward?

-Qué.

-Hijo, ¿Qué has oído en sus mentes?

-Amanda tiene interferencias como Ethan, y Dageus. Me odian y no les culpo. Nos están protegiendo por Bella, Charlie quiere matarme, Nico me ha "escaneado" pero de alguna manera todos siguen a Ethan, Dageus lo ha puesto al mando de la situación por así decirlo, no se fía de Drustan y luego está el cambio en Bella.

-¿Qué cambio? - pregunta Jasper.

-La mejoría tan impresionante que ha sufrido Bella, estaba en coma inducido cuando yo la dejé, entra su familia y al salir, solo estaba inconsciente y su respiración estable.

-Papá es posible que te hayas equivocado en tu diagnóstico, tengo entendido que a los médicos no os dejan diagnosticar a vuestra familia.

-Eso debe ser, pero ¿Y la forma de hablar de Amanda hacia la enfermera?

-Sí! eso también papá, el otro día lo hizo en el instituto, con esa voz tan profunda, modula de una forma la voz- les explico a los demás – que la obedecen sin rechistar.

-Ethan también ha hecho algo parecido en el ascensor cuando hemos dejado el hospital – dice mi padre. Tenemos que estar en alerta aunque tú digas hija que todo está bien, no sé, últimamente Ethan no es el mismo, desde que vinieron sus primos,y tenemos que tener cuidado. Tengo la sensación de que nos estamos perdiendo algo y no sé lo que es.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo papá- dice Edward – esa forma de protegernos, de protegerme, y la conversación entre Ethan y Amanda, la del teléfono y la mental.

-Te iba a preguntar por ella – le hago saber.

-Amanda no estaba en el país, porque Ethan le ha preguntado cómo había ido la cosa y ella le ha contestado que productiva, a partir de ahí interferencias.

-Entonces...- mi padre se relaja un poco – están utilizando a Bella de excusa.

-Como si les hubiera caído del cielo – dice Jasper.

-¿Os habéis fijado en Amanda? - pregunta Emmet – es como Bella solo que con nuestros ojos, no será una vampira?

-No digas gilipolleces Em.

-Normal no parece, tú no la viste entrar en el aparcamiento, casi parecía que los coches se apartaran para dejarla pasar.

-Yo solo sé que desde el "no accidente" como dice Bella, su familia no deja de aparecer por Forks ¿Casualidad o causalidad?

-O simplemente – dice Emmet – saben lo que es Edward y están protegiendo a Bella.

-Que dejes de decir gilipolleces te he dicho.

Tengo visiones de nuevo...

-Los Keltar también están hablando sobre nosotros. Han creído la versión de Amanda. Esperad...ahora se han quedado solos Dageus, Silvan, Ethan y Amanda, y están hablando por teléfono con Malcom...ellos son los que están tomando las decisiones por la familia pero ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Qué ha pasado? Sólo los puedo ver reunidos, hablando y sé que es sobre nosotros pero no puedo ver el qué...ESTO ES DEMASIADO RARO HASTA PARA MI!

El teléfono suena, es Ethan invitándonos a cenar y yo no lo he podido ver

* * *

REWIES PLEASE DECIDME SI OS ESTA GUSTANDO, AVISO PARA LAS MONNINMANIACAS HABRÁ SPOILERS DE FEVER, DE SHADOWFEVER, CON NUESTRO DESEADO JERICHÓ BARRONS Y MAC...

SI NO HABÉIS LEIDO LA SAGA LEEDLA.


	23. la familia de la novia

**Capítulo 23**

**La familia de la novia**

**AMANDA POV**

Cuando dejo que mis poderes fluyan un poquito mis sentidos se agudizan, y lo que he visto no me ha gustado. No porque no me guste Edward ojo, no, si no por la situación tan dantesca.

Sentados con un whisky, mi primo intenta razonar la situación, se le ha ido de las manos, se nos ha ido.

¿Qué hago tío Dageus?

Lo que estás haciendo ahora, dejar a tu hermana que siga sus propios pasos, no lo ha hecho nada mal. Ya has visto que todo el plan ha sido cosa suya y de Carlisle.

Sí porque el chico pensar no pensaba, ¿Cómo se le ocurre querer llevársela así sin más?– pregunta mi hermano Silvan.

¿Nunca le has mentido a mi padre?

Mentir, mentir, lo que se dice mentir…retraso de la verdad más bien. No le vamos a mentir, solo le vamos a ocultar un tiempo la verdad. Además tu padre ya sabe que humanos no son.

Tío, sabes que esto es una bomba de relojería que va a estallar, y yo estaré en el centro.

Lo sé, pero hasta que no despierte Bella no podemos hacer nada. Ha sido ella la que ha pasado por todo este trauma, ya tomaremos la decisión conforme decida ella.

Bella es muy responsable dice mi hermano ha visto el lado oscuro de ser un vampiro, eso es lo que más le preocupa al muchacho, y tiene miedo que le deje y está pensando en irse él.

Sí, lo sé confirma mi padre desde el principio el muchacho ha querido alejarse de ella para no dañarla y sus miedos se están haciendo realidad, pero es su compañera, no la dejará tan fácilmente.

Voy a llamar a Carlisle, quedaré a cenar para limar asperezas, pero sigo pensando que mi hermana estaría más que segura con ellos.

Mucha fe tienes en ellos.

Se la han ganado, aunque al principio desconfiara de las palabras de Takeshi.

Pero…

Pero si decide quedarse con Edward tarde o temprano será una de ellos, y eso me asusta.

Tendría a Christian a su lado siempre me siento a su lado y le abrazo, Ethan necesita saber que no estará sola sin nosotros.

Sí, lo tendría. Otra leyenda familiar que añadir al libro.

Amy, ¿has tenido la precaución de decirle al portero que Bella ha estado aquí?

Sí, con Alice, le hice que se fijara en ella, y todo a modo de Silvan, por si acaso.

Ethan llama a Carlisle y le invita a cenar en casa. Llené la nevera cuando vine la semana pasada. Viene con Alice. Mi padre habla por teléfono con mi tío Drustan y le retrasa la verdad, solo hasta estar seguros de la decisión de Bella.

Al salir del hospital, mi padre ha utilizado el poder druídico para saber exactamente qué había pasado. Ellos la han protegido de los malos como si fuera una de ellos, han matado por ella, y los Keltar nos sentimos en deuda eterna con los Cullen.

Apenas si hemos probado bocado, pero sentados en la terraza viendo las luces nocturnas de Londres, Ethan se abraza a Carlisle, hemos decidido no decir nada, ni de que sabemos quien son ellos ni de qué somos nosotros, pero Ethan se lo está diciendo con el corazón.

Bella ha despertado, los hechizos que le han hecho a su pierna han resultado. Hemos decidido dejarles un ratito a solas, a Bella y Edward, el chico está muy preocupado y tiene miedo de que haya dejado de amarle, no conoce a mi prima en absoluto y lo protectora que es. Si fue al encuentro de ese vampiro cabrón fue por mi y por los Cullen, no quería que nos pasara nada. Tonta Bella.

Ahora solo falta que se reponga, que tome fuerzas y a casita, tres o cuatro días como mucho. Ups, tengo que prepararme la conferencia.

**POV CIAN**

Ja ja ja ja ja ja. Esto no me lo pierdo yo. Drustan tan serio, Drustan el perfecto. Drustan el que sus hijos no se meten en líos. Cuando mi hijo Malcom me lo contó me preocupé, es cierto, pero a raíz de los descubrimientos posteriores me alegra por Bella. Junto a Jessica, mi esposa, me presento en Londres para comprobar in situ los hechos. Ayer me llamó Dageus para contarme lo que estaba pasando. Drustan sabe que no son humanos, pero lo que todavía no sabe es que son vampiros. Genial, de eso no teníamos en la familia.

Dageus quiere mi opinión, todos han utilizado la escucha profunda con los Cullen, sobre todo con Carlisle y Edward. Si ese chico y Bella son compañeros vamos a tener que aprender a convivir con ellos, y ya de paso averiguar todo lo que sepamos sobre los vampiros, tarde o temprano, Bella será uno de ellos.

La catalogación que hizo Chloe de los archivos de la biblioteca subterránea nos están siendo útiles, pero hay muy poco sobre los bebedores de sangre, como los llaman, de ahí que Amanda fuera a Venecia, a por ese libro del siglo XIV. Malcom sigue buscando referencias en la biblioteca de Silvan por si rastreamos otro libro.

**GWEN POV**

A veces me pregunto si soy buena madre.

Bella siempre fue muy adulta para su edad. Responsable, cauta, nunca nos ha dado alguna preocupación, al contrario, siempre hemos confiado en ella. Por eso, cuando nos dijo que se iba a Forks aceptamos, la verdad es que mi niña se aburría sola en Aldury y alguien tenía que controlar al casanova de mi hijo.

Mi hija odia ese pueblo, tan triste y tan gris, y cuando ella se empeñó en quedarse, imaginé que sería por un chico. Me quedo más tranquila si Ethan lo conoce y el padre del chico es un encanto, transmite paz y sosiego, claro que lidiar con cinco hijos adolescentes no es fácil, que me lo digan a mí. El pobre hombre estaba un poco asustado, me parece que no tenía previsto conocer a los padres de la novia de su hijo en estas circunstancias, ni nosotros a él, pero esto es lo que hay.

Edward.

Drustan le mira de reojo y vuelve a mirar a Bella, no le suelta la mano. Ha permitido que se quedara dentro de la habitación. La verdad es que ha sido un momento un tanto tenso, el chico le ha suplicado y el laird ha accedido, de mala gana, pero lo ha hecho. Ahora está dormido en el sillón, me temo que ese chico está más enamorado de mi hija de lo que él mismo cree, no ha querido separarse de ella ni un momento.

En cuanto despierte Bella hablaré con ella, tiene que volver a Aldury, esto la sobrepasa y no voy a dejar a mi niña sola, si quiere verse con este chico que lo haga, pero en Aldury. A lo mejor Chloe tiene razón, a lo mejor lo único que pasa es que por fin Bella ha tenido un comportamiento adolescente, normal, pero irse así sin más, tengo que averiguar donde han estado estas tres, porque como sea algún lío de los de Amanda se les va a caer el pelo.

Dageus nos convence para desayunar y cuando volvemos está despierta, mi bebé. Alice la ha acompañado todo el tiempo, al menos no estuvo sola. Cuando le pregunto donde ha estado me contesta que en Stonehenge, me dice, bueno, ahora entiendo que Amy estuviera desconectada.

Pero, ¿Qué demonios hacía ella con estas dos chicas ahí?

**DRUSTAN POV**

Mi niña, en cuanto despierte y pueda respirar tranquilo voy a coger por banda a Ethan, él seguro que estaba al tanto de todo en Forks, él y Bella siempre han sido cómplices. Tres días sin saber nada de ella, solo un mensaje en el contestador. Amanda desaparecida ¿Es que vamos a tener que ponerle alguna señal de rastreo? No debí dejarla ir a Forks, Charlie es demasiado irresponsable, empiezo a pensar que debí ponerme de parte de Madison y Amanda. Ahora que esto se acaba. Mi hija no va a ir en una vieja camioneta.

Lo único que sé es que me encantaría arrancarle la cabeza al tal Edward, por su culpa mi niña está así, por mucho que intenten convencerme de lo contrario. Sí, mírala, imbécil, mírala, porque no va a volver a poner un pie en Forks. La encerraré en la torre más alta de la más alta torre si hace falta.

Cierro fronteras, como dice mi hijo, lo último que necesito es que lea mi pensamiento el niñato de mierda este, que se cree? Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me dicen qué es, porque humanos no son. Que lo están investigando, reúnen pruebas para cerciorarse de que no se equivocan. Yo lo único que sé es que si el hechizo no hubiera resultado ése ya estaría muerto. Dageus me asegura que la han protegido como a una de los suyos, que al ser la compañera del muchacho la protegen con su vida. Del padre me lo creo, todo lo que me ha dicho Ethan de él es cierto, yo mismo he utilizado la escucha profunda con ellos y la chica, quieren a mi Bella, la aprecian de verdad. Cían viene de camino, me dice que es una pérdida de tiempo luchar en contra de eso, que más vale tenerlos de nuestro lado que no en contra, que más vale que gane un hijo que no perder a Bella. Eso nunca.

Pero debe haber algo más, porque si no por qué iban a hechizar al muchacho, tiene el sello de Silvan, lo ha protegido de mi y de Charlie, ¿Por qué?

Bella ha despertado, no se quiere de ir de Forks, y es por él. Con todo el dolor de mi alma tengo que ceder, pero con condiciones.


	24. Conociendo a la familia de la novia

**todos los personajes son de S. Kenyon, de K.M. Monning y de **

**yo solo mezclo un poquito sus historias y siento tardar tanto.**

**DE NUEVO GRACIAS A MIS NUEVAS LECTORAS, A LAS QUE PONÉIS MI HISTORIA EN VUESTROS FAVORITOS Y A QUIEN ESTÁIS SUSCRITAS, LO QUE EMPEZÓ COMO UN ENTRETENIMIENTO, SIN ESPERANZAS DE QUE ALGUIEN LO LEYERA, SE ESTÁ CONVIRTIENDO EN ALGO MÁS**

**DE NUEVO, GRACIAS POR LEERME,**

**CHLOE**

**Capítulo 24**

**Conociendo a la familia de la novia**

**BELLA POV**

-Ya has oído las condiciones – le tomo de la mano, quiero incorporarme y no puedo, estoy llena de cables.

-Bella, estás débil.

-Más bien atontada y con sed, dame agua fría por favor - con mucho cuidado me la da con una cañita – gracias.

-De nada – me mira todavía preocupado y nunca a la cara.

-Edward, hiciste lo correcto, no le des más vueltas, estoy viva gracias a ti.

-No, estás en el hospital por mi culpa, empiezo a pensar que mis hermanos tienen razón, mis pensamientos se ofuscan cuando se trata de ti, no razono. Y ahora tu padre nos separa...

-No, no te voy a consentir que digas eso.

-Pero es la verdad.

-¡Edward! Ethan se ha llevado a mis padres para que hablásemos y no quiero discutir contigo, así que vale ya.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.

-Mira el lado positivo de las condiciones, me recogerás y me llevarás a clase, 5 días a la semana – le aprieto la mano – 120 horas para ti solito, 7200 minutos, 400 mil – mi mente no puede, qué me habrán dado?

-432.000 segundos de mi presencia, si mi hermanita querida no decide lo contrario.

-Oyeeeeee, no te metas con Alice, nos hemos hecho muy amigas y no te voy a consentir que te metas con ella, la adoro.

-¿Sabes que ella vio que seríais amigas? No lo entiendo, porque sois la noche y el día.

-Y eso que lees la mente, deberías tenerlo más fácil.

-Pero la tuya no, aunque todo el mundo se empeñe en decirme que eres un libro abierto y Alice no te sigue, no puede, eres impredecible en muchas cosas, por eso no me gusta la idea de dejarte sola los fines de semana.

-Puedes aprovechar para alimentarte hasta saciarte, porque no voy a permitir que te vayas de mi lado ni uno de esos 432.000 segundos – premio! por fin esa sonrisa que tanto me fascina – bueno, quizás algunos de esos minutos humanos.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta?

-No, el qué.

-Que voy a estar viéndote dormir todas las noches.

-En Aldury no, estarás alimentándote, prométemelo – Edward sonríe y mira hacia la puerta – qué?

-Es Amanda, viene pensando en su conferencia de esta tarde.

-¿Y qué tal con la familia? - seguro que mal- somos más raritos que vosotros o no?.

-Ha habido de todo, Ethan y Amanda son...maravillosos, y tus tíos, ni te digo, pero los demás...tu padre me odia, tu madre no para de mirarme, Charlie me da miedo y Nico parece que me mete en un scaner continúo.

-Por la conversación que he tenido con mis padres he deducido que Amanda tomó el control de la situación.

-Sí, y daba hasta miedo, me protegía a mí, sobre todo a mí. Alice dijo que estabais por ahí con Amanda y que por eso no cogíais el móvil, y cuando se le insistió un poco más tuvo una visión, fue de lo más extraño, incluso para ella, y de repente dijo "en Stonehenge", y fue como si se calmaran todos los nervios de repente.

-Es que a mi prima le encanta esos sitios, se siente fascinada, una vez estuvo todo un día en el nuestro, sin comer ni beber, es como si se parase el tiempo. ¿Y ella? ¿Dónde estaba realmente?

-No lo sé, pero me dio la sensación que tu hermano, Silvan y su padre lo sabían.

-¿Te dio la sensación?

-Sí, no sé que pasa con tu familia, es como si tuviera que ajustar la radio, tienen interferencias, hay veces que los leo claramente, como ahora con Amanda, está en la puerta hablando con tu madre, pero otras, está a mi lado y nada de nada.

-No pensará, como dice Charlie – no puedo evitar reírme y al hacerlo me duele todo el cuerpo.

-La expresión de su cara no dice eso. Alice apenas se separa de ella, está fascinada con ella, dice que va a ser algo así como su hermana mayor y que va a ser la mejor amiga de Esme.

-Pobrecita Esme, como se haga amiga de esas tres brujas. ¿Dónde está? ¿Aquí o en Forks?

-En Forks con Rosalie. Ayer se fueron Emmet y Jasper. Carlisle se ha quedado hasta que despertaras y Alice por mí y porque...ha tenido varias visiones con Amanda, que acaba de salir del ascensor.

-Edward, déjame sola con ella un momento, ¿vale? Quiero saber dónde estaba, solo de pensar que he podido morir por salvarla...

-No se lo ha dicho a nadie.

-A mí me lo dirá – Edward se ríe con ganas – qué pasa?

-Amanda viene a vigilarnos, tu padre le ha impuesto ese castigo y le da mucha vergüenza.

-¿Se puede? - mi prima entreabre la puerta – soy Amanda.

-Amy! - me abraza muy fuerte, miro a Edward y asiente con la cabeza, con una enorme sonrisa saluda a Amanda y sale de la habitación.

-¿Dónde estabas? - le pregunto muy seria.

-¿Y tú? Porque en el apartamento no, desde luego.

-En un hotel – debo mantener más o menos la versión que Alice tiene sobre nosotras, menos mal que a Edward le ha dado tiempo a contármelo.

-Y yo por ahí.

-Por ahí donde – le pregunto muy seria, joder he estado a punto de morir por ella, necesito respuestas – ni si quiera me cogías el móvil, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti?

-Vale, te lo digo, pero que no salga de aquí.

-Muy bien, mis labios están sellados – Edward está escuchando así que también se tranquilizará él, pero Amanda hace algo que no me esperaba, mueve los labios, sin voz alguna y dice: en Venecia con un hombre

-Vine en cuanto oí tu mensaje.

-Amy, nadie nos está escuchando, puedes hablar.

-Ya te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber – termina de decir guiñándome un ojo -no pienses más en lo ocurrido, bastante tienes con tu padre, Charlie y Edward. ¿Has pensado como lo vas a hacer? No podemos protegerlo siempre.

-La chevy sé que ha sido idea tuya, gracias.

-De nada, era una forma elegante de quitarte el terodáctilo

-Hablamos de todo un poco, por la forma que tiene de hablar de la situación generada me da ánimos, Ethan ha sido tajante en ciertos aspectos y Charlie se puso muy ufano cuando le dio la razón. Me ha dado cinco días enteros con Edward, así que los aprovecharé bien, y los fines de semana podré montar a Hypatia mientras él caza, así estará bien alimentado para que el lunes, cuando yo lo abrace pueda besarlo sin restricciones. Y sé que a él le gustará tener su espacio con sus hermanos. Además, como sé que le preocupa mi seguridad, he pensado llevarme a Alice algún que otro fin de semana y aprovechar esa piscina cubierta. Sé que Alice acaba de ver en una visión mi decisión y Edward en la mente de Alice.

-Todo saldrá bien, estoy segura.

-Por la puerta entra Carlisle y Alice, con Edward detrás y una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa que no me gusta un pelo. Oh mierda!

-Alice, no me voy a ir contigo de compras.

-Hola Bella, yo también te echaba de menos – me dice sarcásticamente.

-Así que por eso acabas de poner esa cara de pánico – mi prima Amanda pone los ojos en blanco y se sienta en el sofá – debería decirle a tu padre que el mejor castigo para ti sería que fueras al baile de fin de curso.

-Eso no sucederá, antes me voy de excursión a la montaña – Edward y yo nos miramos recordando el prado pero por el levantamiento de cejas deduzco que a él le encantaría sufrir ese castigo, ayyyyyy mi león masoquista.

-¿Tú? ¿En una montaña? ¿y a pie?, pero si tú odias todo eso, solo te adentras en el bosque sobre Hypatia y cuando vamos todos.

-Eso no es cierto Amanda.

-Sí que lo es.

-Hola Carlisle, me alegra muchísimo verte, y a ti Alice.

-Y a mi verte a ti con ese humor Bella – se acerca y me da un beso en la frente, huele a Edward – sospecho que Alice querrá llevarte de compras.

-Alice...- la abrazo como puedo – Alice...- mis ojos apenas si pueden contener una lágrima, debía decirle tantas cosas, pedir tantas disculpas.

-Suena el móvil de Amanda y empieza a buscarlo por su bolso, no lo encuentra, saca objetos que lleva, decide vaciarlo sobre el sofá y allí está por fin, a la segunda llamada.

-Si? hola Takeshi, estoy con Bella, ha despertado, sí está bien, espera que salgo.

-Amanda sale por la puerta y Carlisle también me pone al día de todo, de lo bien que se han portado mis padres con él, que no con Edward porque le culpan de todo.

-Pero ahora lo importante es que te repongas – me dice Carlisle - así que descansa, esta tarde Esme y los demás querrán hablar contigo.

-Yo de ti me aprovechaba Bella – dice Alice – tienes a todos a tu servicio, y tu familia es genial, rarita incluso para mi, pero genial. Anoche en el apartamento me estuve fijando en Nico, tenéis incluso los mismos gestos, es increíble.

-Sí, la verdad es que nos parecemos mucho, ¿me das agua Alice? - me encuentro mareada y no sé si debería decirlo con Edward aquí delante.

-Es normal que tengas sed – dice Carlisle – son los restos de anestesia, ¿sientes como si tuvieras la boca pegalosa y la garganta reseca?

-Sí, ¿es así como os sentís vosotros cuando tenéis sed? - se oye proveniente de Edward un resoplido sarcástico y de Alice una risita, pero el único que me responde con naturalidad es el padre de mi novio.

-Algo así, solo que quema.

-Carlisle, estoy un poco mareada, ¿es por la anestesia también?

-Eso es por la sangre que te han puesto, de todas formas también puede ser por falta de azúcar, tal vez sería conveniente que bebieras algo dulce, si te apetece.

-¿Algo dulce como un croissant de chocolate? - Alice se echa a reír a carcajadas y mira a Edward que se pone muy serio.

-Bella, algo de beber sería mejor, agua con azúcar, sería lo idóneo,verdad papá?

-Ummm ese papá ha sonado adulador, me parece que Carlisle ha intuido la visión de Alice.

-Ejem, en realidad no hay nada que impida el que ingiera sólidos, y si le apetece comer es buena señal, pero que muy buena, Edward, hijo. Si el cuerpo le pide este tipo de comida es porque su estómago es capaz de digerirlo. - Carlisle me guiña un ojo y mi sonrisa se agranda.

-Anda, Edward, sé un buen novio y tráeme uno, de chocolate.

-Encontrarás unos deliciosos en una manzana al sur – Alice lo tiene todo pensado, como siempre.

-Sigo diciendo que estás muy débil para comer esas cosas.

-No Edward – le contesta Alice - tú quieres que ella esté débil para así poder sentirte tú mal, pero ella está bien, se recupera muy rápido, lo que pasa es que tú siempre necesitas una excusa para sentirte desgraciado.

-Además, yo te he alimentado a ti, es justo que tú ahora me alimentes a mí, a ti te gusta mi sangre y a mi los croissants de chocolate, yo no veo nada mal en ello.

-Sigues sin ser consciente Bella de lo que ha pasado – pero coge su chaqueta y se dirige a la puerta – se te olvida lo que soy y eso no es bueno.

-No se me olvida, Edward, simplemente que le doy más importancia a lo que significas para mi.

-Touché hermanito.

-No te preocupes Bella, lo que le hace falta a mi hijo es despejarse un poco, no se ha separado de ti ni un momento.

-Y será bueno que llegue con los dulces en la mano cuando estén aquí tus padres, debe hacerles ver que te cuida, no te preocupes, solo tienen el susto, pero todo se arreglará, lo he visto.

-Entonces me quedo más tranquila, lo he visto muy histérico.

-Acostumbrate, él es así, a veces más, a veces menos, y con lo que respecta a ti se multiplica, así que...tus padres vuelven.

-¿Cómo está mi niña? - mi padre se acerca y me coge de la mano, verme despierta y sonriendo le hace feliz y se le nota, le brillan esos ojos plateados tan bonitos que tiene.

-¿Y mamá?

-Hablando en la puerta con Amy y Chloe.

Se vuelve hacia los Cullen y constato un hecho, con ellos se muestra cordial, eso es bueno, al menos para mi. Mi padre le pregunta sobre mi, que cómo me ha visto, y todo se va relajando poco a poco. Alice y yo hablamos de lo que haremos cuando volvamos, no hace falta decirle la discusión que previamente ha tenido lugar en esta habitación, cuando mi madre quería que yo volviera a Aldury. Y Charlie, pobrecillo, ha sido la cabeza de turco, mi padre lo culpaba por no saber cuidarme, menos mal que Ethan, que siempre sabe qué decir ha salido en defensa suya. Nico ha sido el único que se ha percatado que acababa de salir del coma inducido. Lo peor ha sido el interrogatorio, que si donde estaba, con quien estaba, que como se me ocurre venirme con Alice a Londres, que si había tenido algún problema con Edward, que por qué no había ido a Aldury, y lo que más me ha costado responder, qué hacía el doctor Cullen y Edward aquí. Me he dejado guiar por mi intuición y he dicho que Alice necesitaba alejarse, que por eso Edward y yo habíamos discutido en la puerta de Charlie, porque estaba ayudando a su hermana y no podía decir nada. Ahora sé que Amy y Alice habían dejado entrever esa opción, pero sin decir nada en concreto, sin confirmar nada. Alice me dice que en el apartamento, Amy había decidido dejar esa opción en el aire, algo propio de mi, y que ella había asumido el control de la situación.

Ahora todo ha pasado, los nervios han quedado atrás, solo queda recuperarme, cosa que hago muy rápido, solo hay que ver mi historial, y volver poco a poco a la normalidad

-¿Y sabes lo más extraño?- dice Alice en voz baja, todavía no me atrevo a incorporarme, así que se sienta a mi lado y apoya su barbilla en la cabecera – que Amanda, en ningún momento ha preguntado.

-Porque tengo la sensación que nos está utilizando como excusa, no te puedo decir donde ha estado, pero somos su tapadera – le digo levantado las cejas a la vez que me sonrojo.

-Ohhhh ese rubor es que hay algún chico de por medio ¿verdad?

-Nooooooo – me contradigo moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Toc toc ¿Se puede? ¿Es aquí donde ha despertado la Bella Durmiente?

-¡Aquí! Soy yo, esperaba que el principe azul me despertara con un beso pero sospecho que lo que traes detrás escondido es posible que también me guste.

-¡tachan!

-Me muestra la bandeja envuelta y Alice prepara la mesilla para intentar incorporarme, mi madre y mi hermano me sientan. Abro la caja y...

-¡croissants de chocolate! - pobrecillo Edward – cómo sabías que...¿te has encontrado con Edward?

-Porque son tus favoritos y esto siempre te sube la moral, y no, no me he encontrado a Edward.

-Lo he mandado a por unos de estos – le digo con la boca llena.

-Este mediodía te harán unos análisis, si todo está bien te quitarán todos los cables que llevas.

-Eres mi héroe.

-Lo sé.

-Bueno – dice mi padre - como veo que estás lo suficientemente bien para engullir chocolate, hablaremos de algo que quiero que hagas por el clan, es lo menos.

-Por favor, Carlisle, necesitamos hablar con Bella – mi madre está seria, mal asunto.

-Tía Gwen, no creo que sea bueno …

-Amanda, vamos a buscar a papá.

Todos salen menos Ethan y Charlie, no me gusta.

**EDWARD POV**

Tengo que dejar de martirizarme, quizás sea cierto lo que dice Nico, que su hermana tropieza en la raya de un lápiz, incluso me animado a comprobarlo. En cuanto puedo ver la mente de Alice me quedo parado al ver los dichosos croissants de Ethan. Veo a todo el mundo salir. Algo pasa. Al abrirse el ascensor veo a mi padre y a Amanda, se despiden hasta la tarde, mi padre quiere ir a su conferencia después de recoger a Esme en el aeropuerto, por lo visto en vez de llamar se va a presentar en persona.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación puedo leer claramente las mentes de los Keltar, por primera vez en mi vida, nitidamente. En sus mentes aparece Bella con un vestido medieval montada a caballo y lo único que sale de la boca de mi novia es un NO ROTUNDO.

A los dos segundos saltan las alarmas y la enfermera y el médico entran disparados a la habitación.

Las pulsaciones de Bella se han disparado.

* * *

**Bella estará pocos días en el hospital, lo suficiente para que ciertos personajes aparezcan en escena, os prometo que serán escenas divertidas, al menos para Edward, aunque no tanto para Bella**


	25. Reunión familiar

**todos los personajes son S Meyer y Karen Marie Monnig**

**Capitulo 25**

**Reunión familiar… **

**POV AMANDA**

Esto es para mosquearse. Esta tarde tengo que dar mi conferencia en el congreso y solo van mis padres y mi hermano. No hace falta que hagan tan evidente que no les interesa mi trabajo. El feudalismo en Escocia es muy interesante. Al menos me han prometido que asistirán mañana a la presentación de mi libro sobre la bruja.

La única que se ha interesado ha sido Bella, ja ja ja, el que no la conozca que la compre, si nunca va. El hecho de que haya despertado y que se esté recuperando a marchas forzadas ha sido el factor apaciguador, aunque no nos engañemos, mi tío todavía quiere hacer cachitos a Edward, y Charlie me tiene ganas. La vuelta a casa será interesante, no me dice que soy una rompepelotas, pues haré honor al apelativo.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte – me pide Edward – me vendrá bien distraer la mente.

-Estoy intentando cortar y pegar las imágenes de las diapositivas en el texto, no necesito ayuda, todo está en mi mente, pero puedes repasar, tal vez se me haya pasado algo.

-Me gustaría leerlo – lo miro de reojo – en serio, me gusta la Historia.

-Ahhh

-Amy! – me llama Bella – no olvides enumerar las páginas.

La miro por encima de las gafas, su boca está de nuevo llena con los croissants que le ha traído Edward, no sé como puede comer tanto.

-Sí, las ha enumerado.

-A ver chaval, puedo cambiar de bando y hacerte la vida imposible – una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro, la primera que le veo sonreír de verdad.

-Tranquila Amy – me dice Alice – todo saldrá bien, estoy segura.

-A mi si que me gustaría ir – Carlisle es todo un caballero – pero tengo que recoger a mi esposa en el aeropuerto, si nos da tiempo asistiremos.

-Gracias Carlisle.

Ayer durante la cena decidimos tutearnos, me gusta el estregoni benifici, y que conste que nunca hago un escaner completo de las personas, pero hay veces que mis poderes hacen lo que les da la gana, y si ha dicho que intentará ir es porque es verdad. Mi padre decidió desbloquear en parte a Edward, solo en parte, sería muy sospechoso si de repente no leyera nuestras mentes.

Alice está de nuevo mirando el limbo, ya la he visto hacer eso en un par de ocasiones, estar tan bien y de pronto estar como en trance. Se acerca a su padre y le dice algo al oído a la vez que toma el teléfono y marca una tecla.

**AEROPUERTO DE INVERNESS EN ESE MOMENTO**

**POV ESME**

Rosalie y Emmet me acompañan hasta el aeropuerto, no suelo viajar sola pero Alice ha llamado. Estamos esperando el vuelo a Londres cuando Emmet en su paranoia de controlar todo aunque no lo parezca se queda mirando fijamente la cafetería.

-No es posible pero parece ella, parece Amanda. Hay una chica igualita a Amanda Mackeltar en la cafetería.

-Es cierto, voy a saludarla – me acerco a ella con una enorme sonrisa -Hola, te hacía en Londres con Bella.

-¿Disculpe?

-Oh vaya, creí que te acordarías de mí, soy Esme – no se acuerda- la amiga de Hanna.

-No, lo siento, no sé quien es usted.

-Pues…disculpe – me alejo con un corte horrible. Rosalie se acerca a mí al ver mi rostro – yo…creí que era ella – en eso que suena el móvil de la chica.

-Aquí Mackeltar, sí Hanna estoy aquí pesada.

-Perdone otra vez, ¿Está segura que no se acuerda de mí? Estuvimos en la prueba del vestido de Hanna, comimos juntas – la mujer se quita las gafas y me mira de arriba abajo y es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta del color de sus ojos, ¡es verde! – soy Esme Cullen.

-No me jodas, vaya par de pedorras, en cuanto aparezca Hanna por esa puerta se va a enterar.

-¿Amanda?

-Más quisiera ella – me dice con una enorme sonrisa – soy Melissa Mackeltar, su gemela.

-Oh vaya, ignoraba que tuviera una gemela.

-Casi todos en la familia tenemos uno, no se preocupe, cuesta mucho diferenciarnos.

-Estos son mis hijos Rosalie y Emmet – que se acercaba rápidamente.

-Mucho gusto, sentaos, estoy esperando a Hanna para ir a Londres.

-¿Sí? Yo también voy, necesito ver a Bella bien.

-Vaya susto, pero está bien, he hablado con ella y tenía la boca llena de croissants, eso es que está bien.

-Nos tenía preocupados – dice Emmet respirando con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué? Ella es una patosa ya de por sí, y le ha venido bien hacer algo propiamente adolescente, esa niña parece que nació adulta, es tan…Ethan que nos da miedo que se convierta en otra Amanda, aburrida y todo eso.

-A mi no me lo pareció el otro día, disfruté mucho con ella.

-Ah eso, gracias por recordármelo, en cuanto estemos en el aire abriré la puerta del avión y la lanzaré al vacío a esa… Me dijo que me llamaría para la prueba del vestido y ahora me entero que ya ha ido.

-Bueno…creo que Hanna me incorporó en último momento.

-Háblanos de Bella, en casa estamos coartados por Edward.

-Emmet…

-Me muero por conocer a tu hijo Esme, en casa estamos todos revolucionados con el supuesto héroe, aunque ella dice que lo único que hizo fue darle un empujón. Y Charlie, jajajaja, no se lo vio venir, me apuesto lo que queráis a que Ethan y Hanna lo sabían…

Mientras habla me fijo en ella y no sé como he podido confundirlas, bueno sí, porque estaba calladita y quieta. Son la noche y el día, Melissa es un torbellino. Nos habla de una Bella familiar, protectora con los suyos, de los experimentos científicos que le gusta hacer en las mazmorras del castillo, de lo patosa que es, gruñona, mandona, y de cómo deja su chevy nuevecita en el garaje de casa por dar gusto a Charlie.

-¿La chevy? – pregunta Emmet – pero si es una vieja camioneta.

-¿Vieja? ¿La chevy captiva?

-¿No te refieres a esa cosa vieja en la que va?

-El Terodáctilo ese no, su chevy es el último modelo. Aunque ahora está en el garaje de Ethan, se la trajo porque Bella se iba a ir a Edimburgo.

-Las risas de Emmet resonaron fuerte por toda la cafetería.

-Mi hermano se ofreció a llevarla creyendo que iría en su ¿cómo era? ¿Terodáctilo?

-Vaya, vaya, con la enana – dijo Hanna apareciendo de repente – así que por eso se puso histérica cuando Ethan se lo quiso llevar.

-¡Hanna!

-Ya era hora guapa, hemos perdido el anterior vuelo – le acusa Melissa.

-Ya lo sé, qué pena ¿verdad? – finge tristeza – por eso te dije que esperases para sacar los billetes, ¿o es que querias llegar a tiempo para la conferencia de Amanda?

-¡Era esta tarde!

-Pues claro, el que sea mi mejor amiga no es excusa para tragarme sus charlas, así que ya tenemos la excusa perfecta, nuestra impuntualidad.

-No me desaniméis, Carlisle quiere llevarme.

-Pues entonces tomate un par de cafés.

-O cinco….

-¿Tan aburrida es? – pregunta Rosalie.

-Bastante.

Sacamos los billetes todas juntas y eso me preocupó un poco, porque Melissa sí que huele a humana. Ya en el avión el viaje se hizo demasiado breve, hablando de todo o más bien discutiendo de por qué Melissa no fue a la prueba del vestido. Hanna le decía que no quería ir de putita barata y Melissa le contestaba que la palabra que buscaba era sexy.

Ahh, mi familia política.

Ethan y Carlisle nos están esperando en el aeropuerto, mi esposo lleva una caja de bombones para Bella de parte de Emmet, siempre está en todo, porque este hijo mio…

Ya en el coche nos ponen al tanto de la mejoría tan espectacular que está teniendo Bella. Es curioso, con Ethan tampoco siento la sed, y Carlisle se ha dado cuenta de ello. Melissa se adelanta y abre la puerta de sopetón gritando.

-¡Hola familia! ¿A que me echabais de menos?

-¡Meli! – las dos primas se abrazan.

-Menos mal Bella, me tenías super preocupada, pero ahora veo que todavía hay esperanza para ti.

-Meli no empieces – una mujer rubia le da un beso y me ve en la puerta detrás de Hanna.

-Gwen, esta es Esme, mi esposa.

Carlisle tenía razón, esto es diferente y mucho más complicado. Ahora soy la madre del novio y jugar este rol es difícil. Presentaciones, saludos, conversaciones un tanto forzadas y una enorme sonrisa de Bella al entregarle los bombones de Emmet.

Esto más que una habitación de hospital parece una reunión familiar. Hanna se ha salido con la suya llegando a Londres justo cuando terminaba la conferencia de Amanda. Creo que nos ha venido bien porque la visión de Alice se está cumpliendo. Drustan y Gwen son muy atentos con nosotros y juntos concretamos el castigo de los chicos, haciendo planes para una visita guiada al castillo.

Veo a Edward feliz mientras observa a Bella cenar y de postre…bombones. Alice le pasa el móvil para que pueda darle las gracias personalmente a Emmet por los bombones. Gracias, gracias, gracias le dice, seguro que Em estará feliz por ello y Rosalie, aunque no diga nada, también.

Amanda acaba de entrar junto a sus padres. Dageus y Chloe están discutiendo.

-¿Dónde estabáis? Os estamos esperando hace rato para ir a cenar – la voz de Drustan no se eleva, pero cuando él habla todos se callan y escuchan.

-A mi no me mires - le responde su hermano mientras va a besar a su hija.

-Oh, por favor Da, no seas crío.

De repente todos miran a Amanda que resopla como diciendo la que os habéis perdido.

-Os lo cuento en la cena – ahora me ha visto y se acerca a saludar – Esme! Vaya Bella, qué poder de congregación tienes.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta Silvan

-En mi conferencia estaba el antiguo jefe de mamá, un tal Tom no se qué, y bueno…papá está celoso.

-Ups ¿Ha dicho algo ese tal Tom para que papá…?

-Decir, decir, lo que se dice decir…no.

Ummm ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo de la conversación?

-Oh vamos, papá nunca se ha puesto celoso, ni siquiera con tu amigo de Dublín.

-Se van esta misma noche, no esperan a que llegue el tio Cian con el avión.

Son las 4 de la mañana y estoy sentada en la terraza de la habitación del hotel. Londres, iluminado y silencioso permite que mis pensamientos vayan al día de hoy. Las dos familias se han reunido en una habitación de hospital y de nuevo, no he sentido sed. Hemos cenado juntos, hemos reído y hemos disfrutado de una velada como nunca la he tenido, bulliciosa y llena de buenos augurios.

-¿Qué hace mi esposa tan solitaria aquí?

-Disfrutando el momento.

-Sí, ha sido una gran noche, incluso Drustan estaba diferente.

-Es normal, lo único que quiere es ver bien a su hija.

-Si, pero sigo diciendo que algo se me escapa de los Keltar, no lo sé, es algo.

-No se nos escapa nada, tan solo es que nunca hemos tenido una reunión familiar como esta.

-Bella nos ha traído felicidad, y eso me gusta.

- ¿Crees que se casarán? Por lo que dice Alice ella será una de los nuestros.

-Ese día será el segundo día más feliz del mi vida.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es el primero?

-El día que fuiste mi esposa.

Está amaneciendo, Carlisle me abraza y me arropa como si tuviera frío. Sentada en su regazo siempre soy aquella muchacha de dieciséis años que se enamoró del médico del pueblo.

En silencio, y disfrutando de nuestra primera reunión familiar. Ojala no sea la última.


	26. DUBLIN

**todos los personajes son de S. Meyer, S. Kenyon y k.m. Moning**

* * *

**este es un fragmento de la historia que debería ir antes del ataque de los vampiros malos a Bella, pero me gusta más que vaya aquí, es una introspección a lo que Amanda estaba realmente haciendo mientras Bella estaba en Londres.**

**un personaje muy interesante hace un cameo y da pie a la historia, y como veréis hay muchos spoilers, en los próximos capítulos aparecerán más personajes de los Cazadores Oscuros, aunque el hijo conductor seguirán siendo Bella y Edward. **

**recordad que voy metiendo personajes a medida que van apareciendo nuevas novelas, os recomiendo ICED, de la Moning**

**Capítulo 26**

**DUBLIN**

**AMANDA POV**

Estoy en Barrons Libros y Curiosidades. Mac está haciendo un delicioso bizcocho, hasta aquí se huele. Asi que estoy atendiendo la librería.

Se oye la campanilla de la puerta.

-¡Enseguida le atiendo! – digo mientras ordeno el armarito de debajo del mostrador.

-Sin prisa – me contesta la profunda voz de un hombre.

Al levantarme veo a un hombre guapísimo, rubio, altísimo, vestido a lo heavy y tachuelas, esconde sus ojos tas unas Rayban.

Los Keltar son los más guapos, que quedo eso bien clarito, luego Barrons y después este chico.

-Usted dirá en qué puedo ayudarle.

-Espero que sí, me he recorrido cuatro librerías con esta.

-Pónganos a prueba.

-Busco…- el desconocido me regala una sonrisa misteriosa – un libro especial para alguien especial.

Oh, oh, la última vez que me dijeron algo así acabamos invocando a un esclavo sexual en un libro.

Grace y Julián ahora son la mar de felices.

-Y… ¿Qué edad aproximada tiene esa persona tan especial?

-21

-¿Hombre o mujer?

-Hombre

-Ummm, déjeme pensar. No tiene pinta de que quiera un best-seller.

-Los ha leído todos.

-No he dicho que no los lea todos, he dicho que ahora no está buscando eso.

-Cierto.

-Déjeme ver – me dirijo hacia la sección internacional y mis ojos se posan en un libro - ¿Qué le parece "Olvidado Rey Gudú"?

-No lo conozco – me contesta mientras lo toma en sus manos y pasa rápidamente sus páginas absorbiendo su aroma.

-Es de una escritora española, Ana María Matute. Cuenta la historia del Rey Gudú, al que su madre lo maldijo al nacer. Sería el más grandioso, poderoso y temido rey, pero nadie le amaría ni él amaría a nadie, puesto que en el momento que lo hiciera tanto su reino como su nombre sería olvidado.

-Vendido, señorita…

-Mackeltar.

-Siempre supe que debía haber venido aquí primero.

-¿Y por qué no lo hizo? Se hubiera ahorrado tiempo. ¿Tarjeta o efectivo? ¿Se lo envuelvo como regalo?

-Efectivo, y sí, por favor, envuélvalo.

Mientras le envuelvo el libro siento algo "especial" en ese hombre, mis sentidos druidas están en alerta, y no me gusta cuando lo hacen por sí solos, algo me dice que no es muy normal este hombre.

Fin del interés para mí.

-Aquí tiene, y tome, otro separador de libros para usted.

-Gracias por el detalle.

-De nada, espero que aprenda algo del libro.

-Seguro que lo haré.

-¿No era para su amigo?

-Sí, pero después lo leeré yo - se apresuró a decir – siento curiosidad de por qué eligió este libro.

-No sé – concluí con un levantamiento de hombros, como ya he dicho, fin del interés – buenas tardes señor…

-Ash

-¿Solo Ash?

-Solo Ash

Al oir de nuevo la campanilla al cerrarse la puerta, me vino un flash a la mente: ese mismo hombre estaba recostado sobre un sofá estilo francés y sin camiseta, solo que en mi visión su pelo era moreno con un mechón verde oscuro.

-¡Mac! ¿Te queda mucho? Necesito subir al despacho de Barrons.

-Pídele permiso, ya sabes como es.

Mac está preparando todo en la salita que hay detrás de la librería, es algo así como nuestro centro neurálgico, siempre quedamos ahí, o nos dejamos notas. Barrons es muy escrupuloso con la utilización de sus cosas, siempre me las deja, pero él debe saberlo antes. Me siento en ese fabuloso sofá chesterfield y marco el número de teléfono, como siempre, me contesta al primer pitido.

-¿Es muy urgente?

-Si por urgente te refieres a que un cliente ha conseguido despertar mis sentidos druidicos, sí – se oyen ruidos de pelea al fondo mezclados con risas.

-¿Un cliente? ¿Estás en mi librería?

-No es tu librería, es la de Mac, y sí, llegué hace tres días. Necesito ver las cintas de video.

-Describalo.

Barrons dice algo en la primera lengua lo que me da a entender que está con los suyos. Cuando lo hago el silencio se hace al otro lado del teléfono.

-Dame veinte minutos.

Mac me mira preocupada, se supone que Barrons estaba fuera por varios días, con sus cosas, dice ella, tal vez esté comiendo, nunca nos dice qué come o qué hace, pero no debe estar muy lejos, creo que nunca lo está.

A los veinte minutos justos Jerico Z Barrons aparece por la puerta de atrás, perfectamente vestido y con un poco de escarcha en el traje.

-Señorita Lane... - pasa de largo pero su mirada hacia ella dice algo más, algún día yo tendré un amor como ese, algún día, yo tendré mi propio cuento de hadas. Siempre es lo mismo, un abrazo, y un beso en la frente mientras absorbe mi aroma. Igual que mi padre. Me gusta mucho que lo hagan, me da mucha paz interior.

Silvan dice que tengo un complejo de edipo muy raro, dice que no me gusta ningún hombre porque todavía no he encontrado a la mezcla perfecta entre Dageus y Jericó Barrons.

-Jericó.

-Amy, gatita – el dorso de su mano acaricia mis pómulos con una ternura desconocida en este hombre. Desconocida para los demás, claro, no para Mac y para mi.- No vas a encontrar nada en las cintas de video, este ser las ha borrado en el mismo momento que se ha parado frente a la librería, pero no temas, ya he hablado con él, no tienes que temerle nunca, jamás te haría daño, y es cierta su historia, solo ha entrado a comprar un libro.

-¿Y entonces mi visión?

-Es posible que se vuelva a cruzar en tu camino, pero no le temas, si hay alguien a quien te confiaría sería a él.

Mac y Barrons se enfrascan en una de sus conversaciones mentales, no hay que ser adivino para saber que Mac le está diciendo, más tarde a mi sí que me lo dirás y él le está diciendo que eso será cuando él no le mantenga su boca ocupada.

-Amanda se va esta noche, ya hablaremos entonces.

-¿Por qué cuando ella está aquí no podemos follar?

-Bueno...si estorbo...sé de alguien que me atendería – le miro inocentemente, pero lo único que provoco es que sus ojos se vuelvan carmesí – vale, vale, de todas formas teníamos planeada una tarde de chicas.

-Puedo volver a matarle.

-Seguro que lo harías – le dice Mac – pero si has venido a fastidiar te vuelves a jugar con tus amiguitos, la información bien podrías haberla dicho por teléfono, pero el señor don yo lo controlo todo tenía que venir.

-Señorita Lane, he venido en cuanto me he enterado que Amanda estaba aquí, también podríais haber llamado.

-Hey... no discutáis, solo he venido a desconectar un poco antes de irme esta noche a Venecia.

-Amanda – la voz de Barrons siempre me calma – si te agobian mucho aquí siempre tendrás tu casa, sigo diciendo que la única forma de que te sientas bien es liberando tus poderes, del todo, y aquí lo puedes, sabes que te protegeremos.

-No es eso Jericó, solo son problemas familiares.

-Ese principito debe aceptarte en el consejo del clan quiera o no.

-Pero soy yo la que no quiere estar, y de nuevo es a mi a quien mandan a solucionar toda esta mierda sobrenatural.

-Solo me fio de Carlisle Cullen, el resto le siguen pero... Además, ¿por qué vas tú? ¿Por qué no Silvan?

-En la subasta de Venecia estará Joseph Kostan y yo soy la ovejita.

-¿Quién es? - pregunta Mac

-Un vampiro – le contesta Barrons – es lo que se llama un inversor de alto riesgo, y coleccionista de libros sobre vampiros, si él va personalmente es porque el lote merece la pena.

-Quizás deberías acompañarla.

-No, esto es algo que los Keltar deben solucionar solos y nuestra Amanda es capaz de defenderse de sus encantos, estoy seguro que la ovejita se le atragantará.

Los tres sentados en la sala hasta parecemos algo extraño, tres amigos que se reúnen a charlar, pero no lo somos, nosotros no hablamos de cosa banales.

Después de varios días en Dublín me siento capaz de conquistar el mundo. Mac me siempre tiene ese poder en mi, me vuelve optimista de nuevo y Jericó me da la lima apra que me afile mis garras de tigresa, como dice Ryodan.

Justo cuando me acompañan al aeropuerto, nunca me dejan sola de noche en Dublín, suena mi móvil. Es un mensaje de Lor deseándome buen viaje.

Ninguno de los dos me mira.

-Jericó...yo...quiero ser normal, quiero una vida normal, con hijos, un hogar, un esposo normal... y sé que con Lor jamás tendré eso, así que no te preocupes, tengo las ideas claras.

-Cariño...- Mac me abraza muy fuerte – decidas lo que decidas te apoyaremos.

-Ten cuidado y llámame – es lo único que Barrons me dice, pero con los ojos me está diciendo que ni de lejos estaré sola en Venecia, no mandará a Lor, pero es posible que me encuentre a Kasteo o a Fade fingiendo ser algún turista despistado.

-Voy a ser normal Jericó, te lo prometo.

-Ay mi querida señorita Mackeltar, ese es el punto, que usted no es normal.


	27. el libro de hechizos

**Capitulo 28**

**El libro de hechizos**

**POV BELLA**

¡Por fin libre!

Ayer me quitaron todos los cables y los análisis dieron buenos resultados. Edward cambió su cara de sufridor. Esme y Carlisle han venido esta mañana temprano para verme, se quedan también a la presentación del libro junto a Ethan y Hanna.

A primera hora de esta mañana han regresado casi todos a Invernes en nuestro avión privado, creo que habrá overbooking. Me llama la atención que sus padres no se queden, ni su hermano. Es ...extraño.

O que están huyendo del congreso de Historia Medieval, yo lo haría.

Lo triste es que se perderán la presentación del libro de Amanda. Se llama el "Libro de Hechizos", y la verdad es que está muy bien, Melissa dice que le falta mucho sexo porque Amy no sabe que es el sexo, que necesita una sexcapada.

Alice y Edward se quedaránn con Amanda en nuestro apartamento y poco a poco todo volverá a la normalidad. Mañana me volverán a hacer pruebas y si todo está bien me iré a casita.

De repente Edward se tensa, me suelta la mano y se para a mi lado. Tengo unas ganas de poder estar a solas con él...

Ah, ya entiendo, debe ser mi tío Cían, le encanta impresionar.

Pero si es mi sobrina favorita! - dice al abrir la puerta de sopetón.

Hola tío Cían – le recibo con los brazos abiertos, no soy ni de lejos su favorita, todos sabemos que es Amanda. Mi novio sigue sin dar ni el habla.

Tranquilo Edward, no muerde – me parto de risa, si pudiera le haría una foto para el facebook.

Tía Jessi!

Hola nenita, ya me he encontrado a tu padre en el pasillo y me ha dado el parte metereológico – dice guiñándome un ojo.

Este es Edward – les digo señalando a mi novio que parece más blanco de lo que ya es, ver para creer. Tengo que preguntarle a Carlisle si los vampiros pueden entrar en shock– y estos son mis tíos Cían y Jessica, los padres de Malcom, ¿Te acuerdas? Lo conociste en Forks.

¿Cómo está usted señor? - le alarga la mano todo serio y formal – señora.

Mi madre y mi tía se enfrascan en una de sus conversaciones mientras que mi tío Cían impresiona de verdad, sobre todo cuando se cruza de brazos y pone esa expresión suya tan propia de un salvaje highlander, dan ganas de llamarle neandertal. Y si achica los ojos y te mira de arriba a abajo...retrocedes instintivamente un paso. Como ahora Edward. Solo espero que no se quite la bufanda que lleva enrollada al cuello, si no tendríamos un serio problema, porque las runas tatuadas le llegan hasta el cuello.

No entiendo la fijación de los hombres Keltar a los tatuajes, así luego vienen las leyendas sobre mi familia.

¿Qué ha pasado? Os esperábamos ayer – le pregunta mi madre.

Nos entretuvimos un poco en Gales – dice mi tía, sonríe y mira a Edward – tranquilo, no dejaré que te coma.

Bueno...- dice mi novio tímidamente – eso sería prácticamente imposible.

Yo que tú no diría mucho esa palabra en esta familia. ¿verdad tesoro?

Vamos a dejarlo en un no mientras que Bells no me lo pida.

Juraría que he visto a Edward estremecerse.

No lo haré. Nunca.

Cían se sienta a mi lado en la cama y me coge de las manos acariciándolas y en gaélico antiguo me pregunta como estoy, yo le digo que bien, feliz y preocupada por la situación que he creado, por Charlie, por Amanda... Cían es una de esas personas que te transmiten la suficiente confianza como para sincerarte. Me abraza y me habla en ese lenguaje antiguo y extraño con el que a veces habla con mi padre. Me acaricia con el dorso de su mano mi mejilla y me da un beso en la frente.

No sé qué me ha dicho, pero mi instinto me dice que es una bendición. Gracias tío Cían, le digo en gaélico antiguo, tú si que eres mi favorito.

Y tú mi favorita.

Mentiroso, es Amanda.

Vale, tú mi segunda favorita.

¿En qué...idioma...habéis hablado? - de pronto la voz de Edward me saca de la burbuja.

Gaélico antiguo.

Edward...nunca subestimes a una mujer, y mucho menos si es del clan Keltar.

Sí señor, digo no señor, no lo haré.

Miro a Edward y le hago señas para que vuelva a su sitio, sentado junto a mi en la cama. Me puedo levantar, pero aquí puedo tener a más gente sentada junto a mi. A Cían y a Jessi les gusta mi novio, se les nota en la cara, y más cuando les he dicho que Edward nació en Chicago.

Enseguida ha entrado mi padre con Amanda y Alice, y de nuevo la misma conversación, no me dejan sola con Edward, si ellos supieran que el que corre peligro es él, que soy yo la que se lo quiere comer y no de forma vampírica... y si supieran lo que ha estado haciendo Edward por las noches...

Pero mi fabuloso novio se muestra como es, un caballero de principios del siglo XX, en donde ver el tobillo de la mujer ya era erótico, muy a mi pesar.

No sé como lo hace pero mi madre siempre gana, Alice se quedará conmigo mientras me doy una ducha y se lleva a Edward a la presentación del libro. Amanda necesita un acompañante para el cocktail y punto.

**POV EDWARD**

Asomado al ventanal de mi habitación veo las luces de la noche de Londres y todo me parece nuevo. En unos días mi vida ha dado un giro inesperado. Ahora tengo novia a la que algún día me gustaría hacer mi esposa y a la que tengo que proteger y, a pesar de que no quiero esta vida para ella, de vez en cuando me permito ser egoísta.

La amo y cada momento que paso separado de ella me cuesta respirar, pero ella siempre tiene razón, cada cierto tiempo necesito un cambio de lentillas, no es cuestión que se me noten los ojos rojos.

Ahora todo está más calmado, mis padres han tenido mucho que ver en eso. Puedo oírles desde mi habitación y también puedo ver sus recuerdos de esta noche. Mis padres son felices y la causa somos Bella y yo. Y eso me gusta.

Durante la cena los Keltar nos han hecho sentirnos parte de ellos. Esme, Hanna y Amanda están formando una amistad que según Alice luchará contra viento y marea por mantenerse firme, aun cuando nos hayamos ido para siempre de sus vidas. De momento la acompañaran a la presentación del libro dentro de...unas horas según mi reloj.

Carlisle, Ethan y Silvan están haciendo lo mismo. Charlie se ríe y gasta bromas con Alice, con todos. Menos conmigo.

Drustan ha hecho esfuerzos por conocerme, "_Si mi hija te da importancia será por algo, aunque seas un inglés_". No le gusto por inglés, curioso.

Hemos comido y bebido relajados, sin ojos que nos observen extrañados, sin hacerle ascos a la comida, solo ver la risa tonta que hace tanto tiempo que no veía en Esme ha merecido la pena, hasta Carlisle le ha quitado la copa de vino medio en broma.

_Amanda, permiteme una curiosidad – _mi padre estaba desconocido hablando abiertamente de temas de su vida humana _-¿Existen las brujas?_

_Define bruja._

_Persona que hace hechizos._

_Eso es una hechicera. Todas las brujas pueden ser hechiceras pero no todas las hechiceras pueden ser brujas._

_¿Qué diferencia hay?- de repente el silencio se hace en la mesa._

_La bruja tiene el poder en sí misma, de nacimiento, le sale de forma natural, para ella el aprendizaje de los rituales solo es un mero trámite de reconocimiento. La hechicera se hace, aprende a serlo, a hacer rituales. La bruja en sí es buena, son los hechizos oscuros que hace lo que la convierte en peligrosa._

_Pero en tu libro hablas de un libro de hechizos, ¿existe de verdad ese libro?_

_Cada bruja y hechicera tiene su propio libro de las sombras, y muchas veces pasa de generación en generación, porque ese poder y ese don es un legado. Es muy raro que un hechicero pueda entender el libro de otro hechicero, y si lo hace es porque es muy, pero que muy bueno._

_Pero entonces, ¿existen las brujas?_

_No más que los hombres lobo y los vampiros – la sonrisa de Amanda se agranda. - O los druidas – termina diciendo mientras escancia más vino._

_No compares, los druidas sí que existieron, fueron como los chamanes y el Imperio romano se encargó de aniquilarlos._

_¿Tienes pruebas? - la voz de Drustan es magnética, tiene algo. Con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos entrecruzadas bajo la barbilla mantiene una mirada desafiante._

_No exactamente, pero algunos años leí mucho sobre mitos y leyendas y llegué a la conclusión de que eran los científicos de entonces. La magia no existe, la ciencia es capaz de explicarlo todo._

_Todo no._

_Vale, casi todo, pero ese casi es debido a que no tenemos la tecnología y herramientas suficientes todavía._

_Pero en tu libro... – interrumpió Alice, seguramente había visto que esa conversación no seguía bien - hablas de una de las brujas de Salem y tú eres medievalista ¿por qué te dio por escribir esa historia?_

_En Escocia hay muchas leyendas y en todas las familias hay historias de castillos con fantasmas y... digamos que nosotros teníamos el nuestro._

_Amanda..._

_Dejala Drustan – intercede Chloe - los Cullen son personas adultas que podrán soportar una historia de fantasmas._

_En el primer castillo Keltar – comenzó a narrar Amanda - hay un retrato de una mujer que no parece de nuestra familia. No tiene nombre, ni fecha. Nada. Y dicen que un buen día ese retrato apareció de la nada ahí colgado...Esa mirada penetrante de ojos verdes que te mira fijamente, como si te estuviera advirtiendo de algo...- _A estas alturas mi hermana ni respiraba, tengo que decir que Amanda es muy buena contando historias_ – Un buen día, estando en Nueva York, cayó en mis manos un manual sobre plantas medicinales de la misma época que el retrato. El libro había pertenecido a una familia amiga nuestra y lo adquirí para ellos. Ellos ignoraban que habían tenido familia en lo que entonces eran las colonias y me propusieron investigar. Y hasta aquí puedo decir._

_Cómo que hasta aquí puedes decir, ¿y la mujer del retrato?_

_Leete mi libro Alice, no te voy a destripar la parte interesante._

_Entonces ¿el libro es una leyenda vuestra y de la otra familia?._

_Lee el libro Alice._

_Vamos gatita – le anima Dageus – no seas una bruja mala y cuentale el final._

_Esta bien... Mis investigaciones me llevaron a Salem y al proceso de brujería que llevaron a la hoguera a 9 mujeres en 1692. Una de ellas, la protagonista de mi libro, consiguió enviar a su hija a Escocia justo antes del proceso y entre su equipaje iba el manual. Esa niña creemos que es la mujer del retrato, nieta de un antepasado nuestro, que vino a Keltar Hall buscando refugio. _

_En aquella época – dijo en un susurro mi padre- había mucha intolerancia y demasiado integrismo religioso. Murió mucha gente inocente, demasiada._

_Nunca se ha quemado a una bruja de verdad – dijo Chloe._

_Pero esa mujer mandó a su hija lejos por algo, quizás sabía que iban a por ella – comentó Esme._

_O simplemente – dijo Amanda – utilizó sus poderes para salvar a su hija y a su libro de las Sombras...y el precio fue su sacrificio._

_Me gustaría ver ese libro – mi padre siempre tan ansioso por aprender._

_Cuando vengas a casa te lo enseñaré – le aseguró Ethan_

Mis padres quieren que vuelva con ellos, que no la agobie, pero si Alice se queda yo también, no he esperado 108 años para perderla ahora. Bastante es que estoy aquí y no junto a ella.

Alice... ha visto la fiesta en el museo y está bastante contenida para lo que ella es.

Esto es una vorágine, no termino de asimilar algo de esta familia cuando se me presenta otra cosa. Sigo diciendo que esta familia es más rara que la mía, y eso me encanta, sus mentes son prodigiosas. Ahora entiendo que Bella sea tan diferente.

Esta mañana he conocido a Cían Mackeltar y he salido ileso.

Suena el movil.

Hola Emmet.

Hola Romeo ¿y Julieta?

Con Alice, la está ayudando a ducharse. - mierda no he debido decir eso.

Ahhhh y claro, los padres no te dejan ni acercarte.

Yo soy un caballero, no como tú.

Sí ya. Lo que tú digas. Cuenta.

Pues es posible que mañana salga del hospital. Los puntos de la operación los tiene muy bien y los análisis están correctos.

No sabes lo que me alegra saberlo, me gusta mucho Eddie, y sabes que te lo digo de todo corazón, y después de lo que ha dicho Alice esta mañana, Rosalie se está replanteando muchas cosas.

¿Sabes que habla gaélico antiguo?

No jodas!

Espera, que salgo al hall y te cuento todo.

¿Donde estás?

En la Academia de la Historia.

Apoyado en una columna le cuento como he visto en la mente de Cían mi propia muerte, como mi novia se recupera a pasos agigantados con los croissants que le llevo, como su padre me llama "inglés" y como leo en esos ojos color chocolate lo mucho que me ama mi Bella.

De repente alguien cruza el vestíbulo y me mira brevemente. En su mente está Amanda. De pelo negro, un hombre muy alto y con traje de Armani la busca de entre los invitados al cocktail posterior. Le ha bastado dejarse ver entre las columnas para que ella de alguna forma supiera de su presencia.

Amanda se disculpa un momento y sin dar opción se aleja de Esme y Hanna. En cuanto están juntos se funden en un fuerte abrazo y en ese momento dejo de ver en sus mentes...otra vez, así que me acerco con disimulo y escucho con mi oído supervampírico.

No has debido venir- le dice Amanda.

Que se joda. Me prohibió ir a Venecia – la mira con mucha ternura.

Yo se lo pedí.

Mentira.

Verdad.

Amy... - la mano de él va hacia la nuca de ella.

No quiero que te mate – Amanda le retira la mano pero se la mantiene entre las suyas.

Como si pudiera – dice con un suspiro - ¿Cuando vuelves a Kyoto?

La semana que viene – sé que la mirada de ella le dice muchas cosas que yo no puedo ver en sus mentes ¿quién es este hombre misterioso?

Lo sé gatita, lo sé, pero hay veces que no puedo evitarlo y me jode como la muerte.

Si quieres podemos dar un paseo esta noche, Ethan se va después de comer y en el ático me quedaré con Alice y Drustan. Te daré un toque cuando todos duerman.

Te esperaré – el hombre mira hacia el vestíbulo y pone mala cara – Ethan viene.

Pues vete antes de que te vea.

Gatita...- el hombre misterioso pone cara de asco -dúchate, apestas a Keltar.

Ensimismado en la escena que acabo de presenciar sigo con el pensamiento al misterioso hombre hasta que se pierde de mi radar.

De esto ni una palabra – dice Amanda a mi espalda. La frialdad de su mirada me provoca escalofríos. Ni siquiera la había oído acercarse.

He decidido hacer caso a mi padre, después de todo si hubiera seguido los consejos de mi padre no me vería ahora así. Vuelvo a Londres con ellos, de todas formas Alice me ha asegurado que pasado mañana Bella estará en Aldury y yo necesito alimentarme.

Bella...- Gwen ha tenido el detalle de dejarme a solas con su hija para despedirme mientras ellos comían – necesito irme.

Lo sé, Alice me lo ha dicho en cuanto lo has decidido, tranquilo, lo principal es que tú estés cómodo, y sé que cada vez te cuesta más estar aquí.

No es eso, tu olor va siendo cada vez el tuyo y eso...no sé si debería gustarme tanto – mi mano acaricia su mentón mientras su mano se posa en mi rostro.

¿Sabes lo que me gustaría?

Pide por esa boquita.

Que esta noche me tararearas la nana que hiciste para mi.

Te amo Bella, te amo más allá de mi razón.

Igual te amo yo Edward.

Por primera vez en mi vida necesito hacer algo más que respirar. Necesito besarla. Mis labios se acercan a los suyos y su olor cambia radicalmente, se hace más dulce, pero no me importa. Y ya no quiero un beso cualquiera, mis labios se entreabren dandole a entender que quiero más y ella me responde abriendo los suyos. Cuando su lengua roza la mía entro en el paraíso de mano de ella. Su aroma se transforma en excitación y yo soy el que lo está provocando. Sus manos se entrelazan con las mías y las aprieta, seguramente con toda su fuerza.

Levanto sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y me dejo llevar...Ella tumbada en la cama y yo casi tumbado encima de ella...

Debo recordar que ella necesita respirar. Abro los ojos y ahí está ella ella con los labios hinchados mirándome con una extraña mezcla de ternura y pasión.

Edward...deberíamos parar.

Lo siento, Bella, por favor, no me tengas miedo, me puedo controlar.

Lo sé, pero dudo que lo pueda hacer mi padre si te ve así.

¿Así cómo? - Bella se sonroja demasiado para mi gusto y señala con los ojos hacia abajo - ¡Mierda!

Las carcajadas de Bella inician las mías, que apoyado en la ventana intento calmarme. Mi erección es demasiado evidente.

Sí, definitivamente quieres más.

Lo siento.

¿Por qué? Yo estoy igual.

Lo sé Bella, creeme que lo sé – ella me mira sin comprender – te huelo – su reacción es taparse la cabeza con la sábana.

Gracias por decirmelo.

Tus padres vienen.

Eres único rompiendo el encanto.

Te amo mi niña – un beso en la frente es poco para decirle adiós pero no puedo acercarme más.

Te amo mi niño, y ponte la chaqueta por delante.

Ya en la puerta me quedo con esa imagen de ella en la cama ruborizada y excitada por mi. Una visión que cambiaré en cuanto ella regrese a Forks.

Al despedirme de Alice le pido que se haga la dormida esta noche. Se lo debo a Amanda. Ahora ya sé por qué nos ha ayudado, ella está en una situación parecida con ese hombre.

A las tres de la tarde dejo el hospital con mi madre del brazo y con mi padre pasandome el brazo por los hombros. Saben lo que me cuesta dejar a mi niña.

En sus mentes veo lo orgulloso que estan de mí.


	28. Yoda no es verde

**los personajes son de K.M. Moning, S. Kenyon. Moonlight y S. Meyer.**

**yyyy hay un guiño a The Bing Bang Theory**

**Capitulo 28**

**Yoda no es verde**

**POV ALICE**

Sentadas frente a la ventana del hospital Bella y yo comentamos estos días. Nos partimos de risa con los rostros de Edward, jajajajajaja. Sus padres han ido a dar un paseo y a relajarse. Han decidido ir al ático y darse una larga ducha. Cuando se lo comento a Bella se ríe de forma pícara, dice que son capaces de estar horas en la piscina.

Al parecer la familia Keltar respira sexualidad.

Llaman a la puerta, un hombre muy guapo asoma su cabeza.

-¿Se puede?

A Bella se le ilumina el rostro al verle, se levanta de un salto y se abraza a él.

-Bill!

-Hola Pitigüini.

-¿Has venido solo?

-Sí, tenía que ver a un cliente y he terminado pronto. Te veo muy bien – le dice girándola sobre sí misma – espera, vamos a darle una sorpresa a Madi.

-Bill, esta es Alice, la hermana de Edward. Él es Bill Brodie, el marido de Madison, mi hermana mayor.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío, estoy conociendo a toda la familia sin salir de esta habitación.

-Sí bueno, los Keltar son así, viven y se comportan como si fueran un clan medieval – está llamando por el móvil.

-Muy gracioso.

-Toma, es para ti.

-Madison!

Las dos hermanas se ponen a hablar en lo que parece una conversación sin fin, sacando un tema tras otro. Bill y yo nos sentamos en el pequeño sofá. Me comenta que Madison no ha podido venir porque su hijo pequeño tiene la varicela.

Tengo una visión...Bella deja el hospital!

Vuelven a llamar a la puerta y esta vez es el médico, lleva los resultados de los análisis que le han hecho después de comer.

-Señorita Mackeltar, ¿Cómo está?

-Ansiosa por que me de usted el alta.

-Necesito hablar con sus padres, ¿Cuando vendrán?

-Perdone doctor, soy Bill Brodie, cuñado de Bella, si le puedo servir yo.

-Pues verá, venía a dar el alta a la señorita Mackeltar, eso lo podría usted firmar pero necesito dar ciertas instrucciones a la madre.

-Muchas gracias doctor, y no se preocupe, nos lo puede decir a nosotros.

-¿Uste puede curarse los puntos solita?

-No, pero tengo a tres médicos maravillosos que estoy segura que lo harán.

-Yo le firmaré la documentación y cuando vengan mis suegros les diré que pasen a buscarle.

-Muy bien, pues véngase conmigo al control de enfermería.

-Bellaaaaaaa! ¡Cómo se va a poner mi hermano!

-Shhhs, no se lo digas, será una sorpresa. Esta noche hemos quedado en llamarnos, pero lo que no sabe es que será más cerca de lo que él se cree. De momento voy a ducharme y a vestirme ¿Me ayudas? Así cuando regresen mis padres tardaremos menos. Esta noche quiero estar en Escocia.

-Te voy a secar el pelo y te voy a poner algo de maquillaje porque pareces más pálida que nosotros.

-Era por mi abuela Madison, me parezco mucho a ella.

-Oye – la miro de arriba a abajo para darle una buena dosis de bellitis a mi hermanito – a qué viene eso pitigüini.

-Me llama así porque de pequeña no sabía decir pingüino, y decía pitigüini.

-¿Desde cuando el conoces? Tu reacción ha sido como si fuera uno de tus hermanos.

-De siempre, él y Charlie eran muy amigos, siempre estaban juntos.

-¿Estaban?

-¿Conoces la norma de no liarse con la hermana de tu mejor amigo? - asiento – Charlie se lo tomó muy mal cuando pilló a Bill y a Madison.

-Ahora entiendo muchas frases de Amanda y Charlie.

-Sí, se armó una buena aquella noche en Aldury. Por eso he decidido quedarme en Forks – me coge de la mano – es por vosotros pero también por Charlie, él no tiene la culpa y le han culpado de todo esto. Y por otro lado me quedo con la chevy.

-Sip, ahora mi hermano no tendrá excusa para llevarte al instituto.

-No, pero estará más tranquilo al verme en un buen coche y no en el terodáctilo.´

-Fue muy divertido cuando se enteró.

-Sí, han habido momentos insuperables estos días. Oye! no me mires así – se ha dado cuenta jeje - Cuando tu hermano quiera verme desnuda solo tiene que pedirmelo.

-¿Y tú de verdad te crees que te lo va a pedir?

-No.

Después de que Bill llamara a Gwen, nos hemos ido al ático. Bella y Amanda insistían en volver inmediatamente a Escocia, pero Drustan tiene razón, es mejor descansar y mañana bien temprano volver.

Pero yo me quedo...jejeje, no me iba a perder mi primera gala con baile.

Bella volverá a Forks no a Aldury y nos incorporaremos inmediatamente a las clases.

**POV BELLA**

Suena el teléfono del ático y no hay nadie para cogerlo, así que salta el contestador.

-¿Amanda? Soy J ¿estás ahí? - es la voz de un hombre – Ya veo que tampoco estás ahí, en fin, es solo que no sé nada de ti después de Venecia y …

-Soy Bella – aalcanzo a contestar - Amanda ha ido al Museo.

-Vaya, vaya, Bella...¿Cómo estás? No esperaba que hubiese gente en el ático.

-Bien, ya me han dado el alta, si quieres que le deje un mensaje... - Amanda entra por la puerta y le hago señas – pues...acaba de entrar por la puerta.

-J – Amanda parece incómoda – no, no es necesario que vengas a la gala, voy a ir a compañada ...por Alice – J parece hacer algún chiste porque Amanda se ríe – muy gracioso, adiós.

-¿J igual a Venecia?

-De esto ni una palabra.

**POV ALICE**

He llamado a Carlisle y le he pedido que Edward esté en casa a eso de las 9 y que conecte skipe, que le llamaría. Nos sentamos frente al portátil de Amanda y llamamos por Skipe. Y 1,2, 3...

-Dime Alice, ¿qué ocurre? - pero yo no estoy en la pantalla, esta Bella.

-Hola Carlisle – dice a la vez que enciende el video – ¿está Edward en casa?

Mi hermano se pone inmediatamente detrás de mi padre con cara de sorpresa.

-Bella!

-Os dejaré hablar – dice mi padre con una sonrisa.

-Bella estás en el ático!

-Sip. Esta tarde ha venido el médico con los resultados, dice que solo me queda recuperarme de las lesiones y que eso lo haré mejor y más rápido en casa. Mañana por la tarde espero estar en Forks.

-Bella!

-Hola Emmet!

Toda la familia menos Rosalie viene a saludar, solo está unos pocos días en la familia y ya se la quiere.

-Bella luego te llamo, hay demasiada gente aquí.

-¿Qué pasa Romeo? ¿Ahora quieres privacidad?

-Como si fuera posible en esta familia.

-Pero pasado mañana te reincoporas a las clases , verdad? - Edward está ansioso por llevarla en su coche mientras no pueda conducir.

-Emmet por favor – le pide Bella – obliga a Edward a ser un buen novio.

-Dalo por hecho – lo que va a disfrutar Emmet con Bella no tiene precio – haré que te traiga los croissants de chocolate.

-Jasper, lo siento, no la puedo convencer.

-No te preocupes, me basta con verla tan feliz, y por lo que he oído estará en buenas manos, aunque siga sin gustarme que se quede sola.

-Bella es la hora – interrumpe Gwen.

-Gwen! - la llama Esme

-Hola Esme, siento ser la mala, Alice puede seguir pero Bella debe tomarse el relajante muscular.

-Hasta mañana – dice Bella – y que sepáis que mañana no os libráis de un abrazo en persona, así que preparaos.

-Vale, vale – tomo el portátil y me voy a la terraza – cada uno a lo suyo y dejad a Jasper en skipe.

Bella se duerme con Edward al otro lado del movil tarareando su nana y yo planeo quedarme en la terraza toda la noche menos el rato que finjo irme a la cama según las instrucciones de Edward.

En cuanto todos están durmiendo, oigo a Amanda levantarse, se da una ducha, se pone ropa cómoda, marca un número en el movil y se marcha. Al asomarme por la terraza veo a un hombre que la está esperando, se dan un beso en la mejilla y desaparecen por el parque.

Son las 5 de la mañana cuando oigo abrirse la puerta del ático. Es Amanda.

-¿De donde vienes? - la voz de Drustan me hace estremecer a veces, sobre todo cuando es tan suave. A todo esto, ¿Cuando narices se ha levantado? Muy despacito abro la puerta y les veo.

-De dar una vuelta – le contesta Amanda sentándose con él en el sofá.

-Amy... sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, sabes que estaré de tu lado ocurra lo que ocurra, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Lo sé – Amanda se abraza a él.

-¿Es la mejor opción?

-No. Es la peor.

-Y ¿entonces?

-Me hace...liberarme. Es como si tuvieras algo aquí en el pecho y no pudiera salir, que te aprieta y te ahoga.

-Ven aquí – la abraza y la besa en la cabeza. - todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. Está ahí, en algún sitio.

-Estoy cansada de todo esto.

-También lo sé.

Hay un largo silencio en el que Drustan no deja de acariciar el cabello de Amanda, como si fuera una gatita.

-Te pareces tanto a tu padre y a Silvan que a veces...

-Me hubiese gustado tanto sentarme con el abuelo a escuchar sus historias. Hubo un tiempo en el que odié a mis padres por no quedarse allí.

-Siempre fuiste la favorita del abuelo, siempre has sido la favorita de todos.

-No se lo digas a Charlie.

-Mi hijo no se parece al abuelo. Tu hermano Silvan es un calco fisicamente, pero tú tienes su mente tan maravillosa.

-¿Que hacías aquí esperándome?

-Esperarte – Amanda lo mira girando la cabeza – y aquí estoy en la oscuridad, pensando que cada vez me parezco más a mi padre cuando nos esperaba a tu padre y a mi, fuese la hora que fuese, para sermonearnos.

-¿Cómo sabías que me había ido?

-Cuando Dageus vivía en Nueva York le llamaba cada día. Al principio hablaba conmigo pero luego...dejó de contestar. Christopher me decía que hablaba con el contestador pero yo sabía que no era así, sabía que tu padre estaba sentado en el sofá escuchandome. Daba igual la hora a que llamase, tu padre estaba ahí. Los Keltar estamos conectados de alguna forma, y porque soy el laird y es mi obligación cuidar del clan.

-Tío Drustan...¿me cantas?

-Claro que sí. La dulce gatita parece una bola de piel, mi dulce gatita duerme, duerme bien.

-Tha gra, dh agam ort Drustan.

-Tha gra, dh agam ort Amanda Shannon

No puedo ni moverme del sitio, esto ha sido una de los momentos más tiernos que he visto en mi larga vida. Si puediera llorar lo haría. Tío y sobrina se duermen a la vez vencidos por el sueño. Cuando su respiración se hace más lenta aparece Gwen que les tapa con una manta, les da un beso en la frente y se vuelve a la cama.

Al poco salgo para observarles mejor. Quiero que esta imagen se quede en mi retina para siempre.

Después de esta noche estoy segura que algo extraño pasa con Amanda. Ella también tiene sus secretos y si en algo puedo ayudarla la ayudaré. Porque ella nos ha ayudado sin hacer preguntas ni amonestaciones.

Mis visiones son cada vez más fuertes, será como mi hermana mayor, esa hermana a la que acudes cuando no puedes acudir a los padres. Y será la mejor amiga de Esme, también será como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Desde que los Keltar entraron en nuestras vidas a Edward le falla su lector de mentes y a mi mis visiones. Algo extraño sucede con esta familia, pero no me importa, sé por mis visiones que dentro de cincuenta años entraré por la puerta principal de ese castillo dando un beso en la mejilla a un hombre moreno y de ojos color tigre, un hombre que me dirá "Bienvenida a casa Alice"

Me pican los ojos y no puedo respirar. Es la forma que tenemos los vampiros de llorar.

A primera hora de la mañana Amanda y yo acompañamos a Bella y a sus padres al aeropuerto. Charlie está en el jet privado esperando.

-Bien – me dice Amanda – y ahora que estamos solas por fin, vamos a dedicarnos a nosotras.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? - De sobra lo sé, Gucci y Elisabeth Arden.

-Nos vamos de compras. Dime Alice, ¿Quién es tu diseñador favorito?

Ya en Gucci, me miro en todos los espejos que tendo a mi alrededor. Vermelo puesto supera todas mis visiones. Plateado con brillantes y plumas ...ME ENCANTA!

-No sé si tus padres aprobarían este escote – es un palabra de honor – pero me da igual, parece llevar tu nombre, así que … nos lo llevamos.

-No te preocupes por eso, seguro que a Esme y Carlisle le parecerá bien.

-Muy bien, Mildred, por favor, pongalo en mi cuenta personal.

-Sí, señorita Mackeltar.

-No, de ninguna manera, lo pago yo, tengo mi propia tarjeta de crédito.

-Alice... - me lleva dentro del vestidor – escuchame bien – me dice bajando la voz – sé que de alguna manera tú has sido determinante para salvar a Bella...

-Yo solo llamé...- me interrumpe poniendo sus dedos en mis labios, algo considerado temerario.

-Alice, calla y escucha. No he pedido explicaciones. A veces, guardamos, secretos que no solo son nuestros si no que incluyen a más personas, y que no podemos o no debemos decir por la propia protección de esas personas que queremos y que amamos – sus manos están en mis hombros – así que por favor acepta este regalo como algo personal mío, sé que la vida de Bella no tiene precio, pero algo me dice que esta noche se cumplirá uno de tus deseos, y a los Keltar nos gusta pagar nuestras deudas.

-¿Puedo decir algo?

-No, pero te escucharé.

-Gracias Amanda, por hacer realidad uno de mis mayores deseos.

-Es un placer.

A las siete de la tarde un Maybach negro nos esperaba en la puerta.

Ella solo sonríe y menea la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada. - pero no deja de sonreír. - es... un regalo de alguien.

Me siento como Cenicienta. Amanda lleva un vestido en gasa y pedrería en dorado, de Eli Saab, con un abrigo en blanco y armiño. Cuando dejamos los abrigos todos los invitados nos miran, o más bien la miran y solo ven la cola de su vestido subir los restantes peldaños. Ella está MAJESTUOSA.

-¿Más champán?

Un japonés guapísimo está detrás de nosotras con dos copas de champán. Amanda suspira, se vuelve y le acepta la copa sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Lo mismo hago yo. Tampoco le he visto venir.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunta ella.

-Tenía que verte después de lo de Venecia - ¿Venecia? Ummmmmm interesante.

-No hacía falta, no necesito niñera, así que si te ha enviado mi padre...

-Amichan, Amichan – la llama cariñosamente...oh oh, yo he oído ese nombre en boca de Bella el mismo día que conocí a Amanda, así que este hombre es... - no he venido a hacer precisamente de niñera, más bien de acompañante.

-Ya te dije ayer que vendría con Alice.

-Alice Cullen, supongo – y yo voy y me derrito.

-Alice, este es Takeshi.

-Encantada...- consigo decir, joder qué guapo es.

-Y ahora estoy seguro que dos encantadoras señoritas se dejarán acompañar.

-Claro...

-Oh, por favor, deja de anonadar a la chica.

-¿Celosa?

-¿De ti? ¡Por favor!

-Estoy seguro que el asombro de Alice es porque esperaba a Yoda, y ya ves, no soy verde.

-Supongo que se referían a su padre.

-Solo hay un Takeshi, y soy yo.

-Alice, por favor – me pide Amanda, no digas nada.

-Oh vamos, Amichan, ¿Qué más da? Se hará público en la boda.

-Pero entonces, ¿sois pareja?

-No – dice Amanda

-Alice, ¿te importa si bailo con Amichan?

-Para nada.

Después de bailar con ella "Quando, Quando, Quando", viene hacia mí y bailamos Moondance. Fue una noche especial, atento a las dos, practicamente nos echaron de la fiesta porque fuimos los últimos en irnos. Esa noche no hubo ni calabaza ni zapatito de cristal. Pero el Yoda que yo tenía en mi mente, el de la Guerra de las Galaxias, se convirtió en un hermoso príncipe japonés.

Después de la fiesta nos fuimos a otro club. Al ver el coche que nos esperaba no pudo contener el comentario "_ese maldito tiene que estar presente en todo" _a lo que Amanda no pudo aguantar una carcajada.

Rayando el alba nos deja en la misma puerta del ático. Me despido de él y les dejo intimidad. Lo que puedo, porque sigo oyendolos, todo muy formal, nada de romanticismo, solo dos amigos despidiéndose.

-Por cierto, Amichan, gracias por el libro

-¿Qué libro?

-Olvidado rey Gudú.

-Tú no tienes 21 años.

-Ya, pero seguía siendo mi cumpleaños.

-Bueno, fue un placer ayudar a un colega tuyo.

Diez horas más tarde tomabamos la autopista rumbo a Escocia. Me muero de ganas por contarle a Bella que Yoda no es verde!


	29. Regina's Jaguar

** Holaaaaa, esta vez os traigo un capítulo musical, de ahí que sea tan largo. Os recomiendo si tenéis Spotify que escuchéis las canciones a la misma vez Os repito que hay spoilers de los libros de Fever, así que os recomiendo que los leáis. En este capítulo pongo las bases y las pistas para los siguientes enredos...ahí lo dejo**

**como siempre, decir que los personajes ni las historias no son mías, pero sí la mezcla de ellas. Gracias a S. Kenyon, K. Moning, Moonlight**

**sed felices...**

**Capitulo 29**

**Regina's Jaguar**

**POV Amanda**

Bien, vamos a ver...vestidos guardados, maleta hecha, portátil y libros de estudio guardados, casa revisada, Alice preparada en la puerta y solo queda llamar al conserje para que nos ayude a bajar todo esto al garaje.

Al salir activo el hechizo de protección.

Alice está nerviosa y no sé si es por la excitación del viaje o porque tiene los ojos negros y eso significa que tiene sed, si pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo...He pensado ir por Derby, muy cerca del Distrito de los Picos. El parque nacional está a casi tres horas de viaje, suficiente excusa para descansar, estirar las piernas y merendarse a algún ciervo o lo que sea que ella coma, o beba.

Pero... ¿Cómo lo hago sin que se note? He ahí la cuestión. Pararé en todos los parques nacionales.

Ethan me ha encomendado una misión de gran pericia: hacer que uno de nosotros entre en esa casa y hacer algún tipo de "entrada". Es importante que sepamos como está esa casa por dentro y qué mejor que una mujer para entrar, en teoría yo solo llevo a Alice a su casa.

Y mi padre quiere saber todo versión Cullen, así que entre canción y canción utilizaré la Voz y hechizos de memoria para que hable.

Me encanta mi Jaguar, se adapta a mi en todos los sentidos. Gracias, gracias, gracias papi. Nueve horas metida en otro coche no sé si lo aguantaría.

Salimos de Londres a una buena hora, se esperan lluvias durante el día en el sur y para cuando lleguemos a Escocia será de noche.

-Amanda...

-¿Sí?

-¿Me dejarás conducir?

-No sé... - su sonrisa triste me da una idea – está bien, nos turnaremos cada dos horas, cada vez que paremos a tomar algo.

-¿Puedo poner música? No es cuestión de ir cambiando de emisora cada cierto tiempo.

-Claro, ahí tengo unos Cds.

-Banda sonora hacia el aburrimiento – lee Alice - ¿Música clásica?

-No, Adele, Enya, Secret Garden, Blackmore's Night, Franco Batiatto...- Alice me mira entre el espanto y la angustia – lo siento, no hay temas discotequeros ni heavy, ni nada adolescente ni moderno.

-Ya entiendo, música de carroza.

-No, es la música que me gusta y que ha significado algo en algún momento para mí. El nombre lo puso mi hermana que tiene un sentido del humor un tanto diferente al mío. Al principio se llamaba Regina's Jaguar. Ponlo, ¿no decías anoche que te gustaría conocerme? Pues tienes diez horas de música para ello.

-A little less conversation...ummm nos gusta Elvis – me mira divertida

-Esa historia no te la cuento, eres demasiado joven – qué recuerdos, aquel baile con Lor, luchando contra los unseelie.

-Venga ya! Te voy a preguntar por todas, y son diez horas de viaje.

-Está bien, te diré algo de cada una. Esta es de un baile con un hombre. Punto.

-¡Aguas de Marzo! Esta me encanta.

-Es la forma que tiene mi padre de decirme que soy su cosita más preciada. Cada vez que suena la bailamos, solemos cantarla a duo.

-All I do is dream of you.

-¿Quien no sueña con encontrar ese amor de cuento de hadas?

-All the fun of the faire, sin comentarios, más cuentos de hadas – yo me limito a sonreir.

Las canciones se van sucediendo, con Always on my mind, y muchas otras de Michael Bublé. Le digo que muchas no tienen un sentido especial, simplemente están ahí porque me gustan, como las de Luis Miguel. Son canciones que le gustan a mi madre, pero como explicarle que sueño con tener un amor así, como el que se tienen mis padres, o mis tíos, y que por ahí, en algún sitio o tiempo existe mi compañero del alma, eso sería abrir mi alma y todavía no estoy preparada para hacerlo con ella.

-Hey pero mira lo que tenemos por aquí...Atlanctic City de the Boss.

-Síp, de mi época de estudiante en Dublín, fui a ese concierto con una amiga, fue lo primero que hice de adulta, ya sabes, el primer concierto.

-Amy...¿cuantos años tenías?

-15, entré con 15 años a la universidad, al Trinity College - la miro de reojo y sonrío – me salté unos cuantos cursos.

Pongo el intermitente y me desvío a Derby, es hora de comer.

Un par de sandwich, coca-cola, un paseo por el Parque, y nada de nada, tiene prisa por conducir. Está bien, menos mal que el coche está protegido.

-El que conduce elige la música, así que te dejaré que cambies el disco.

-Noooo, quiero seguir con el Regina's Jaguar.

-¿Eres consciente de que no te voy a decir nada confidencial?

-Sip – dice mientras se sube al coche y acaricia el volante – pero me gusta, ¿me lo dejarás? Próxima parada: Kendal.

-Alice, según el GPS son casi tres horas, y hemos dicho dos horas. Paramos en Lancaster

-Por favor, aguantaré.

-Ya veremos.

Justo cuando nos incorporamos de nuevo a la circulación, dos motoristas con sendas Harleys pasan a toda velocidad. Les observo sin darles mucha importancia, pero reconocería esa Harley entre un millón. Inmediatamente quito la canción de Bewitched y pongo Can't take my eyes off you en la versión de Muse a todo volumen.

-¿No te apetece cantar? I love you babyyyyyyyyyyyy

-¡Estás como una cabra Amy! ¡Casi prefiero que conduzcas!

-And if it's quite allright, I need you baby to warm the lonely nights...

-I love you baby, trust in me when say... - cantamos juntas a pleno pulmón – oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray , oh pretty baby now that I've found you...let me love you baby, let me love you...

-Terminada la canción terminada la locura.

Lor y Fade ya saben que les he visto.

-Esta es Care for de Delorentos, uno de los primeros consejos que me dio mi padre, que todo lo que empieces te importe.

-Batiatto por fin, ya me estaba preguntando cuando saldría, Cerco Centro di Gravita permanente...

-¿En italiano Alice?

-Si, bueno, nos hemos mudado muchas veces y he conocido a mucha gente.

_-Alice...¿Cómo se conocieron Bella y Edward?_

_-Fue en su primer día de clase..._

-Coldplay lo tengo porque me gusta. Y el español, ¿como lo llevas?

-Bastante bien.

-Pues entonces retrocedamos unas cuantas canciones y escuchemos a Amaral, "como hablar".

Le siguen Damons and Dragons y otras de Coldplay y Muse. Y de pronto, Dile al sol de la Oreja de Van Gogh.

Silencio.

-Amanda.

-¿Qué?

-Te has callado de repente.

-Es esta canción, me da escalofríos.

-¿Y por qué la tienes?

-No lo sé, solo sé que tenía oirla. Y ahora si no me equivoco toca mi favorita, Eleftheria Arvanitaki con Dinata.

-Ah sí, os oímos cantarla el día que viniste a recoger a Bella.

-No sabía que cantaramos tan fuerte. Dinata, dinata...

-¿También hablas griego?

-Sí señorita, antiguo y moderno.

-Da you think I'm sexy?

-Es escocés.

-E ti vengo a cercare ance solo de verte o parlare...

Mientras Alice canta de nuevo a Battiato estoy atenta a cualquier rastro de Lor o Fade y justo al pasar por una gasolinera les veo repostando haciendose pasar por turistas despistados. Mi sonrisa y mi mirada se quedan fijas hacia ellos que de alguna manera me han sentido y a la vez me miran.

No sé si es idea de ellos o de Barrons, pero me gusta ser protegida por ellos, de hecho lo llevan haciendo desde que tenía seis años.

-Dentro de mi chispas de fuego y el agua que lo apagará si quieres ver como arde esparcelo en el aire o dejalo en la tierra...

-Wow, como has dicho eso, ha sonado a advertencia.

-Escucha esta, es el Universo sobre mí, es así como el himno de Hanna, Beth y mío, de cuando estudiabamos en el Trinity. Después de mi doctorado en Historia Medieval me matriculé en Bioquimica, por aquel entonces tenía 19 años al igual que ellas y fuimos compañeras de habitación.

-¿Puedo preguntarte cuantos años tienes?

-25.

-Bella también es muy inteligente, tengo entendido que le dio un buen repaso a mi hermano en ciencias, de hecho es la primera vez que se lo dan, es un cerebrito.

-Bella es superinteligente, y podría estar en ese instituto de ciencas avanzadas como Nico, pero ella es así, prefiere ir paso a paso, creo que por eso es la más socializable de la familia, quiere vivirlo todo sin saltarse casillas, lo que no quita que haga esos experimentos con nosotros en las mazmorras.

-Entonces...lo de las mazmorras ¿es cierto?

-Sí claro, es nuestro laboratorio de ciencias particular.

-Bella lo dijo en casa pero creíamos que se estaba quedando con Emmet. Caray sois como una familia de superinteligentes.

-Algo así, digamos que canalizamos nuestra capacidad y energía. Bella la aprovecha para proteger su bien más preciado: su familia.

-De ahí Charlie y Forks.

-De ahí Charlie y Forks. Y vosotros – la miro observando su expresión. Sí Alice, Bella os protege, nunca nos dirá lo que sois, pero es irrelevante, habéis entrado en su circulo y solo por eso debemos saber sobre vosotros.

Algún día diré esto en voz alta.

_-¿Cómo fue el no accidente?_

_-Tuve la visión de ella aplastada, Edward diciendo ELLA NO y lo siguiente que vimos fue a Edward sujetando la camioneta mientras con la otra mano sacaba a Bella de debajo de ella._

_-¿Y tu familia que dice?_

_-Se desató el infierno..._

-Te gustan las versiones de Muse.

-Sí, sobre todo esta de Feeling Good, la canté en lo alto de una azotea en Dublín después de una gran noche. Los vecinos llamaron a la policía por escandalo a horas intespectivas. No lo he vuelto a hacer.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿dejaste de ser virgen o algo así?

-Algo así.

Ummmm qué recuerdos, Mac y yo saliendo juntas a matar unselee por primera vez bajo la atenta mirada de Jericó Barrons...Me sentí bien y libre por primera vez.

-¿Paramos un momento y me fumo un cigarrillo?

-Pero sigo conduciendo yo.

-Síiiiiii

-Ummm garota de Ipanema... - suspiro – esta es de cuando fui a Río de Janeiro con Mac – mi sonrisa me delata.

-¿Mac? ¿Tiene que ver con esa sonrisa?

-No es mi secreto para contar.

-Creo saber a que te refieres, yo también he estado en Brasil, y en Japón, de hecho hablo japonés.

-¿Y por qué no lo hablaste anoche?

-No quería interferir entre vosotros dos, aunque, siento decirtelo, no os veo juntos en un futuro.

-Bueno – me enciendo mi segundo cigarrillo, no es que me haya vuelto fumadora compulsiva, pero tanto tiempo en el coche el olor a nicotina hará paliar un poco mi olor a humana, la he visto tensarse un par de veces – Takeshi no es mi novio, su familia es amiga de la mía desde hace años, y por cortesía hemos accedido los dos a acompañarnos mutuamente.

-Pero él te mira de una forma...como si te estudiara, está atento a cada gesto o palabra tuya.

-Él es así, en Kyoto es super atento con Silvan y conmigo.

-Pues yo sigo diciendo que le gustas, anda sé buena y dame un cigarrillo a mi.

-No le gusto en ese sentido, es más bien una especie de campeonato de machos alfa.

Y ahí está: Holding out for a hero, la paso corriendo hasta I'm a woman, otra sonrisa tonta en mi cara , Mac y yo cantandosela a Barrons, no tiene precio. Él poniendo las manos en alto preguntandose en qué se había convertido.

Pero esta vez Alice no pregunta.

-Hey esta la conozco, es de la banda sonora de la Casa del Lago, con Sandra Bullock y Keanu Reeves.

-Me gusta esa película y me encantaría poder vivir un amor así, con un hombre de otra época, aunque sea dos años, la de Paul Macartney la tengo también en el disco.

-Si te sirve de consuelo no es tan genial, Jasper parece sacado de Lo que el viento se llevó, jajajajajaja.

_-¿Cuantos años tenéis?_

-Y Edward decimonónico, apuesto a que sabe bailar el vals.

-Jajajajajaja , sí que sabe.

-En fin, jajajajajaja, Bella estará contenta, le encanta Jane Austen. Ahhh esta me encanta, I'll stand by you, esta me la cantaba mi padre para dormir y es nuestra canción en mayúsculas.

-Adoras a tu padre Amanda. Eso es complejo de Edipo.

-Mi padre y yo tenemos una conexión especial – instintivamente me llevo la mano a la nuca y acaricio su señal transmitiéndole todo mi cariño – tú también lo tienes con Carlisle, os visto, si parece que estáis compenetrados. ¿Como es como padre?

-El mejor. Y eso que para Carlisle y Esme fue una situación difícil el adoptarnos a todos, por lo jóvenes que eran ellos, y no creas, a veces es más autoritario que colega y Esme es una madraza.

-Alice...voy a hacerte una pregunta personal de Esme, si no quieres no me respondas. Esme no puede tener hijos ¿verdad?

-No, no puede. Ella no habla de eso, pero una vez estuvo embarazada y al nacer se murió su niño.

-Es que el otro día al salir de la conferencia había una mujer con un bebé en el carrito y ella se quedó mirando con cara de sufrimiento. Aunque se las arregla muy bien- me apresuro a decir- cinco hijos adolescentes emparejados entre sí, yo no sé si podría.

-¿Y vosotros qué? Me he tenido que hacer un croquis familiar!

-jajajajajaja pues imagínate a los profesores cuando dabamos la misma dirección.

-No os liais a la hora de no sé, comer, ir al baño...

-Es un castillo muy grande, y a veces muy pequeño.

-Esta es de Ethan, Silvan, Malcom y mía, Invencible de Muse.

-Ayyy como os llamó Charlie, el Equipo A.

-Nos hemos metido en muchos líos los cuatro juntos. Pero sabes qué, los cuatro juntos somos invencibles y no te pases de la salida que ya me toca, ufffff por fin la frontera con Escocia. Adiós Inglaterra.

-Esta de Amaral si que la conocía. Kamikaze. Y dime si sientes lo mismo y dime si estas conmigo o contra miiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Porque la misma confusion la sientes tu la siento yo, yo me limito a seguir la ley de mi corazón auuuuuuuuu

Suena el teléfono, es mi padre, ya sabía yo que me llamaría.

-Hola papi

-Como va todo?

-Muy bien, aquí estamos recorriendo nuestras vidas a través de la música. Hemos parado a tomar algo, estamos ya en Escocia, acabamos de pasar Gretna.

-Dale al manos libres

-Alice mi padre te quiere saludar.

-Hola Alice, ¿te cuida bien mi hija?

-Si Dageus, voy a echarla de menos, han sido unos días inolvidables.

-Solo espero que no cometáis más locuras adolescentes.

-No veo ninguna más en el horizonte.

-Gatita, te esperamos para cenar, llama a Ethan me parece que tendrás que recogerle, no sé muy bien por qué pero Hanna está aquí histérica con Gwen.

-Uf dichosa boda, ya hablaré yo con ella, no te preocupes.

-No os entretengo, Amichan, si tienes que dejarla conducir, déjala.

-Sí, no te preocupes, en Perth la dejo de nuevo hasta su casa.

-Ahhh – grita Alice – gracias, gracias, gracias, van a flipar cuando me vean llegar con esta maravilla.

-He creado un monstruo.

-Tened cuidado, te quiero gatita.

-Te quiero athair.

-Hasta pronto Dageus.

-Por supuesto, Alice.

-Wow, tu padre es guapisimoo para su edad, tiene ese componente sexy que sin embargo Drustan no lo tiene y son gemelos. Si hasta podría competir com Ethan, y mira que es guapo tu primo.

-Sí , bueno, los Keltar suelen sobresalir en ciertas artes no académicas.

Entramos a la cafetería donde espero que un capuccino lleve mi nombre. Nos sentamos en la terraza donde tenemos unas increíbles vistas del Parque Galabank. Le propongo dar un paseo por las sendas y sigue negándose. Al sondearla para comprobar su sed compruebo que está esperando ir a cazar con Jasper, lo que se confirma al llamarle por teléfono.

El aire de Escocia es diferente, se respira diferente y mis sentidos druidas lo saben, se despiertan solos y la magia fluye dentro de mi.

Suena el movil. Es Lor.

-Haló.

-Haló

-¿No te vas a comer el bombón que te han traido con el capuccino?

-¿Cómo sabes...? - me giro buscándole.

-Frente a ti, en lo alto de la colina.

-¿Qué haceis aquí?

-Digamos que tenemos carta blanca en cuanto respecta a tu seguridad. Aunque viendo lo bien que estabas anoche no hacemos mucha falta.

-No sabía que vendría. ¿Celoso?

-¿Del pequeño samurai? Jo jo jo. Nada más entrar al Chester encontré a Jericó esperándome con esta misión. Una cosa es tu aprendizaje en Kyoto y otra cosa es que bailes con Kyoto.

-Vaya, que ha sido idea de Mac.

-Más bien, sí. Oye...

-¿Qué?

-Cuando termines te espero en Forks.

-Tengo que recoger a Ethan.

-Cinco minutos.

-No sé si podré.

-Me gustaría poder recogerte ese mechón que se te acaba de caer sobre los ojos.

-Lor...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Tú y tu normalidad. Algún día me gustaría que estuvieras lejos de las leyes de los hombres donde se diluye el horizonte.

Siempre se despide así cuando está enfadado, pero debe entender que para mí es solo un amigo, sí que me atrae, sí que me gusta, pero es solo deseo. Él quiere su propia Mac, pero él nunca será Jericó.

-¿Vamos Alice?

-Vamos!

Salgo de nuevo a la carretera chillando ruedas a ritmo de Let me out, como si puediera escapar. Alice me mira preocupada, mi ceño fruncido le preocupa. Ahora soy yo la que tiene prisa por llegar a Forks y recoger a Ethan. No tengo miedo, es solo que...no quiero cometer estupideces, Lor es fuego y no me gusta el fuego, ya me tengo a mi misma.

Suena Mad world y mi vista sigue fija en la carretera. En silencio.

Alice hace algún comentario pero me limito a un sí o no.

-Amanda... - la miro.

-¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?

-No.,

-Make you feel my love, si te pone triste cambiamos el disco.

-No.

Joder, ella no tiene la culpa.

-Lo siento Alice, solo dame un momento.

-Todo el que necesites. Sé que has estado hablando por el movil. Oye Amanda, por si después no tuviera la oportunidad de decirtelo, me gustaría que supieras que... yo también se la importancia de guardar secretos que nos afectan a nosotros y a las personas que amamos.

-Gracias Alice. Le apreto la mano muy fuerte y ella a mí, me gustaría tanto decirle que lo sé, y que no me importa que sea vampira. Es en este momento en el que no me puede ver bien los ojos, cuando la "escaneo" y ahí escondido hay un puntito que le dice que yo lo sé todo, aunque se niega a verlo porque tiene miedo a que sepa lo que es por si la rechazo.

-No me importa Alice, no me importa en absoluto – le digo mirandola a los ojos.

-¿El qué? - ya veo, se niega a ver ese puntito.

Sonríe y se mueve al ritmo de Mas que nada. Consigue arrancarme una sonrisa.

Y de pronto Midnight night...

-¡Qué demonios! - Alice me mira estupefacta – no te asustes, solo estaba pensando.

-Había oído de tus cambios de humor, pero no me los esperaba así.

-¿Mis cambios de humor? Pero si soy la más normal de la familia. Nadie escucharía Mirrors sin sentir un escalofrío.

-Ahhhh. Vale, no quiero saber quien es el más excéntrico. Esta también me gusta, Moonlight Shadow

-Y Nocturne de Secret Garden, en Escocia, música celta.

-Pues Oi Glaroi no es escocesa.

-Estuve en este concierto en Atenas. Mi padre nos regaló un viaje a Grecia cuando terminé Bioquimica. Ayyyyy, sí, y Hanna vino siendo la prometida de Ethan. ¿Quien lo iba a decir?.

-One Man's dream...Edward la interpreta de maravilla, cualquiera diría que la compuesto él.l

-¿Y lo ha hecho? - ups, no he debido preguntar eso.

-Noooo. - si ya, vaya vaya, su fortuna se debe a temas como este.

-Tal para cual.

-¿Qué?

-Nada nada, Bella y Edward.

Porcelain, Princess of China, Rosas, Rolling in the deep, Runnin up that hill, Salvese quien pueda, Se me olvidó otra vez, Set fire to the rain, She, She's a mystery to me, She's a rainbow, Si tú me dices ven, skyfall, starligt, Stay, stay on the roads, stronger, super troupper, this never happened before, tu pelo, tumthuping, voce abuso, walking on the sunshine, wonderful life, you got the love...

Paramos para un cambio de conductor en Perth, y de un tirón nos ponemos en Forks. La primera parte de la misión está concluída.

Salimos del pueblo y dejamos atrás la carretera principal. Un nuevo giro y entramos en una carretera estrecha rodeada de un bosque profundo y tenebroso. Me ha parecido ver unas sombras que corrían por ambos lados del camino. No presiento peligro alguno.

Mi corazón no ha dejado de martillear desde que hemos entrado en Escocia y se va acelerando conforme se acerca el momento de dejar a Alice.

Después de una curva estrecha se abre ante mi una maravilla. Hanna alucinaría con esta casa. Practicamente de cristal y con grandes balcones rodeada de enormes abetos, el paisaje se refleja en ella creando una doble visión. Repito, Hanna debe ver esto. Toda iluminada es impresionante.

-Es un diseño de Esme.

-Wow – consigo decir.

La puerta principal se abre y aparece un hombre alto y rubio, como muy estirado, debe ser Jasper. Alice se baja del coche y se dirige a él corriendo, fundiendose en un abrazo y un beso. Me bajo del coche sin miedo, preparada para entrar, espero que me inviten.

-Amanda! Ven, este es Jasper.

-Hola! - me acerco hacia él y le doy la mano, es tal y como me lo ha descrito Alice - ¿cómo estás?

-Señorita Mackeltar, gracias por traerme a Alice.

-De nada, y por favor llamame Amanda.

-Amanda! - me saluda Carlisle – por favor pasa, bienvenida a nuestro hogar – me da la mano y me acompaña al salón, todo blanco y minimalista, pero decorado con un gusto extraordinario.

-Gracias Carlisle – al mismo entrar recito el hechizo, la segunda parte de la misión está cumplida – Esme! ¿Hanna ha visto tu casa?

-Todavía no, bienvenida Amanda, ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

-No gracias, tengo un poco de prisa, he de pasar por casa de Charlie y por el hospital.

-Ah, se me olvidaba, Ethan me ha dicho que le llames cuando llegaras, le he dejado en casa de Charlie.

-Mejor – digo sacando mi movil y marcando – tengo ganas de llegar a casa, el tiempo aquí se me agota y tengo cosas pendientes en Inverness – Ethan dime...sí ammm, voy para allá.

Una pareja baja las escaleras, deben ser Emmet y Rosalie, los que me quedan por conocer. Mi mirada se queda fija en ellos.

-Hola soy Emmet, encantado – su sonrisa es de las más sinceras que he visto en mi vida.

-Y yo soy Rosalie, mucho gusto – a ella la veo incómoda con mi presencia.

-Mucho gusto en conoceros, y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Edward?

-Nuestro Romeo está con Julieta – me dice Emmet.

-Vaya, entonces solo falto yo en casa de Charlie - Todos están quietos e inmóviles, todos menos Emmet. Me gusta – en fin, siento no poder estar más tiempo – me levanto del sofá – ha sido un placer.

-¿Volverás antes de irte? - me pregunta Alice mientras me abraza ante la estupefacción de la familia.

-Sí claro, pero no puedo decirte el día.

Esme, Carlisle me acompañan al coche a sacar las maletas de Alice.

-Amy! - Alice viene deprisa – se te olvida dejarme el disco.

-Por supuesto, Alice, ya sabes donde está.

Nos damos un beso en la mejilla y vuelvo a recitar un hechizo de protección para ella. Gracias Alice.

Doy la vuelta al coche y vuelvo al camino y a mis pensamientos.

La misión está cumplida y una harley me espera al final de esta carretera.


	30. La palabra clave es Dublin

**Los personajes no son mios, son de K.M. Moning, S. Kenyon y S. Meyer, yo solo les doy mi visión y los entremezclo.**

**no os perdáis detalle, la historia dará un giro importante en el próximo capítulo y Charlie será determinante**

**Capitulo 30**

**La palabra clave es Dublín**

**POV Cullen**

Alice acaba de llamar, ya están en Escocia.

Jasper la esperará al borde del camino. Esta tarde llamé a Carlisle para que no se entruviera, si Amanda viene a casa estaría bien tener un control y él lo tiene sobre nosotros. Una cosa es su coche, o su apartamento o estar rodeada de Keltar, pero aquí, en mi hogar, es diferente. Necesito el apoyo de mi marido para no comerme a la que según Alice será mi mejor amiga.

-Rosalie, por favor, me gustaría que estuvieras.

-¿Quien es? ¿La presidenta del gobierno? El lío que estáis organizando por una humana.

-Hey Ros – Emmet la calma, no sé como lo hace, pero siempre lo consigue – nos hemos mantenido al margen pero ellos no, tienes que entender que su estancia en Londres les ha creado un vinculo. Hey – la acaricia el brazo – es por Edward.

-Viene Carlisle – dice Jasper desde la balconada.

Me gusta esperarle en la puerta ansiosa por un beso suyo. Viene riendo solo?

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- hacía demasiado tiempo que mi esposo no sonreía de esa manera.

-Ethan. Me ha preguntado si le puedo llevar al aeropuerto y si sé como conseguir un pasaporte falso. ¡quiere fugarse con Hanna a las Vegas! jajajajajaja

-No creo que Hanna acepte.

-Te equivocas jajajajajaja, ha sido idea suya.

-Yo me voy a la carretera – dice Jasper – quiero esperar a Alice.

-Espera – le pide Rosalie – nosotros vamos contigo, al parecer ahora nos importa la boda de los Keltar, hemos pasado de declinar todo contacto a organizarles la boda.

-No exageres – le digo.

-¿Que no? Ya verás. Tú te vas a la prueba del vestido y Alice...ya veréis como le deis rienda suelta a Alice.

-Rosalie – le increpa Jasper - no te voy a consentir tus comentarios sobre mi esposa.

-Muy bien, Mayor Witlock, no seré yo la que lleve una falda con calcetas- le contesta Rosalie saliendo a toda velocidad por la puerta.

-Ejem ejem – se aclara Emmet – si te sirve de consuelo Jasper, a Edward le obligaran a llevarla.

-Sí, señor Mcarthy, el "maldito inglés" lo tiene peor que nosotros. Anda vamos.

-Hueles a Edward y a Bella.

-Sí, vengo de casa de Charlie, acabo de dejar allí a Ethan, va a esperar allí a Amanda, se van juntos a Aldury por algo de Hanna y la boda. No sé lo que es pero algo ha pasado porque primero se ha puesto furioso con su padre y luego parece haber recapacitado porque se quiere ir con ella a Inverness. -Y tú ¿cómo estás?

-Nerviosa, ansiosa...

-Todo saldrá bien – mi esposo me lo dice todo con su beso en la frente.

Le amo, qué le voy a hacer.

Jejeje, y ahí va un Jaguar conduciendose solo. Ah no, es Alice Cullen quien lo lleva, apenas se la ve, es que es tan pequeñita. Pasamos a su lado en el camino de entrada y joder! Esa mujer me ha mirado! Espera, espera, no puede ser, imaginaciones mías.

Su corazón se está acelerando cada vez más dentro de casa. Al final termino por convencer a Ros y bajamos. Joderrrrrrrrr, es que la miro y veo a Bella en plan vampiro Cullen. Ya sé por qué le gusta a Eddie, qué granuja, en el fondo la quiere vampira. Me da buenas vibraciones esta Amanda, es muy diferente a Melissa y huele a...no sé lo que es, pero es diferente y no es por la nicotina.

Se va, al parecer tiene prisa.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? - le quito a Alice el CD – Banda sonora hacia el aburrimiento?

-Es una larga historia. Familia, os he echado de menos pero tengo muchisima sed así que luego nos vemos, Ciaoooooo.

-Yo también me voy, ha habido un par de cosas en Amanda que me han inquietado y solo quiero ver a donde va.

-¿Qué cosas Emmet? - me pregunta Carlisle, parece que no, pero mi padre controla todo y a todos.

-Primero, juraría que me ha visto en el camino. Segundo, estaba muy nerviosa y tenía prisa y tercero...no huele a humana.

-Emmet dejala – oigo la voz Alice cambiandose de ropa – va a casa de Charlie.

-De todas formas.

-Y luego dice que soy yo la desconfiada.

-No es desconfianza Rosalie, es que hay un puntito ahí que...Tengo la sensación de que esconde algo.

Al llegar al final de la carretera, justo antes de tomar la principal veo el Jaguar aparcar junto a una Harley. Se baja del coche y el hombre que está apoyado en la moto se acerca a ella y la abraza apretándola contra sí. Ella corresponde al abrazo y él la besa en la frente.

Ohhhhhhhhhhh, por eso estaba nerviosa, estaba deseando dejar a Alice.

De repente un pescozón. Au. Es Esme que me insta a irme de aquí.

-Solo tengo cinco minutos, tengo que recoger a Ethan.

-¿Damos un pequeño paseo? Me gusta ver como brillan tus ojos.

-¿De noche en un bosque oscuro que no conocemos?

-Shhh, si nos sale un monstruo llamamos a la bruja buena – él le ofrece la mano y ella se la toma.

Bella está preciosa, lleva dos días aquí y ha mejorado una barbaridad, quiero creer que por mis cuidados. Con todos los libros desparramados por el salón fingimos estudiar entre beso y beso. Una preciosa chevrolet captiva blanca está aparcada en la entrada y, aunque Charlie intenta llegar temprano del trabajo, es cierto que yo la tengo todo el día y la noche para mi. Ultimamente solo voy a casa a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa.

Ahora estamos con los ejercicios de Ciencias y Bella cambia por completo, parece que le interesan más que yo.

-Empiezo a sentir celos de la Fisica.

-Sí bueno, entre Albert Einstein y tú, me quedo con Albert – me sonríe y guiña un ojo.

-Debí habermelo comido.

-Entonces te dejaría por Sir Isaac.

-Ummm Bella, no deberías decirme eso, me pongo celoso.

Me acerco a ella lentamente, la quiero sentir muy cerca de mi. Ella está de espaldas a mi pero sabe mis intenciones al retirar su largo cabello dejando visible su cuello. En segundos su piel se erizará al sentir mi sutil beso en su nuca, se escapará un respiro y sonreirá.

La vida es bella como mi Bella.

No sé el tiempo que llevamos así, pueden ser segundos, minutos, horas o la vida entera. Parece que oigo a mi padre decir que me separe de ella, vaya una tontería, como si pudiera. La voz insistente de mi padre se repite de nuevo, me dice que viene con Ethan. Lentamente me separo de ella.

-¿Tan pronto? - mi Bella no se cansa nunca de mi.

-Viene mi padre con Ethan y me parece que Charlie acaba de girar la última curva.

-Querrá ver a Amanda.

En la entrada se juntan los dos hermanos con Carlisle, pero Charlie tiene prisa por entrar.

-Vamos Charlie, no seas borde con el chico, cortate un poco que está su padre delante.

-¿Qué? Soy el que hace de padre malo, me viene con el sueldo, eres tú el que hace de hermano comprensivo.

-Será mejor que me lleve a Edward a casa – mi padre se ríe, sabe que a Charlie no le gusta para nada el papelón que le ha tocado, pero disfruta amonestandome.

-!Estoy entrando en casa! ¡manos arriba y cada uno en un sillón diferente!

Pero al entrar al salón encuentra a Bella con su pizarra blanca embelesada con una operación de Fisica y a mi en el sillón de al lado copiando lo que ella escribe.

-Nota mental – dice Charlie – hacer que cada día os pongan muchos ejercicios de Ciencias y Matemáticas, nada de letras.

-¿En serio? ¿Harías eso por mí?

-¿Lo dices en serio? - pregunto a Bella al ver su cara entusiasmada – Bella, dime que no es en serio.

-Pero eso se puede hacer o no – y sigue.

-Haré todo lo que pueda nenita – Charlie le da un beso en la mejilla y ella le da otro.

-Tú si que sabes hacerme feliz – eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

-Tocado y hundido Edward – me dice Ethan.

-Con lo que a mi me gusta la Literatura.

-Hola Carlisle – Bella saluda con una enorme sonrisa a mi padre- ¿haciendo de chofer?

-Hola Bella – mi padre está dichoso al ver la escena – espero que no.

Mi padre sonríe, mira divertido a Ethan y los dos estallan a carcajadas.

-¿Me contáis el chiste mientras nos tomamos una copa en la cocina? He tenido un día horrible.

-Hanna y yo hemos decidido fugarnos para casarnos en Las Vegas – dice entrando a la cocina.

-No creo que vuestro padre lo apruebe.

-Por eso es una fuga Carlisle, al estilo Bella.

-Oyeee – Bella se levanta y va hacia la cocina – que yo no me he casado con Edward.

-¿Tiene algo que ver el que hoy esté en Aldury? - pregunta Charlie. Al abrir un armario encuentra frutos secos – oh gracias mamá. Carlisle qué tomas.

-Nada, he quedado con Esme.

-¿Ethan?

-Coca-cola, seguramente tendré que conducir hasta Aldury, Amanda vendrá cansada.

-¿Aldury?

-Sí, la estoy esperando. Pasará a recogerme, tenemos que detener la histeria de Hanna.

-O la de papá, he oído que va a contratar seguridad privada.

-Si es por conducir no te preocupes – mi padre se sienta a la mesa con ellos – Alice ha llamado hace poco, ella traerá el coche el último tramo para que Amanda esté descansada para conducir.

-Entonces whisky doble, por favor.

-Marchando!

-¿Tan terrible es que haya seguridad? - pregunto. Bella me hace señas para que le pase una coca-cola – Bella, la cafeína te quitará el sueño.

-Cada día me gusta más este muchacho – dice Charlie.

-A papá se le está yendo de las manos mi boda. Es mía y no suya.

-¿Estás seguro? Papá no da puntada sin hilo.

-Por eso quiero ir esta noche.

-Ve Ethan – mi padre le anima – yo haré tus pacientes.

-Gracias Carlisle.

-De nada. Vamos hijo.

-Me gustaría esperar a Amanda aquí, si no es problema.

-Por mi no hay problema – dice Charlie – mi amiga la Fisica es mejor carabina que yo.

Después de un rato discutiendo sobre formulas quimicas oímos el claxon de un coche. Ethan la espera apoyado en la puerta, solo con mirarla sonríe, menea la cabeza y entra de nuevo a la cocina a ponerse otro whisky doble.

Solo se que Charlie se tiene que ir con ellos. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, mi radar vuelve a fallar.

-Haló!

-Amanda! - Bella y ella se funden en un gran abrazo.

-Un reino por una coca-cola.

-¿Donde estabas? Hace media hora que llamaste – Ethan está serio, demasiado.

-Es que...me entretuve un poco más de lo debido.

-Ummm. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, vamos a la cocina.

-Mejor damos un paseo, cortito, para estirar las piernas – el aire puede cortarse de lo tenso que está.

-Muy bien.

En cuanto ellos salen, tanto Charlie como Bella se van a la ventana para observarles.

-Bella, ¿tú sabes algo?

-No.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto. Y Bella me mira como diciendo no lo sabemos pero tú sí y después me lo cuentas.

Los dos se alejan calle abajo pero yo puedo oirles.

_-¿Ha ido todo bien?_

_-Sí, pero Charlie debe venir con nosotros. Es importante._

_-Supongo que sabes por qué voy esta noche a Aldury._

_-Por algo de Hanna me ha dicho mi padre._

_-Drustan va a contratar seguridad privada – Amanda se para en seco y le mira, Ethan se gira hacia ella - ¿no tienes nada que contarme?_

_Ella niega muy despacio con la cabeza_

_-Entonces... ¿no ha sido idea tuya?_

_Ella vuelve a negar lentamente con la cabeza._

_-Tiene una entrevista esta noche, pero no se con quien – el corazón de Amanda va a mil por hora – no sé si es buena idea que tú vayas._

_-El consejo me espera. -¿Consejo?_

_-Esta noche no._

_-Ethan..._

_-Miedo me da que haya sido idea de mi madre._

_-Ethan..._

_-Y lo que más me jode es que tú, doña normalidad, la que te pasas la vida diciendo que quieres una vida normal, una familia normal, un novio normal, haces justo lo contrario._

Charlie ha salido a la puerta y les mira preocupado. Parecen dos personas hablando tranquilamente, ambos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y hablando tan "normal". Pero Charlie no lo ve así, está muy tenso y su mente en blanco.

_-Ethan...déjame hablar...no es lo que parece._

_-Sí es lo que parece, cada vez que pasas tiempo en Dublín vuelves así, siempre pasa algo._

_-¿Y quien va a conducir? ¿Tú que apestas a whisky? ¿O Charlie que está cansado?_

_-Tú te quedas y Charlie conduce, es mi última palabra._

Vuelven en silencio.

-Charlie, te vienes a Aldury, Amanda se queda con Bella.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Puedes conducir o no?

-Sí, me doy una ducha y nos vamos.

-Pues hazlo Charles. - Ethan está bastante desconocido.

-Esto...Amanda ¿podemos hablar en privado?

-¿Qué pasa hoy que todo el mundo quiere hablar conmigo en privado? - se aleja hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

_-Solo quiero saber donde estuviste esos días, nada más – ella le mira dudando – vamos, ahora estoy calmado y relajado, aceptaré lo que sea._

_-Vale, pero no te rías._

_-No me río._

_-Estuve en Venecia con un hombre _

_-¡Venga ya!- Charlie se ríe, no se lo puede creer-eso no es propio de ti._

_-¿Ves? Por qué no quería decirtelo._

_-¿En serio? - la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla - ¿ves como se puede ser normal en esta casa de locos? ¿Cuando lo vas a traer a casa?_

_-Nunca. Al último que se me ocurrió traer, se la hicisteis tan gorda que acabó en tratamiento psiquiatrico._

_-Ese era un capullo que no te merecía._

_-Oye Charlie – Amanda le pone sus manos en el pecho – convence a Ethan para que me deje ir con vosotros._

_-Ayyyy Amy...- la abraza fuerte – la palabra clave es Dublin ¿verdad?_

_-Sí. Acabo de estar con él, pero no sabía que estaba aquí por negocios._

_-Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero a Bella no la dejo sola. Oye no..._

_-No, no era él ni nada parecido._

_-Entonces cuenta conmigo gatita – Charlie le guiña un ojo y entran abrazados a la casa._

Y aquí empieza la locura. Amanda empeñada en ir a Aldury. Ethan empeñado en que no, que el que se va es Charlie. Y Charlie, que se van todos, incluso Bella. Ya van diez minutos de discusiones y Bella y yo tan tranquilamente preparando la cena en la cocina para todos, porque según ella, al final no se va nadie.

-Creo que ya es hora de que intervenga – dice Bella.

-Y yo de que me vaya, pero estoy intrigado por el final.

-¿El final? Ahora verás.

Bella entra en el salón y enciende y apaga el interruptor de la luz varias veces. Cuando todos le prestan atención se pone en jarras en medio de ellos.

-En vista de que no hay acuerdo asumo el control de la situación. En primer lugar nadie se va a Aldury. Nos vamos a sentar a la mesa que la cena ya está hecha. Después Charlie os llevará a Port Angeles y mañana tranquilamente nos vamos todos a Aldury.

Esa es mi novia !

-¿Por qué mañana?- pregunta Ethan.

-Porque mañana es viernes y me tengo que ir, no vamos a hacer tontamente dos viajes. Así que nos calmamos, respiramos abdominalmente en ocho tiempos, cenamos y mañana será otro día.

-¿Y si dormís aquí?- propone Charlie

-También estaría bien – dice Bella

-¿Se puede saber quién ha puesto a la enana al mando? - pregunta Amanda.

-Amanda – Charlie intenta razonar- tienes que reconocer que ha aportado la mejor opción. Descansamos todos y mañana nos vamos. A tu coche no le va a pasar nada porque esté una noche en la calle.

-¿Estás de broma? - pregunta Amanda – mi Jaguar no duerme en la calle.

-Muy bien doña maniatica, Charlie se lo llevará al garaje de su trabajo.

-Me niego rotundamente a que mi Jaguar duerma en semejante lugar.

-Amanda...solo es un coche – le dice Charlie.

-¿Puedo proponer algo para el Jaguar? - pregunto desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Tienes un minuto antes de que me vaya – Amanda está enfadada.

-¿Y si me lo llevo a mi casa? Tenemos un garaje muy grande y yo lo cuidaría muy bien. Mañana cuando venga a buscar a Bella para ir al instituto te lo traigo.

-Hecho! - dice Ethan – acepto el trato si así consigo que Amanda no vaya a Aldury esta noche.

-Toma – Amanda me entrega el mando del coche – me queda el consuelo de que si le haces algo al coche yo me quedo con tu Aston Martin y Alice te arrancará la cabeza.

-Acepto. Familia, que lo paséis bien.

Ya en la puerta Bella me pregunta sobre la conversación de Ethan y Amanda, pero lo único que puedo sacar en claro es que la palabra clave es Dublín y que probablemente se trate de un hombre, porque parece ser al que Drustan ha contratado para llevar la seguridad de la boda.

-Bueno, hasta mañana, ya veo que me dejas esta noche por un coche.

-No es un coche, es un Jaguar, y tú me has dejado antes por la Fisica, así que en paz.

Bella mira atrás para comprobar que no nos ven. Ellos siguen discutiendo, ahora sobre quien narices le ha dado el mando a la enana.

Se acerca a mi para besarme. Pero no es un beso cualquiera, uno de esos que te llevan al cielo, a la quintaesencia. Me aprieta hacia ella haciendome sentir su cuerpo y consigue que el mío se haga notar para ella. Pero no puedo abrazarla, me da miedo perder el control en este momento, así que coloco mis manos en el dintel de la puerta arrancando astillas conforme Bella profundiza el beso. De pronto se separa, y me mira.

-Esto es lo que dejas por un coche. Mañana te veo.

Y yo no doy ni el habla, ni respiro siquiera.

Bella se vuelve y observa los daños.

-Esto lo arreglas mañana.

Cuando cierra la puerta vuelvo en sí. Voy hacia el coche y lo acaricio. Me temo que esta noche tomaré el camino largo para llegar a casa. Dentro del salón observo como Charlie pasa su brazo por el hombro de Ethan.

-Vamos pichurri, te dejo que elijas el lado de la cama.

Le doy al contacto y me percato que Amanda está asomada a la ventana "_cuidamelo_" me pide.

Nada más dar la última curva ya tengo a toda la familia asomada a la puerta. Les ignoro. Voy derechito al garaje y lo aparco con la más exquisita delicadeza. Es una joya por dentro y por fuera. Ahora entiendo por qué Alice quería quedarse, sabía que iba a conducirlo.

-Edward ¿qué haces con el coche de Amanda? - me pregunta mi padre.

-Al final y tras una larga discusión que ha solucionado Bella se quedan en casa de Charlie, de todas formas mañana es viernes.

-Sí, ¿pero el coche?

-Amanda no quería que durmiera en la calle ni el depósito de la policía así que...mañana se lo llevo – me encojo de hombros y pongo mi sonrisa más angelical.

-Es precioso...- dice Rosalie - ¿puedo subir?

-Bueno, pero ten cuidado, si le pasa algo se queda con mi Aston y mi cabeza.

-Quiero uno de estos Carlisle, de edición limitada y por encargo. Está hecho justo a la medida de ella, ¿verdad?

-Sí – le contesto.

-Oye Edward – me llama Emmet – tengo que comentarte algo.

-Emmet déjalo – le pide Esme.

-Si yo lo dejo, pero es que no se me va de la cabeza. Se trata de Amanda.

-¿Qué le sucede?

-No huele a humana – se asoma al interior del coche – ni su Jaguar.

En su mente veo el momento en el que Emmet creyó que la miraba y luego...él.

-No sé quien es él, pero estaba en el Museo aquel día esperandola y tenían planeado verse esa noche.

-Debe ser alguien importante si la ha seguido hasta practicamente nuestra casa.

-Sí, y me parece que la palabra clave es Dublín, ahora todo encaja.

-¿Dublín? ¿encaja?- pregunta mi padre.

-Por eso Ethan estaba aquí. Amanda quería estar a toda costa en Aldury y ese tipo parece encajar perfectamente con alguien que tendría una empresa de seguridad privada ¿no te parece? No sé por qué pero Ethan lo quiere cuanto más lejos mejor. Estaba enfadado con Amanda porque creía que ella le había llamado.

-¿Y por qué Dublín?

-Me parece que el tipo es de allí, porque Ethan le ha echado en cara que cada vez que iba a Dublín volvía así. Ahhhh y ya sé donde estaba Amanda los días de Londres, de fin de semana romántico en Venecia.

-Y todos preocupados por ella – dice Rosalie, pero no se baja del coche.

Mi habitación es mi santuario, pero tal vez...una cama...Bella podría quedarse aquí. En mi mente un cambio de decoración empieza a cobrar vida. Como no, Alice me llama. Mañana lo haremos, ya lo tiene todo pensado.

Socorro.

Las horas pasan lentamente, no estoy acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella. Escucho música, leo, toco el piano... y a las cuatro de la mañana Carlisle baja al salón a ver las noticias.

-Hijo, por qué no vienes aquí conmigo. Ultimamente no hablamos, entiendo que quieras estar con Bella pero también tienes familia.

-Ha sido un mes de locos. ¿Te vas a venir mañana con vosotros?

-No me lo perdería por nada.

-Edward! - me llama Esme bajando las escaleras y hablando con Alice por el movil – piensa donde vamos a dejar tu sofá, he pensado que en el descansillo de arriba.

-Donde tú quieras mamá, no me importa, de veras.

A primera hora de la mañana otra familia estaría desayunando, pero nosotros estamos en el salón, todos preparados para salir y hablando de todo un poco. El equipamiento está preparado en el todoterreno de Emmet, hoy se van en el BMW, y en cuanto terminen las clases los chicos Cullen nos vamos de acampada.

Antes de irnos aparece la parejita feliz. Alice se ha puesto muy contenta al saber que Amanda estaría esta mañana en Forks, ya está planeando el día.

-¡Una Harley! Nos topamos con un par y luego los vi en repostando, creí que era casualidad, incluso se quedaron mirando el coche. Y luego cuando llamé a Jasper, alguien la llamó por el movil, creo que lo llamó Lor.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntáis esta mañana a Bella? - dice Jasper – no conocemos a Amanda lo suficiente y me preocupa que la hayan seguido hasta el camino de nuestra casa.

-Jas...

-No, Jas no, diles lo que te dijo en Londres.

-Alice...- mi padre empieza a preocuparse.

-No es nada, es solo...que...hay algo extraño. Estando en el probador me negué a que me comprara el vestido y ella aludió a que era un regalo porque sabía que yo había sido determinante para salvar a Bella. Me dijo que a veces guardamos secretos que no solo son nuestros si no que incluyen a más personas, y que no podemos o no debemos decir por la propia protección de esas personas que queremos y que amamos.

-Genial – Rosalie se enfada – ahora sabe lo nuestro.

-En ningún momento nos ha pedido explicaciones – reflexiono.

-Porque ya las tiene Edward – a Jasper no le da confianza Amanda – habla con Bella, si ahora es una de los nuestros debe ayudarnos.

-Bella adora a Amanda, jamás haría nada que la perjudicara, ya viste en Londres.

-¿Y si quedo yo con ella? - todos miramos estupefactos a Esme.

-No es mala idea – mi padre sonríe – y Edward puede hablar con Bella.

Más tarde recojo a Bella, ya es viernes y el trato ha de cumplirse. Yo me alimento y ella se va a Aldury. No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar con ella y en el descanso nos sentamos com Emmet y Rosalie. Alice ha vuelto a deaparecer con Jasper.

Cuando le comento todo Bella se extraña, poco a poco voy desentrañando sus gestos.

-Una Harley, un tío vestido de cuero, paseos nocturnos...me estais describiendo a Melissa, su gemela.

-¿Y si han dado el cambiazo? - pregunto.

-Jajajajajaja , ni en un universo paralelo. Amanda le tiene prohibido si quiera acercarse al coche. Cuando vino en Navidad a Melissa se le ocurrió decirle que se lo había llevado para dar un vuelta con George, su novio. Amanda estuvo toda la noche pasando una luz ultravioleta por todo el coche buscando restos orgánicos.

-¿Restos orgánicos?

-Aunque he de decir que últimamente está haciendo cosas raras, como por ejemplo con Alice aquel día cuando vino a buscarme al instituto.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Y os ha dejado el coche, tiene una sociabilidad desconocida.

-¿Y no será que está liada con ese tío de la Harley? - apunta Rosalie.

-Nooo, le van los cerebritos, los bichos raros como ella.

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo – Emmet se ríe.

-Dejadmelo a mi este fin de semana, un paseo a caballo...

-Con los puntos no puedes montar...

-Piscina...

-No se te pueden mojar los puntos...

-Muy bien Edward, y según tú qué puedo hacer.

-Soy médico Bella – Bella me mira con el ceño fruncido, ummm creo que no le gusta que la manden.

-¿Sabes montar Bella? - Emmet está impresionado.

-Pues claro, y como os acerquéis a mi Hypatia seré yo quien os muerda.

-¿Tienes piscina? - es mi imaginación o es Rosalie ablandandose un poco.

-Una cubierta, a mi madre le encanta, es de Santa Fe y este clima la ponía de los nervios, así que mi padre la construyó.

-Nosotros no podemos tener una, nunca estamos lo suficiente para hacerla o disfrutarla – Rosalie se acerca más a ella – es uno de los precios que tendrás que pagar por estar con Edward.

-Bueno...- Bella me mira, pero yo esquivo su mirada – Alice va a venir un fin de semana, si quieres puedes venir con nosotras.

-No me lo pintes bonito, no voy a ir.

-Como quieras.


	31. Decisiones

**Los personajes y las novelas en las que me baso son de , K.M. Moning, S. Kenyon y Moonlight**

**Este capítulo me voy a permitir dedicarselo a Angber**

**gracias, gracias, gracias por leerme**

**Capitulo 31**

**Decisiones**

**POV Keltar**

Sola en casa de Charlie.

He llamado a mi padre y me ha puesto al día. Lor se va a hacer cargo de la seguridad del evento, Drustan no se fía de nadie y quiere que todo sea perfecto en la boda de Ethan. No le gusta que esos "malditos" metan sus narices en Escocia y ni mucho menos que puedan saber nuestros puntos flacos, pero quiere a los mejores y son ellos. Será interesante la reacción de la pelirroja y del Principito. Hanna sigue en Aldury mucho más calmada, según mi madre, por lo visto le han explicado quienes son algunos de los invitados.

¿Qué hora será en Los Angeles? Da igual, Beth ultimamente no tiene horarios desde que trabaja en ese periódico digital. Conecto skipe y ahí está. Nos ponemos al día sobre el amor y otros demonios. Ha conocido a un tal Mick, un detective privado al que suele ver en la morgue. Esta chica es más rara...

Suena mi movil, es Esme. Me invita a un café en su casa y acepto, si de noche era espectacular de día tiene que ser magnífica. Justo cuando estoy llegando suena de nuevo el móvil. Es Jericó.

-Hola gatita.

-Hola – no puedo evitar una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces? - inmediatamente acaricio su señal, ya lo sabe.

-Pues voy a tomar un café en casa de los Cullen, que por cierto es preciosa pero a ti no te gustaría, demasiado cristal, al estilo Wright. ¿Y tú?

-Estoy siendo acorralado, literalmente hablando, por Mac. Lor me ha dicho que no fuiste a Aldury.

Por la puerta aparece Esme, quizá preguntandose por qué no salgo del coche. Lo hago y le indico que me de un momento. Y ahora viene la cuestión de si sigo hablando y le doy información..

-Ethan se puso pesado.

-Pero...entonces... no llegaste a verle...

-No mucho, de pasada.

-Mentirosa...

-Verdadosa...- suspiro largo de Barrons - Valeeeee, necesitaba liberarme un poco.

-¿Y qué más da? - escucho a Mac – no seas tan cascarrabias.

-Da mucho, esas no fueron mis órdenes, y me gusta que se haga lo que yo digo.

-Me están esperando, así que si no necesitas nada...

-Ya hablaremos señorita Mackeltar.

-Por supuesto, estoy a su entera disposición señor Barrons.

-¡Te quieroooo! - me grita Mac desde algún punto de la habitación.

-Ta gra agam ort – termino de decir. Una de las premisas de Mac, nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero.

Esme me sonríe desde el porche. Es curioso pero no tengo miedo y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla. No huelo a humana, así que no creo que le apetezca desayunarme.

¿Soy yo o mi gesto cariñoso la ha dejado de piedra? No, no me hace falta la escucha profunda, su nuevo brillo en los ojos me dice mucho más. Soy la primera humana que lo hace, tanto en su vida humana como en la vampira. Qué triste.

Café, magdalenas, y una visita guiada por su pequeño jardín. Ella no lo sabe pero me está contando más de lo que ella cree. El amor que siente hacia Carlisle, su familia, lo feliz que está por Edward. Le gusta Río de Janeiro y la bossa nova (igual que a mi), su gran pasión es la arquitectura, tanto de interior como de exterior y le encanta la jardinería. Se nota.

Hasta que se pone seria y me habla de como conoció a Carlisle y como la convenció para adoptar a cinco adolescentes, por supuesto omitiendo fechas y edades.

-Me cuesta creer que no tengas novio Amanda.

-Bueno, lo mío es más complicado, estoy esperando a ese alguien especial que me hechice completamente.

-Ummm, tu compañero del alma.

-Sí, y está ahí, en algún lugar solo que...se hace esperar.

-Calla, calla, princesa, dice el hada madrina, en caballo con alas hacia acá se encamina...

-En el cinto la espada y en la mano el azor, el feliz caballero que te adora sin verte y que llega de lejos, vencedor de la Muerte, a encenderte los labios con un beso de amor.

-Ese feliz caballero... ¿lleva una Harley? - joder, la miro sin saber qué decir – anoche Emmet fue a sacar la basura que está en el cruce y te vio.

-Hay veces que es más fácil llegar al sol que a mi corazón. No – suspiro – él no es mi feliz caballero, solo es un buen amigo.

-Melissa dice que tienes complejo de Edipo aunque no me imagino a tu padre con una Harley, a tu tío Cian sí, la verdad.

-No es edipo, es solo que ha de ser alguien especial, alguien a quien le gusten los niños, que le guste sentarse conmigo durante la noche para ver las estrellas, alguien con quien no me canse nunca de hablar, alguien que me proteja y me entienda, que hable idiomas antiguos, alguien con un gran corazón que ame a sus amigos, alguien a quien yo admire por encima de todas las cosas.

-Necesitas un hombre extraordinario.

-Y tiene que ser muy alto, para poder ponerme un buen tacón sin mermar su hombría jajajajajaja

-Sí, jajajajajaja, las altas tenemos ciertos problemas sociales al respecto – de pronto se pone seria y me mira – anoche ese hombre parecía cumplir todos tus requisitos. Fui a buscar a Emmet y yo también os vi parados delante del coche.

-Vaya. Digamos que...no cumple el principal requisito.

-Que no te llega al corazón.

-Nop.

Cuando me despido de ella después de una suculenta comida, las dos mano a mano en la cocina, tengo la misma sensación de paz que Mac deja en mí. Tal vez deberían conocerse.

-¿Volveré a verte antes de que te vayas a Japón?

-No creo, pero tienes mi dirección de skipe, podemos ponernos en grupo. Beth te gustará. Es periodista y trabaja en un periódico digital. Estudió con Hanna y conmigo en Dublín.

Charlie ha salido antes del trabajo y recoge a Ethan con la Chevy, que mucho quejarse pero la conduce más él que Bella. Hemos fijado el punto de encuentro en el instituto y cuando llego mis primos ya están esperandome junto a los Cullen.

Al salir del coche me veo rodeada de unos adolescentes babosos y uno hace el amago de tocarlo mientras otro se prepara para sacarse una foto con él. Basta.

-El que toque el coche muere.

-Ohhh, nuestra Amanda está de vuelta – Bella me recrimina - ¿Podrías ser un poco amable? Solo es un coche.

-Esa es otra de tus teorías, imagino.

-No, pero ahora que lo dices...sí que tengo una, que se te ha pasado el efecto de la pastillita.

-Hola chicos ¿la estáis oyendo? Ni que yo me comiera a la gente.

-Pero si he estado a punto de ir a la cafetería a por bicarbonato – Bella tan guasona, debería guardarse el bicarbonato para su novio.

-¿A qué se debe este malhumor? - pregunta Charlie - ¿o es que esperabas dormir mejor anoche?

-Charlie y yo soltamos una carcajada solo con mirarnos.

-¿Me he perdido algo? - Ethan al acecho.

-Nada – decimos al unisono.

-Bueno, vamonos. Bella, te vas con Amanda.

-¿Por qué? Quiero ir contigo.

-Anoche no te despegabas de ella.

-¿Puedo despedirme? - Bella se dirige hacia Edward.

-¿Acaso no lo habías hecho ya? ¿Crees que me voy a quedar más tiempo en este pueblo porque tus hormonas estén enamoradas?

-Vamos Romeo – Emmet llama a Edward – deja que Julietta se vaya a su castillo.

-Pasadlo bien y tened cuidado – les digo a los Cullen – llevaos protector solar.

-¡Amanda! - me llama Ethan haciendome señas de que suba ya al coche.

-Vamos Bells – la animo a subir al coche – relájate, no te voy a poner el disco del aburrimiento, ayer se lo quedó Alice – su cara se ilumina de gozo – sabes Bella, no deberías ser tan expresiva.

-Bueno, en eso no nos parecemos ¿eh? - me mira interrogándome - ¿Tiene algo que ver Dublin con tu mal humor?

-No estoy de mal humor, he pasado una espléndida mañana con Esme. ¿Y tú qué sabes de Dublin?

-Lo suficiente para tener una teoría.

-¿Otra?

-Sí, y esta no me gusta, no me gusta verte solo por skipe.

-Bells... - arranco el coche sin poder mirarla.

-Anoche vi a Ethan muy enfadado contigo, y él nunca se enfada contigo.

-Bella no te lo voy a decir.

-Tranquila, tengo dos horas y media de carretera para que me lo digas. ¿Tienes el disco de Maná por aquí? - pregunta mientras revuelve cajón del salpicadero.

-Sí ¿ por qué? - el desorden de esta chica me pone de los nervios – Bella por favor no me desorganices nada.

-Tengo que escribir una canción en español, y he pensado en adelantar trabajo. Aquí está, "Vivir sin aire". ¿Puedes parar? Me parece que me he dejado la carpeta en el maletero.

Paro el coche, se baja corriendo y abre el maletero. Al bajarlo me doy cuenta de que Edward está junto a ella. Es maravilloso lo que tienen estos dos, espero que Drustan lo entienda así.

-Por qué no haces "Tu pelo", creí que era tu favorita, esa de la Oreja de Van Gogh, anoche lo era, no dejabas de escucharla - miro por el espejo retrovisor. La sonrisa de Edward me dice que me ha entendido. Lástima que no pueda decirle que ha sido a posta.

-No, pero sí "Cometas por el cielo", gracias por la idea. Voy a ponerla. Amy nunca te cansas de escuchar Blackmore's night.

Se gira hacia atrás y sonríe. Bella está mucho más que enamorada. De repente se pone a cantar y yo, contagiada bajo los cristales y subo la música. Un volvo plateado sigue ahí.

Después de cenar nos reunimos en el estudio de la Torre de Drustan situado en la segunda planta de la torre sur. En esta torre se encuentra todo un compendio de nuestro saber. Todas las salas están ultraprotegidas por hechizos, algunas incluso son infranqueables para miembros de nuestra familia. Es nuestro sancta santorum. Aunque el despacho de Drustan es el principal, hay toda una serie de despachos o lugares de trabajo, todos comunicados con un gran estudio en el centro donde solemos pasar muchas horas, a veces demasiadas.

Es un calco a la torre de Silvan, mi abuelo. Recubierta por alfombras, tapices, libros, bien iluminada...pero no tiene lo principal, no tiene el alma de mi abuelo. Quizás por eso nos gusta más la otra. Cuando era pequeña y mis padres se la pasaban catalogando la biblioteca secreta del estudio, yo me pasaba las horas muertas ahí. Cuando empecé a soñar con el abuelo fue cuando mi padre descubrió lo que yo era realmente, o lo que podría llegar a ser.

Mi padre y yo somos los primeros en llegar al estudio. Mis tíos, Charlie, Ethan, Malcom y Silvan llegan al poco tiempo. El primero en hablar es Drustan, su voz siempre es baja, pocas veces le he visto levantar la voz, es el laird a efectos prácticos y todos le escuchamos y obedecemos.

-Empezaré diciendo que lo que aquí se diga o se decida quedará aquí. No quiero medias verdades – dice mirando a mi padre – y sí afirmaciones concretas. Hasta este momento me he callado y os he consentido. Así que ahora quiero que me mostréis la verdad.

-A mí me gustaría saber por qué he sido llamado – dice Charlie – y por qué no estamos todos los druidas del clan.

-Todo a su tiempo – le explica Ethan – de momento estamos los que tenemos que estar, el tema es Bella.

-Pero...

-Hijo, calla y escucha. Ethan, te escucharemos a ti primero.

-En cuando conocí a Carlisle supe que no era humano.

-¿No es humano? - Charlie se levanta del sofá inquieto.

-Charles, calla y escucha.

-Me bastó un sondeo para saber lo que era y quien era. No dije nada en casa porque él no se inmiscuía en nuestras vidas y nosotros no lo hacíamos en las suyas. Se lo comenté a Takeshi y me dijo que callara y aprendiera de él. Y así fue, es el mejor médico que he visto nunca, utiliza todos sus...dones, para salvar vidas. Y tiene una familia modélica. Cuando supe que Bella y Edward andaban tonteando me callé porque pensé, y sigo pensando, que Edward es perfecto para Bella, no obstante son compañeros. Para ellos, un compañero es para toda la vida y es sagrado. Estos días en Londres me lo han demostrado. Bella estuvo en lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado y mataron por ella. La salvaron. Y no es la primera vez.

-¿El casi accidente? - pregunta Drustan.

-Sí – le contesta Ethan– Alice tiene un don especial, ve el futuro. Tiene visiones según las decisiones de las personas. Aquel día vio el accidente segundos antes de que pasara. Edward tuvo el tiempo justo de llegar hasta Bella, frenar la furgoneta y sacarla de debajo de ella. Una décima de segundo más y la hubiera aplastado.

Drustan suspira con los ojos cerrados intentando asimilar que ese día hubiera podido perder a su Bella. Se levanta de la silla y se sirve un whisky doble.

-¿Qué son? - pregunta a Ethan.

-Vampiros.

Silencio.

-Seguid – nos pide Drustan sentándose de nuevo.

-Cuando me di cuenta de que algo pasaba– ahora hablaba Dageus – le pedí a Silvan que viniera, sería menos formal que si me presentaba yo. Además, después de todo Carlisle es amigo de Ethan, y sería mejor dejar todo en sus manos. Así que los chicos se fueron a Forks y Amanda se fue a Venecia a conseguir un libro que hablaba sobre vampiros, uno muy antiguo.

-Todo está controlado – afirma Cian - Malcom y yo lo hemos estado estudiando , no te preocupes, lo sabemos todo. Y antes de ir a Londres me pasé por Gales, Sebastian Kattalakis conoce personalmente a Carlisle, solo que él lo llamó el Stregoni Benifici.

-Todos lo sabíais...

-Drustan, te lo ibamos a decir cuando tuvieramos todas las pruebas.

-¿Cuando Dageus?

-Cuando tuvieramos todas las piezas del puzzle y lo hubieramos montado. Es solo que...Bella forzó las cosas.

-¿Mi hija sabe que lo sabeis?

-No.

-Mejor, que siga así.

-Sois unos cabrones todos, me habéis dejado en primera linea y sin saber nada – Charlie se encara con su gemelo.

-Nunca habéis corrido peligro – le tranquiliza Ethan.

-Pero yo soy el responsable de Bella en Forks, y fue de mi casa de donde se escapó.

-Lo que pasó en realidad fue una maldita casualidad. Estaban jugando al beisbol cuando aparecieron tres vampiros, de los malos, de los que matan a humanos y les chupan la sangre.

-¿De los malos Ethan? - Drustan sigue sin levantar la voz y eso no me está gustando un pelo, miro a mi padre y parece la calma personalizada. -¿Qué hace la señora Cullen? ¿Va al supermercado de sangre?

-Los Cullen no beben sangre humana, sino animal.

-¿Son ellos los que matan a esos ciervos? - Charlie está atando cabos.

-No nos vayamos por las ramas, sigue.

Ethan le cuenta como los Cullen se enfrentaron a los malos y pusieron a salvo a Bella. Drustan tuvo un atisvo de sonrisa cuando supo del plan de Bella. Silvan le contó los hechizos que estaba probando por si hacían falta, siguiendo las instrucciones de Malcom. Y yo le hablé de mi viaje a Venecia, de como le arrebaté el libro a Kostan y de como de camino a Escocia, Alice me fue relatando sobre su familia.

Ahora todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y Drustan debía decidir cómo jugarlas.

-Nadie dirá una sola palabra sobre esto. Ni al resto del clan ni a las mujeres.

-¿Ni a Christian? - pregunta mi padre.

-A él mucho menos, cuanta menos gente lo sepa mejor podremos proteger a Bella. Silvan, me gustaría que te quedaras aquí, hay que conseguir todo lo que podamos sobre ellos. Quiero un dossier completo.

-No hay problema, empezaré por Londres, buscaré los inicios de Carlisle.

-Malcom tú sigue con los libros que lleguen.

-Charlie, tú serás nuestros ojos y nuestros oídos en Forks. Silvan te enseñará los hechizos que necesites y Malcom te los irá revisando cada cierto tiempo.

-Amanda...- Drustan se acerca a mi y me toma de las manos – tú serás nuestro particular Caballo de Troya, utiliza tu amistad con Esme si las visiones de Alice son ciertas será bueno que estés dentro si Bella te necesita.

-Muy bien.

-Dageus, Cían, nosotros iremos a casa de Charlie a poner nuevas guardas.

-¿Y yo? - pregunta Ethan.

-Tú te encargarás de ponerlas en casa de los Cullen, ingeniatelas como quieras pero ponlas. Te hago responsable de lo que le ocurra a tu hermana.

-Hanna quiere enseñarle el castillo a Esme y Bella quiere invitar a Alice un fin de semana.

-No hay problema, Cian, ¿podemos poner nuevas guardas en el castillo esta noche?

-Cuando quieras.

-Bien, entonces así se quedan las cosas en espera de acontecimientos. Nadie se meterá con los Cullen si no dan motivo, aunque no debemos bajar la guardia.

-Papá – le interpela Ethan – pondría la mano en el fuego por Carlisle y Edward.

-¿Y por el resto de la familia?

-Tú conoces a cuatro de sus miembros, todos le habéis conocido, juzgar por vosotros mismos.

-Otro motivo más para que Barrons se haga cargo de la seguridad.

-¡Amanda! - mi tío Cian me llama cuando me levanto del sofá – no te vayas queremos hablar contigo.

-Cían, mi padre ya ha hablado conmigo, no os preocupéis, estaré en el Consejo.

-No tengas miedo Amanda – Cian me acaricia el pelo de esa forma que él solo sabe hacer para transmitir todo lo que el lenguaje no puede hacer.

-No lo tengo, siempre habéis estado de mi parte, es solo que...a veces tengo la sensación de que por mi culpa...

-Ay preciosa...- Cían me abraza y me sostiene entre sus brazo – no es tu culpa, es el destino, y algún día sabrás por qué eres así.

-Nadie tiene la culpa – me dice Drustan – y no pienses que es algo malo. Es un regalo que te han hecho, un regalo que sirvió para salvarnos aquella noche. Así que no luches contra ello, solo dejate llevar y busca tu propia felicidad, déjate guiar por tu corazón.

Mis tíos y mi padre siempre me han bendecido, siempre me han protegido por encima de todas la cosas. Han hecho tratos con sus enemigos por mi. El dejarme ir con Barrons fue el más difícil de todos. Y tienen razón, tengo que dejar de sentirme culpable por la escisión del clan, yo no tengo la culpa de que Christian sea un principe unseelie, yo solo tenía un año.

-¿Satisfecha? - me pregunta Ethan al subir la escalera hacia la biblioteca de la torre.

-No he tenido nada que ver con lo de Barrons, pero si vienen todos alguien tendrá que poner orden y por alguna razón todos le teméis a ellos.

-Nosotros no – afirma Malcom

-¿Por qué no os gusta Lor? Dadme un motivo.

-Amanda – Silvan se acerca a mí - es la forma de mirarte, como si fueras un trofeo, a veces tengo la sensación de que solo falta que meara alrededor de ti.

-Jajajajajaja, no creo que lo haga, Lor jamás haría eso, te lo puedo asegurar.

No puede porque ya lo hizo Jerico Z. Barrons en su momento.

-A mi no me gusta – Malcom se asoma al pasillo y pasa la mano por el dintel poniendo un hechizo antiescucha – porque tiene celos de Barrons. Lo que no sé es si es porque quiere tenerte como mujer o como propiedad de Barrons.

-Yo no soy propiedad de Barrons.

-La marca dice todo lo contrario – Ethan termina de encender la chimenea y se enciende un cigarrillo con una brasa.

-También llevo la marca de Dageus.

-Hey gatita...- Ethan me acaricia las mejillas con sus pulgares – el que Barrons te quiere como a su hija nunca lo hemos puesto en duda. Pero Lor lo hace por fastidiar a Barrons y tú lo sabes. Y Barrons también lo sabe.

-Drustan! Drustan!- mi hermano está como embelesado mirando el fuego.

-Dime Dageus.

-Cian ya lo tiene todo, nos espera en el sello de la entrada.

-Mi pequeña...tenía que ser ella...precisamente ella. Se me ha agriado el alma el pensar que mi hija acabará convertida en una maldita. Pero supongo que todo tiene su punto bueno. Tendrá una larga vida, y no estará sola.

-Conociendo a Bella seguro que protegerá a los futuros keltar. Amanda para eso tiene mucha intuición y sigo creyendo que Ethan debe ser el laird y que debe irse a Keltar Hall.

-Malcom también tiene posibilidades y Christian querrá que sea alguno de sus hermanos.

-Drus mírame. Ethan tomó el mando en este asunto desde el principio, nosotros le aconsejamos, pero era él quien decidía. Es un líder nato, todos le siguen, mientras que a Christian...

Poco a poco me llevo a Drustan hacia la entrada, Cian nos espera junto al Crann Bethadh, el arbol de la vida. Ocupa gran parte del vestibulo, de forma que tienes que pisarlo sin más remedio. Ahí descansan los principales hechizos protectores. Si vienes con intención de hacer daño a un Keltar, el Crann no te deja pasar y caes desmayado de inmediato.

Sentados al calor del fuego de la biblioteca mi hermano gemelo sigue callado.

-Joder Drustan – dice de pronto Cían- me marean tus pensamientos. Sabes que tienes mi apoyo y Malcom apoya incondicionalmente a Ethan. El tetrasquel es más fuerte que nunca. Esta noche me he dado cuenta, el futuro es de ellos no de Christian.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces? - pregunto a Drustan.

-Bella vivirá cientos de años, no quiero que se quede sola, quiero que pueda tener algo de lo que ahora tiene, de lo que conoce.

-Christian.- no pregunto, afirmo.

-Él y el tetrasquel son incompatibles Drustan – dice Cian.

-Mi hija Amanda es la clave.

-Sí – me confirma Drustan – yo la entiendo, queremos las mismas cosas. Se parece tanto a mi cuando era joven...solo quería una vida sencilla, una familia. Y mirame, tengo que lidiar con un principe unseelie que se cree el laird, enemigo natural de Amanda por el simple hecho de ser druida y mujer; tres druidas con poderes que jamás se han visto...

-Que no se han visto porque me encerraron en un espejo.

-Sí Cían, gracias por recordarme que tú les fomentas todo lo que puedes. Una mujer druida a la que mataran en cuanto se haga público y que quizás esté poseída por la hechicera oscura más peligrosa jamás conocida, y ahora mi hija pequeña tiene por novio a un vampiro de ¿cuantos años?

-108.

-El Consejo debe reunirse este fin de semana, antes de que Amanda regrese a Japón, y cuando mi hijo se case que viva en Keltar Hall.

-¿Ves hermano? Los sueños se cumplen, los nietos de Silvan volverán a correr por su torre. Es el Destino. Christian tenia que nacer y convertirse en uno de los Cuatro Principes Unseelie. Y Cian apareció cuando más lo necesitabamos.

-Sincronicidad.

Los tres druidas venidos de otro tiempo brindamos por esa palabra. Y esta vez no es la reina de los Fae la que organiza nuestras vidas, somos nosotros mismos.

Drustan dice sincronicidad, pero la palabra que los tres estamos pensando es PODER.

* * *

**no dejéis de leer los originales, ahí sabréis por qué Drustan apoya incondicionalmente a su sobrina y el por qué de la sincronicidad**


	32. Chloe y Jericó

**Los personajes no son míos, yo solo los mezclo, son de S. Meyer, KM Moning, y S. Kenyon**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, este hombre es incorregible, se lo hizo a la Moning y ahora mi, y es que Jericó Z Barrons tiene vida propia, y es muy pesado. No había manera de escribir el siguiente capítulo, cada vez que lo intentaba se cruzaba Barrons contandome su charla con Chloe.**

**Esta conversación tiene lugar en el último libro de FEVER, en Shadowfever. Cuando lleguéis al final sabréis del por qué de algunos hechos en el libro**

**Capítulo 32**

**Chloe y Jericó**

**CHLOE POV**

-¿Vais a invitar a los de Dublín?- pregunto a Gwen.

-Sí, Kate ha confirmado su asistencia en representación del Haven.

-¿Y...?

-Los demás vienen a trabajar ¿Qué más quieres?

-Solo digo que si fuera mi hijo me gustaría que él estuviera en la bendición druidica.

-Va a estar aquí, les he contratado – me dice Drustan.

-Esa es la diferencia, que no vienen como invitados y a Barrons le gusta que le especifiquen las condiciones.

-Drustan, mi esposa tiene razón, sería el respaldo definitivo para Ethan, no sabemos si algún día lo podría necesitar. Llámale con la excusa de que no le has mandado la invitación porque no sabes si mandarla junta o separada, que ellos decidan.

-Si Barrons viene querrá que Amanda participe – afirma Drustan.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? - pregunta Cian.

-Está bien, acercame el móvil

Drustan marca y Barrons le contesta al segundo, siempre lo hace, es su forma de decir quien le cae bien y quien no. A mí tampoco me hace esperar, pero no sé si es porque le caigo bien o por fastidiar a Dageus.

-Buenas tardes Barrons, siento haberte dejado el último, pero es que no sé como solventar tu invitación – Jericó le está contestando algo que por la forma de mirarme Drustan algo me dice que me está dando la razón – no, Barrons, sí que lo estábais, pero es que...no sabemos qué nombres poner...

-Dame el teléfono – le pide Gwen -Barrons, soy Gwen. A lo que mi esposo se refiere es si debemos mandar la invitación a nombre de Mac y Barrons, y otra a Ryodan, o mandar tres – a Gwen la romántica no le gusta la contestación – bueno, solo digo que todos lo sabemos, y ha sido un detalle de mi parte hacia tí el hecho de que te haya llamado a ti y no a Mac – mi cuñada suelta una carcajada – vale, de acuerdo, me portaré bien, te lo prometo.

-¿Cómo ha quedado? - pregunta Drustan.

-Enviaremos dos invitaciones, una a Ryodan y otra a la libería a nombre de Señorita Lane y Señor Barrons.

Estos dos no van a cambiar nunca, Jericó es un fanático del protocolo. Mac siempre será para él la señorita Lane. Yo en cambio, desde mi primera conversación con él soy Chloe.

Fue durante nuestra estancia en el Chester, salí una tarde sola (sola en compañía de Fade que siempre nos hacía de escolta) al Trinity y de vuelta me lo encontré. Despachó a mi guardaespaldas y se ofreció a escoltarme él de regreso, dudo mucho que fuese casualidad, porque aquello fue más un interrogatorio velado. Pero lo que Jericó no sabía es que yo tengo más curiosidad que un gato.

-Señor Barrons, qué me diría si le invitara a un café en aquella cafetería, me apetece un capuccino.

-Le diría señora Mackeltar que si quiere el mejor capuccino la llevaré a donde realmente lo hacen delicioso.

-Muy bien, pero yo invito.

-En ese caso le concederé el privilegio de ser la primera mujer que me invita a un café.

-¡Venga ya! ¿En toda su vida?

-En toda mi vida.

-Que ha sido muy larga, y por ello me siento doblemente privilegiada.

-Tenía razón, era el mejor capuccino que me he tomado en mi vida. Siempre que vuelvo a Dublín, voy a esa cafetería.

-¿Como es que habla gaélico antiguo?

-Por mi abuelo. Era profesor de mitología europea en una pequeña universidad de Kansas. Y escocés. Cuando mis padres murieron me fui a vivir con él, y en casa lo hablábamos, de hecho, crecí hablando latín y griego antiguo, creyendo historias de Faes, banshee, Shide -seer...para él hasta los dioses griegos eran reales.

-Debió de ser un hombre excepcional.

-Lo era, de hecho, si Evan Macgregor no hubiera creído tan firmemente todas esas historias hubiera acabado en Harvard o en cualquiera de las grandes, haciendome a mi un gran favor ya de paso.

-Suele pasarle a los mejores, los toman por locos, pero a usted no le fue tan mal, acabó en el MET.

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso? - Barrons solo se encoge de hombros.

-Sí, a los 19 años me quedé sola y comprendí que no podía acabar como mi abuelo, así que...dejé todo eso a un lado aludiendo a que todo era leyendas y cuentos de viejas. Hice mi tesis doctoral sobre lenguas antiguas, que no muertas.

-Y por eso puedes leer ciertos textos y hacer comentarios en acádico con mis hombres.

-No quisieron hablar conmigo en sumerio – le miro inocentemente.

-No se parece a ninguna de las esposas keltar.

-Ja ja ja. No lo sé, supongo que porque soy medio escocesa, las demás no lo son.

-Ni han pasado lo que usted.

-Bueno...no fue para tanto. Y me siento muy agradecida por mi abuelo. Nos necesitabamos mutuamente. Yo lo tuve todo con él y mi abuelo me dio la educación que hubiera querido dar a su hija.

-¿Qué edad tenía?

-Cuatro años.

-Déjeme decirle que su abuelo hizo un trabajo excelente. Dageus es muy afortunado por tenerle a usted.

-Oiga Barrons...quería comentarle una cosa, ya sé que no me importa, pero sea amable con esa chica, creo que nadie lo es y no se lo merece.

-Tiene razón, no le importa.

-Entonces cuando quiera, nos vamos, ya me he tomado mi café.

-Oiga señora Mackeltar...

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Por qué esa chica no me ve?

-He ahí el problema señor Barrons, que le ve.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Que le ve y le escucha alto y claro, es solo que ella se encuentra en lo que podriamos denominar...un apagón.

-No la sigo.

-Verá, hubo un momento en mi relación con Dageus en la que me negaba a abrir los ojos. Le veía, le sentía...pero yo no abría los ojos porque no quería. Mi mente necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo: él, la maldición, el viaje en el tiempo...Él intentaba contarme que le ocurría y yo lo único que hacía era fingir que todo estaba bien y que no ocurría nada. Si él me sacaba el tema, yo lo cambiaba, si no podía le besaba, se colaba en mis sueños e incluso allí le rehuía. Es como si...me desconectara del modo pensar y estuviera en stand by. No quería que esa sensación acabase porque era realmente felíz en mi rinconcito y tenía miedo de que si preguntaba, si abría los ojos...la magia se esfumara.

-Hasta que no tienes más remedio que abrirlos.

-Exacto. Y entonces te cabreas con el mundo, porque te ha despertado del letargo y lo que has encontrado ha sido una bofetada en vez de un beso.

-Entiendo...estar dormido y tener un buen sueño y no querer despertar porque en ese sueño todo es perfecto.

-Mac ha sufrido mucho, demasiado, más de lo que su mente puede procesar.

-¿Quiere otro? A este le invito yo.

-Sí, por favor, pero a este le sigo invitando yo, aunque le acepto un trozo de tarta.

-Que sean dos. Oiga...no comente nada con sus padres.

-No lo he hecho, no es algo agradable. Dageus tampoco ha dicho nada, no es algo que sea de buen gusto comentar.

-¿Y usted cómo lo ha sabido?

-El que sus hombres no quieran hablar conmigo no significa que no los entienda. Ha de saber señor Barrons que sus hombres son unos cotillas, y más cuando Mac subió desnuda las escaleras.

-No me lo recuerde – Barrons se aprieta las sienes, es el primer gesto humano que le veo.

-Mac solo está asustada.

-Pues no lo parece.

-No le da miedo el mundo, le da miedo usted y todo lo que representa.

-¿Para ella?

-Síp. ¿Me permite un consejo?

-Por favor.

-Dígale que se va, que lo deja todo y que no volverá a esta ciudad. A Dageus le funcionó.

-Hábleme de ello.

-Muy bien. Sé que lo está haciendo para sonsacar información y es posible que yo le esté diciendo más sobre nosotros de lo que soy consciente, pero usted me cae bien – su sonrisa se ensancha y acaba riendo a carcajadas – Mi gran defecto siempre ha sido la curiosidad...

-No me diga...

-Le digo. Solo sé que estaba dejandole en su ático un manuscrito antiguo y valioso y al final acabé debajo de la cama de Dageus leyendo otros manuscritos. Resumiendo, pasé la noche atada y secuestrada en su cama.

-¿Debajo de su cama? - de tanto reir comenzó a toser.

-Pasé tres días con él y le ayudé a traducir unos textos. Cuando me dijo que se iba fue el día que comencé a sentir miedo, miedo de perderle, y eso me hizo reaccionar. Una parte de mi quería seguirle y otra me decía lo peligroso que era.

-La maldición.

-Por más muros que ponía, él lo derrumbaba todos y cada uno. Una estupidez, porque desde el primer momento que le vi, que aspiré su aroma supe que yo le pertenecía.

-¿Puedo llamarte Chloe?

-Por supuesto Jericó.


	33. La acampada

**Capitulo 33**

**La acampada**

**POV EDWARD**

En la parte de atrás del todoterreno de Emmet voy relajado escuchando el nuevo disco de The Idan Project, relajado y alejado de las conversaciones del coche. Alejado entre comillas porque el tema son los Keltar.

… por eso lo digo – va diciendo Emmet - que Amanda se parece a Rose, le pone de malhumor que le toquen el coche, venía enfadada con el mundo.

Pues según Esme han pasado una mañana muy amena – Carlisle habla satisfecho de su mujer - hasta han cocinado y comido juntas.

Y joder con Bella, como se las gasta.

¿Qué le pasa a Bella? - pregunto sin abrir los ojos.

Le pasa que la sutilidad no es una de sus palabras favoritas. En cuanto ha podido le ha sacado el tema Dublin.

Sí, bueno – sonrío y me incorporo – a estas alturas seguro que ya lo sabe todo.

Solo ha pasado una hora Edward – me dice mi padre.

No conoces a Bella, a veces creo que ella es quien manda realmente en esa familia. Fue a a ella a quien mandaron a vigilar a Charlie, para que se comportara. Fue ella quien puso orden anoche y quien tomó las decisiones.

Lo que yo te diga hermanito, una mandona.

No te equivoques, Ethan le dejó tomarlas – cuando Carlisle frunce el ceño es porque algo le preocupa – porque Ethan tiene a veces un comportamiento de señor feudal que asusta.

Venga ya! - Emmet se ríe.

No Emmet, vosotros no habéis vivido esa época, pero entonces, la palabra de un laird era la justicia. En Londres se me pusieron los pelos de punta en varios momentos, y no por Edward, si no por Ethan, cualquier cosa parecía precisar su conocimiento.

Esta noche cuando llame a Bella me enteraré.

Ummm – Jasper por fin da señales de vida.

No me vais a ganar Jas.

Jo, jo – se mofa Emmet – lo que tú no sabes es que estamos compinchados con Bella para que sea ella la que te llame cuando estés jugando.

Ilusos.

Vuelvo a sumergirme en mis pensamientos, vamos, en Bella. Ella es todo lo que he soñado alguna vez. Es increíble su fuerza y su honestidad, su fidelidad, su comprensión y el amor tan protector que siente no solo hacia su familia sino hacia la mía.

Siguen hablando de los Keltar, es la novedad y no es que solamos tener muchas. Jasper habla del viaje de Alice con Amanda. Mi hermana la ve como a esa hermana mayor a la que acudes cuando tienes cualquier problema. Y todos llegamos a la misma conclusión, si sabe algo o lo intuye, calla. Lo que no sabemos si es por miedo o por Bella.

Emmet ha tramado un plan con Bella. La va a llamar para que justo cuando estemos jugando al poker me llame, yo pierdo el norte y no presto atención a sus jugadas y pierdo. Y lo que me tiene mosca es que Bella se ha prestado al juego y Emmet está cada vez más prendido de ella.

Todos lo están, incluso Rosalie, aunque lo niegue.

Por primera vez me separo del grupo y busco la intimidad necesaria para llamar a mi pareja.

MI PAREJA

Hola.

Hola.

¿Qué haces?

Hablar por telefono.

Muy graciosa. ¿Y en qué estabas ocupada cuando te he llamado?

Leyendo.

¿Qué leías?

El libro de Amanda. Luego te lo presto. ¿Has cenado?

Sí.

Bien.

¿Y tú?

También.

No estás sola ¿verdad?

Voy andando por el pasillo hasta mi cuarto. Mi madre me ha tenido en la biblioteca interrogándome sobre ti.

Sé que le gusto.

Heyy … esta noche tenemos el autoestima por lo alto. Eso está bien.

¿Has hablado con Amanda?

Sí – su voz se vuelve triste – y como siempre, acierto en mis teorías. Al parecer se va una temporada a Dublín. Cuando le he preguntado si había alguien allí esperándola me ha respondido con un no tan triste...

Creo que es por eso por lo que nos ayuda, porque ella no puede estar con ese hombre y está haciendo lo posible para que tú si lo estés conmigo. Creo que sabe que somos diferentes pero nos deja estar.

Tal vez, me tiene un poco despistada. Le he preguntado por qué venía tan enfadada, que si era por Esme, y para nada. En cuanto ha llegado ha metido a Esme en su grupo de Skipe, "las brujas de Eastweek" las llama Ethan.

¿Por la pelicula?

Sí, pero son geniales. Beth es fantástica. Mi tío Dageus siempre le está preguntando que Keltar le gusta para casarse. Y a Hannah..., bueno, a Hannah ya la conoces, "cuñadito".

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Alice ya lo ha visto.

Tengo una teoría al respecto.

Jajajajajaja – mi risa ha resonado por toda la montaña – a ver dime.

Mi teoría es la siguiente: no es que se cumpla todo lo que dice Alice, si no que os pone en predisposición para que se cumpla. Por ejemplo, forzó la situación un par de veces con Hannah, mandó a Esme al lugar donde sabría que estaría Amanda, y luego con Melissa. Y lo mismo está haciendo con Carlisle. Y contigo ni hablamos. Así que si alguien está indeciso ella termina de decidirlo, por lo que al final ella siempre tiene la razón.

Será muy interesante vuestra amistad.

Bueno, ¿y tú qué? ¿me echas de menos?

Demasiado, y lo suficiente para estar en el borde exterior de Aldury.

Ala este, voy a apagar y enceder la luz tres veces, pero no entres, esta noche hay mucho movimiento.

Ya te veo, ponte algo o te resfriarás.

Son las dos de la mañana y Bella comienza a sentirse cansada. Es hora de dormir. Hemos hablado de nosotros, hemos hecho planes para el lunes pero no he podido sacarle la idea de la cabeza de que no me llame cuando juegue al poker. "_Te he concedido esta noche_" es lo único que he podido sonsacarle.

Y esto solo es el principio... ay de mí.

Me hubiese gustado acercarme y darle un beso, pero a estas horas todavía hay quien está despierto y entre ellos su padre.

El domingo por la noche le robaré todos los besos que esta noche no he podido.

Al llegar al campamento mi padre y mis hermanos están jugando a las cartas. Me miran, se miran y estallan en carcajadas.

Lo siento, me he entretenido.

Si no la dejas dormir su salud se resentirá – me dice Carlisle.

Que pasa Eddie, no puedes estar ni un segundo alejado de ella por lo visto.

Me gusta sentirte así – me dice Jasper – es … refrescante.

Te has librado Eddie, bien jugado.

Emm, por favor, dame un respiro. Juguemos.

Mi mente no me da respiro. La imagen de Bella en su balcón como Julietta y yo escondido en el bosque como Romeo no se me va de la cabeza. Espero que no sea un mal presagio. Por un momento no me fijo en sus mentes, desconecto cuando quiero ser honesto en el juego. Pero mi honestidad me sale mal, porque cuando más concentrado estoy en el juego mi movil suena y doy un respingo.

Es Bella.

Bella ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

Ahora mejor porque oigo tu voz. Solo llamo para decirte que te amo infinito. El domingo nos veremos.

Silencio al otro lado de la línea.

Mi familia me mira y estalla en risas.

-Te lo advertí – me recuerda Emmet.

Todo el sábado lo he dedicado a mi familia, hacía tiempo que los hombres Cullen no disfrutábamos tanto. He procurado saciarme todo lo que he podido. Entre semana haré una escapada si veo que la cosa se pone fea. De nuevo todo ha girado en torno a Bella, y es que todo me recuerda a ella.

Y cuando digo todo me refiero a TODO.

Si veo un claro me acuerdo de nuestro paseo en el prado. Si veo un árbol caído me acuerdo de nuestro primer beso, si veo a un ciervo me acuerdo que ella estará montando a Hypatia...

ummm y si...

Mi movil. Alice.

¿Crees que es buena idea? Te pondrás nervioso y la harás caer del caballo. No te acerques a ella.

Ni me molesto en contestarle.

Familia, ¿me ayudáis a no cometer una locura?

¿Qué pasa Edward? - mi padre es el primero en llegar.

Bella me dijo que tenía planeado salir a cabalgar con sus hermanos, y Alice ha visto que me pondré nervioso y la haré caer.

Bueno – dice Jasper – lo que pasará será que el que se pondrá nervioso será el caballo y este hará caer a Bella y con sus antecedentes yo no me acercaría mucho.

Tú no la has visto cabalgar, es una auténtica amazona, es como si se fundiera con su yegüa cual centauro.

Hijo, te acompañaremos a verla de lejos, eso sí se puede ¿no?

_Eddie, pillín, tú la quieres ver cabalgar para luego tener tus propias fantasías eróticas._

Si las miradas mataran Emmet estaría más que muerto.

_Jasper será el primero en darse cuenta, avisado quedas._

En un momento nos ponemos en los bosques de Alborath. Cabalga junto a Ethan y Amanda, riendo sin parar, el sol hace relucir sus reflejos caoba. Me acerco un poco más escondido en la espesura del bosque y todo se llena de sus risas. Bella es muy diferente a cuando está conmigo en Forks. Aquí es desinhibida, sin reservas a motrar su amor hacia los suyos, bromista y la "enana" de la casa.

Vaya, vaya con Bella – me dice Jasper – se maneja bastante bien, estoy realmente impresionado.

Hijo, debes agradecer cada día a Dios por este regalo.

Ya lo hago papá, ya lo hago, y ahora vámonos, están pensando en hacer una carrera y me parece que no quiero verla.

Así me gusta Eddie, este es un finde de los hombres Cullen.

No, me voy porque si se entera Bella que la hemos visto y no se lo he hecho saber se enfadará mucho.

Lo dicho- atestigua Jasper - cada vez me gusta más Bella ¿Sabes si sabe montar a lo amazona?

Mi cara es todo un poema. Eso es muy difícil, perdería el equilibrio y...

Vámonos. Ahora.

Las órdenes de Carlisle no se discuten.

Emmet ni siquiera se esconde y ha llamado a Bella justo antes de jugar al póker. Por consiguiente ella me ha llamado solo para decirme que esta noche no la llamara.

Desconcertante.

Mi padre ha estado pendiente para que respete la decisión de Bella y no me dejan ni acercarme. Tienen razón, ellos no han llamado a sus esposas y yo les estoy obligando al monotema Bella. Espacio vital lo ha llamado Carlisle, y como en Londres decidí obedecer a mi padre me aguanto.

O casi.

Después de una discusión conmigo mismo, Carlisle ha respetado mi incumplimiento, dice que solo aprendo errando. ¿Que voy a errar yo? ¿con Bella? No.

Una llamada, dos llamadas, tres llamadas, cuatro llamadas.

Mi familia empieza con su ya te lo dijimos, has de respetar su decisión, estará con su familia, que si esto es acoso, que si el enamoramiento de los primeros meses... pero a mi solo se me ocurren cien maneras de tener un accidente. 101, 102...BASTA.

Quinta llamada.

¿Si?

Bella ¿estás bien? - este soy yo angustiado.

Supongo que sí ¿Bella estás bien?

¿Hanna?

Edward, son las 3 de la madrugada, dime que no es normal esta llamada

Yo...solo...quería... - el cachondeo de mi familia va a durar décadas – solo dime que está bien.

Dice que sí, y que te había dicho que no la llamases. Espera – _¿Qué?_aunque Hanna ha tapado el auricular puedo ir lo que dicen. _Sí, ya los veo venir, todo está preparado Chloe – _Oye Edward esta noche no es un buen momento para llamaditas romáticas, dice que mañana te llamará ella en cuanto pueda – _Hanna mira!_ Esa es mi Bella, por fin oigo su voz – y sí se las razones por las que no quiere ponerse.

Muy bien, tiene razón. Hanna, es solo que estoy un poco nervioso.

Tranquilo corazón, Ethan es igual de supermegaprotector.

Pues no lo parece.

Creeme lo es. Antes de aceptar que fueras el novio de Bella ya había escaneado todas las posibles variables, habidas y por haber, te había escaneado el cerebro y te había hecho un TAC corporal.

¿No te parece que estás exagerando un pelín?

Con esta familia nunca se exagera.

¿Y qué hacéis levantadas a esta hora? Si puedo preguntarte

Estamos esperando que termine el consejo del Clan Keltar.

Mmmm qué medieval suena eso

No lo sabes tú muy bien jajajajajaja – se oyen más risas al fondo – en fin, te dejo, pero recuerda que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente cuñadito ¡auuu! Edward, Bella me está agrediendo con un cojín, deberías hablarlo con ella.

Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de querer hablar de eso con ella después de tu interrogatorio, que estoy seguro que será duro e intenso.

No lo dudes, buenas noches.

Buenas noches Hanna.

Al girarme me encuentro a todos mirandome estupefactos.

¿Qué? No era Bella, era Hanna.

Supuse que dormiría toda la mañana así que me relajé bastante y pude disfrutar de la comida y solo ahora que estamos recogiendo el campamento me he dado cuenta de la hora que es y Bella sigue sin llamar.

Intento respirar y relajarme al subir al todoterreno de Emmet. Está atardeciendo y tenemos el tiempo justo para salir de la pista del bosque sin levantar sospechas. El tiempo se eterniza al comprobar que no hay cobertura en el movil.

Por fin, un mensaje: _vuelvo mañana por la mañana, te espero en el isntituto. Firmado, la oveja que ama infinito al león_


	34. ¿Cenamos?

**Los personajes y sus historias originales son de S. Meyer y K.M Moning, ah y de la maravillosa S. Kenyon, yo solo les doy un giro inesperado**

**AVISO: hay spoiler de ICED y FEVER**

**Capitulo 34**

**¿Cenamos?**

**POV BELLA**

El fin de semana ha pasado en un suspiro.

Sé que hice lo correcto con Edward, él debe estar tiempo con su familia al igual que yo con la mía, no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que los echaba de menos hasta que llegué a Aldury. Cada uno vamos tomando nuestros propios caminos pero en cuanto ponemos un pie aquí volvemos a ser los niños que fuimos y me gusta porque todo sigue igual.

Los chicos se encierran en la torre, paseo con Hypatia, bajo al laboratorio con mi madre, juego al ajedrez con mi padre... A veces cierro los ojos y el tiempo parece detenerse aquí en Aldury.

Esta mañana me he levantado muy temprano, de madrugada. Christian nos lleva a Charlie y a mi a Forks. Atrás han quedado las dicusiones de ayer, Chris ha aceptado a mi hermano Ethan como laird. Y de nuevo, Amanda estaba en el centro de la discusión.

Estoy deseando ver a Edward porque mis padres quieren que los Cullen vayan el próximo fin de semana. Por supuesto que Alice ya lo habrá visto. Al salir de Aldury le he mandado un mensaje a Edward y mi héroe vampirico estará esperándome.

-Bella, Bella, hemos llegado a Forks, arreglate un poco antes de entrar al insti.

-Vale – consigo contestar tras un bostezo, me he pasado el viaje durmiendo, vaya una pinta debo tener. ¿Y mis gafas de sol?

-Bella – Christian me mira y sonríe – está nublado.

-Mis ojos opinan lo contrario y mira la pinta que tengo de recién despierta, los tengo hinchados.

En cuanto entramos al aparcamiento me quito el cinturón de seguridad y ahí está ese maravilloso Volvo plateado ¿Cómo pude siquiera alguna vez querer aplastarlo? Chris aparca justo enfrente.

Bostezo, desperezo, otro bostezo y por fin una tímida sonrisa ante la enorme sonrisa de Edward, que apoyado en su coche me observa. Christian se baja del coche y muy galante me ayuda a bajar.

Es en ese mismo instante cuando me convierto en el centro de atención de flashes de moviles. Bueno, Christian y su Aston Martin One-77 plateado. Estoy acostumbrada a que mi familia destaque así que no me afecta mucho.

-Buenos días Bella.

-Buenos días Edward. Christian, este es Edward. Él es mi primo Christian.

-Mucho gusto, y bonito coche, puedo... - Edward está ensimismado.

HOLA, SOY YO, BELLA, TU NOVIA.

-Edward, ya que estás dentro podrías coger mis cosas – ni caso - ¡Cullen!

-¿Qué?

-Mis cosas, por favor.

-¿Te gusta? - Christian empieza a explicarle cosas del coche y los dos se enfrascan en una conversación cuyo idioma ignoro. No hablo cars and drive.

-Se me olvidaba que los dos son unos fans incondicionales del Aston Martin.

-¡Bella! - Alice viene corriendo hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa – Hola, soy Alice Cullen – otra que cae anonadada ante Christian y su coche.

-Christian – mi primo se acerca a mi causando estragos entre las chicas que se han arremolinado en torno nuestro - estos son Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie, los hermanos de Edward.

-Chicos – Christian los mira de una manera muy extraña pero al final sonríe – sois los primeros que veo con ese color de ojos fuera de mi familia.

-Christian vive en Dublin – les digo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de Dublin? - me pregunta. Ummm, últimamente sale mucho esa palabra en casa, demasiado tal vez, y siempre relacionada con Amanda. No me gusta. Creo que he metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Nada.

-Mentira – me increpa.

-Bueno, es la capital de Irlanda.

-No me tomes por tonto Bells, pero lo dejaré estar, por esta vez.

-Aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, así que, tú mismo – su mirada se ha convertido en hielo al igual que la mía.

-Christian – le llama Rosalie, puedo subir al coche.

-Claro – su sonrisa ha vuelto junto a sus hoyuelos.

-Bella! - Alice me zarandea por los hombros – cuando te cuente una cosa te vas a morir.

-Pues... no me la cuentes – esta Alice.

-Es que no me puedo aguantar, llevo todo el fin de semana con los nervios de punta.

-Bueno, cuentame, aun a riesgo de morir.

-He conocido a Yoda.

-¿Cuando? - demanda Christian.

-En la fiesta del museo, estuvo con Amanda y conmigo.

-¿Lo llamó Amanda?

-¿Era eso? Sí que voy a morir, pero de aburrimiento – suspiro.

-No, se presentó sin avisar, Amanda incluso estaba molesta al principio.

-¿Al principio? ¿Quieres decir que permitió que se quedase? Él nunca aparece así sin más ¿Quién lo llamó?

-Nadie, se presentó en la fiesta por su cuenta.

-Alice Cullen, mirame esto – señalándose su cerebro – es un detector de mentiras. ¿Estás segura que Amanda no sabía quien lo había llamado?

-Adiós, Chris – le doy dos besos y lo despido – di a Madison que la quiero un montón y gracias por traerme.

-Bells esto es serio.

-¿Qué pasa con Yoda? - pregunto justo cuando suena el timbre.

-Que no es bueno para Amanda.

-Acabaramos, ahora somos los Capuleto – le doy un fuerte abrazo a Christian – nos vemos el viernes, tenemos que entrar. Chris mírame – le tomo el rostro entre mis manos – dale un poco de cancha a Amy. No quiero que se vuelva a ir.

-¿Cancha dices? Es ella la que me la tiene que dar a mi. Y soy yo el que no vive en Escocia. No estaría mal que la próxima vez que la vieras le preguntaras por qué pasó tres días en Dublín y no se dignó ni a llamarme. Es ella la que tiene que decidir con quien tiene sus lealtades.

-¿Acaso dudas de su lealtad? Tengo entendido que hizo el juramento.

Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de todos los Cullen nos miran intrigados.

-¿Y fue ese su primer juramento?

-Bella – me llama Edward – tenemos que entrar.

-Sí ya voy. Escucha Chris, realmente no sé lo que está pasando pero anoche subí a buscarla a las almenas y estaba fumando. Otra vez. Y no me gusta.

-Vale Pitigüini, me rindo. Siempre os habéis protegido y sigo diciendo que tú eres la última alma pura que queda en esta familia y por ello mereces toda mi consideración. Dame un beso anda– le doy uno muy grande – te quiero.

-Pues yo a ti no.

-Adoro la sonrisa de mi primo Christian.

-La de Emmet la adoro menos y se lo hago saber con la mirada.

-Per secula seculorum – me responde Emmet anunciandome la tortura que me espera con el nombrecito.

-Bella – Edward solicito me ayuda con mis cosas y a entrar a clase. Biología. Bien! - perdoname, no he podido evitarlo. Es la cosa más bonita que he visto nunca. Después de ti, por supuesto.

-No te preocupes – le doy un ligero beso en los labios – esto ha sido cosa de Amanda por el interrogatorio del viernes, es su forma de vengarse de mi.

-Me he fijado que andas perfectamente.

-¿A que sí? - le sonrío – Ethan me aplicó una pomada y mírame.

-Te lo dije – le confirma Alice.

-Bueno Alice, ahora sí que estoy intrigada ¿Qué pasa con Yoda?

-Será la pareja de Amanda en la boda y creeme, el verde no es su color.

-Pero es un vejestorio. Vale, retiro eso, mi novio es de la misma edad.

-Touché – me dice Emmet – nos vemos en el almuerzo.

-Hasta luego!

-No lo creo Bella, a no ser que esté entre los 25 -30 años.

-Frunzo el ceño y mi mente vuela atando cabos sobre los comentarios de este fin de semana. ¿Qué pasa con Amanda y sus novios?

-Mi Yoda es bajito- le informo.

-El mío mide 1'90.

-Bella , debemos entrar el profesor acaba de salir de la sala de profesores y viene hacia aquí – me informa Edward.

-Shssss – le digo intrigada – el mío es feo.

-Guapísimo – añade Alice con una sonrisa triunfal para luego irse tan fresca.

Como siempre, mi tiempo con Edward pasa en un suspiro. Su gesto de incomodidad solo se relajaba cuando me miraba y me sonreía. Al parecer no lleva muy bien lo que los otros chicos piensan sobre mí, en especial Newton, y por mucho que yo le diga que lo único que tiene interesante ese niño es el apellido, entiendo que debe ser una tortura para él ver en sus mentes lo bueno y lo malo sobre mí y mi familia.

Por supuesto, he sido acosada por mis compañeras.

Los chicos Keltar destacan allá donde van.

Nota mental: que no se me olvide llamar a Charlie. Mejor se lo digo a Edward para que me lo recuerde.

A la hora del almuerzo Edward así lo hace y se queda en la cola para comprarme la comida mientras que yo me dirijo a la mesa llamando a Charlie.

-Charlie, acuerdate que esta noche cenamos juntos – excusas, excusas – no, no, no, cuando salga de clase iré a hacer la compra, con comida de la de verdad – bla bla bla - ¿y si te hago un delicioso tiramisú? - ay, no puede contenerse este hombre ante el chocolate.

-Aquí tienes Bella – Edward pone la bandeja delante de mi – comida sana y nutritiva, proteíanas, vitaminas A, B, riboflamina, y de postre fruta.

-Gracias Edward, sé que lo haces con buena intención. Bien, familia, traigo noticias.

-Ya las sabemos – me contesta entusiasmada Alice – pero Bella no deberías ser tan dura con Charlie.

-¿Crees que a mi me gusta serlo? ¿Sabes que tuve que hacer el primer día que estuve aquí? - bajé la voz – rebuscarle entre los cajones en busca de preservativos ¿sabes lo que había debajo de su cama?

-¿Charlie? - pregunta muy interesado Emmet.

-Por eso vine a Forks, Emmet. Me mandaron a controlar a Charlie.

-Con lo serio que parece.

-¿Serio? Para nada Emmet, lo que pasa es que somos los reponsables el uno del otro, él en modo padre y yo en hermana controladora.

-Y conmigo le toca ser el malo de la película – dice un demasiado serio Edward entre risas de sus hermanos.

-Bella...- el que Jasper me hable es raro - ¿A qué juramento de lealtad os referíais?

-A un juramento de lealtad, como su nombre bien indica. Este fin de semana mi hermano Ethan ha sido elegido Laird de los Keltar. Antes lo ostentaba oficialmente Christian, pero en realidad era mi padre. Todos los hombres Keltar han de hacer el juramento en las piedras.

-¿En qué piedras? - me pregunta Jasper.

-En el Ban Drochaid, un circulo de piedras megaliticas.

-¿Y podremos verlas el domingo?

-Pues no lo sé, están en el viejo castillo Keltar. Siempre le podrás preguntar al nuevo amo y señor del castillo.

-Lo haré. ¿Y en qué se basa ese juramento?

-No lo sé. No nos dejan a las mujeres ni mirar ni participar.

-Pero Amanda al parecer juró.

-A Amanda practicamente la obligaron.

-¿Christian? - me pregunta ahora Edward – no parece que tengan una buena relación.

-Sí que la tienen, es solo que...a veces no soportan estar en una misma habitación.

-Sigo diciendo que sois una familia muy rarita Bella – me dice Alice – y eso me gusta.

-Vamos a lo que me interesa. Alice, cuentame con todo detalle quien es Yoda, porque Christian no quiere ni que se acerque a Amanda.

-Es un encanto con mayúsculas, y mira de una forma a tu prima...

Alice nos cuenta la fiesta y llegamos a la conclusión de que Takeshi en cierto modo ha sido impuesto por mis tíos pero que ella en realidad prefiere a Lor. Y tal vez, el chico misterioso de Venecia sea el japonés. Les hablo de la llamada en Londres y que ese hombre tenía acento, pero que no sabría decir si era él o no.

¿Takeshi igual a Venecia?

Ethan ha comido en casa de los Cullen. Y de repente, Alice mirando al vacío... marca un número.

-Esme – dice tristemente – sí, ve, dile adiós de mi parte, la veré por skipe.

-¿Qué es Alice?

-Hanna le ha pedido a Esme que la acompañe al aeropuerto a despedir a Amanda, quería saber si todo iba a ir bien.

-¿Y por eso estás triste? - la abrazo ante el asombro de todos – piensa en el viernes.

-Estoy un poco preocupada Bella, este fin de semana hará sol.

-No hará falta que salgas, el castillo es grande para no tener que salir y la piscina está cubierta. Se encuentra en el solarium pero tiene estores que si hacen falta se pueden bajar. Lo malo es la cúpula de cristal, pero solo da el sol al mediodía.

-Bella, por favor, aunque ayer te quitara Ethan los puntos no creo que sea buena idea.

-Edward apenas tengo ya nada, solo la contusión.

-He de velar por tu seguridad, ya que tú nunca lo haces.

-¿Qué haces esta tarde?

-No me cambies de tema.

-Necesito que alguien me proteja de un tiramisú asesino.

Mascarpone más chocolate es igual a Edward apoyado en la encimera...

En décimas de segundo tengo a Jasper tieso mirando a otro lado, a Alice haciendome señas y a Edward tan tenso que podría romperse.

Emmet y Rosalie se levantan y se van de la cafetería.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho?

-No es lo que has hecho – me dice Alice – es lo que vas a hacer.

Upssss. Siempre se me olvida.

-Bella – Jasper me sonríe – solo es práctica. Ya sabes como funciona Alice.

-Oh sí claro – y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer – yo...solo...lo siento.

-Es hora de irnos – Edward me toma la mano y me saca de la cafetería.

-Edward lo siento – le digo ya en su coche- no sabía que la intensidad era tan fuerte yo solo...

-Bella, nunca vuelvas a pedirme perdirme perdón por desearme – su mano me acaricia el rostro – el problema no has sido tu deseo, si no el mío al ver el tuyo.

-Charlie no viene hasta las seis.

-Tienes que ir al supermercado primero.

-Dará tiempo – le miro humedeciendome los labios.

-No sé hacer un tiramisú.

-No importa, yo sí.

-Podrías convencerme para que sea tu héroe esta tarde – me pierdo en su pícara mirada y paso mi mano por su nuca.

-Cullen, me temo que ya estás convencido.

Mi boca se acerca a la suya despacio, con cuidado. A los dos segundos mis labios quieren más y se entreabren pidiendo paso. Los suyos responden a la vez que sus manos se posan en mis muslos, su frío tacto me gusta.

-Bella no, aquí no – intenta decir.

-Podríamos ganar tiempo.

-No, le prometí a tu madre que no te saltarías ninguna clase – de nuevo ese odioso timbre

-Definitivamente Cullen, eres único rompiendo el encanto.

-Sí, definitivamente lo es – Ahhhh, joder que susto me ha dado Emmet tras el cristal – Romeo, Romeo.

-Emmet, por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso, joder qué susto – le digo saliendo del coche.

-No me has dicho que había debajo de la cama de Charlie.

-Nada, tonterías – le digo mirando a otro lado para que no note mi sonrojo.

-Bella, Bella, Bella...

-Emmet, por favor, no creo que sea buena idea.

-Y? - su brazo se pasa por mis hombros. No tengo escapatoria.

-Braguitas sucias y preservativos usados.

-Jajajajajaja me parece que me va a caer muy bien Charlie.

-Ese es el miedo que tengo – le digo muy seria mientras finjo un escalofrío.

Después de una buena ración de besos llenos de mascarpone y cacao termino de preparar la cena justo a tiempo para cenar y despedirme por un rato de Edward. Alice nos ha dicho que sus padres están cenando en el ático de Ethan.

Edward me ha dado intimidad para hablar con Charlie a solas. Él y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente y necesitamos aclarar unos cuantos puntos.

Hablamos de mi relación con Edward, de que si paso demasiado tiempo con él, que lo primero son mis estudios, y todo ese rollo que ya me habían nuestros padres.

Pero ha habido un cambio.

Quiere verme feliz a toda costa y para él mi sonrisa es su prioridad.

Abrazados en el sofá compartiendo confidencias me doy cuenta de que no conozco en absoluto a mi hermano. Me cuenta sus cuitas y sus deseos en esta vida, y de por qué está en Forks. Solo quiere una vida sencilla, que le amen por lo que es no por su nombre o su dinero. En eso nos parecemos bastante, él, Amanda y yo somos los más parecidos en ese sentido. Nos gusta la sencillez de la vida.

-Charlie, ¿Qué pasa con Amanda?

-Que no saben dejarla en paz. Puedes irte a la otra punta del mundo y eso poco importa. La hacen venir.

-¿Por qué cabrea tanto a Christian que vaya a Dublín?

-Digamos que en casa no gustan las amistades que Amanda hizo en Dublín porque Christian tiene sus propios pleitos con esas amistades. Amanda le ignora y eso enfuerece a Christian que a su vez provoca dolores de cabeza a papá.

-Y esas amistades son las que se ocuparan de la seguridad de la boda.

-Me parece que sabes demasiado.

-No, que va, pero no me gusta ver llorar a Amanda, y sabía que Christian tenía algo que ver porque cuando se fueron hacia las piedras él se negó a que ella fuera.

-Pero fue y juró lealtad.

-Creía que las mujeres no lo hacían y en cierta manera parece que papá y los tíos obligaron a Christian a aceptarla.

-Amanda es especial. Escuchame Bells, si alguna vez te pasara algo, de esas cosas que no puedes confiar en nadie, buscala. Ella te ayudará sin preguntas. Y ahora buenas noches pitigüini.

-No sé en qué podría yo necesitar ayuda en algo así.

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí, o tengo que recordarte Londres.

**POV ETHAN**

Mi vida va tomando un giro inesperado. Ahora no solo soy el laird de los Keltar, soy el jefazo, y mi palabra es la ley. Christian ha comprendido que su rama se ha extinguido. Él se pasa la vida en su loft de Dublin y sus hermanos no quieren saber nada de toda esta locura. Está bien que hayan tantos Keltar, pero la línea que debe agrupar toda la sabiduría ha de ser una.

Y yo he sido el elegido.

Los demás no deben saber de la existencia del estudio de la biblioteca, pero Silvan, Amanda, Malcom y yo hemos pasado demasiadas horas allí como para que los "ancianos" les impidan saber. Han jurado guardar el secreto y no transmitirlo pero... hemos ingeniado un sofisticado juego para poder descifrarlo en caso de que en posteriores generaciones se pierda el secreto.

No es la primera vez que pasa.

Hanna y yo hemos pasado nuestra primera noche en Keltar Hall.

Por un lado está decepcionada, tanto trabajo en la casa de Port Angeles para nada; pero por otro...está demasiado excitada con su castillo.

Desde lo alto de la colina se divisa el valle donde se encuentra Forks. El paisaje de Escocia es mágico y apoyado al capó del coche respiro esa magia, se adentra por mis venas y por cada poro de mi piel. Y me dejo llevar...

Mis poderes druidas me transportan como su fuera un ente etéreo hacia las nubes y allí en la quietud del silencio observo la vida cotidiana de Forks, las ovejas pastando, los coches circulando (hay que señalizar mejor el puente de la vieja carretera), a lo lejos veo el resplandor de las luces de Port Angeles y en lo alto de aquel risco está...¿Carlisle y Esme?

Son rápidos, apenas fotogramas. Les sigo. Por la hora que es no sé si están con el almuerzo o es un brunch. Que aproveche. Cuando terminan con los dos ciervos los llevan cerca de otros depredadores y carroñeros. Se les ve felices y satisfechos en lo alto de la montaña, y según los cálculos que hemos hecho llevan casi 100 años de casados, todavía se abrazan y se besan con la ternura y la pasión de unos recién casados.

Les observo. Vale, soy un voyeur. Pocas personas son testigos de la afectividad de Carlisle Cullen, del amor que lleva dentro. Puede parecer tranquilo y lleno de paz pero por dentro es un hervidero de sentimientos.

Carlisle Cullen...

He debido decir su nombre en voz alta porque de pronto le dice algo a su esposa y le señala la pequeña cumbre en la que estoy sentado. En segundos vienen hacia mi...

Gafas de sol puestas para que no vean mis ojos brillantes, respiración controlada...

-Ethan!

-Hola pareja! - cogidos de la mano vienen hacia mi por un camino forestal como si de un paseo se tratase.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí solo? Puede ser peligroso, hay animales salvajes.

Les sonrío y me encojo de hombros.

-¿Estás bien? - Carlisle se acerca a mi y me pone la mano en el hombro – Ethan...

-Milord, ahora puedes llamarme milord.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. Solo estaba alejándome del ruido, necesitaba aclarar ideas y tomar decisiones. Mira, desde aquí se ve la casa de Charlie. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué haciais?

-Dar un paseo – me dice Esme - ¿Has desayunado o comido algo? - niego con la cabeza.

-Bien -Carlisle me mira serio – sube al coche, te llevaré a mi casa y Esme te hará algo de comer.

-Carlisle estoy bien.

-De acuerdo milord – me impera Esme – suba al coche si a vos le parece bien – me toma por los hombros y me introduce en el asiento del copiloto.

-Recuerdeme señora Cullen que no la deje acercarse a Hanna. - la sonrisa de Esme me dice que esto solo es el principio – solo el hecho de imaginarme a vosotras tres juntas me da escalofríos.

-Exagerado – dice Carlisle al arrancar el lexus.

-¿Exagerado? Cuando las veas hacer un aquelarre intenta no quemarlas – Carlisle se ríe - Solo estoy dandote un buen consejo. Harías bien en recordar mis palabras, no estaré siempre cerca de ti para rescatarte.

-Jajajajajaja ¿Acaso planeas irte a algún sitio?

-A Alborath, Carlisle. Voy a pedir examinarme de la residencia y a dejar el hospital.

-¿Cuando?

-En un mes o dos, eso era lo que estaba tratando de decidir. He de vivir en Keltar Hall lo antes posible, soy el nuevo Laird.

-¿Y tu nuevo cargo te impide dedicarte a la medicina? Creía que todo eso era una reminiscencia del pasado.

-En mi clan no, y creeme, tendré el día completito. Mi familia es agotadora.

-No digas tonterías, tu familia es maravillosa.

-¿Sabes cual es tu problema Carlisle? Que miras pero no ves.

Llegamos a su casa por un camino que ignoraba que existiera. Sin quitarme las gafas de sol empleo la Escucha Profunda. Carlisle está preocupado por mí, al parecer no se le escapa mi propia preocupación. Debo proyectar otra imagen para tranquilizarle.

-De veras Carlisle, estoy bien, es solo que estoy preocupado por los cambios que se avecinan. No me gustan los cambios, ¿vale? Y eso es todo.

-Ethan... - la voz de Carlisle me transmite paz – a veces los cambios aunque parezcan malos, son necesarios. A veces el dolor previo trae consigo la alegría, como los nacimientos. Solo tienes que mirar hacia delante, nunca atrás e imaginarte lo maravilloso que sería fundar una familia, tu propia familia.

-¿Eso lo dices por mí o por ti? - le digo a Carlisle bajandome un poco las gafas y por un momento Carlisle me ve tal como soy. Por un momento le he visto asustado.

-Por los dos – dice Esme.

-Dime una cosa Esme, ¿la bruja de mi prima te ha presentado ya a José Cuervo?

-¿A quién?

-Jajajajajaja, a nadie, a nadie.

Al entrar a una carretera asfaltada me doy cuenta de la vegetación tan espesa que hay en esta parte del bosque. Y escondida en el bosque, la mansión Cullen. Nunca había estado aquí.

Después de un suculento magret de pato con pasas y un buen vino nos salimos a la terraza a disfrutar del paisaje.

-¿Qué ocurre Ethan?

-Y dale, en serio Carlisle, no pasa nada extraño.

-Ethan... - su mirada sigue fija en su taza de café – has de saber que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, por muy difícil que sea, me considero tu amigo y te ayudaría en cualquier clase de problema.

-Ya me estás ayudando Carlisle, de más maneras de las que eres consciente.

-Entonces ¿por qué sigues teniendo esa sonrisa tan triste?

-Sonrío porque soy todo lo que he querido ser en mi vida. Tengo a Hanna, por la que agradezco cada día, sin ella estaría demasiado perdido. Mis padres son los mejores, ver a mi padre orgulloso de mi es el mejor regalo, siempre fue un ejemplo para mi. Mi familia es maravillosa, a veces me gustaría no verlos pero no puedo estar sin ellos más de un día o dos. Pero si es cierto que estoy un poco triste, porque ha habido sacrificios para que yo fuera laird. Y algunos han sacrificado más que otros.

-En Londres me percaté de que eras indispensable para muchos. Para Amanda eres algo así como el "jefazo" y todos acatan tus órdenes sin cuestionarlas siquiera. Y Bella...bueno, para Bella tengo entendido que tu opinión de Edward ha pesado mucho, por lo que te estoy muy agradecido.

-Tu hijo es perfecto para mi hermana, en todos y cada uno de los aspectos, aunque él piense lo contrario. Como dice Amanda, "es la chica la que siempre salva al chico".

-No sabes hasta qué punto lo ha salvado – Carlisle me mira fijamente a los ojos.

-A lo mejor sí lo sé – le devuelvo la mirada.

Suena mi movil.

-Dime. Sí, estoy bien. En casa de Carlisle, he comido aquí. No Hanna, no, no me gusta que deambules sola de noche. Luego te llamo – a ella le da igual – pero es a mi a quien no le da igual, por favor Hanna, te prometo que esta noche lo solucionaré. Luego te llamo, vale luaidh? 'S tusa gràdh mo bheatha.

-Ves como no soy el único que lo está.

-Debería ir a verla, ya me inventaré alguna excusa en el hospital.

-¡Ethan! - me llama Esme – tengo a Hanna al teléfono, quiere que la acompañe a llevar al aeropuerto a Amanda, ¿no te importa verdad?

-Jajajajajaja- Carlisle me palmea la rodilla - aprende a claudicar Ethan, jajajajajaja.

-Todos me obedecen. Todos. Salvo ella.

Ya es de noche y por fin termina el turno en el hospital. El que Esme acompañe a Hanna me ha servido de mucho. Por un lado me ha dejado la mente libre para entrar en el laboratorio con Carlisle y adelantar trabajo para mi examen final; y por otro, les he demostrado a mi familia que si dejo a mi bien más preciado sola con Esme Cullen es porque confío en ella. Aunque he de reconocer que el hecho de que me llamara diciéndome que cenaríamos en el ático me ha hecho soltar ese suspiro de tranquilidad que ignoraba que tenía.

Así que ahora me toca a mi ser el anfitrión. Al poco se ha presentado Alice con ropa para Carlisle. Qué atenta. Le he preguntado por Bella y ojala no lo hubiera hecho porque me he quedado más preocupado y no sé si ha sido por la sonrisa inocente que ha puesto o por la contestación.

Nada abrir la puerta Carlisle y yo nos miramos ante el aroma a cena que desprende el ático y la conversación tan personal que están teniendo las dos cocineras. Al ser de concepto abierto, el apartamento ofrece una visión panorámica y la visión de ellas se me queda retenida en la retina y desde Carlisle me vienen olas de admiración y felicidad, de sueños cumplidos.

Una hora más tarde y ante una cena exquisita ya no aguanto más y saco el tema de Bella y Edward. Y Hanna me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-No me mires así, es solo que la frasecita de Alice me ha dejado pensando y quiero pensar bien. Solo quiero saberlo Carlisle, tú solo dime sí o no.

-Ethan... - Hanna me hace señas con los ojos.

-En honor a la verdad no sé a qué te refieres exactamente – dice Carlisle.

-A la frasecita que ha soltado Alice.

-Pero qué frasecita ha dicho – me reclama Hanna

-Ha dicho que Edward la está defendiendo de un tiramisú asesino.

-¿Y quien crees que necesita un rescate? ¿Edward o Bella? Oh tal vez el tiramisú

-¿Y qué tengo yo que ver en esto para decirte sí o no? - pregunta intrigado Carlisle.

-Carlisle qué cortito eres a veces.

-Cariño, todos somos cortitos, no estamos dentro de tu cabeza, explicate de una vez.

-¿Sabe Edward ponerse un preservativo?

Hanna se atraganta y Esme deja de respirar.

Y Carlisle escancia más vino en nuestras copas tranquilamente.

-Para que descanse tu cabecita te diré que mi hijo sabe la teoría de sobra, de hecho, incluso podría asegurarte que sabe más sobre el cuerpo humano que muchos médicos.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-Ethan, por favor – _¿has sondeado a Alice?_ me reclama Hanna con su mirada, - ¿a qué viene eso? Edward le estará ayudando a cocinar, eso es todo – su cara cambia de repente – ups, se me olvidaba la fijación de los Keltar sobre la comida.

-A lo mejor soy yo la que debería estar preocupada – me interpela Esme – mi hijo es todo un caballero. Yo no me cuestiono si Bella es una señorita.

-Ethan, hablaré con mi hijo si así te quedas más tranquilo.

-Brindemos – dice Hanna al instante – para que nunca tenga hijas.

-Ni hablar – se niega Esme – yo no pienso brindar por eso, pero sí para que Ethan sea más tolerante.

-Brindo por ello – Hanna le choca su copa – creo que voy lo suficiente bebida para contarte lo que mis hermanos piensan de ti querido.

-Voy a por el postre.

-Déjame adivinar – dice Esme – algo parecido a lo que Ethan piensa de mi Edward.

-Qué va, peor, mucho peor.

A Hanna se le queda un poco de nata en el labio superior y al lamerselo me viene a la cabeza imágenes de sus pechos cubiertos de nata. La miro. Me mira. Promesas de nocturnidad, premeditación y alevosía.

Está preciosa cuando sonríe toda tímida ella.

-Piensa el ladrón que todos son de su condición – me acusa.

-Noooo, para nada.

-Tenéis que perdonarle – les pide a nuestros invitados – Bella es algo muy especial para él, es la joya de la corona, la joya que corona la familia.

-Y es la menor – dice Esme con una sonrisa – no te preocupes, nosotros sentimos lo mismo con Edward, es especial para nosotros también.

-Disculpadme, no quiero ser el típico hermano pretencioso y protector es que...

-Creí que ese era el papel de Charlie – me dice con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y lo es, lo es.

-Tranquilo laird – me dice Hanna – solo están saliendo, tienen 17 años y toda una vida por delante, dejales vivirla.

-Eso -dice Esme - ¿es que ya no te acuerdas cuando tenías 17?

-Gracias Esme, me acabas de dar unas imágenes que me tranquilizan. Carlisle, esta misma noche quiero que hables con él.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. ¿Por qué no encierras a Bella y a Amanda en una torre en lo más oscuro y profundo del bosque y tiras la llave? Y ya de paso, lo llenas todo de hechizos para que nadie se le ocurra cruzar las zarzas.

-Vaya, por lo visto ha sido fructifera la tarde con mi prima.

-Ah, y que no se te olvide cortarles el pelo, no vaya a ser que les de por ser Rapunzel.

-Sabes Esme, si fueras lista y consecuente no harías mucha amistad con este par de brujas.

-Jo jo jo, te recuerdo que el uno de agosto te casarás con una de estas brujas y la otra te ha jurado lealtad, así que no sé de que vas.

-Voy de que dais miedo.

-¿Te ha jurado lealtad? ¿Todavía se sigue haciendo eso? - me pregunta intrigado Carlisle.

-Sí claro.

-Pero creía que las mujeres no hacían eso.

-Amanda lo ha hecho por deferencia a mi.

-¿Y en qué consiste ese juramento? - pregunta Esme.

Hanna y yo nos tensamos y nos miramos. Ella no sabe todavía que son vampiros, pero sabe que nuestros rituales no son muy ortodoxos que digamos.

-Pues – Carlisle intenta explicarlo – más o menos como una boda ¿no? - me mira y yo asiento – hay una declaraciónd e fidelidad y lealtad entre el señor y el vasallo, un anillo y un osculo que sella el juramento.

-Sí bueno, básicamente eso fue lo que hicimos ayer, solo que nosotros le damos un punto pagano.

-Hace un tiempo leí sobre rituales paganos practicados en las Highlands desde la Edad Media y que fueron perseguidos por religiosos, sobre todo a mediados del XVII

-De ahí la fama que tenemos los salvajes highlanders. Y para que descanse tu concienca te puedo decir que esos religiosos lo único que consiguieron fue que perduraran todavía más si cabe esos ritos, porque al hacerlos secretos pasaron a la privacidad familiar.

-Pero ahora estamos en el siglo XXI – dice Esme – y no creo que haya sacrificios humanos.

-No nos hemos comido a nadie si es lo que quieres saber – Hanna me mira nerviosa – pero...y si te dijera que he bebido sangre de los miembros de mi clan, ¿lo considerarías como un sacrificio humano?

-Por supuesto – dice Carlisle ante el silencio de Esme.

-Esme – Hanna la toma de la mano y se la frota con el pulgar – tranquila, se está quedando contigo.

-Ethan vas a conseguir que Esme no duerma esta noche.

-Estoy seguro que Esme no le teme a nada ni a nadie.

-Cierto. Sobre todo cuando protejo a mi familia.

-Qué suerte tiene Bella entonces. Brindo por ello.

Los cuatro brindamos por ello, solo espero que nunca tengamos que enfrentarnos precisamente por ello, por la protección de nuestra familia.


	35. Respira Cullen

**los personajes y las historias originales no son mías, son de esas maravillosas autoras que son S. Meyer, S. Kenyon y KM Moning**

**POR FAVOR LEEDLAS**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME Y HACER QUE MI HISTORIA SEA VUESTRA FAVORITA, GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS**

**os dedico este capítulo con mucho cariño**

**Capitulo 35**

**Respira Cullen**

**POV EDWARD**

Poco a poco la rutina se va imponiendo en el día a día. Cada mañana recojo a Bella para ir al instituto, deberes en casa, un paseo y besos. Mi cuerpo me pide más y sé que el de ella también, pero debemos ir despacio, aunque le deje a ella tomar la iniciativa.

Son las tres de la mañana y la despierto, muy a mi pesar, otra vez. Está intentando llamar a Amanda a Kyoto. No contesta y está preocupada. En skipe tampoco aparece como conectada. Bella se muestra muy protectora con su familia, sobre todo ahora con Amanda que ha vuelto sola a Japón.

-Ya debería haber llegado, no es normal, siempre dice algo.

-Bella..., es mayorcita y sabe lo que se hace. Duerme, por favor.

Se recuesta en mi regazo y le tarareo mi nana. Llamo a Alice y me dice que no la ve. Tal vez no quiera ser encontrada y Alice respeta su decisión. Si respetara las mías de igual forma...

La mañana ha transcurrido sin incidentes o casi. A eso de las 10 de la mañana Alice ha tenido una visión bastante...inquietante. Alguien muy parecida a Bella se lo estaba montando en la mesa de cocina de Charlie. El hombre la desnudaba en plan salvaje para luego una vez desnuda besarla lentamente por todo el cuerpo.

Ha sido horrible, si pudiera sudar estaría haciéndolo. Ese hombre le hacía cosas a esa mujer que no sabía que podían hacerse, dejando a Emmet como un mojigato. El hecho del enorme parecido con Bella me encendía y no sabía si era porque yo le quería hacer eso a Bella o que alguien en el futuro se lo hiciera a Bella.

-¿Quienes eran?

_-Edward...son Madison y Bill, están en Forks._

En los descansos no he podido ni acercarme a Bella. Encerrado en el cuarto de baño me doblaba de puro dolor. No sabía que ciertas partes doliesen tanto.

-¿Donde has estado? - me pregunta Bella nada más verme en el almuerzo.

-Yo...

-¡Bella! - la llama Alice – Madison y Bill están en Forks, he tenido una visión de ellos, y yo que tú antes de cenar fregaría muy bien la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Por qué? - pregunta Bella.

-Por eso he desaparecido, la visión de Alice...¿no saben que las camas están por algo?

-Oh,oh ooooh – Bella me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

Afortunadamente el último curso ha ido al hospital para una revisión rutinaria, cosas del profesor de biología y mis hermanos gracias a Dios estan allí, encerrados en el despacho de mi padre y lejos de mis reacciones. Ya hay bastante cachondeo en casa con el asuntillo del preservativo. Pues claro que sé ponerlo, pero yo soy un caballero, hay veces que no quiero serlo, pero lo soy y respeto a Bella.

**POV CARLISLE**

Qué hora será, he de hacer mis visitas rápido antes de que mis hijos vengan. Va a ser entretenido tener aquí a Jasper, menos mal que tendré a Emmet. He hablado con el profesor de Biología y le he explicado que mis hijos vendrán a última hora, no es necesario darles una explicación en el quirófano.

Así que a las doce del mediodía bajo al parking a recogerles.

Justo en ese momento un mercedes todoterreno negro pasa delante de nosotros y aparca al lado del Lexus de Ethan. No puedo evitar fijarme en el coche, los mercedes son mi especialidad.

Una mujer de unos 30 años, alta, morena de pelo largo y vestida muy elegante con falda corta y blusa de seda se baja del coche. Sus gestos y sus andares rezuman aristocracia. De pronto se para y se gira.

Y es entonces cuando todos decimos JODERRRR

Su tez pálida y sus rasgos me recuerdan a Bella. Cuando llega al coche abre la puerta del copiloto y habla con el hombre que hay sentado. Sin dejar de escribir en su portátil hablan sobre unos documentos. El hombre de los da y ella se quita las gafas de sol para leerlos. Al cerrar la puerta nos regala una mirada.

Los mismos ojos color chocolate.

Pasa a nuestro lado y con un solo un leve movimiento de cabeza nos mira, pero sigue su camino.

-¿Quién es? - pregunta Emmet

-Ni idea – dice Jasper – pero juraría que hemos dado un salto en el tiempo y que es Bella con treinta años.

- Será alguien de su familia, parecen la tribu de los Brady – dice Rosalie.

A la hora de comer dejamos mi despacho. La actuación ha terminado. Salimos al pasillo y allí nos encontramos con Ethan y el hombre del coche. Moreno y alto, tiene toda la pinta de un abogado acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

-¡Carlisle! - me llama nada más verme y no puedo fingir que no le he oído - ¿Tienes un minuto?

-Si te esperas que despida a mis hijos sí - Llevo a Jasper por los hombros, no lleva nada bien este lugar.

De su despacho sale la mujer misteriosa. Su mirada ahora es descarada, nos mira de arriba a abajo.

-No hemos debido venir – dice Rosalie.

-Estoy bien y Alice dijo...

-No Jasper, Alice últimamente está fallando un poquito, no podemos regirnos tanto por sus visiones.

-¿Quién será la mujer? - pregunta Emmet

-Me parece que es Madison, la hermana mayor de Bella. Emmet, te quedas al mando.

-Tranquilo papá.

Con una sonrisa me dirijo de nuevo hacia el edificio pero Ethan sale a mi encuentro.

-Soy todo tuyo.

-Carlisle, esta es mi hermana mayor, Madison y él es Bill, su marido.

-Mucho gusto – me dicen tendiéndome la mano.

-El placer es mío – le digo – vaya...es que...

-Si, parecen gemelas – afirma Bill.

-Sí bueno, más bien un viaje en el tiempo.

-No creo, los viajes en el tiempo no son tan bonitos ni tan agradables – me dice Ethan.

-Como si tú lo supieras.

-Bueno...- mira a su hermana – es posible. Vamos a comer al restaurante ese nuevo que hay al pasar el puente ¿Os apuntáis tú y Esme?

-No sé, tendría que llamar, mi hijo Jasper no se ha ido muy bien, le afecta mucho el tema de la sangre, debería estar con él.

-Sí claro, ha habido algún que otro desmayo.

-Si cambias de idea – me hace saber Madison – me gustaría conocer a Esme, Amanda me ha hablado mucho de ella.

-No sé si lo ha comentado Alice, llegué el día que le dieron el alta.

-Sí, lo dijo, más bien fue como si le dieran cuerda.

-Conocerás a todos el domingo – le informa Ethan – vendrán a comer a Aldury.

-Vaya...pues entonces allí nos veremos.

-Alli nos veremos.

Cuanto siento no ir a comer con ellos. Ultimamente estamos teniendo más vida social de la que hemos tenido en cien años.

Les veo ahí parados diciéndome adiós con la mano y no puedo evitar oir su conversación, a veces es una desventaja esto del oído vampírico.

-Bueno, mejor ¿no? - dice Madison – así lo prepararás todo en casa y esta noche lo terminas con Charlie.

-Tienes razón, ya habrá tiempo para relaciones sociales. Y ahora que vais a estar por aquí no quiero cabos sueltos.

-Bien, a ver si de una vez milady se digna a ser puntual. ¿Llamo a Bella por si quisiera venir? Tampoco es que le vayan a enseñar mucho en ese instituto.

-Llámala, pero te va a decir que no.

-¿Edward Cullen?

-Prueba, tiene gimnasia.

Jajajajajaja, me parece que mi hijo va a perder.

**POV BELLA**

Vaya una sorpresa, Madison en Forks.

Suena mi móvil a la hora del almuerzo. Madison.

-Pero si es Madison Square Garden.

-Hola Bells, te pillo bien ¿verdad?

-Si, estoy entrando a la cafetería.

-Pues sal de ella. Te invito a comer, en cinco minutos te recojo.

-¿Es que estás aquí?

-Síp, estoy Bill. Vamos de camino a Inverness. Tengo novedades.

-Pero es que...

-Vale, vale, si prefieres estar con tu novio antes que saber por qué vamos a Inverness...lo entenderé. Pero viene Ethan y Hanna.

Miro a Edward con carita triste.

-Vamos ve – me anima Edward – total, tienes gimnasia después.

-Espera un momento Madi – tapo el auricular y me dirijo a Edward – no quiero dejaros solos.

-Es tu hermana, y por el tono de su voz te van a encantar las novedades. Así luego podré llevarte los deberes que pongan y la conoceré.

-Trato hecho Madi, pero alguien se tendrá que hacer responsable.

-Sal a la puerta anda, que estamos aquí pedorra jajajajajaja.

-Supongo que ahora es buen momento no?- le digo a mi novio

-Bueno...yo...

-Tú qué – me parto de risa – respira Cullen, te recuerdo que eres tú el que muerde.

-No tiene gracia Bella – me dice muy serio.

-No tendría si fuera Melissa, ella sí que muerde – resoplo y me toco el hombro- ¿te enseño el bocado? ¡Madiiiiii!

-Bells! - me abraza demasiado fuerte y mira al frente - El señor Cullen, supongo.

-Supone bien – Edward le ofrece la mano pero le da apuro mirarla a los ojos – ella es Alice, mi hermana pequeña.

-Lo sé, ¿cómo estás Alice?

-Impaciente porque llegue el viernes.

-Y yo – le afirma a Alice guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya decía yo que era demasiada casualidad, ¿verdad hermanita? - pregunto a Madison entrecerrando los ojos.

-No sé en que universo paralelo vives tú Bells al imaginar que yo me iba a perder el momentazo del domingo.

-Es mi familia – le digo a Edward – a todo esto ¿dónde están Ethan y Bill?

-Detrás de ti nenita – me dice mi hermano mayor – hola chicos.

-Soy Bill – le ofrece la mano a Edward – hoooola Alice.

-Hola Bill, veo que esta vez te has contenido, ¿te acordaste de traerme la foto?

-¿Contenido yo? Y por supuesto que te he hecho una copia – se acerca a mi y me abraza – hola pitigüini

-Hola feo. ¿Habéis tenido problemas en secretaría?

-En absoluto – dice Ethan – bien, ¿nos vamos? Edward ¿os venís?

-No, mejor que no.

-No te vas a librar de mi "cuñadito" - Madison lo mira de arriba a abajo descaradamente – ahora que si quieres pasar el mal trago delante de tu familia, tú mismo. Pero pasarlo, lo vas a pasar.

-¿Debería tener miedo?

-Sí – contestamos todos al unísono, incluída Alice.

-Caray, no esperaba esta contundencia – confiesa Edward incrédulo.

-Pásate luego por casa de Charlie, esta noche cenas en casa.

-Edward – Bill le pasa el brazo por los hombros – te voy a dar un consejo que te va a salvar la vida en muchas más ocasiones de las que crees – Edward sonríe, por supuesto que ya sabe lo que le espera – con las mujeres Mackeltar no se negocia, se claudica directamente, y sé que ya tienes experiencia.

-Sí, son un poco bastante cabezotas- responde mi novio.

-Y restando...- Madison me toma de la mano y me lleva al coche - tal vez debería dejar que Ethan te meriende.

-¡Alice! Toma – Bill le da un sobre desde el coche.

Durante la comida me informo de todo. Amanda no está en Japón si no en Mallorca pasando un par de días con una amistad suya. No me dan más datos. Madison se traslada a Inverness, Bill debe hacerse cargo de la asesoría legal del consorcio Brodie, y lo primero que va a hacer es poner una cantidad indecente de dinero para que su hermano Austin puje por mi.

Si, mi gran rival es una Ramsay, clan enemigo por antonomasia de los Keltar y de sus clanes amigos. Aquí te metes con uno y te metes con todos.

Me gusta que Bill esté aquí, suavizará las cosas.

Al llegar al restaurante Ethan me ha llevado aparte y me ha dado una caja de preservativos. Se la he devuelto y le he dicho que Edward es todo un caballero, de los que nada de nada hasta la noche de bodas. Pero ha insistido bajo amenaza de darsela en medio de la cena. Y así he descubierto a que se refería Madison en no dejar que Ethan se lo comiera.

Edward llega puntual a la cena, bien vestido pero informal (marca Alice). Y como todo iba tan sumamente bien...llega Charlie con uno de los quileautes.

Edward se queda parado junto al coche sin saber qué hacer. Saldré a por él.

-Quieta – me dice Madison.

-Yo iré a por él – me dice Bill de forma tajante.

Y es ahora cuando está a punto de desatarse el infierno. El quileaute y Bill se quedan mirándose. Bill avanza hacia Edward.

-Edward! vamos muchacho entra – le dice pasando su brazo por los hombros y al llegar a la puerta Madison le saluda con un afectuoso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

QUE NARICES ESTA PASANDO ?

-Había traído vino – dice Edward con una sonrisa – me lo he dejado en el coche.

-Tranquilo, ya voy yo, tú quédate aquí sufriendo la tortura de tu cuñadita – se ofrece Bill mirando a Madison.

Edward me mira y le pregunto pero él solo se encoje de hombros y me sonríe.

Bill recoge el vino y un paquete con forma de tarta, ohhh qué detalle, ayyyyyy si es que este novio mío está en todo.

-Charlie, cenamos en media hora y tú – le dice al Quileaute – si tocas al chico me lo tomaré como algo muy, pero que muy personal ¿entendido?

-El chico está fuera de tu territorio Brodie – Sam intenta ponerse a su altura pero no le llega y tiene que levantar la cabeza.

-Nadie – le dice muy serio Bill mirando hacia abajo – está fuera de mi territorio.

-Al ver el cariz que está tomando la discusión me pongo delante de Edward y le tomo de las manos. Le siento tenso y sé que de alguna forma le estoy protegiendo con mi cuerpo, lo que no tengo muy claro es de quien le estoy haciendo. Una vocecita me dice que es de él mismo.

-Bill, te recuerdo que estás en mi casa y Sam es mi invitado.

-¿Acaso no sabías que estábamos nosotros aquí?

-Evidentemente no.

-Entonces despide a tu beagle.

-Algún día te partiré tu carita Brodie.

-¿Un chiguagua como tú?

-Quietos los dos, Sam por favor vete, y tu Bill entra en casa.

-Oh, mira Ethan – dice mi hermana, ella tan natural – Carlisle se ha acordado del Vega Sicilia, que detallazo.

-Cuando Bill y Charlie entran en casa miro a Edward y moviendo los labios le digo que luego me lo contará.

Durante la cena se ultiman los detalles del domingo, la gran presentación en casa de la novia, yuhu (esa soy yo en éxtasis).

Edward es tan delicado comiendo, parece sacado de una película del siglo XIX.

-Ay no! - dice Madison – otro del club.

-¿Y qué esperabas? - le pregunta Hanna – es tu hermana. ¿Ves como no exageraba? Edward...esta tarta sacher está buenísima, el domingo te protegeré, te lo prometo.

-Bill, cariño, te acaban de quitar el puesto de presidente del club, creo que se lo merece más Edward.

-Bueno, basta ya! - me impongo – hoy no es el día de meternos con Edward.

-Bella, Bella...

-Madison por favor, deja de llamarme así en ese tonito.

-Yo no te llamo en ningún tonito y es mejor que le nombremos aquí que no allí.

-¿Nombrarme el qué?

-Presidente del Club del Palo en el Culo – le informo a mi querido novio.

Silencio

-Tienes que reconocer que parece que lo tiene, pero tranquila Bella – me abraza Madison – sé que serás capaz de sacarselo como yo lo hago con Bill

Y se queda tan fresca

El proximo fin de semana los Cullen irán a Aldury y Madison y Hanna ya han tomado el control de la situación.

Como siempre.

SOCORROOOOOO

**POV EDWARD**

**A ESO DEL MEDIODIA**

Ya tengo otra razón más para dejar a Bella como humana hasta los 30 años. Madison me ha cautivado en cuanto la he visto. Se parecen tanto... y Bill, no tuve la oportunidad de conocerle en Londres y me parece un tipo de lo más legal. Tiene una mente bastante parecida a la mía, aunque ha habido un pensamiento de Madison que no me ha gustado.

YO NO TENGO UN PALO METIDO EN EL CULO COMO BILL!

Faltaría más. Por lo visto ser un caballero hoy en día es sinónimo de tonto.

No consigo ver qué hay dentro del sobre que le ha dado Alice y esta se niega a abrirlo allí. En casa dice. Esto no es otra cosa que una chiquillada tonta por no ir a comer con ellos.

Estas han sido las dos horas más largas de mi vida. Sin Bella, sin saber lo que tiene el dichoso sobrecito.

Llego a casa y Alice se baja deprisa en busca de Emmet. Ahora sé lo que contiene y yo soy el objetivo.

-Emmet! - Alice va directa a él – Adivina quien es Bella en la foto.

-¡Es Bella! Edward ¿Por qué Bella está besando a otro tipo?

En ella se ve a una pareja besándose y una niña en una esquina haciendo pucheros con el morrito y el ceño fruncido. Nada extraño si la de la foto no se pareciera tanto a mi Bella.

-Dame esa foto – inmediatamente me arrepiento porque se la pasan todos.

-Mamá ¿tú también?

-Edward no seas tan aguafiestas – se la pasa a mi padre.

-Bella es la niña, arruga los labios como ahora. La pareja tiene que ser Madison y Bill, los he conocido esta mañana.

Mi padre piensa en ella en la cafetería del hospital preocupada por mí, y en Londres hablando con Amanda.

-Qué asco, estamos keltarizados, esa familia se está metiendo en todo.

-Ros! - La para Esme – más te vale que el domingo te contengas. Más te vale.

-Seguro que todo irá bien – Alice tranquiliza el ambiente – Bella está enfadada en la foto porque no le ponían Blancanieves y Melissa captó la instantánea.

-Eso me recuerda – tomando por fin la foto y sonriendo, qué encantadora está...

-¿Qué te recuerda?

-Edward

-¡Edward!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Te pones a ver una foto de Bella y te bloqueas, lo tuyo no tiene nombre – Jasper a veces no entiende los sentimientos, los siente pero no los entiende.

-Me recuerda que Bella ha insistido en que llevéis cuidado con Melissa y su cámara de fotos.

-Todo irá bien, lo he visto.

-Alice querida, quien no te conozca que te compre.

-Bella se refiere a que si hacéis algo fuera de lo normal ella estará ahí con su foto para inmortalizarlo, tiende a captar la verdadera psicología de las personas a través de su cámara, aunque de unos solo sacará su egocentrismo.

-Y tú procura que no te saque babeando por tu humana.

-Rosalie, te lo voy a decir muy clarito, si me fastidias el domingo, te juro que no te lo perdonaré en la vida.

-Eddie...- me advierte Emmet.

-No, no voy os voy a pasar ninguna, siempre he sido yo el que ha cedido, ahora os toca a vosotros.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que cada vez hay más Keltar? - aprecia Emmet.

-Lo que ocurre – dice Carlisle sentándose a ver las noticias por televisión – es que cada vez estamos más dentro de la familia, ¿cómo era Rose? ¿keltarizados?

-Algo así.


	36. Alice y Bella

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER, S. kENYON Y K. , YO SOLO LES DOY MI VERSION **

**POR CIERTO, EL OTRO DIA VI EN LA PAGINA DE K.M. MONING QUE A PRINCIPIOS DE 2015 SACARÁ OTRO LIBRO DE LA SERIE ICED  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 36**

**Alice y Bella**

**POV BELLA**

Creo que en otra vida fui lagartija.

SOL!

Hace un maravilloso y soleado día. Edward estará por las sombras sin perderme de vista, así que es como si estuviera aquí, ha planeado el día como si el sol fuese una leve incomodidad. No tengo muy claro como lo haremos porque todo el fin de semana ha dado sol, pero no me preocupa, con Alice lo tengo controlado.

Puntualmente llego a su casa y al entrar...un aroma que me hace seguirlo como en los dibujos animados, cuando el personaje levita y sigue el aroma instintivamente.

-Esme te ha hecho magdalenas de chocolate – me dice Edward al darme un beso.

Sigo hasta la cocina y en una fuente hay cupcakes. Levanto la tapa de cristal y aspiro el aroma. Al segundo le doy un mordisco a una.

-¿Cómo están? - Esme aparece detrás de mí - Amanda me dijo que eran tus favoritas.

-Mmmmm – trago deprisa – deliciosas, gracias! - la abrazo y le doy un beso en la mejilla – llevalas el domingo, ablandará a mi padre.

Alice se queda mirando hacia el infinito y Edward me mira a mi. Es decir, está teniendo una visión sobre mí.

-Bella... - Alice me sonríe de oreja a oreja girando alrededor mío – Bella, Bella, Bella...

-Alice, me estás asustando – me mira como yo miro a las magdalenas de Esme.

-Todavía no estás lo suficientemente asustada – me afirma Edward – y no me voy a meter, tú no dices que quieres ser su amiga, pues ahí tienes a tu amiga en versión original.

-Basta Alice – Carlisle interviene.

-Ohhh, pero si ya tengo los bocetos.

-¿Qué bocetos? - pregunto.

-Los de tu vestido, acabas de ser elegida Ostara y has batido record, ese Austin Brodie ha pujado muy fuerte por ti.¿Quién es?

-El hermano pequeño de Bill – digo en un suspiro – en fin, cuanto antes pase esto mejor, vamos Alice, que sea rápido y sin dolor – me siento en la mesa de la cocina circunspecta – traeme los bocetos.

-Magdalenas no – intenta quitarmela y forcejeamos – es tu tercera y he visto que te sentarán mal si te las comes de una vez.

-Aguafiestas – le digo.

-Alice - Carlisle interviene a favor mío – he dicho basta, toma Bella.

-No te enfades – la abrazo y le doy un beso en la mejilla – es que bastante tengo con el castigo y todo esto, no me apetece pasearme vestida de época en un caballo.

-Será divertido – me dice Edward.

-Sí , sobre todo para ti, cuando los hijos de los lairds me envíen regalos para que los elija, me adulen, y eso contando con que no me secuestren.. Sí será divertido ver cómo cambias de color.

-No quiero que te pierdas nada humano, Bella.

Alice, otra visión y en la cara de Edward se borra la sonrisa. Suena mi móvil.

-Dime papá – me cuenta lo que ya sé – sí papá obedeceré. Mañana por la tarde. Oye papi, ¿está mamá ahí? ¿Se puede poner? - sonrío a Alice y le guiño un ojo – mami, he pensado que si voy a hacer esto, debo hacerlo bien - mi madre está exhultante – te prometo que estaremos todo el fin de semana planeandolo todo, Alice es una fanática de la moda y ha hecho unos bocetos por si salía elegida – con que poco se hace feliz a mi madre – sí también te lo prometo – me pide que cambie la cara - ¿Cómo sabes que la estoy poniendo? Te quiero, mamá,sí hasta mañana.

-Bella … - si Alice pudiera llorar lo haría.

-¿Por qué tendría yo una novia inconsciente? - Edward levanta las manos a modo de rendición y sale de la cocina.

-Te equivocas, soy muy consciente y si así hago feliz a personas que quiero ¿qué más da?

-Eres muy generosa Bella – me dice Edward de vuelta tomando mi mano para besarla.

Las dos siguientes horas fueron alarmantes. Me ha llamado toda la familia, están todos histéricos y mi wattshap está que echa humo. Los bocetos de Alice son muy bonitos y originales, hasta ahora no se había visto una Ostara de blanco y me parece super original.

El tener a Alice es una mina de oro. Ve los deberes que nos van a poner y los estamos haciendo con antelación. Durante un momento levanto la vista y observo el hogar de los Cullen. En un rincón Esme está en skipe hablando con Amanda que acaba de llegar a Kyoto y a la conversación se incorporan el resto de brujas del aquelarre, Hanna y Beth. Amanda está contemplando hacer una escapadita para el desfile. Jasper y Alice están sentados con nosotros y escribiendo a toda velocidad sus diferentes trabajos. Más allá del cristal observo a Emmet jugueteando con mi chevy. Carlisle está leyendo el periódico, levanta la vista y me sonríe. Le señalo a Esme y asiente con la cabeza.

Edward simplemente no deja de observarme.

-Emmet quiere saber si le dejas la Chevy – me dice con rintintín sin dejar de mirarme.

-Emmet las llaves están en mi mochila.

Al sacar el llavero en forma de Pi suelta una enorme y estruenda carcajada.

-¿A qué hora te vas Bella?

-No te preocupes, mientras que la tenga mañana por la mañana para ir al instituto, está bien.

Charlie me llama para decirme que llevará pizza para cenar, así que tengo más tiempo para estar con Edward en el coche. Me gusta que aparque en la puerta y quedarnos hablando con las manos entrelazadas y ese aroma a vainilla ummm

-Bella no tienes que ser tan condescendiente con mi familia.

-No lo soy.

-Te hinchas a magdalenas...

-Sí bueno, la última tal vez no he debido comermela...

-Le das rienda suelta a Alice...

-No...

-Sí, lo haces y no sabes hasta donde puede llegar y yo sí...

-no...

-Bella déjame terminar – está serio y es por algo – no quiero que sientas que nos debes algo, no es así, si hasta le has dejado el coche a Emmet sabiendo que era para Rosalie, ella que tan mal te trata. Si te protegimos es porque eres mi novia, mi compañera, bastante ya hice yo por ellos en el pasado, son ellos los que me deben a mi. Rosalie te hace sentir como si estuvieras en deuda con nosotros. Pero no es así, lo que ella siente es envidia.

-¿Por mi? Venga ya!

-Mirate, eres la hija de un laird, puedes ser lo que te de la gana, tienes toda una vida por delante y ella no tiene nada, salvo a Emmet y a nosotros.

-Por eso quiero que me conozca, porque al igual que ella me da la impresión incorrecta yo se la doy a ella.

-Bella – me dice poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi rostro – no eres consciente de tu poder.

-Sí claro, superBella al rescate.

-Esme tiene amigas por primera vez en su vida, humana y vampirica.

-¿Nunca? ¿Y Alice y Rosalie?

-Nunca las vio como iguales, siempre como hijas.

-Y Alice, madre mía con Alice. Eres la primera humana a la que Jasper se acerca por motu propio. A Emmet lo tienes en el bolsillo desde el primer momento y con Carlisle...

-Con Carlisle ¿qué?

-La primera vez que nos habló de Ethan estaba tan entusiasmado que no nos lo creíamos. Para él la medicina es su vida y el encontrar un compañero de trabajo tan afín a él fue...un regalo del cielo. Cada día iba feliz porque tenían el mismo turno, se hicieron casi amigos, y Hanna y Esme ni te cuento. Esme solo acompañaba a mi padre si iba Hanna. Pero nunca dieron el paso de quedar los cuatro y ahora...hacen planes juntos. Si hasta se fue con Hanna y Amanda a probarse el vestido de novia. ¿Tienes idea de como vino Esme ese día? Solo se acordó de que era vampira por la noche. Nos has devuelto la vida Bella, la vida. Así que no nos debes nada, al contrario, nosotros te debemos a ti.

-Podéis pagarme contigo, acepto pago en especie.

-Bella...

-¿Qué?

-Bésame...

**ALICE POV**

Las 15:45.

Qué lento va el tiempo. Lo tengo todo preparado con una ruta entre bosques para que no nos de el sol. Qué nervios, y el domingo toda la familia comeremos junta en Aldury. Todo saldrá bien. Tiene que salir bien, se lo debo a Edward.

Oigo el coche que se acerca y Charlie me llama al móvil para recordarnos que debemos llamarle en cuanto lleguemos a Aldury.

A las 17:00 con pañuelo en la cabeza y grandes gafas de sol paramos a repostar y en la gasolinera hay unos moteros que dan repelús pero hay dos de ellos que ya los he visto. Los vi cuando viajé con Amanda. Ummm extraño, se quedan mirando como se aleja el coche.

Llegamos a Aldury justo al atardecer. Una enorme verja se abre sin preguntar. El largo camino hasta el castillo está flanqueado por coníferas centenarias para luego abrirse en una explanada en donde la carretera circunda una preciosa fuente. Bella me dice que es la antigua fuente de Keltar Hall, y que tiene unos doscientos años. Aquí todo parece muy antiguo, como de la época de Carlisle. Hay un bosquecillo que rodea un estanque y otro más grande que que se pierde en la lejanía llegando hasta un castillo en alto. Pasamos por un edificio bajo de forma cuadrada. Es la estancia del personal de servicio y el garage, y el último edificio son las cuadras. Ummm, de ahí ese olor. Si mordiera a un caballo Jasper no me lo perdonaría nunca y creo que Bella tampoco.

Desde la entrada el castillo se ve enorme, de tres plantas. La entrada principal está abierta en arcos bajo los enormes ventanales del salón principal. Siento como si fuera a cruzar el Rubicón. Un hombre del servicio abre la puerta de Bella con un "Buenas tardes milady", esto debería prepararme. Me presenta como su amiga y el hombre me saluda como "señorita Cullen". Se abre la enorme y pesada puerta y ante mí se abre un gran hall. Hay un gran sello en forma de árbol celta y al pisar por él siento un escalofrío que recorre mi espina dorsal, me estremezco y al levantar la vista encuentro a los padres de Bella que me observan fijamente, al terminar de cruzar el sello que me lleva unos cinco pasos, me sonríen.

-Bienvenida Alice, sientete como en tu casa.

-Gracias Gwen, Drustan. A mi madre le va a encantar el castillo, es tan...tan...lleno de vida, se respira a familia.

-Bueno, se hizo con mucho amor – dice Drustan.

Casi toda la familia viene este fin de semana. Subimos la escalera y nos dirigimos hacia el ala este, en el tercer piso están las habitaciones de los hijos. Pasamos por una habitación que huele a Vandervilt, el perfume. Ya sé que es de Amanda.

-¿Se enfadará si entro?

-Te advierto que no le gusta que le toquen sus cosas. Es muy rarita con eso.

-Puedes entrar a la mía – me giro y allí está Melissa.

-Sí claro – dice Bella – para que te la ordene.

-Si quiere...- le contesta Melissa, que se acerca y nos da un beso - ¿Tenéis algún plan para esta noche?

-De momento creo que dejaremos nuestras coas y nos relajaremos en la piscina – le contesta Bella.

-Perfecto, me apunto.

-Alice, no entres ahí, te daría un síncope, está más desordenada que la mía.

-Que ya es decir.

-Oye...

Su habitación es muy sencilla, de chica, pero normal, sin muebles antiguos ni cortinajes. Bella la ido decorando conforme ha ido pasando el tiempo. A los diez años los chicos Keltar se trasladan al tercer piso, con habitación propia si lo desean. Las habitaciones de invitados están divididas entre los dos pisos, estando abajo las grandes e importantes.

Al bajar a la piscina Bella me va guiando por el castillo. La parte este, oeste y norte son las habitaciones privadas de los padres, con suites y un par de estancias para los pequeños. Hay una torre orientada al sur, donde se encuentra la biblioteca, toda ella está conectada, pero que solo unas pocas personas pueden entrar ya que allí se encuentra el archivo de la familia y Chloe es muy estricta al respecto. Me señala el salón, los cuartos de baño, las cocinas y finalmente el solarium con la piscina.

Gwen nos llama para cenar justo cuando Nico entra por la puerta acompañado por otro chico y una niña.

-¡ Tía Bella! - la niña corre a los brazos de Bella que la levanta en peso y empieza a girar con ella.

-Hola, hola hola mi cosita pequeña.

-¿A mi nadie me besa? - pregunta Nico.

Bella se acerca a él y es ella quien ahora es levantada en peso y girada como la niña.

-Hola Bells.

-Hola Austin ¿Cómo estás?

-Hambriento, la verdad. Hemos traído a Candance.

-Austin, te presento a Alice Cullen, la hermana de Edward, mi novio.

-Mucho gusto, Austin Brodie, el hermano pequeño de Bill.

-Sí lo sé.

-¿Cenamos? - Madison se asoma por el comedor directa a besarnos y abrazarnos.

-Los Keltar son muy cariñosos entre ellos – me dice Austin cediéndome el paso – no te preocupes si los confundes al principio, es normal, pero una vez que los conozcas te preguntarás cómo pudiste alguna vez confundirlos.

En el comedor se repite la bienvenida. El gran comedor está repleto de gente, los padres de Bella, Dageus y Chloe, Jessica y Cían, Melissa, Madison y Bill y nosotros. Las sillas están talladas y tapizadas en cuero. Me comentan que este es el comedor pequeño, tienen otro más grande y el gran hall para las grandes celebraciones.

Madison me habla de una tradición familiar. Resulta que las tres madres son americanas y les gusta celebrar Acción de Gracias. Ese día Drustan mete en una bolsa de terciopelo oscuro el nombre de todos y juegan al "amigo invisible". Nadie debe decir a quien le ha tocado, bajo pena de Drustan, y el regalo no debe superar las 50 libras. Debe ser algo que defina a la persona a la que regalas y el día de Navidad se reparten los regalos. Al parecer Navidad llegó a ser un caos de regalos cuando los chicos fueron creciendo y esta es una forma de molestarse de verdad en hacer un regalo, incluso lo puedes hacer tú mismo.

Bella me mira preocupada por la cena y le hago saber que estoy bien. Me he sentado justo al lado de Gwen y le hablo de mis ideas y diseños, siendo el principal tema de conversación el desfile, por supuesto.

Austin Brodie parece la versión humana y aristocrática de Edward.

Nico nos propone salir a dar una vuelta. Austin se queda en el castillo esta noche y nos propone ir mañana a la feria que hay en Alborath.

-Me gustaría pero...- se disculpa Bella – le he prometido a mi madre que dedicaríamos el día a la preparación del desfile.

-Podríamos ir esta noche – propongo sin pensarmelo dos veces.

-¡Sí! - grita Candance.

-No Candace, mañana iremos nosotros – responde Bill a su hija.

-Pero a mi me gusta más por la noche, con todas las luces brillando, di que sí papi...

-No entiendo por qué no podemos ir todos juntos – dice Bella mirando a Nico – una vez allí ellos que se vayan a la sección infantil.

-Por mí bien.

Son las tres de la mañana y Bella duerme. Enciendo skype para hablar con Jasper. Desde que Bella entró en mi vida lo tendo un poco de lado, pero en vez de enfadarse se alegra por mí, porque por fin tengo una amiga, una que sabe lo que soy y que me acepta. Una que accede a llevar mis modelos sin rechistar, una que hace lo imposible para que me sienta una más de la familia.

-Hola cariño, no esperaba que me llamaras esta noche.

-Estoy tan feliz que no puedo esperar a contarte todo, y sé lo de la foto.

-Ha sido un detallazo por parte de Bella el que me enviara esa foto. Aquí ha sido una revolución. Al sonar el mensaje y leer Bella, tenía Edward pegado a mi.

-Voy a enmarcar esa foto, y algunas más. ¿Te acuerdas de mi visión con Bella? ¿La primera que tuve? Pues te la estoy enviando ahora mismo, la que estamos las dos abrazadas, y mira esta, con Melissa, es genial...

Jasper me escucha con una sonrisa, Carlisle se asoma y mira las fotos, me dice lo orgulloso que está de mi. Y Edward superceloso, que quien es ese imbécil de la foto. Hay más fotos, pero no las puedo enseñar, Bella se enfadaría si sacara la que nos hemos hecho de vikingas en un panel de esos de madera, de los que asomas la cabeza. Pero hay una muy especial, una con Candance y Bella en la que nos estamos comiendo un algodón de azúcar haciendo caretos.

Nico es todo un ejemplar. He tenido que hacerme pasar por su novia un par de veces, las chicas se lo devoran con la mirada, si hasta le intentan meter mano, pero claro, es que él les da pie, todas le saludaban derritiéndose por él. Bella dice que ni se ha fijado, está acostumbrada. Y con Austin...ahora entiendo el comentario de Bella. Utilizan a Candance para hacerse los tiernos, y con Sayuri y Chiyo son todavía peor.

Ahora entiendo porque me decía Bella que la gente se liaba con quien era hermano de quien. Sayuri y Chiyo son dos bebés preciosos, hijas de Evan, el hermano gemelo de Silvan, al que conoceré junto a su familia el domingo. Naoko, la madre de las criaturas, era economista en Kyoto. Evan fue a visitar a Silvan, la conoció, se enamoraron y en seis meses estaban casados. Visto y no visto.

Me falta Nelly, que vive a caballo entre Inverness y Mallorca.

Mis visiones son cada vez más nítidas y si alguna vez no tuviera a mi familia, estoy segura que aquí la hallaría. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero los Keltar me inspiran confianza, demasiada para decirles quien soy en realidad y estoy segura que Gwen me diría ¿quieres venado para cenar?

* * *

SI AVERIGUO COMO COLGAR AQUI FOTOS, LO HARÉ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS POR LEERME


End file.
